Don't Tell Me You Love Me WithThatGun In Your Hand
by PrettyPretty
Summary: Ray just wants to go home but Fraser has to play the hero. Little did Ray know how this arrest would turn out. RayK/OOC. Written in 2000 for the Due South Fandom.
1. Don't Tell Me You Love Me

**Don't Tell Me You Love Me With That Gun In Your Hand**

**Title from Two House by Paul Gross and David Keeley**

**Characters belong to Alliance and many other people that aren't me. ;) **

**Many thanks and a caramel dipped RayK for my beta and o' great sharer of my  
brain, Nat**

* * *

Ray Kowalski cringed as his unofficial partner Constable Benton Fraser, bolted away from him and started running down the street.

"Christ! When can we have one lunch without you savin' the world?!" Pulling his gun from its holster, he ran after the sprinting figure ahead of him.

Benton Fraser grabbed the man's arm as he was about to strike the woman again.

"I believe that is ungentlemanly. Didn't your elders teach you not to strike a lady?" Ray burst forward and slammed the man against the wall.

"Eat brick, pal. Spread 'em. Chicago PD. You're under arrest for assault and battery and whatever else the lady would like to charge you with." Fraser stepped aside and directed his attention to the young woman.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

Rayni Mason stood in stunned silence by the events that had just occurred. One minute she was arguing with the loser she called a boyfriend and then the next she was falling hard to the pavement and wiping the blood away from her nose. When she tried to stand up she felt John's hand grab her wrist and jerk her forward. Then as quickly as she had been struck, he let her go. A man in bright red slammed him against the building. And now she was being escorted to a bench.

"Ma'am? We're going to call an ambulance." Shaking her head, Rayni held out her hand.  
"No. I'm…I don't need an ambulance." Fraser knelt in front of the obviously dazed woman and tried to be of some comfort.

"Ma'am, he may have broken your nose. Please let us help you."

"Who…who are you?"

"I'm Constable Benton Fraser. Royal Canadian Mounted Police. My partner Ray Kowalski is with the Chicago Police Department. Will you be pressing charges?"

Rayni pulled her hand away from her face and looked at the blood pooling in her palm. Confusion gave way to anger as she began to notice the pain surging through her cheek and nose. She looked at the man standing in front of her and then to John Kale as Ray was cuffing him.

"You son-of-a-bitch! You hit me!" Rayni leapt from the bench and lunged forward. Fraser managed to jump to his feet in time to restrain her around the waist.

"Maybe you oughta let her go Frase. Maybe this guy needs the crap knocked out of him."

"Ray, that would not be….Ma'am, please calm down." Rayni pulled and pushed against the wall of red that stood between her and the object of her fury. Failing at breaking free, she resorted to screaming at him instead.

"How dare you put your hands on me, you bastard! Why I date losers like you is beyond me. But I'm not one of your two-dollar hookers! I'm pressing charges!" Ray smiled at the irate brunette. She didn't look like the type to date a greasy looking creep like the guy he was pulling down the street and back toward his car.

"Sounds like your girl just dumped ya there buddy."

"Stupid bitch! I was done with her anyway." At that, Rayni pushed past Fraser and stood toe to toe with John Kale. Ray tightened his grip as Rayni shoved her finger in John's chest.

"You listen to me, you piece of shit. I'm going to have you booked and thrown in jail. You messed with the wrong chick this time. I don't put up with crap like this from anybody."

"What are you bitchin' about?! You asked for it!"

"What?! I asked for you to hit me in the face?!"

"If you would have just shut up when I asked you this never would have happened." Ray had heard enough. He jerked the guy forward and slammed him head first onto the trunk of the car.

"Cool your jets, slime ball. I ain't carryin' ya in my car." Ray radioed for back up while Fraser escorted Rayni to the passenger side of the car and offered her his handkerchief.

"Thanks."

"You're quite welcome." Rayni placed the perfectly starched handkerchief on her nose and tilted her head back.

"You gotta lean forward." Ray called from the back of the GTO.  
"Huh?"

"Lean forward. Otherwise the blood just goes down yer throat." Fraser nodded in agreement so Rayni complied.

"So what happens now?"

"Well, Detective Kowalski and I will escort you down to the police station, while a marked patrol car will transport Mr. Kale and see that he is processed."

Rayni glared over the top of the handkerchief at John leaning on the hood. The voice of her best friend echoed in her head. 'Why do you always date the losers? You're too good for that guy. What a creep. What do you see in him?'

Rayni sighed loudly and looked up at the two men that were standing protectively beside her.

"What a sucky day."

Chapter 2

Rayni dabbed the handkerchief to her nose while she rode to the police station in the back of the GTO. She still couldn't fathom how her day ended up like this.

"So what were you two arguin' about anyway?"

"Money."

"Money?"

"Yeah, I informed him that the bank of Mason had just folded and I was looking to collect on overdue loans."

"Ah." Fraser nodded his head and cast a glance at Ray. Rayni sighed and looked out the passenger window. After a few minutes she started to think out loud.

"My mom always tried to get me to go out with the boy next door. Date the quarterback, he's such a nice boy, she says. Did I listen? No. I date the bad boy. The loser. The more the loser the more I think I can turn them into the catch of the county. Well, Rayni, look what it got you, a bloody nose, black eye and a ride to the police station. Why is this my life?" Folding the handkerchief once again, she placed it back on her nose.

"Perhaps next time you will make better decision in regards to a mate." Rayni cocked her head and glared at the Mountie.

"Ya think?!" Ray couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on Fraser's face when Rayni nudged him in the shoulder and pointed at Fraser.

"Well, uh, you do realize he'll probably be out of jail by mornin'."

"So what then? I just wait for him to come back to my place to get some of his stuff and finish me off."

"He live with ya?"

"No. I'm may not have given off the best first impression, but I'm no moron. Besides, my dad would kill me if he caught me living in sin."

"How long were you two datin'? Does he have a key to your place?"

"No, not that I know of. We were together about four months. But I think I'll change the locks anyway."

"That sounds like a wise decision, Miss Mason."

"Thanks Constable. It appears it's the best one I've made all day."

"Nah, the best was pressin' charges. Most women don't in these cases."

"Well, I don't take kindly to being hit in the face."

"We need to get some ice on that eye. It's gonna look pretty bad in the morning."

"Great, that's all I need. How am I going to explain this to my boss?"

"The truth would probably be your best approach."

"Yeah, but how embarrassing."

"Where do ya work?"

"I work in the Cook County Engineering Department. I'm a cartographer."

"You take pictures of cars?" Ray looked at her in the rear view mirror as he drove.

"She makes maps, Ray."

"Maps? Maps of what?"

"The county. Every time a new subdivision is added or if any of the zones change I make the changes on the map."

Rayni looked out the window and sighed as they pulled into the Police station.

Chapter 3

Rayni twisted the bloody handkerchief in her hand while Ray asked her some questions.

"Name?"

"Rayni Elizabeth Mason." Ray hit the 'r' on the keyboard and then looked at Rayni.

"Like 'rainy day'?"

"R-a-y-n-i. My mom liked the way it sounded."

"Oh. 'kay, um address?" Rayni gave him all the information required for the police report. Once the paperwork was complete, Ray left to check on Huey's processing of John Kale. Fraser returned from the canteen with a soft drink for Rayni and escorted her to another room in the station. Rayni's injuries were photographed for the district attorney's office and Rayni was once again returned to Ray's desk.

"Your boyfriend's been placed in holding for the time being. He should be there until morning. I'm gonna run this over to Franny to process. I'll be right back."

Before leaving his desk, Ray pointed Rayni in the direction of the restroom so she could clean herself up a little.

Rayni stood in front of the mirror and looked at the dried blood on her cheek and lip. Her eye was swollen and red. Lightly rubbing a wet paper towel over her face, she felt the sting of tears. Anger had given way to realization as she wiped the blood from her face. If the police hadn't been walking down the street, who knows what John would have done to her. The cool water from the faucet washed over her fingers as she stared at her image in the mirror. Her face began to blur as her eyes filled with tears. Rayni leaned against the sink and sobbed.

Francesca quietly closed the door to the restroom and went over to where Ray was standing in the hall.

"Ray, where's Fraser?"

"He's with Huey. Why?"

"That assault victim you brought in is pretty upset."

"Rayni Mason?"

"I guess. She's in the bathroom crying her eyes out. I think Fraser needs to talk to her. He's good with things like that."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Francesca followed Ray to the women's restroom. She was horrified to see him walk right into the bathroom with out so much as a knock.

Ray saw the woman who had been so strong before holding on to the edge of the small sink sobbing. Her small 5'5" frame shook as she gasped for breath. Francesca decided to go look for Fraser. She knew Ray would probably have her wishing she were dead by the time he got through cheering her up.

"Hey, uh, you alright?" Ray took a step forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. Rayni sniffed and tried to act as if she weren't crying.

"This is the ladies room Detective Kowalski."

"It's okay to be upset you know. Some guy just knocked the crap out of ya. If that don't entitle you to be upset, I don't know what does." Rayni couldn't help laugh.

"Gee, I feel much better now. Can I borrow your gun and really end the day with a bang?" Ray grinned at the sarcastic smile on Rayni's face.

"We're done here. You want me to help you get a restraining order against lover boy out there?"

"Do you really think I need one?" Rayni turned and met the soft blue eyes of Ray Kowalski. He coughed nervously and looked at the floor.

"Couldn't hurt. That way if he comes sniffin' around again, you can have him picked up." Ray met her gaze. He could see the tears welling in her eyes again.

"How did things get so screwed up?"

"You fell for the wrong guy. I see it everyday. It happens. Just remember, next time if he looks like a loser, run." Rayni laughed again in spite of herself.

"Sage advice Detective. Thanks."

"Eh, call me Ray."

"Thanks. Well, I guess I better figure out how I'm going to get home. Do I need to sign anything else or am I free to go?"

"You're set. You want me to drop you home?" Rayni wiped her hand across her nose and then looked up at the lanky detective. When she didn't answer he continued.

"It's no trouble really. I'm heading out and your place is on the way." Ray noticed by her address that she lived about three blocks from his apartment building.

"Thanks." Ray offered her his best boyish grin and retreated from the bathroom. Turning, he ran squarely into Fraser.

"Is everything alright, Ray? Francesca was concerned."

"Francesca is a concern."  
"Ray."

"Everything's fine. Do you need me to take you home?" Ben cocked his head to the side and looked at the eyes of the man before him.

"No thank you Ray. I had promised Diefenbaker we would go for a run in the park this afternoon."

"Greatness, I'll see you in the morning."

"Afternoon Ray."

"Yeah, see ya Fraser." Rayni exited the restroom and walked past the two men talking. After their conversation was finished, Rayni walked over to Fraser.

"Thank you."

"Thanks is not necessary."  
"Well, I'm offering it just the same. I don't want to think about what could have happened if you and Ray weren't there." Fraser tucked his head and rubbed his thumb across his eyebrow.

"Have a pleasant evening Miss Mason."

"Thanks." Rayni placed her hand on his arm and squeezed slightly. Ray walked up behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"You ready?"

"Sure."

Chapter 4

Rayni rubbed the back of her neck and cringed at the pounding that was building in her head.

"I sure hope you got some aspirin or somethin' at home. Otherwise, that headaches gonna kill ya."

"Hmm, yeah, I've got some Tylenol. My eye feels like it's going to explode."

"What till the morning. It's going to look as bad as it feels." Ray smiled over at her as she rested her head against the passenger side window.

"Great, you're a real comfort."

"So what were you doing with that guy anyway?"

"That's the sixty-four thousand dollar question. Who knows? He was a loser so I dated him. That seems to be the only guy I like. I'm like a beacon for losers. Give me your lowlifes, your jerks, your lazy deadbeats."

"But you're so pretty. You could have any guy." Rayni faced him and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks mom."

"Funny."

"I just wish I could find some great guy with a job and a sense of decency who wanted to date me for more than the fact that I had a steady source of income and a reliable car."

"Don't aim too high okay."

Rayni grinned. "It's true. I'm a bum magnet."

"What do you tell the decent guys that ask you out? 'No thanks, you don't look like you'd break my heart.'"

"The last time I accepted a date from a decent guy, his wedding ring fell out of his pocket while he paid the dinner bill."

Ray laughed as he steered the GTO into a parking space in front of her building. Before Rayni could gather her purse and her copy of the police report, Ray was opening her door for her.

"Thank you."

"Sure."

Rayni walked up the steps and into the foyer. Ray followed closely behind. He had only intended to see her to her door, but when Rayni unlocked the door she pushed it open and walked on inside.

"Lord, what a lousy day. You want something to drink? I've got bottled water, coke and some beer John left." Ray looked from side to side as he ran his hand along the back of his neck and through his hair. *What the hell.*

"I'm off duty, so how about a beer?" Rayni dropped her purse to the floor and dropped her paperwork on the end of the couch as she made her way to the kitchen. Ray closed the door behind him and stood in the front entrance to the apartment. He looked around at the neatly kept apartment. He took a step toward the couch when he heard her call out his name.

"Ray? What should I put on this eye?" Ray walked through the main room and into the kitchen. Rayni stood with the freezer door open looking at its contents.

"Let's see it." Rayni turned her face toward Ray and looked up towards the light.

"Is it getting worse? I don't have any steak. I'm supposed to put a steak on it right?" Ray chuckled. "Nah, ice will be fine. Ya got an ice pack?"

"Yeah, third cabinet over." Ray reached behind him and opened the cabinet door. She handed him the ice tray and he filled the pack with ice and a little water.

"Here. Keep that on it for as long as you can stand it." Rayni winced with pain as Ray placed the ice pack on her eye.

"This really sucks." Closing the freezer door, she opened the refrigerator and handed Ray a beer.

"I guess it's still good. John bought it about a week ago."

"Least he had good taste in beer." Ray took the Budweiser and twisted off the top. Taking a drink, he took a long look at the woman leaning on the counter in front of him. One of the things he noticed was how comfortable she was around people. He felt as if he had known her for years.

"You better take some Tylenol." Rayni sighed as if it was such a burden to her. Ray grinned as she walked past him and down the hall.

She returned a moment later with a bottle of Tylenol in her hand.

"I wonder how many is too many. Think five would kill me?" Rayni's sideways grin made him smile. She emptied two of the pills into her palm and held her hand out for Ray's beer. Without hesitation, Ray handed her the bottle and she took a small swig.

"Ack, nasty." She made a face and handed the bottle back to him. "Come on, let's go sit down. The way this day's sizing up, I don't need to be around the kitchen knives too long."

Ray followed her into the main room and took a seat in the armchair by the window. Rayni walked to the end of the couch and flopped backwards over the arm. Ray took another drink of beer and wondered if he was overstaying his welcome. He started to tell her goodbye when she tossed him the remote.

"If you want to watch the news, you can. I don't mind."

"Nah, that's okay. I get enough of the news first hand. Maybe I should go and let you get some rest."

"I'm fine. Do you think I should get a restraining order? I mean, what do most people do when they're in my situation?" Ray leaned back in the chair and started going over the procedure for a restraining order. Before he knew it, the conversation turned to police work and then to why he became a detective. Hours slipped by and it was nearly six o'clock. Rayni had changed the ice in the pack twice and Ray had finished three beers.

"I didn't mean to stay this long." Rayni smiled over at Ray and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"You don't know how nice it is to have a real conversation. Talking to John was like talking to a fourth grader. If I talked about anything other than cars, basketball or him, he wasn't interested."

"What made you go out with the guy?"

"He asked."

"That's it?"

"Well, no not really. I was with my friend Carrie at the Blue Dot. You know that club on Fifth? Well, we went upstairs and these guys were shooting pool. There he was this tall muscular guy in tight jeans and leather jacket. He just looked like trouble, you know? He asked me if he could by me a hot dog." Rayni stared at the ceiling for a moment and then looked at Ray. "You know, hearing that story out loud is really depressing. I've got to raise my standards."

"Couldn't hurt." Rayni sat up and tilted her head towards Ray.

"Does it look any better?"

"It's turning purple."

"Lovely. Gosh I'm sorry. How rude of me. Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry." Ray grinned and nodded his head.

"Why don't I buy you a hot dog?" Rayni laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Be careful, I just might take you up on that."

"Come on, I'm buyin'. What do you feel like eatin'?" Rayni looked saddened and then shook her head at Ray.

"I really don't want to go out….." * Great Kowalski. You're such a moron. You ask her out? What's wrong with you? * "….I look…I mean…can we order in instead? Do you mind?"

"Mind? I don't even know what I'm still doin' here? I figured you would have kicked me out a long time ago."

"Why? You were nice enough to drive me home. The least I could do is offer you a beer. Who knew you'd be such a joy to be around?" Ray stared at the sarcastic smile spreading across her face.

"Gee thanks, I think."

"Answer me this. Do you always take poor defenseless assault victims home?" Ray looked at the floor.

"No. Never."

"So what makes me so privileged?"

"Like you said, this is just a sucky day for you." Ray grinned which earned him a warm smile from Rayni.

"Come on, let's order a pizza. If we don't order soon, it will take them forever to deliver. Trying to get pizza out of Mario's on a Friday night is nearly impossible after seven." Rayni dialed the number and handed the phone to Ray.

"What do you want?"

"I don't care. Order whatever you like. When it comes to pizza, if I don't like it, I'll just pick it off." Rayni left the room and went into the kitchen to take some more Tylenol. She heard Ray order the pizza and then walk through the den. She swallowed the two pills and placed the glass of water in the sink. Ray walked past her and threw his empty beer bottle in the trash.

"You want another one? The loser bought 12. I don't drink so I'll just throw it out otherwise."

"Nah, I think I've had enough. I ordered a soda with the pizza." Rayni pulled her purse from the floor by its strap and fished a twenty-dollar bill from its contents.

"Here, pay him when he gets here. He can keep the change."

"Put your money up. I'm buyin'." Rayni's mouth gapped open as she stared at him. Ray cocked his head to the side before asking the question. "What?!"

"It's just that I haven't heard that in so long, it kind of stunned me." Ray walked past her shaking his head.

"That's a real damn shame Rayni. I can't understand why you'd put up with shit like that."

"Yeah, well, me either when I think about it. Here I am with a black eye, bruised nose, headache, and contemplating a restraining order and this is the most fun I've had in six months. What does that say about me?"

"You need to get a life?"

"Exactly. I need to get a life. Well, not entirely. I've got a life. I just need to adjust some of the aspects in which I live. Change number one: No more losers. From now on if some hot looking guy turn the corner looking like he just knocked over a 7/11, I'm going to run in the other way."

"Good girl."

"Thanks. I mean it. It's time to make some changes. You sure you don't' want anything more to drink?"

"Maybe in a little while. I really didn't mean to come over and stay. I'm wearin' out my welcome, for sure."

"You know, to be honest, I don't normally make friends easily. I mean, I'm friendly and all, but like tonight. I really don't know why I asked you in and talked your ear off for three hours. I guess my judgements getting better. You seem like a really nice guy."

"Nah, I think your judgement still needs some work." Both of them laughed comfortably.

"I'm glad I met you Ray Kowalski. I wish it could have been under better circumstances, but I'm glad nonetheless."

"Same here."

Chapter 5

Rayni excused herself and went down the hall to change her shirt. She finally noticed the dried blood on the front of her sweater. She entered the bedroom and pulled an old sweatshirt from the closet. When she did, she noticed John's jacket hanging on the rack. She pulled off the stained sweater and quickly jerked the sweatshirt over her head. Her short brown hair was mussed and falling in her eyes. Brushing her hand across her forehead she sighed.

"Bastard." Her anger had returned as her eye caught more of John's things lying around her room. She flung open the door and called to Ray.

"Ray, could you look under the sink and bring me a trash bag?"

Ray stood and looked around the room in confusion. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a trash bag from the cabinet and followed her voice down the hall to the bedroom.

"You okay?" Ray stuck his head through the partially opened door. He couldn't help but smile at the agitated look on Rayni's face. She had changed into a Maple Leafs sweatshirt and a pair of flannel plaid shorts. He watched her shapely form gathering things in her arms and tossed them roughly on the bed.

"John's shit is all over the place. Here, hold this open." Ray held the black trash bag open while Rayni shoved shirts and CD's toward him.

"Rayni."

"Yeah." Rayni jerked John's coat from the closet with such force the hanger went flying to the floor.

"You know he's going to come back for this stuff." Rayni stopped in mid motion. Her arm was elbow deep in the trash bag. She looked up into the pale blue eyes of the man she had just met.

"What can I do? I don't want him near me."

"Well, change the locks like you said and maybe leave his stuff downstairs with the super or somethin'."

"I can't just burn it?"

"Nah, that's a little too brutal, don't ya think?"

"And hitting me wasn't?"

"Point taken." The doorbell interrupted their conversation.

"Pizza guy." Ray handed her the trash bag and went to pay for the pizza. Rayni shoved the last of his stuff into the trash bag and carried out into the living room.

Ray turned and shook his hand in amusement as she tossed the bag up against the wall and swore at it.

"You ready to eat?" Ray placed the box in the center of her coffee table and flipped the lid open. The smell of pepperoni pizza filled the apartment.

"I'm starved. I haven't eaten a thing all day."

"What? Why not?"

"John and I were on our way to lunch we he decided to use my face as a punching bag."

Rayni lifted a slice of pizza from the box before walking into the kitchen for some glasses. She handed a glass of ice to Ray and he poured her a glass off Coke. She traded glasses with him and he then poured a glass for himself.

"This is so good. You want to see what's on?" Rayni asked through a mouthful of pizza. Ray nodded as he took a drink.

Rayni flipped the remote until she landed on a television Musical.

"Oh wow! It's 'Guys and Dolls'. I love this."

"What?"

"Guys and Dolls. It's a musical."

"Oh Jesus."

"It's great. I think you'd like it. It has Frank Sinatra and Marlon Brando in it."

"Well considering my family, if it has Brando it can't be all bad."

"Huh?"

"Stanley Raymond Kowalski. Nice to meet ya."

"You're kidding! That's great!"

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me. You really gonna make me watch a show with guys prancin' and singin'?"

"Brando sings in it."

"No he doesn't." Ray gave her a weary look.

"Yes he does. He's not that bad."

Rayni settled into the opposite corner of the couch from where Ray was seated. She crossed her legs underneath her and watched the singers on the screen.

"What's it about?"

"Gambling, cops, guys, dolls, and a mission."

"A mission?"

"As in church mission. The Save a Soul Mission."

"Uh huh. I think I feel a coma coming on." Ray smiled over at Rayni as he reached for another slice of pizza.

"Just watch okay. Please."

"Sure. I'm just kidding." Rayni's pleading eyes softened Ray's heart. He had never connected with a woman so quickly before. * She was nice, pretty and had a nice sense of humor. So what's she doing spending time with a guy like me.* Ray watched her as she hummed along with the show tunes. Her short brown hair was flipping up at the ends near her shoulders. Her eyes were an unusual shade of brown. Not completely brown but brown around the edges with gold flecks near the center. Ray's eyes traveled down her form to her legs. *Nice gams. * His attention was drawn to her right ankle. She had a small tattoo of a purple cartoon flower. It looked like something painted on a VW Minibus in the 60's. On each second toe, she had small silver toe rings. *Green nail polish. Cool. * Rayni could feel his eyes on her as she ate. Her eye throbbed with every chew but she tried not to grimace. She wanted to look in his direction but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She had no idea why she was so comfortable around him. Her mom always said that a stranger was just a friend you hadn't met yet. She always thought her mom would be a lousy children's safety officer. *He's just nice. It's like he's an old friend from college just stopping by for some pizza and a little TV.* Ray drained his glass and stood to go into the kitchen.

"You mind if I get another beer?"

"Not at all. I'll get it. You sit." Rayni padded into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to retrieve another beer. *Four. * She looked to see if Ray was paying attention to her or the television. She reached her hand into the pocket of his jacket that was hung on the back of one of her kitchen chairs. She pulled his keys from the pocket and slipped them in her shorts pocket. * You seem like such a nice guy, Ray. Let's hope you don't get mad. *

Walking softly to the other room, she handed Ray his beer.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be out in a sec."

"Sure."

Rayni slipped down the hall and into her bedroom. She placed his keys in the top draw of her nightstand and then walked to the bathroom.

Chapter 6

The two of them watched as Marlon Brando started to sing 'Luck be a Lady Tonight.'

"I'll be damned. He does sing."

"Told you." Ray looked at his watch. It was almost nine.

"I better go."

"You sure? It's still early for a Friday night."

"I gotta go feed my turtle. Thanks for dinner. I had a really nice time talking."

"Me too." Rayni followed Ray as he walked into the kitchen and pulled on his coat. She avoided his eyes as he fished through his pockets.

"Did I lay my keys down somewhere?"

"Why don't I call you a cab?"

"I thought I put them in my coat pocket." Ray noticed her demeanor had changed. He took a step closer to her and looked down at eyes that refused to meet his own.

"I swore I put them in my pocket. You don't know where they are?"

Rayni turned a stone face toward him and squared her shoulders.

"I have them."

"Can I have them back?"

"No."

"No?"

"You've had four beers tonight."

"What?"

"I'm not giving them up Ray. I know we've just met, but you seem like a really nice guy that I would like to continue to have as a friend. So I just can't let you drive." Ray stood and looked at the determined look on her face. She braced herself for the reaction he would more than likely give. To say she was stunned at the reaction he gave her was an understatement. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're sweet. You know that?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks. I only live three streets over so I'll walk. I'll come pick up the Goat in the morning." *Great, now I get to see you again! *

"You're not mad?"

"Gee, I should be mad because you give a shit about a guy you just met? I don't think so. Besides, you're too cute to stay mad at."

"Yeah right. You just want your keys returned in one piece." Ray chuckled as he made his way to the front door.

"That too. I'll see you in the morning. Keep icin' that eye."

"Thanks for everything Ray. I really didn't want to be alone tonight." Ray tucked his head and smiled at the floor.

"See you in the mornin'."

"Come by early and I'll feed you."

"What time?"

"Eight."

"It's a date." Rayni waved as Ray walked down the stairs. He felt a surge of excitement run through his spine. * What a great day. *

Chapter 7

Ray pulled his jacket closed as he walked home in the cool night air. There was an extra spring in his step and he knew it was because of the company he had been keeping. His thoughts swirled in his mind about this strange day. He had never met anyone as interesting as Rayni Mason. He had a strange feeling he never would again for that matter. He crossed against the light and looked at the moon reflecting off the windows of the buildings on either side of the street. He looked at his watch as he entered his apartment building. *11:00. * He bounced up the stairs two at a time and unlocked his door. Rayni was nice enough to agree to give him his house key. The phone screaming to be answered interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Ray, I've been trying to reach you. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Frase. What's up?"

"I just wanted…..Did you have plans this evening?" Ray sighed at the Mounties sudden question.

"Uh, I didn't have plans."

"Where have you been?"

"You're nosy."

"I beg your pardon Ray?"

"I dropped Rayni off at her apartment."

"That was at four o'clock Ray."

"Yeah so?"

"Ah." Ray shrugged off his coat and headed to the couch.

"What's 'ah' supposed to mean?"

He could hear Fraser smiling on the other end of the phone and it was really getting on his nerves.

"Nothing Ray. I can see where one would want to be thorough and take one's time when dropping a beautiful woman off at her door."

"You're a freak, Fraser."

"Understood, Ray. Will you be stopping by the Consulate tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"Ah."

"Stop that."

"Sorry."

"I uh, kinda have plans in the mornin'."

"Really?" Ray ran his hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. Fraser was getting a little too much enjoyment at his expense.

"I walked Rayni to her door. She invited me in. We started talkin'. She offered me a beer. We ordered pizza. Watched a musical. She hid my keys 'cause I had four beers and I'm goin' over in the mornin' to pick up the car. Happy now?"

"You sound like you are." Silence hung in the air. Ray was happy.

"I'll try to call ya tomorrow."

"She seems very nice."

"Bye Fraser."

"Goodnight Ray."

Chapter 8

For the first time in a long time, Ray Kowalski was grateful for morning. He was showered and dressed by 7:30 and out the door by 7:35. It was barely a ten minute walk to Rayni's apartment so he decided he better take his time.

He knocked softly on her door and waited for her to answer. The door swung open and Ray saw that Rayni was on the phone. He took a deep breath and the aroma of breakfast washed over him. Rayni motioned for him to follow her in the kitchen while she talked on the cordless phone.

She continued her conversation while she made French toast.

"Do I need to bring anything?…..Okay….Listen, something happened last night….No I'm fine…I…I said I'm fine. Shut up and listen. John and I had a little fight….A blackeye…." Rayni held the phone away from her ear and closed her eyes at the yelling that was going on at the other end. She opened her eyes and placed her hand over the receiver then turned to Ray.

"My brother." Ray nodded and took a seat at the small kitchen table. Rayni put the phone back her ear and tried to break into the screaming that was assaulting her from the other end.

"Mike….Mike….He's in jail…I pressed charges….No, I had a hero come to my rescue. Two actually….Yeah, the ass did it in front of two cops. A cop and a Mountie but I haven't gotten that story yet….No, I said I was fine….I know….Listen, I don't want Josh to know about it okay. So just tell him I fell on my skates okay? I know, but I don't want him to think his aunt's a loser….Yeah, yeah, I just date losers. I know, you're funny….Listen, I've got to go. One of the handsome heroes has stopped by for breakfast…..That's none of your business…..I'll see you at one at the skating rink…okay, love you too, bye." Rayni sighed and rolled her eyes. "Jeez, he drives me nuts." Then she turned to Ray and gave him a big smile. "Hey. You ready for breakfast?"

"I'm starvin'."

"Good. I didn't know what you'd like so I cook what I liked." Ray chuckled at her as she pulled a plate from the cabinet.

"It looks great."

"Well, help yourself." Ray stood and started piling his plate with French toast, eggs, and bacon.

"So you got a brother. Any more of ya?"

"Nah, just me and him. He's two years older than I am and thinks he's my keeper. My nephew's 9th birthday party is today. It's a skating party."

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah, you want to go?"

"Me?"

"No the bacon. Yeah you. It'll be fun. Besides, it will give me someone else to talk to besides my brother and the soccer moms. I'll buy you a suicide."

"A what?!"

"You never had a suicide at the skating rink?! Oh man, you're deprived. You have to go with me now. It's like my civic duty now." Ray laughed at the grin on her face. He couldn't say 'no' to her. He didn't want to say no to her. He nodded his head as he stuck another slice of bacon in his mouth.

"I don't skate all that great."

"Do you have skates?"

"I've got hockey skates."

"We're not going ice skating. We're going roller skating."

"In-line?"

"If you want. I prefer the old roller skates. I have my own pair. They were mine when I was young. They still fit. Besides, I look hot in them."

"I'm sure."

Ray and Rayni ate breakfast and talked about themselves and work and skating as kids and various other things that struck Rayni's fancy to talk about. Rayni was clearing the dishes and Ray was down the hall washing his hands when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me baby, open up." Rayni's blood ran cold when she heard John Kale's voice calling to her from the other side of the door. Ray stood in the hall and waited to see what Rayni was going to do. She looked at him with fear in her eyes and mouthed, 'I don't want to see him.' Ray stepped closer and whispered in her ear.

"See what he wants. If he causes trouble, I'll handle it. Otherwise, I'll just stay in the back."

"Come on Rayni, open up. I'm sorry things got a little out of hand yesterday. You got me in a lot of trouble. Baby, open the door."

"Go away, John. I don't want to see you."

"Don't be like that."

"Just leave. It's over. Through. Finished. Hit the bricks." Rayni jumped at the sound of John's fist hitting the door.

"Just open the damn door!"

"No! I'm not dealing with your shit John. Just leave and you'll make things easy for yourself." There was a long silence but Rayni knew he was still outside the door. In a much calmer voice John called from the hall.

"What about my stuff? Can't I even come in and get my stuff?" Rayni looked at the garbage bag of his things sitting by the door. She walked over to the bag and picked it up.

"Your stuff will be waiting for you down stairs. Now leave or I'll call the police."

Rayni opened the window to her apartment. Ray stepped out of the hall and gave her an incredulous look. An evil grin spread across her face and without taking her eyes off Ray's, she tossed the bag outside. With a definite splat, the remnants of John Kale had been removed from her apartment.

"Rayni? What was that?!" Pounding erupted from the other side of the door.

"That was your stuff. You better get it before the bums do."

"You bitch!" Rayni heard footsteps running down the stairs. Leaning out the window, she saw John burst through the front doors and out into the street. Grabbing handfuls of CD's and clothing, he shoved his belongings back into the bag.

Rayni slammed the window shut and turned to face Ray.

"You think I should get that restraining order?"

"It's probably a good idea. I'll make some calls. Maybe we can get you one before lunch."

Chapter 9

Ray held the door for Rayni to enter the passenger side of the GTO. She was dressed in comfortable faded jeans and a long sleeve gray t-shirt. Ray had managed to get her a restraining order so they decided to take care of that and then go to the skating party. Ray put her skates and gifts in the trunk and settled in behind the wheel.

"Damn."

"What?"

"You still have my keys."

"Oh yeah." Rayni crammed her hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out his set of keys.

"Thanks."

"No prob." Ray smiled and gave her a sideways glance as he started the car. For someone he just met yesterday, they were becoming fast friends.

John Kale watched from the alley across the street as Rayni and that cop left her apartment. * Son of a bitch. So that's why you wouldn't let me in. You're bangin' the cop. Well, we'll see about that. * John stomped his cigarette out on the pavement and walked the short distance to his truck.

Rayni and Ray pulled into the skating rink parking lot fifteen minutes early.

"Does the eye look okay?"

"It's purple and green, but it's not that bad. It just looks bruised. It could've been a lot worse."

"Yeah, I know. My brother used to get shiners all the time in high school."

"Your brother fight a lot?"

"He felt it was his duty to beat up my boyfriends."

"Great. So am I in danger today?" Rayni grabbed her purse and smiled over at him from across the seat.

"Not yet." She stepped out of the car and met Ray at the trunk. He opened the trunk and pulled her skates and the presents she had bought her nephew out and balanced them under his arm. Ray watched as she opened her purse and pulled out her driver's license and a twenty-dollar bill. She neatly folded the bill in half and slid it and her license in her back pocket. Tossing her purse in the trunk she smiled.

"You ready?"

"What's with the money and license? I got money. If you need anythin', I'll get it for ya." Rayni took her skates from Ray's hands and hoisted them by the laces over her shoulder.

"Well first off, you don't have to do that. Second, I always carry my license and enough money to get home on. You never know what will happen. My mom taught me that. And to be honest, I've went on a date in high school and the guy went to the ticket counter at the movies and asked the lady, 'one please.'"

"You're kiddin'."

"No I'm not."

"So this habit of datin' losers started at an early age?"

"Yeah well. What if the building collapsed? With my license in my pocket, my mom won't have to wait and identify any bodies. It's for peace of mind."

"You're a freak, Rayni."

"Thank you."

Chapter 10

Ray followed Rayni into the skating ring. Childhood memories came flooding back as the smell of pizza and feet assaulted his nose. The mirror ball cast its magical light over the floor while the Bee Gees blared over the sound system.

"My nephew Josh loves seventies music. All his little friends think it's cool."

"So do I." Rayni walked along the carpeted edge of the rink and into the game area. A little blond-headed boy rolled across the floor in her direction.

"Rayni!"

"Happy birthday kiddo! Look at those cool new skates! Wow, how do they feel?"

"Great! Mom and Dad got them for me. Look at the wheels. Aren't they awesome?!"

"They sure are. Josh, I want you to meet someone. This is a friend of mine. Detective Ray Kowalski. He's a policeman."

"Cool! Nice to meet you sir." The young boy extended his hand as he had been taught and shook Ray's hand.

"Nice ta meet ya, Josh. Happy birthday."

"Thank you sir." Josh turned quickly at the sound of his mother calling his name.

"Josh! Come get your shoes and put them in a locker."

"Yes ma'am. Rayni's here with the police, Mom!" An attractive looking blonde woman rounded the corner and smiled in their direction.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey Karen. This is my friend Ray Kowalski."

"Nice to meet you Ray. I'm Rayni's sister-in-law, Karen." Karen's attention quickly turned to Rayni's face. The dim lights had masked her eye but now that Karen was close it was obvious.

"What in the world?!"

"It's nothing, really." Rayni cast a look at Josh.

"Did you fall?" Josh looked up with innocent eyes.

"I sure did. You know me. My mom didn't name me Grace for a reason." Josh laughed and was satisfied with her explanation. He rolled back over to the table and grabbed his shoes. Karen waited until he was out of ear shot before she started interrogating Rayni.

"What really happened? Mike's going to have a fit." Rayni sighed and started taking packages from Ray and handing them to Karen.

"It was John."

"That slimy looking guy?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"God, Rayni. When are you going to find a decent guy?" Karen stopped and eyed Ray. "Or have you?"

"Ray and his partner were the ones that arrested him. Now I owe him big time. So how better to pay someone for coming to your rescue than a skate party!"

"Oh God." Karen rolled her eyes and shook her head at Ray. "Run while you have the chance."

Rayni playfully winked at him while Karen laughed.

"I think I can handle myself. I'm armed remember?"

"Well, the other kids are starting to come in. I better get them corralled or it's going to be a mad house in here." Karen walked in the direction of a group of kids coming through the door. Skates, gifts, coats and hats were making a steady trail through the skating rink.

"Come on, let's get you some skates."

"Greatness." Rayni removed her navy blue sneakers and carried them to the rental booth.

"What size?"

"Eleven. Hey, I didn't know you could rent the inline ones."

"You want those?"

"Yeah, I might have a fighting chance with those." Rayni handed her shoes to the clerk and asked for a size eleven in-line skate. He handed the skates to Ray and quickly turned his attention to the horde of nine-year-olds running in his direction.

Ray carried the skates over to a bench and removed his motorcycle boots. He silently thanked God he had on clean socks with no holes in the heels. He watched as Rayni deftly laced her white skates with lime green wheels. She stood and wheeled a few turns in front of him.

"Slow poke."

"I haven't done this in a while. I have a feelin' I'm going to get a ride in an ambulance later. How come it's not very crowded in here?" Ray looked around at the nearly empty rink. Kids had started to pile in but there were only about twenty people in the whole place.

"Private party. You can rent the place out on Saturday afternoons until six. Oh shit." Ray noticed Rayni's face take on a dark look.

"What's wrong?" Ray finished tying his laces and unsteadily stood on the inline skates.

"Hurricane Big Brother is on the horizon." Ray turned to see a face that resembles the girl he was growing so fond of.

"Hi Mikey." Rayni smiled sweetly.

"Let's see it." Mike gently grabbed her chin and shifted her face toward the light.

"It's not that bad. Ray and Constable Fraser were there in time."

"I'll beat the hell out of him."

"Mike."

"You've dated some real scum bags but none of them ever hit you."

"Mike."

"Did Karen see it? What did you tell Josh? You should have told him the truth. This is what loser-creep-boyfriends do to people."

"Mike! This is Detective Ray Kowalski." Mike looked the detective up and down. Ray wished he had met him before he had put his skates on. He just knew the skates lessened the persona he was trying to portray.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for helpin' my sister."

"No problem. We took him into custody before she caused him any harm." Mike smiled at Ray's remark.

"I bet. So what now?"

"Nothing. I pressed charges. I'm going to let the cops handle it. Besides, I got a new friend out of the deal. So let's just forget about it okay?" Before Mike could say more, Josh skated toward them.

"Dad! Mom wants you to get more ice. She says she's going to start the cake in about ten minutes."

"Okay, son. I'll be right there." Josh quickly skated back to his friends and Mike turned his attention back to his sister. "We'll talk more about this later."

"Greatness." Rayni responded dryly.

Ray grinned at the use of his term. Rayni started rolling backwards toward the floor. She tugged on Ray's sleeve in an effort to get him to follow her. "We're going to practice a few minutes. Make the announcement for cake."

Mike nodded and went in search for more ice from the snack bar. Rayni easily skated backwards while Ray tried to get used to the skates.

"Sorry about that."

"What?"

"Mike. He's just always been very protective."

"That's what older brothers do for little sister's right?"

"I guess. Have you got any brothers or sisters?"

"Just a younger brother."

"Are you protective of him?"

"Not really. He and I are like oil and water. I think my parents adopted him from some over privileged family." Rayni laughed as she skated slowly across the floor. Ray bobbled slightly and leaned forward. Rayni reached out her hand to steady him. He felt a surge of electricity land in his stomach as Rayni laced her fingers through his.

"Easy! I thought you could skate?"

"I can skate. I just haven't skated in a long time. It ain't somethin' I do for fun on the weekends." Ray stood up a little straighter and managed to set him self off kilter in the other direction. Rayni leaned forward and grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. Ray instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held on for balance. Righting himself, he realized they were holding tightly onto one another and their faces were inches apart. He could feel the sweat on the back of his neck. Rayni held tightly to his hand and looked directly in his eyes. She saw something she hadn't seen for a long time in the men she was attracted to. He had a sweetness and a kindness in his eyes. Movement and time slowed as the two of them held one another. Within a breath, the loud speaker boomed and Ray titled forward and pulled both of them to the floor.

"Cake and Ice Cream time. Everyone to the game room."

Rayni rubbed her backside while leaning against Ray for support.

"You okay?"

"I think so. I didn't break nothin' on ya did I?"

"No I'll live. Come on, Josh is going to love what I got him." Ray smiled when Rayni took his hand again and led him to the game room. Rayni rolled up to the snack bar and motioned for the attention of the attendant.

"Ma'am, drinks are provided with the party." Rayni smiled and looked at the nametag pinned to the teenager's shirt.

"That's okay, Chip. My friend here has never had a suicide."

"Gee man, where you been?"

"Fightin' crime kid." Rayni laughed at the defensiveness Ray was displaying. She leaned over the counter and grabbed to large Styrofoam cups.

"Make us two." Ray watched as the pimple faced kid filled the cups halfway with ice and proceeded to fill it with a sample of every flavor soda. Thinking it couldn't get any worse; Chip topped it off with Cherry fruit punch. Handing the brown colored concoction to each of them, Chip smiled at Rayni.

"How much?"

"On the house. It's like a duty since he's never had one. Just don't tell anybody."

"Thanks." Rayni took her cup and took a large sip. Ray eyed her and then smelled the rim of his cup.

"Go ahead. Live life on the edge." Ray took a small drink and waited for the vomiting to start.

"Good, right?" Much to Ray's surprise, it was good.

"Who would have none that all that crap mixed together would taste this good?"

"Told you."

"Yeah, you're the smart one, I'm just pretty." Rayni howled with laughter and looped her arm in his.

"Come on pretty boy, let's go get some cake."

chapter 11

Ray stood beside Rayni and watched as Josh opened his gifts. Rayni had given him a new bike helmet with orange flames and his name airbrushed across the black plastic. Rayni smiled with satisfaction at the reaction the other boys had to his new helmet.

"That is so cool!"

"Mom, can you get me one like that?" A few mothers looked over at Rayni and smiled. Their eyes told the true story. 'Great, I get to search all over town for a new helmet.'

Ray chuckled at the memories of skate parties and trying to be the big kid in the group. Josh was a polite skinny nine-year-old. Ray smiled at the resemblance to his own size at that age.

"Can we go skating now?!" All the kids looked expectantly at Josh's mother and waited for her reply. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll get the DJ and you can all start skating. If you want to play video games, everyone gets ten tokens each." The 'wow's and 'cool's drifted through the small crowd of kids. Ray noticed that there was an equal amount of boys and girls at the party. The remembrance of an old skating rink phrase flooding back to his mind.

"What are you smiling at?" Rayni saw the goofy grin spreading over his features.

"Couples skate only." Rayni laughed knowingly.

"Yeah, I wonder how that will go. I can't remember if I skated with a boy when I was nine or not."

"What about now?"

"I might could be persuaded." The sounds of a cheesy DJ blared through the speakers welcoming everyone to Josh's birthday party. As children poured out onto the floor, the speakers erupted with the Bee Gees 'Staying Alive'. Josh rolled up behind Rayni and grabbed her around the waist.

"Come skate with me." Rayni smiled down at her nephew.

"You want to show Ray how it's really done." Josh nodded enthusiastically.

"Rayni's the one that taught me to skate."

"Well let's see what you got." Rayni took Josh by the hand and allowed him to pull her across the floor. Ray watched as Josh grabbed her by both hands and the two of them started spinning in circles. Josh released one of her hands and skated in a large circle around her. Rayni shifted and started skating backwards at full speed. Josh started skating toward her as fast as he could go. Just when Ray thought he would crash into her, Josh bent his knees and skated through Rayni's legs. The other children whizzed around them and laughed at the show they were providing. Josh waved his thanks to Rayni and skated off with a group of boys. Rayni motioned for Ray to join her on the floor. Ray stood and glided towards her.

"You're good."

"You're getting better."

"I'm gettin' the feel of these things again." The music slowed and the DJ announced something that sent Ray and Rayni into a fit of laughter.

"Couples skate only. Couples only. Find you a girl and hang on." The lights dimmed and the mirror ball began to spin. Ray held out his hand to Rayni.

"Shall we?"

"I'm honored." Rayni laced her fingers through his and rolled across the floor.

Karen sat down beside her husband and leaned over to talk in his ear.

"I worry about her."

"Hell, who doesn't? I like this guy though. He's a cop. That's got to win him points somewhere."

"He does seem nice. He likes her."

"I saw that too."

"I wonder if she feels the same."

"We'll find out soon enough. Look." Mike pointed out to the floor at the sight of Rayni and Ray skating. She had turned around backwards and he had his hands on her waist. Ray was saying something to her and Rayni looked up and smiled. Mike shook his head and looked over at Karen.

"She's falling for him."

"Yep, I saw it too."

"I think I'm happy about that. He seems like a nice guy."

"Let's hope."

"We're being watched." Ray gave Rayni a confused look. "My brother and his wife haven't taken their eyes off us."

"Great. Your brother gonna come beat me up?"

"Nah, I'll call my mom on him."

"Where are you folks?"

"Retired to Florida. Yours?"

"Arizona."

"Nice buffer zone." Ray laughed as Rayni spun around and skated in front of him.

"Don't get too fancy. I'll bust my ass."

"Wouldn't want to ruin that cute ass of yours." Ray grinned. *Flirting. Good sign. *

chapter 12

"My feet are killin' me."

"You're not used to it. You'll be fine in the morning." Rayni unlocked her door and walked into her apartment. Ray stepped inside and waited for an invitation.

"Sit. Stay awhile if you want." Ray grinned. That's what he wanted to hear.

"Thanks." He sat on the couch and waited for Rayni to put her skates away.

As she sat on the opposite end of the couch, his cell phone rang.

"What?…hey Fraser….no, sorry buddy. No can do….Yes….That's none of your business…..No, I won't tell her…..fine…..See you Monday….bye."

"Your partner?"

"Yeah the nosy Canadian."

"What did he want you to tell me?"

"He said hello."

"How's a Mountie wind up in Chicago anyway?"

"It's along story, takes about two days to tell. I slip into a coma so I'd rather not go into it."

"Oh okay. He's cute though." *Of course. * Rayni noticed several emotions flash across Ray's face. He looked at her with what she thought was hurt in his eyes.

"You want me to give him your phone number?" *They always fall for the Mountie.*

Rayni smiled slightly. *Wounded heart. We're not so different after all. *

"Not unless he needs to call here looking for you." Ray looked over at her in disbelief.

"Huh?"

"What's the deal? You think I'm just waiting for my chance with the Mountie?"

"Most people are."

"Like I said, I'm not most people."

"I'm beginning to see that." Ray leaned toward her and smiled. She returned his smile and leaned in closer to him. *Don't suck Kowalski. Just do it. The worst she can do is throw ya out. * Ray placed his hand on the side of her neck and guided her face closer to his. Rayni slid forward and braced her hands on the couch and his knee. Ray licked his lower lip expectantly and closed his eyes. The soft feel of her lips on his sent his head into a spin. Rayni's tongue playfully licked his upper lip as she kissed him. Parting his lips, his tongue sought entry into her mouth. Slowly they kissed. Soft, slow warm kisses. Ray finally pulled away and looked at her. She was beautiful. Black eye and all, she was amazing to him.

"Go out with me." Ray asked in almost a whisper.

"I have been out with you all day." Rayni giggled. Ray tucked his head and smiled. He lifted his head and looked into her brown eyes.

"I mean a real date. Dinner-holding-hands-movie-sharin'-popcorn-kiss-at-the-door date."

"Sounds nice. When do you propose we take this date?"

"Now's a good time."

"Sounds good to me." Ray leaned in and kissed her again.

"Let me go to my place and change. I'll see you in a hour."

"I'll be ready." Ray leapt from the couch and rushed toward the door. Rayni laughed at his excitement. Ray reached for the door handle and then swore as he spun around.

"Oh damn."

"What?!"

"Forgot something." Ray leaned across the back of the couch and kissed her again.

"See you in a hour." Rayni laughed as Ray scurried down the stairs.

*Congratulations Rayni. I think you just found yourself a really great guy. *

chapter 13

Rayni dabbed some perfume on her neck and checked her make up in the mirror. She looked at herself and was pleased with her appearance. After changing clothes three times she decided on a dark green silk blouse and black slacks. Hearing footsteps on the stairs she walked out into the living room.

"I'll be right there." Swinging the door open she smiled. Her smiled turned to disgust at the sight before her.

"Hey baby."

"What do you want?"

John Kale pushed his way into her apartment.

"Where you goin'? Got a date with the cop?"

"Get out. I'll call the police if you don't leave."

"Go ahead, call them. We won't be here."

"What?" Rayni's anger began to turn to fear. She had never seen John like this. He had a darkness in his eyes that terrified her.

"You shouldn't have had me arrested Rayni." John reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rayni.

"What are you doing? John, this is crazy."

"I love you Rayni. How could you do me like this?"

"John, you hit me. I didn't do anything to you."

"You have me arrested for nothing and then you start bangin' the cop the next day."

"I'm not sleeping with him John. He's a nice guy." Rayni realized she had said the wrong thing. Anger flashed across John's face as he grabbed her arm.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about the fuckin' cop. You're mine, Rayni. You love me."

"John, what are you doing!?" John pulled her toward the door and down the stairs. Before leaving, Rayni managed to kick over the small table near the door. Grabbing her by the hair, John dragged her to his truck.

"Get in."

"Where are you taking me?"  
"Get in!" John pushed her hard and into the door of the truck. Rayni scrambled into the cab and looked on in fear, as the gun he held was pointed at her face.

"John please…."

"Shut up! You shouldn't have done me this way Rayni. We could have been perfect together."

Rayni felt the tears start to stream down her face. He had lost it and there was no telling what he was going to do to her.

chapter 14

Ray climbed the stairs to Rayni's apartment and noticed her door open. As he approached the landing in front of her apartment he noticed the table next to the couch and the broken glass. Pulling his gun from the holster, he cautiously entered her apartment.

"Rayni!?" Stepping over the broken picture frame and knick-knacks that had been knocked to the floor, he looked behind the door and walked down the hall to the bedroom.

"Rayni?! Where are you?!" Ray walked back into the living room and saw Rayni's purse lying on the floor.

"Shit!" He reached for her phone and dialed two numbers; the most important first.

"Fraser, I'm on my way to pick you up. It's Rayni. I think the guy took her." Slamming the receiver down and jerking it up again, he dialed the station for back up.

Ray ran down the stairs and started banging on the apartment door next to the entrance.

"Chicago PD! Open up!" An elderly woman answered the door with a worried look on her face.

"Is there a problem officer?"

"Ma'am, did you see where the woman in apartment 2B went?"

"Rayni? Sweet girl. Bad taste in men though. Her loud boyfriend came and picked her up about twenty minutes ago. She's so pretty. She needs a nice boy."

"Yes ma'am. What was he driving?"

"Oh he drives one of those big pick-up trucks. It has the big tires on it. I never understood why anyone needed such a big truck to live in the city."  
"What color?"

"Black. They must have had a squabble. He uses such foul language. She looked upset when she left. What I could see anyway."

"Thanks." Ray ran through the front doors to his car. Steering into traffic, he broke several traffic laws getting to the Consulate. Fraser and Dief were standing out front waiting for him. Ray filled them in on their way to the station.

"We'll find her Ray." Fraser looked over at Ray when he didn't answer. Ray sat rigid in the seat. His knuckles were white from his grip on the steering wheel. The vein on the side of his neck was throbbing and his jaw was clenched. *I have to find her! *

Francesca saw the emotion on Ray's face as he entered the bullpen. Fraser's posture was rigid as they walked over to her desk.

She typed the information he had called to her as they stood behind her.

"It says that a Black '94 Chevrolet Z71 is registered to John David Kale. Plates RCW 139."

"Address?"

"1434 W. Parker Street." Franny looked up at Fraser after reading further down his file.

"He's got a cover sheet Ray."

"What?"

"I believe she means a rap sheet. What are his priors Francesca?"

"Aggravated assault and assault with a deadly weapon. He was on parole until about a year ago."

"I want every one on the look out for that truck. Tell them to just hang back. We don't know what he's going to do."

Chapter 15

John pulled into the alley beside his apartment building. Pulling Rayni by the wrist, he climbed the stoop. She struggled and pulled against his grip to no avail. Once inside, John slammed her back against the wall.

"You're only making things worse on you. Why couldn't you just shut up when I told you to and none of this would be happening!? I love you Rayni. Why couldn't you see that?" Rayni's mind was spinning. The jolt to her head had made her see stars but the sheer weight of the situation was too much for her. Hysteria was starting to take root.

"John, please! You have to let me go!"

"Shut up! You're mine."

"This makes no sense! Please stop this!" John grabbed her by the arm and shoved her through the door of his dingy apartment. It suddenly dawned on her that she had never been to his apartment before. She looked around at beer bottles and pizza boxes all over the floor. * Oh God. He's going to kill me. *

John pushed her up against the wall and ran his hand over her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she felt as if she would vomit. Through her sobs she pleaded with him.

"Please don't do this. Please." He pressed his hips against hers and ran the barrel of the gun along her cheek.

"You know you want it baby. I love you. We are meant to be together."

Chapter 16

Ray Kowalski threw the mike of the radio on the dash and made a screaming left turn. A patrol car had spotted John's truck in the alley near his apartment. There were five minutes away and Ray couldn't drive fast enough.

Rayni's breathing quickened. Panic was gripping her senses. Fear told her not to move. Survival told her to run. Somewhere in her mind the two were at war. John pushed her along the wall toward his bedroom. Rayni did little to help him, which made him even more agitated.

"I love you baby."

"Please let me go."

"You're mine baby. All mine. We were meant to be together." The cold metal of the gun rested along her collarbone. John used his free hand to hold her by the hair. He pushed himself on her mouth and fought to gain entry. Rayni tried to twist her head and fight his advances.

"Stop it bitch! I'll shoot you now if I have to."

Ray motioned to Fraser as he was climbing the back fire escape. Ray slipped quietly through the front entrance, his gun at the ready. Sweat was collecting on his forehead as he slid along the wall up the stairs. He heard Rayni begging from the other side of the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. *Please God, don't let her be hurt. * He let go of his gun with one hand and slipped it into his coat pocket. He pulled his glasses from his coat and slipped them into place. Tightening his grip on his gun he took another step closer to the door. * One..two…Please Fraser be there….Three! *

Ray kicked at the lock on the door and burst into the room. The sound of broken glass and a woman's scream shattered the silence of the building. Fraser leapt forward and tackled John as he jerked away from Rayni in surprise. Ray lunged forward and put his foot on John's back and pointed his gun at his head.

"You're under arrest! Don't move!" Fraser made quick work of the handcuffs and lifted John to his feet. Rayni ran forward and was engulfed in Ray's arms.

"Ray!" Rayni collapsed in sobs as Ray held tightly on to her. Fraser escorted John downstairs to the arriving police cars.

Once again the room was silent. Rayni clung to Ray and cried in the middle of the dirty apartment.

"Shhh, you okay?" Ray pulled her face into view and stroked the hair from her forehead. Unable to speak, she shook her head.

"You're okay. I'm here. He's going to jail for a long time. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." Rayni wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"I…I'm sorry Ray." Ray pulled back from her and gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"I…It's my fault."

"Shh, no it's not. Come on, I'll take you home." Ray cradled her head in his arms and kissed her on top of the head. He held a protective arm around her as he walked her downstairs. Fraser held the door for her while Ray helped her into the front seat of the GTO.

"I'll ride with detective Huey, Ray."

"Thanks Fraser. I'll call you later tonight."

Ray climbed behind the wheel and started the engine. Rayni held her arms tightly around her waist.

"Come 'ere." Ray pulled her close to him and draped his arm over her shoulder. She snuggled in to him and softly cried while he drove to her apartment.

chapter 17

Ray guided her up the stairs and into her apartment. She still hadn't said a word since the drive over. She sat on the end of the couch and Ray lifted the overturned table back into position. He closed the door and locked it. He pulled off his coat and draped it over the back of the couch. Sitting down beside her, he pulled her close to him. She seemed to mold to his form. Resting her head on his chest she began to cry again.

They sat in silence for a long time. Ray just held her while she cried. He lifted her head and kissed her forehead.

"You're okay now. I promise." Rayni sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I knew you'd come. I just knew it." Ray smiled and hugged her close to his chest.

"Yeah well, I hate to be stood up for a date." Ray smiled when he managed to get a small laugh out of her. "Come on, you need to go to bed."

"Stay with me." Ray looked down at her and grinned. "Please. Just stay here with me. I don't want to be here alone."

"Do you want me to call Mike."

"No! You can't tell him. Please Ray, as long as you live, don't tell him. Even when we're old and gray you'll never tell him."

"Okay. Don't get upset. So you think you'll know me when we're old a gray huh?"

Rayni smiled up at him.

"I sure hope so." Ray kissed her softly.

"Yeah me too."


	2. Head Over Heels

Rayni woke early Sunday morning. She was disoriented and sore. She looked around her room and tried to remember how she got there. Pulling the blanket back, she realized she was still in her clothes. She slowly swung her legs to the edge of the bed and started remembering the events of the night before. Her head was pounding and her muscles ached. She knew from the pain in her arms that she had bruises from where John had grabbed her. Rayni rubbed her hands over her face and staggered into the kitchen. Pulling open the refrigerator, she grabbed a bottle of water and took a large drink. Turning, to go back to bed, she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. She walked softly into the living room and looked at Ray's sleeping form sprawled out on her couch.

She sat her drink down on the table and knelt down in the floor next to him.

"Ray." Rayni reached out and rubbed his cheek. "Ray, baby, wake up."

"Hmmm." Ray rolled over onto his side and lazily brushed her hand away from his face.

"Ray, wake up." She shook him lightly and smiled at the irritated face he was making.

"What?" Ray squinted from the morning sun's assault on his face. "What's the matter? You okay?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to stay." Ray blinked the sleep from his eyes and focused on her face.

"You slept here all night?"

"Sure. You asked me, so I did." Rayni looked at him and smiled. That was the moment she fell head over heels for Stanley Raymond Kowalski.

Chap2

Rayni tugged gently on his arm.

"Come on, get up. You can sleep in my bed a few more hours." Ray rolled off the edge of the couch and onto his knees on the floor.

"Your bed?" Rayni smiled and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm going to take a shower. Come on." Rayni guided him to her bedroom and pushed him backwards onto the bed. She grabbed the quilt and covered him up. Within minutes he was on his side and sleeping soundly. She pulled a pair of faded jeans and a sweatshirt from the closet and carried them down the hall to the bathroom. Pulling off the black slacks she had worn the night before, she noticed the bruises on her knees and shins from John pushing her up the stairs. Looking in the mirror she noticed the stains and rips in her silk blouse. She unbuttoned it and tossed it on the floor. The bruises were evident on her wrists and forearms. She stepped into the shower and sighed as the warm water washed over her back. The soap felt good across her skin. The smell of her shampoo made her relax as she tried to forget about the horrible ordeal she had gone through the night before. She smiled at how Ray had held her and stroked her hair as they sat on the couch. She must have fallen asleep. She still couldn't remember how she got to the bed, though.

She pulled the faded jeans over her hips and buttoned the fly. Her arms ached as she pulled the sweatshirt over her damp hair. In her bare feet, she padded down the hall and into her bedroom to check on Ray. Walking over to the edge of her bed, she stared at the man that had been so kind to her. Ray felt her eyes on him. He heard the shower cut off and knew she would come back in the room. He rolled onto his back and smiled up at her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ray reached out his hand and pulled her into a sitting position on the bed. He propped himself up on his elbow and draped his arm across her lap.

"How're ya feelin'?"

"I'm okay."

"Tell the truth, Rayni."

Rayni leaned forward and scrunched her nose at him.

"I'm just a little sore. I'll live."

"You better." Ray lifted his head and planted a light kiss on her nose.

"Let me ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"How'd I get in here this morning?"

"You fell asleep around two last night, so I carried ya in here. You made me promise to stay, so I did."

"I'm sorry I made you stay."

"I wouldn't have left anyway."

"Thanks Ray." He tucked his head as she reached out and ran her hand along his cheek. He pushed himself up and stood beside the bed.

"I better get out of here though. You probably don't want me hangin' around and messin' up all your plans for today."

"It's Sunday so the only plans I have are church with Mike and the family then Sunday dinner after."

"I better go."

"Go with me." Ray felt her slip her fingers into his palm.  
"You want me to go to church with ya?"

"You're not a heathen or anything are you? Besides, after last night, I think I need to do some heavy rejoicing for my blessings." Ray smiled at her expression.

"No, I'm no heathen. But I haven't been to church in a long time."

"They don't check ID's. I'm sure they'll let you in."

"Okay, you talked me into it. But I've got one condition."

"Shoot."

"You still owe me a real date."

"Anywhere, anytime. I'm yours." Once she said it, Rayni realized how much she really meant those words.

"Careful, you could get a guy's hopes up."

"Let me change and I'll go with you to your place okay." Ray noticed the pleading look on her face. He could tell that after yesterday she didn't want to take any chances.

"Sure. I'll wait in the living room."

"Okay, we've got about two hours, so that gives us plenty of time."

Chap 3

Ray pulled his suit from the closet and laid it out on the bed. He walked around his bedroom in just a towel as he dug around for his socks and a tie he thought Rayni would like. Just as he dropped the towel to the floor he heard a knock at the door. Panic sparked inside him as he froze in mid motion.

"Ray, do you need me to iron a shirt or anything for you?" Ray exhaled in relief that she didn't open the door.

"No thanks, I just got some back from the cleaners. I'm not as sorry as you think." Ray chuckled at his own joke. When he didn't hear a response he grew concerned. He quickly put the towel back around his waist and flung open the door. He was met by the sorrow filled face of Rayni.

"I didn't mean to insinuate….I'm so sorry. I…." He could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, what's this all about? I was just foolin'."

"I thought I insulted you."

"Babe, it takes a lot more than speakin' the truth to insult me. 'Sides, I kinda like ya lookin' out for me like that." Ray offered her his best boyish grin in an effort to make her feel better. He was rewarded with a warm smile. Her eyes trailed down his face to his bare chest and then to the loosely worn towel.

"Nice." Ray blushed crimson as Rayni whistled and returned to the living room.

Rayni pushed the hair behind her ears as she waited for Ray to open her car door. She smiled at how handsome he looked in his charcoal colored suit. He opened the door and offered her his hand. Ray smiled when she didn't let go after she exited the car. Holding tightly to his hand, they walked up the front steps of the church. Rayni paid extra attention to her make up this morning in an effort to cover her black eye. It had been three days and it was faded some. But not nearly enough. She hoped no one would notice. Rayni led Ray to the middle of the church to where her brother Mike and his family were sitting.

"Scooch over kiddo."

Josh smiled up at his aunt as she nudged him over in the pew. Mike nodded his hello to Ray while Karen smiled and waved. Karen raised her eyebrows and grinned over at Mike. Rayni momentarily released Ray's hand to mark the songs for the service in the hymnal. Ray sat bone straight in the pew as the organ music wafted through the large church. Rayni leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Relax. Lightning's not going to strike you down."

"You sure about that?" Rayni smiled as Ray shifted in the pew. She scooted closer to him and rested her hand in the crook of his arm. Josh wiggled in the pew and pulled at his tie. Rayni put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"Cool it sport."

Ray felt a gladness settle over him. He looked at Rayni and how she hugged her nephew close. A vision flashed in Ray's mind that made his mouth go dry. He and Rayni were sitting in church with their own child in the pew next to them. He coughed nervously and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, um, it's just hot in here." Rayni rubbed her hand down the inside bend of his elbow. The music started and the minister took the pulpit. The congregation stood and began the worship with a song. Ray and Rayni shared a hymnal as Ray mouthed the words. Rayni smiled, she knew he wasn't singing. She didn't blame him; she couldn't sing a lick. She sang just loud enough to make a joyful noise.

Ray tried to follow the service and not let his mind wander. But his thoughts kept turning to Rayni. How stunned and angry she looked the day he met her on the street after John Kale had struck her. How comfortable she was when he took her back to her apartment. The laughter in her voice when they watched 'Guys and Dolls'. The feel of her lips against his and the smell of her hair the first time he kissed her. The fear in her face when Ray burst into John's apartment after he had taken her, and the restless sleep when Ray held her that evening. He knew he was falling for her. He had known from the moment he'd offered her a ride home from the station.

Chap 4

The congregation stood for the final hymn and prayer. After the song, Ray slipped the hymnal back into the pew holder and then found his way to Rayni's hand again. Mike was trying to keep Josh from running down the aisle of the church while Karen smiled in Rayni's direction.

"Ray, it's a pleasure to have you here today. Are you going to join us for dinner?" Rayni nodded.

"Karen made a roast."

"Sounds great, thank you." Karen smiled and then gave Rayni a goofy grin. Rayni took Ray by the hand and led him down the front steps.

"Come on, I don't want to stick around to long. Too many people will notice this shiner and I really don't feel like going into it."

"Not a problem, babe. I'm probably a blink away from a clap of thunder over head anyway."

Ray opened her door and held her hand as she sat in the passenger seat of the GTO.

Fraser stood outside and waited for Ray to pick him up for work. He stepped closer to the curb when he saw the familiar black car turn the corner.

"Morning Ray."

"Mornin' Benton Buddy."

"You seem in a good mood this morning." Ray took a moment to scratch Dief's head as he settled in the back seat.

"Do I?"

"You're new disposition wouldn't have anything to do with Miss Mason would it?"

"Rayni? Maybe." Ray pulled into traffic with a large grin on his face. Before Fraser could ask anymore questions, Ray turned up the radio and started singing along.

"Her name was Lola. She was a showgirl…"

"Uh Ray?"

"….with yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there…."

"Ray?"

"She would meringue and do the cha-cha…."

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize you're singing Barry Manilow?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Ray smiled and shook his shoulders back in forth as he sang louder to the music.

"At the Copa. Copa Cabana. The hottest spot north of Havana…"

"Oh dear."

Chap 5

Ray left work a little early so he could pick Rayni up at work. Tonight they would go out on their 'real' date. Fraser had given him a hard time. But he didn't care. He had stars in his eyes and he loved every minute of it. Ray climbed the steps to the County building and asked the information desk for directions for the Engineering Department.

"Which division?"

"Huh?" The elderly lady smiled at him and calmly explained the different divisions of Engineering. Ray stared at her blankly.

"What does she do dear?"  
"She makes maps."

"That would be the GIS division. Take this hall and up one floor. You'll see a door marked GIS and Cartography."

"GIS?"

"Geographical Information System." Ray blinked slowly.

"Thanks." He trotted off down the hall and entered the elevator.

He opened the door to the GIS department and was met by a stout looking man with an apparent bad disposition.

"I'm here ta pick up Rayni Mason."

"You the cop?"

"Yeah."

"She hadn't shut up about you all day. You'd think you came gold-plated." Ray didn't know what to say. He'd never been talked about like that.

"Can I see her?"

"She's in the back. Fourth office on the left."

"Thanks."

Ray walked down the hall toward her office. Before he reached her door, she heard her talking on the phone.

"No, you can't do that. The maps are based on State Plane Coordinates for a reason. You have to calibrate your tablet to the GPS coordinates. Well, if you don't know what I'm talking about, how did you draw the plat?"

Ray stood in the doorway and watched her shuffle large rolls of paper from one corner of her desk to the other. "Who drafted the plat? I need to speak to them. In order for me to place the roads on the map, I have to know where in the hell they are. I need two existing points of reference." Rayni sighed in frustration and tossed a small beanbag toy up against her computer screen. "You're not hearing me. If I can't place the subdivision, it doesn't do me any good to have the plat. Have your boss call me when he gets in tomorrow morning." Rayni looked up and saw Ray smiling at her. The frustrated look on her face disappeared and was replaced with a broad smile. Still holding the phone to her ear, she stood up from behind her desk and motioned for Ray to come in. "Listen, Ed, I have to go. A hot looking man wants to take me away from all this." She hung up the phone and stepped around a pile of maps in the floor beside her desk. She hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, sweetness. You were givin' that guy hell."

"He's a moron. He didn't understand I thing I was saying."

"Neither did I."

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to, he is."

"You ready to go to dinner?"

"I've been looking forward to this all day."

"I've heard." Rayni cocked her head in confusion. "The guy out front seemed to know who I was when I walked in."

"Well, it's a small office and after I explained the black eye and how this great guy came to my rescue, I had to give the girls all the details." Ray blushed and tucked his head. He had never had a girl been so open about dating him.

"Come on, let's eat. The movie starts at eight. I already bought the tickets for that movie you wanted to see."

"Great. I heard it was really good."

"Yeah, me too." Rayni shut down her computer and closed her office door. Taking him by the hand, they left the building and walked to the parking garage.

Chap 6

"I can't believe you liked that movie." Ray chuckled as he held the door for Rayni.

"I can't believe you didn't." Ray closed her door and walked around the car to the driver's side.

"I can't believe you cried."

"It was sad." Ray chuckled and started the engine. Stella would have told him how stupid he was for not liking the movie. Rayni didn't seem to mind. She just accepted it and made no excuses.

"You're such a girl."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"True."

Ray pulled into traffic and made the short drive to her apartment. He was thankful he didn't have an early shift in the morning. He walked her to her door and waited to be invited in. Rayni opened the door and pulled him by the hand inside.

"I had a really nice time tonight." Rayni tossed her purse on the floor while she led Ray to the couch. He flopped down on the couch and pulled her down beside him.

"You're a pretty nice date, Rayni Mason."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Ray leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at her. Rayni slid her hand up his shirt and pulled him close.

"Mmm, that was nice." Ray slipped his hand to the back of her neck and captured her mouth. His other hand found its way to the small of her back. He pulled her to him and positioned her body above his as he reclined on the couch. As her weight pressed against him, he felt a surge of heat pass through his body and settled in his groin. Rayni could feel his excitement pressing into her hip. He trailed his fingers down her back and rested one hand on the small of her back. A moan escaped her lips and Ray nearly lost  
control. Breathlessly she pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
"Maybe I better go." Rayni nodded, knowing if he stayed things would go too  
far, too soon.  
"Yeah." He smiled as she lifted herself off of him and into a seated  
position. She rubbed her hand down his arms as he set next to her. He took a  
deep breath and tried to calm himself before standing to leave.  
"I, uh....I'll call ya tomorrow. Okay?"  
"Can you come over tomorrow night? I'll cook."  
Ray leaned in and kissed her softly. Holding her head, he leaned his  
forehead against hers.  
"I'm here." Ray stood and pulled her by the hand from the couch. She  
followed him to the door and when he turned to kiss her goodbye, Rayni  
deepened the kiss to give him something to look forward to. Ray's knees  
buckled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her body into  
his. He pinned her back against the opened door and probed her mouth with  
his tongue. Jerking back he smiled.  
"No fair, you're killin' me here."  
"Sorry. It's just that you're irresistible. "  
"Right."  
"I guess you think I'm nuts. But, I'm really starting to fall for you." Ray  
tucked his head and looked at her.  
"I know the feeling." He quickly kissed her on the lips and rushed down the  
stairs.  
"Bye Ray!"  
"Bye Babe, see you tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~

Chap 7

"What's up with him?"  
Francesca tossed a file on her desk and then pointed in the direction of Ray  
Kowalski.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"With Ray. He's acting weird."  
"How so?"  
"I just took him the file he wanted and he said 'thank you' and then said  
'please' when he asked for the sheet on that perp you brought in. It's  
strange. What's going on?"  
"If I had to guess, I would say Rayni Mason."  
"Who?" Fraser pulled at his collar and tried to ignore how close Francesca  
was standing to him.  
"Miss Mason is the young lady we brought in on Friday."  
"Oh yeah, the assault victim. What's she got to do with Ray?"  
"Well, I don't like to discuss other's personal affairs...."  
"Oh sure you do, Fraser. Just pour it."  
"Don't you mean spill it?"  
"Whatever. Tell!"  
"Well it seems that Ray and Miss Mason have kept company most of the  
weekend. It would appear he is quite smitten with her."  
"Huh?"  
"If I were so bold to make the assumption, I would venture to say he's in  
love."  
"So soon? He just met her."  
"Love doesn't always do as we expect, Francesca."  
Franny took another step closer to him and looked up into his nervous blue  
eyes.  
"Really Fraser? What about you? What do you expect out of love?" Fraser's posture  
stiffened and he took two unsteady steps backwards.  
"I....well....Oh dear....Coming Ray!" Fraser made a hasty retreat in the  
direction of Ray's desk. Francesca's shoulder's slumped at the blur of red  
fleeing her desk.  
"Damn. You can run, Benton Fraser. But you can't hide."  
~~~~~~~

Ray caught himself humming while he did his paperwork. He never hummed.  
Fraser cast a knowing smile in his direction. Ray tried to ignore it but he  
knew Fraser was on to him. He was happy. The happiest he had ever been. He  
thumbed through some papers and looked up to see Fraser smiling at him.  
"Stop."  
"Stop what Ray?"  
"That. Stop that." Ray pointed to Fraser's face and made an exaggerated smile.  
"Forgive me, but it's hard not to smile when someone around you is smiling."  
"Who's smilin'?"  
"You are."  
"No I'm not."  
"Ray, I can see all of your teeth. It's refreshing to see actually. Miss  
Mason has had a remarkable effect on you."  
"What?"  
"You're in love." Ray shook his head to the side and cracked his neck. Then  
ran his hand through his hair and performed every other nervous tick he had  
in his repertoire.  
"Why would ya say that?" Ray looked intently at the smiling Mountie sitting  
beside his desk.  
"Look at you. You are in an exceptional mood. Must I remind you of that  
disturbing Barry Manilow incident in the car yesterday? You've attempted to  
comb your hair and you've been humming and smiling all afternoon."  
"And that makes me in love?"  
"It most clinical studies, yes." Ray couldn't speak. He just stared at him.  
Fraser took that moment to straighten the forms on the edge of his desk.  
After a few moments, Ray barked, "So what if I am?"  
"I think it's great, Ray. You deserve someone to love. I hope she feels the  
same."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Is there a chance she may not?"  
"Well, think about it Frase, why would she want to get hooked up with a guy  
like me?"  
"Why wouldn't she? Her last boyfriend left a lot to be desired. I imagine  
you are a pleasant change from the less than agreeable suitors."  
"Huh? English."  
"You're a great guy."  
"On what planet?"  
"Ray."  
"She asked me to dinner tonight."  
"That's great Ray."  
"Yeah. I really like her Fraser." Fraser could see the vulnerability in his  
eyes. He prayed his feelings would be reciprocated.

~~~~~~

Chapter 8

Rayni pulled a set of subdivision files from her briefcase and started  
calibrating her mapping system. She pulled up a large file on her computer  
and started digitizing the subdivision when Cara stepped into the door of  
her office.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"How did the 'real date' go with Mr. Wonderful?"  
"Fine." Rayni tried not to smile as she mapped the subdivision into the  
computer.  
"Fine? Just fine? Then what's the point?" Cara sighed and pulled a chair  
from the side of Rayni's office to the edge of her computer desk.  
"Well, it was more than fine."  
"And?"  
"Okay, he's wonderful. But, I'm trying to take things really slow. I mean,  
he's just so...so...oh God, he makes my toes tingle."  
"Tingling toes is a good sign. John just made your feet stink."  
"Not funny."  
"I'm kidding. So when are you going to see him again?"  
"I'm cooking for him tonight."  
"Well, if he lives, you two will be really cute together."  
"I just hope he feels the same way about me."  
"Why wouldn't he? You're a nice girl. You're pretty. No serious character  
flaws."  
"Gee, maybe you should warn the poor guy."  
"I can tell you really like him."  
"I do. It scares me how fast I've fallen for this guy. We've spent every day  
together since Friday. And to be honest, I like it that way." Cara rolled  
her eyes and laughed.  
"Oh you have got it so bad."  
"I know."  
"I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks." Rayni waved as her friend and coworker left her office. Her  
thoughts quickly turned to Ray and how he looked last night when he kissed  
her goodnight. Her stomach flipped just thinking about him. * Oh God, I've got it bad. Please Lord, don't let this one rip my heart out. Please let him be the one. *

Ray dropped Fraser off and ignored the goofy grin he was given as he pulled away from the curb. He drove to his apartment and leapt up the stairs two at a time. He quickly fed his turtle and jumped in the shower. He caught himself humming again. He nearly slammed his head in the wall when he realized the tune. *Celine Dion is the devil, Kowalski. Remember that!* He rinsed the soap from his body and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned.

"What the hell is a girl like that gonna see in a guy like you?" Opening the medicine cabinet he grabbed his deodorant. A bottle of cologne his mom had bought him for Christmas caught his eye. After applying his deodorant he pulled the bottle of cologne from the shelf.

"I wonder if it'll make me smell fruity?"

Ray pulled the metallic cap from the bottle and stuck it to his nose.

"Not bad. Huh, why not?" Ray splashed a little cologne in his hand and smacked it on his neck and chest.

"Let's hope it don't make her puke."

Ray dropped his towel over the doorknob and walked over to his closet. Black jeans and a dark gray sweater. *That's okay lookin'. * He dressed and looked himself over in the mirror. He ran his hand through his hair and watched as errant strands bent in every direction. Grabbing his coat, he headed over to Rayni's.

Rayni flailed the hair dryer around her head in an effort to dry her hair. She looked at the disorderly mess on her head and swore.

"Damn." Yanking the brush from the drawer, she violently combed it through her hair. She pulled a clip from under the sink and twisted her hair around her fingers. Clipping a large clump of twisted hair to the back of her head, she smiled.

"Not bad." She ran her fingers over her eye and applied a little concealer. The black eye was fading nicely. Her make up looked as best as she could get it and dinner was warming in the oven. She hoped Ray liked Lasagna. It was one of her best dishes. One of her only dishes, actually. She trotted down the hall and into her bedroom. The stereo was blasting Guns and Roses as she dressed. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing loose fitting jeans and a white long sleeve t-shirt that fit in all the right places. She sprayed some perfume on her neck and picked up the pile of discarded clothes from the end of the bed. Tossing them in the closet floor, she shut the door and looked around the room.

"Good enough." Rayni padded into the kitchen and checked on the lasagna in the oven. She wondered if she would even be able to eat. Her stomach was in knots. She had dated lots of guys in her 29 years, but none had her nerves so frayed as Ray Kowalski.

Chapter 9

Rayni opened the door and smiled at the adoring face looking back at her.

"Hi beautiful."

"You really know how to sweet talk a girl."

"Just speakin' the truth." Ray walked in and gave her a kiss. He took his jacket off and hung it on the back of the door. Rayni took a deep breath in an effort to calm the beating of her heart. Ray hooked his index finger in hers and guided her to the couch.

"Did you have a rough day?" Rayni sat down beside him and tucked her feet underneath her.

"Nah, not really. Fraser kept givin' me grief. But other than that, it was okay. What about you?"

"Same old boring map work. What was Fraser giving you grief about?" Rayni saw the blush creep over Ray's features.  
"You."

"Me? I'm not good enough for you?" Rayni laughed and hugged her arms around his chest.

"You? You kiddin'? People are probably wonderin' what yer doin' with a guy like me."

"Then what was he saying?"

"It was nothin'."

"Tell me."

"He was makin' fun of me 'cause I been smilin' and hummin' all day."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's not a habit of mine."

"I see."

"So you got blamed for the sudden change."

"I'll take full responsibility."

"Good. Something really smells great."

"I hope you like lasagna."

"Sure, sounds good. Do I need to help ya do anything?" Rayni smiled brightly at him. None of her other boyfriends had ever offered to help her in the kitchen. If they had their way, she would have cooked, served and chewed the food for them.

"What's with the big smile?" Ray ran his finger down her nose.

"You're just wonderful."

"Nah, you don't know me well enough yet. It'll wear off."

"I hope not. You ready to eat? It's ready."

"Sure." Ray stood and followed Rayni to the kitchen. The small table was set with a nice pale blue linen tablecloth and a small candle was placed in the center. Rayni pulled the salad from the refrigerator and placed it on the edge of the counter. She pulled the oven mitt from the drawer and was about to open the oven when Ray placed his hand on her waist.

"I'll get it." She handed him the mitt and grinned as he pulled the bubbling pan from the oven. Rayni filled their glasses with ice and poured them each a drink.

"Coke okay? Or beer for you?"

"Coke. This really smells good. I missed lunch today. So I'm starved."

"I hope it tastes okay."

"If you made it I'm sure it's great." Rayni served their plates and they sat down to a nice meal. The conversation was light and comfortable. Ray played with her fingers across the table as they ate. Ray couldn't help but feel at home with her. He saw himself coming home to her every night. Placing a bite of lasagna in his mouth he winked at her. *You can't let this one get away. She's too important. Don't screw this one up. *

Chapter 10

"Uhg, I'm stuffed. That was really good babe." Ray stretched his legs in front of him as he leaned back on the couch. Rayni scooched in beside him and snuggled into his side.

"I can see eating two helpings to make me feel good, but four was over doing it."

"I told you I was hungry. Besides, you're a good cook."

"Well, I'm a good cook at a few things. Stick around long enough and you'll know the take out delivery guys on a personal basis."

"I think I put a few of them through their first year of college." They both laughed comfortably. Rayni click the television remote. She handed the remote to Ray and leaned into his shoulder.

"Find us something good to watch." Ray took command of the clicker and flipped through the channels.

"What do you like to watch?"

"I don't care. Find us a good movie."

"What's your favorite movie?" Ray had his arm draped over her shoulder and was lightly tracing circles with his fingers on her forearm.

"The Wizard of Oz."

"Ah."

"What?"

"The monkey's freak me out." Rayni laughed and Ray immediately tensed. Stella always laughed at him and told him he was silly. Rayni gave him a squeeze and kissed his chest.

"I won't let them bother you. You can hold on to me when we watch it." Ray looked down into the soft brown eyes looking up at him. There was no condescending look, no sarcasm. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What was that sad look for?"

"Sad look?"

"Yeah, you were thinking about something."

"It was nothing."

"Please talk to me." Ray couldn't help himself. Her eyes were pleading with him. She really wanted to know things about him.

"I was just thinkin' about how Stella would have had a great time makin' fun of me fer that."

"Your ex-wife?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sounds…..uh…."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry Ray."

"Don't be. We've all got a story like that right. We just have to deal with the fact that they don't love you as much as you love them."

Rayni sat up and looked into his eyes. She wanted to scream the words she felt at him, but couldn't. They just wouldn't come. It was too soon. Instead she tried to convey how she felt by reaching out and touching his face. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Her tongue lightly licked his lower lip as she wove her fingers through his hair. It was as if a thousand angels had sung in his ear. *She's the one.*

Chapter 11

Fraser walked into the bullpen and smiled at the look of contentment on Ray's face. It had been three weeks since he started dating Rayni and he had all the symptoms of a man in love. Rayni had even invited Fraser out to eat with them on a few occasions and he could see the feelings they each had for one another. Ray was happy. That in turn made Fraser happy. There was only one thing that concerned him. The Stella. Fraser had noticed that ever since Ray had started dating Rayni, that Stella was acting differently toward him. She was being almost nice. Fraser worried what this behavior could mean.

"You need to get a real car."

"As opposed to my fake one." Rayni carried her car keys to the service manager at the dealership.

"It's a Volkswagen."

"It's a new Beetle. It's cute."

"It's Lime green Rayni."

"I like it."

"It's looks hinky."

"Hinky?"

"Yeah."

"Oh okay." The service manager handed Rayni her ticket and promised her car would be ready tomorrow. Ray carried her briefcase while they walked out to his car.

"You gotta work late tonight?"

"Not tonight. Oh crap! I'm supposed to deliver some quad sheets to the city this morning. Max has the fleet cars booked out. Cara's at a conference and Max is verifying addresses all week. I've got to get my car back. I can't afford to get this far behind." Rayni turned quickly to return to the service desk when Ray reached around her waist and spun her back around.

"Slow down. We can figure somethin' out. Let 'em fix your car. Besides, I'll worry about you breakin' down somewhere."

"Well what am I going to do. Rent a car?"

Ray looked over at the GTO and then back to Rayni.

"No way."

"What?"

"I'd be too scared to drive it. Besides, I thought no one drove the Goat but you and your Dad."

"Well, no one has….until today. I know you'll be careful."

"But…."

"Drop me off at the station and then bring it back when you're done."

"But…."

"Come on Doll. It's okay."

"Doll?" Rayni smiled.

"Yeah, you're my doll right? Besides, you've made me watch that stupid musical four times since I've met you."

"I like it."

"I like you. Here." Ray placed his keys in her palm and walked her over to the driver's door.

"You sure?" Rayni cocked her head at him before settling behind the seat.

"Sure. It's greatness." Ray trotted around the car and sat in the passenger seat. Rayni started the car and slowly pulled out into traffic.

"This is cool."

"This is a real car."

"I feel like I should be drag racing somebody."

"Don't even think about it."

"I'm a racing doll!"

"Rayni."

"Let's open her up and see what she'll do!"

"Rayni."

"Let's put heels to the steel and pedal to the metal."

"Rayni!"

"Sorry, I'll be careful. I promise." Ray placed his hand on the side of his temple. He suddenly developed a splitting headache.

Chapter 12

"Ray, was that Rayni I saw driving your car?!" Francesca stood in the middle of the bullpen and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, I let her borrow it." A hush fell over the bullpen. Officers stared open mouthed at the spiky-haired detective as they wondered if this was a sign of the end of time.

"But Ray, you love that car." Before he thought about what he was saying he blurted out the words he had been feeling for weeks.

"Yeah well, I love her too." Francesca gave him a toothy grin and looked around at the stunned face of the bullpen.

"What did you say?"

Ray's face was burning from the blush staining his cheeks. He tucked his head quickly and retreated to interrogation room two.

Fraser had witnessed the entire exchange and quickly followed.

"Ray."

Ray paced nervously back and forth.

"Ray. Ray."

Ray ran he hands through his hair and started mumbling to himself.

"Ray. Ray. Ray."

"What?!"

"Is everything alright?"

"No everythin' is not alright. I just….I mean…..I…"

"You told the truth." Ray spun around and looked at his best friend and partner.

"How can I love her Fraser? How? I've only known her for three weeks."

"Didn't you know after the first day?" Ray starred blankly at him. It was true. He did know.

"But I haven't….."

"What Ray?"

"I…..nevermind."

"Have you told Miss Mason how you feel?"

"I've only said those words to one woman Fraser. One."

"Now you can say them again."

"What if…."

"She loves you Ray."

"How do you know that? Huh? What? You do that Mountie thing? You lick my girlfriend or something to know that she loves me."

"Don't be ridiculous Ray. It would be highly inappropriate for me to lick your girlfriend. Now if you were to perhaps….well, that's neither here nor there."

"Fraser!"

"Yes Ray?"

"Not helping."

"Ah, sorry. Tell Miss Mason how you feel and I'm sure she'll reciprocate."

"She will?"

"Most definitely."

"You sure?"

"Fairly sure."

"Why does my stomach hurt?"

"Nothing hurts like love, Ray."

Chapter 13

Stella walked into the bullpen and over to Ray's desk.

"Morning, Ray."

"Hey Stel." Ray didn't bother to look up from his paperwork. Stella stood there looking down at him.

"I was wondering…."

"Yeah?"

"Well, would you like to have lunch?" Fraser's ears caught the conversation. He looked over at Ray as he lifted his head to look at his ex-wife.

Ray would have jumped at the chance to go out with Stella. He still loved her. Or so he thought he did. But something was different now. He had noticed that she was acting much nicer toward him, but for some odd reason he didn't care. Something had changed. He was just about to decline her offer when Rayni walked into the bullpen. Ray leapt from his desk and walked past Stella. Rayni greeted him with a warm kiss and a weary smile.

"Did you get all your errands run?"

"Yeah, I feel like I've worked eight hours and it's barely lunch."

"You look beat."

"I am. Here's you keys. I filled it up." Stella glared at the young woman as she handed the keys to Ray. She stepped forward and furrowed her brow at Ray.

"You let her borrow your car?!" Rayni took a surprised step back and look at the woman that so rudely interrupted their conversation. Francesca walked up beside Fraser and watched the exchange between them. Rayni looked at Ray and then extended her hand to Stella.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. You are?"

"Stella Kowalski." Rayni noticed the emphasis placed on her last name. Ray's face grew hot with anger as he reached out for Rayni's hand. Before he could speak, Stella ignored Rayni's outstretched hand and started questioning Ray.

"You let her drive that precious car of yours? We were married for God's sake and you never let me so much as sit behind the wheel." Rayni's face darkened. The thought of this woman yelling at Ray, her Ray, angered her. She stepped forward and into Stella's line of sight.

"Is there a problem?"

"This is between me and my husband." Just as Ray managed to say, "Ex-husband." Rayni looked Stella square in the eye and asked, "So you've remarried?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then I don't understand the concern." Ray pulled on Rayni's hand and stepped in front of her.  
"Leave it Stella." Stella stomped off in a huff towards the interrogation rooms.

Fraser and Francesca released the breath each had been holding.

"That was interesting." Francesca whispered to Fraser.

"Quite."

Ray rubbed his hands down Rayni's arms.

"Sorry about that? You ready?"

"I think I better get back to the office."

"You want me to drive you?"

"No thank you."

Rayni turned and left the bullpen. Ray followed behind her but was stopped by a group of hookers being taken to holding. By the time he reached the parking lot, she was gone.

"Dammit!"

Ray kicked the tire on the GTO and looked at the sad eyes of his partner looking back at him.

Chapter 14

Ray's mood was dark for the rest of the day. He left four messages on Rayni's voice mail, but she refused to return his call. He dropped Fraser off at the consulate and headed for Rayni's apartment. He knocked solemnly on the door and waited for an answer.

He heard a small sound on the other side of the door and then heard her call.

"Who is it?" Her voice sounded small as if she were crying.

"Baby, it's me."

Rayni opened the door and walked back into the kitchen. Ray was very aware she wasn't looking at him.

"Tell me what's wrong." With her back still to Ray, she leaned on her hands on the kitchen counter. He shoulders slumped and her voice was meek.

"Do you still love her?" Ray moved closer to her.

"What? Who?"

"You know who." Rayni turned to face him. Her eyes were pleading but her face was made of stone. Ray rubbed his hand through his hair and started pacing.

"That's what all this was about?! Stella?!"

"Do you still love her?"

"It's not that easy…." He was going to continue but was cut off by Rayni.

"It's a simple question. Answer it!"

Ray stepped forward and in his usual dramatic flare he gestured wildly with his arms. As he stepped toward her to tell her his feelings, he raised his arms in a wide sweeping motion. Rayni saw Ray step toward her and raise his arms; unconsciously she flinched and raised her arms protectively over her face. Ray stopped mid motion.

"Oh God." Rayni felt Ray's hand encircle her wrists. He gently pulled her hands away from her face. In a soothing voice, he pulled her arms around his waist.

"Oh baby, I would never….please, don't ever think that I would hit you." Ray placed his arm around her back and his hand on the side of her head and cradled her there in his embrace. Rayni had started to cry.

"Shhh, I would never do that baby. Never. I couldn't. I love you." Rayni pulled back slightly and looked into his pale blue eyes. In barely a whisper she asked, "What?" Ray smiled the most brilliant smile she had ever seen.

"I love you, Rayni." She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Her words were muffled into his chest but he heard them just the same.

"I love you."

Those three words made Ray Kowalski the happiest man on the planet. She loved him. She loved him as much as he loved her. That's all he needed. That's all he'd ever need.


	3. Just Falling

Ray placed his hands on the sides of Rayni's face. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and smiled. He loved her. Ray kissed her softly on the forehead and gave her a smile.  
"I'm sorry about today. Stella was never much on tact. She was never much on me for that matter." Ray chuckled slightly and pulled Rayni into his chest.  
"She's jealous."  
"You kiddin'?" Rayni took a deep breath and shook her head.  
"I've seen her kind before. She doesn't have you anymore and that pisses her off."  
"Have me?"  
"You still love her don't you?" Ray pulled away and studied her face. She wasn't upset as before. She was simply asking a question. He cocked his head and tried to think of an answer. A month ago the answer would have been simple. Yes, he loved her. But now, looking at the sweet brown eyes of the woman he held in his arms, the answer wasn't there.  
"I...I don't know."  
"You don't know?"  
"Well, not anymore, no."  
"Good."  
"Good?"  
"That means you're getting over her Ray. I've walked that road before. Once you get to the fork, it's a whole new ballgame."  
"That made no sense."  
"It does, you just don't want to admit it." Ray laughed softly and pulled Rayni into another hug.  
"You're smart."  
"Nah, you're the smart one. I'm just pretty." Ray laughed and picked Rayni up in his arms. He spun her around the kitchen before perching her gently on the counter. He stepped between her legs and kissed her neck as she threaded her hands through his unruly hair. Between kisses he softly whispered to her.  
"So you're not mad at me anymore?"  
"No, it's hard to stay mad at someone so cute."  
"You think I'm cute huh?"  
"Very."  
Ray trailed his kisses along her jaw line. He slid his hands down her back and rested them on her hips. Sliding her toward him, he pressed his body close to hers as she straddled him. Rayni took a quick intake of breath as she felt Ray's obvious desire for her. She moved her hands to his shoulders and was about to push him away when he captured her mouth. Ray grasped her hips firmly and pulled them toward his own. Rayni released a high pitched sound out of shock that quickly turned to the low guttural moans of passion. Her mind was swirling as Ray plunged his tongue into her mouth. The salty taste of him was more than she could stand. She had lost all coherent thought. Her body simply reacted. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and sucked gently on his tongue and lips as he kissed her. His hands moved slowly across her back and shoulders. He moved his fingertips across the material on her blouse. Rayni felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as his thumb slid across her breast. In an effort to catch her breath, she pulled away from him. She could feel his breath in short bursts on her skin as he stared at her.  
"Ray…" She could barely whisper his name. She tried not to look into his eyes. Those smoldering pale blue eyes would surely void all reason and control she was trying to maintain.  
"Just tell me to stop and I will." Ray tilted his head to look into her eyes.  
"Just tell me it's too soon and I'll go home." * He's it. He's that one guy. That one guy that's going to make me love him forever. * In a breath, Rayni looked at Ray's face. His eyes locked with hers and she knew that no matter what reason or morality told her, she wouldn't say 'no' to this man. She loved him. She loved more than she ever thought she was capable of loving. She just had to hope that he felt the same.

"Just say the words Rayni and I'll go." Ray pressed his forehead against hers. She pushed him backwards and slid down from the counter. His shoulders slightly slumped. She was going to send him home. He knew it was too soon, but he wanted to be with her. He loved her and he wanted to show her how much. As disappointment started to creep in, Rayni could see the dejected look on his face. She slid her hand into his and kissed him gently on the lips. With her eyes still closed she whispered to him, "I love you and I want you to stay." Passion surged through him once more as he pulled her to him. She kissed him and pulled him down the hall. Ray blindly slid along the wall to her bedroom as he kissed her. Pushing the door open, he picked Rayni up and carried her over to the bed. In a moment of coherence, Rayni silently thanked her lucky stars that she had cleaned up the bedroom. Ray placed a knee on the edge of her bed and gracefully guided her on to her back. He slowly lowered himself on to her as he assaulted her mouth. She mindlessly tugged at his shirt as she licked at his upper lip. Desire had engulfed them. Ray was no longer aware of anything around him but Rayni. She was all he thought of; she was everything in his world at that moment. Clothes were discarded with abandon as they fought to have their bodies as close as possible. Ray reveled in the feel of her skin on his chest. She nearly drove him past the point of sanity when she slid her feet down the back of his legs. He had found everything he had ever been searching for in Rayni's soft brown eyes. The look of love she gave him as they connected in the most intimate way possible. She vowed to herself at that moment to never let him go. She would do everything in her power to make him feel loved. And at that moment, Ray Kowalski made the very same vow.

~~~~~~ Chapter 2

Rayni pulled the sheet around her and slipped quietly out of bed. She turned as she left the room and smiled at Ray as he slept. She padded quietly down the hall and into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she flipped on the light. She squinted until her eyes adjusted and finished the task she had set out to do. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands. As she dried them on the hand towel by the sink she caught her reflection in the mirror. She smiled at her mussed up hair and slightly smeared mascara. The skin around her lips was slightly red from Ray's stubble on her face. She reached under the sink and pulled a washcloth from the shelf. The warm water felt good on her skin. She washed the remnants of make-up from her face and brushed through her hair. She clicked the light off and padded back down the hall to her bedroom. It was after midnight and she knew Ray had to be at work early in the morning. She had to be at work as well. She walked quietly through the room until her toe met with a very unyielding motorcycle boot.  
"Dammit." She swore under her breath as she hopped on one foot to the edge of the bed.  
"You okay?" Ray clicked on the lamp and reached for her hand.  
"I'm fine. I just stumped my toe."  
"What were you doin'?"  
"I just went down the hall. Did you miss me?" Ray pulled her back into the bed and kissed her neck.  
"Mm-huh. I just figured out I don't like wakin' up and not havin' you in my arms." Rayni slipped under the blanket and spooned next to him. Her bare back molded to his form as he slipped his arms around her and gently kissed her shoulders.  
"That feels nice. You better get some sleep though. We both have to be at work in the morning."  
"Let's call in sick. We can stay here all day." Rayni turned her head and kissed him.  
"I wish we could."  
"I better get on home."  
"Why do you have to leave?"  
"I don't have any clothes over here."  
"Can't you wait and get them in the morning?" Ray smiled and kissed Rayni playfully on the nose.  
"But if I stay, neither one of us is goin' to get any sleep." Rayni rolled onto her back and looked up into his eyes. She traced her fingers across his chest and smiled at him.  
"You promise?"  
"Promise."

Chapter 3

"What are you looking for Ray?"  
"I'll know when I see it."  
Fraser followed Ray into the store and over to the counter.  
"Are you shopping for you or for someone else?"  
"I want ta get somethin' for Rayni." Fraser smiled brightly at his friend.  
"Stop it."  
"Stop what, Ray?"  
"That shit eatin' grin."  
"I don't know…."  
"Don't go dumb on me Frase. I know what yer thinkin'. Yes, I want to get somethin' for Rayni. I want to buy her a present. I want to get somethin' she will like and that will make her happy. There, are you happy now? Geez, Fraser, you are so nosy."  
"Terribly sorry Ray. What type of gift are you looking for? Something practical? Perhaps a gift basket from Basket-o-rama."  
"Nah, I want ta get her somethin' to let her know how….." Ray's thought trailed off as he looked away from Fraser's smiling face.  
"How what?"  
"How I feel, okay?! What?! What do you wanna hear, Fraser? Yes, I love her. I think she's the best thing that ever walked on the planet. I've got freakin' stars in my head." Fraser stood aghast at the outburst. Ray stalked off in the direction of the jewelry store. Fraser followed and muttered as he caught up with Ray.  
"Moody."  
"I heard that."  
"I think it's wonderful Ray. It's obvious she is very taken with you." Ray spun around and sheepishly looked at Fraser.  
"Really?"  
"Of course. One would just have to see the two of you together. That would explain Stella's….." Fraser stopped and tugged at his collar. He knew he had said too much. He didn't want Ray upset.  
"Stella? What about her?"  
"Nothing Ray. Why don't you look at the earrings? I'm told women like them."  
"Back the truck up. What about Stella?" Fraser sighed as Ray pulled him back in front of him. He could tell by the set of his jaw that he wouldn't let the conversation go.  
"It's why Stella has been acting so, well, not like herself."  
"She's been nice to me."  
"Exactly."  
"Yeah, so why the change?"  
"Rayni."  
"Rayni?"  
"She's jealous. You're no longer devoted to her."  
"Devoted?"  
"Yes Ray. It's no secret that if Stella had given you the smallest chance you would have jumped at the opportunity to rekindle your relationship. But now, it's obvious how much you care for Rayni. She's certainly enamored with you."  
"Enam….huh? English."  
"Rayni loves you, Ray. Anyone can see that. All they have to do is look. The two of you have become extremely close over the last month and it's apparent how you feel. You're in love." Fraser paused a moment to let his next statement sink in with Ray.  
"You're in love with Rayni, not Stella. That's made her realize she doesn't have your affections anymore. Essentially, she's been replaced." Ray stared at him for a moment. He didn't know what to say. To be honest, he hadn't thought about Stella much since he started seeing Rayni. A small grin pulled at Ray's lips as he looked at Fraser. Fraser cocked his head as Ray started to nod his head.  
"Yeah, she has been replaced, Frase. It's different now. I love Rayni. I love her more than I ever thought I could love a woman, you know?"  
"Yes, Ray. I know." Ray saw a sadness flicker over the usually emotionless face of his best friend. Within a blink, it was gone. A smile had returned to his face as Fraser quickly changed the subject.  
"So what will you buy for Rayni?" Ray walked over to the counter in the jewelry store and leaned over the glass case.  
"I don't know. She wears a ring her parents gave her for graduation." Fraser noticed Ray's eyes drift toward the engagement rings. Clearing his throat, Fraser tapped the glass near the solitaire diamonds.  
"These are nice." Ray blushed and shook his head.  
"Nah, I love her, but I ain't ready for that yet. 'Sides, I've only known her for five weeks and two days." Ray cringed after he said it. He saw the amused look on Fraser's face. *Damn. That sounded gay as hell. I'm counting the freakin' days. Christ! *  
"I see."  
"Can it."  
"Can what Ray?"  
"Let's look at the necklaces." Ray stalked across the aisle to the other glass case. A young woman was leaning against the counter cleaning the glass.  
"May I help you gentleman?" Ray noticed she didn't even look at him. She stared straight at the Mountie.  
"Yeah, I'd like to buy somethin' for my girlfriend." Ray rolled his eyes as the young woman practically had drool on her chin.  
"And would you like something for your girlfriend, sir?" Fraser rubbed his thumb across his eyebrow and began to blush. He looked at Ray for help and was met with a smug smile and a 'serves-you-right' look.  
"Ah, no, I don't have….well, I am….I'm shopping with him, thank you kindly."  
"How 'bout that one there, Fraser?" Grateful for the distraction, Fraser gave his full attention to the plain gold heart pendant Ray was interested in.  
"That's very nice Ray."  
"Can I get it engraved?"  
"Sure, it's $20 extra."  
"I'll take it. How long 'til its ready?"  
"You can pick it up tomorrow." Ray beamed with pride over his purchase. He knew Rayni would love it. He paid for the necklace and for once Fraser was stunned at how he didn't complain about spending a large amount of money.

Chapter 4

Rayni shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun as she sat on the park bench next to her sister-in-law Karen. Her brother Mike and Ray were throwing a Frisbee with Josh.  
"You like this one a lot don't you?" Rayni smiled over at Karen and nodded her head.  
"Yes I do."  
"He seems to feel the same. He's been to Sunday dinner every week for over a month now."  
"Is he wearing out his welcome?" Karen clapped as Josh leapt in the air and caught a high throw.  
"Of course not. I was just wondering when you were going to tell Paul and Eleanor about him." Rayni felt a sudden knot form in her stomach. The thought of Ray meeting her parents absolutely nauseated her. Mike was bad enough as far as over protective big brothers go, but her over bearing father and drippy sweet mother were another.  
"Why should I tell them? I'm sure if Mike steps out when they call, you'll be happy to fill them in."  
"He made we swear not to." Karen laughed.  
"Maybe they can meet him over Christmas."  
"That's nine months away."  
"Too soon?"  
"Rayni." Rayni ignored the look Karen was giving her and smiled over at Ray as he played with Josh. She couldn't help but watch him as he moved. His lean form flexed as he stretched to catch the Frisbee. His sweatshirt was worn and stained, but Rayni thought he looked beautiful in it. Ray caught her watching him and decided to take a break. He trotted over to the bench and pulled Rayni to her feet.  
"Hey doll, how 'bout you and me going for a walk?" Rayni threaded her fingers with his and waved to Karen. The two of them walked down the path and across the ball field.

"So what were you and Karen talking about? You didn't look too thrilled with the conversation."  
"Oh, she was just talking about my folks."  
"Ah."  
"She was wondering when I was going to subject you to them."  
"When am I goin' to get to meet your parents?"  
"When do you feel like spending a night in hell."  
"Are they that bad?"  
"No, I guess not. My dad will treat you like crap and my mother will fall all over you."  
"Sounds like half of what I'm used to. Stella's mom and dad treated me like crap." Rayni hung on to Ray's hand and walked along the path. Ray led her over to the swings and started pushing her back and forth. As she slowed in the swing, Ray walked around in front of her and caught her legs. He held her suspended in the air and looked at the joy on her face. She enjoyed life. It was all over her face. It still perplexed him why she chose to date such losers. She smiled up and him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you Ray Kowalski." His heart skipped as he leaned in to kiss her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her from the swing. She laughed as he spun her around trying make her dizzy.

Karen and Mike watched from the picnic table.  
"I think he's it." Karen smiled as they watched Ray set Rayni on her feet.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Ray. He's it. She'll marry this one. You mark my words."  
"They just met." Mike watched as Josh ran toward a group of boys playing on the basketball court.  
"They've spent every day together for over a month."  
"So, she was with John for four months."  
"But she didn't look at him like she looks at Ray."  
"That doesn't mean they'll get married."  
"I'm laying bets." Mike rolled his eyes and watched as Ray pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to his sister. * I hope she knows what she's doing. *

"What is this?" Rayni smiled as Ray shyly pulled a small box from his coat pocket.  
"I just want you to know how much I love ya, that's all." Ray opened the box and pulled the gold rope chain with the plain gold heart out into view. Rayni could feel the lump forming in her throat as she held out her hand and lightly held the heart in her fingers.  
"I had it engraved. Look on the back." Rayni smiled and turned the heart over. She read the inscription out loud as her voice cracked with emotion.  
"To my forever doll, Love Ray." Ray started to worry when she didn't say anything. She wasn't looking at him and he was starting to worry.  
"Rayni?" Rayni looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"You're not supposed to cry!" Rayni laughed and pulled him into a hug.  
"I love it! Oh Ray, you are the most wonderful man. How did I get so lucky to find you!?" Ray pulled back and looked at her. She thought she was the lucky one.  
"You?! I'm waitin' for ya to wise up and figure out I'm a screw up."  
"It's too late. I'm hooked." Ray slipped the necklace from her hands and clasped in around her neck.  
"I love you. I just wanted you to remember that."  
"I'm your forever doll, huh?" Ray felt a blush creep across his cheeks as she tugged at his collar.  
"Yeah."  
"I like that."  
"Me too."

~~~~~ Chapter 5

Rayni sat in the floor of her brother's house and watched a movie with Josh and Ray. Karen was busy in the kitchen while Mike read the Sunday paper. Ray leaned back on the couch with Rayni resting her back between his legs. Josh was lying in the floor with his feet flopped over the side of the arm of the couch. It was a relaxing Sunday afternoon. Rayni looped her fingers through the necklace Ray had given her earlier that day and sighed with contentment. The phone ringing and Josh scrambling across the floor to answer it interrupted her thoughts of Ray. "Hello. Hey Grandpa!"  
Rayni visibly cringed. She loved her family, but she always hated telling them about her life. Her father's retirement to Florida was the best thing that happened to Rayni. To say her father hated every guy she ever dated was an understatement. Her mother wasn't much better as far as Rayni was concerned. Every conversation ended in a lecture on how Rayni should find a nice relationship and settle down like her brother Mike. The thought of her father not liking Ray made her furious and she hadn't even spoken to him yet. She loved Ray and as far as she was concerned, he was the best thing that ever happened to her.  
"We're watching a movie. Daddy, Ray and me went to the park this afternoon. Ray. He's Rayni's boyfriend. He's a cop. A real detective.....Okay, hold on. I'll get her."

Josh scampered across the pile of discarded newspapers and handed the cordless phone to Rayni. *Damn. *

"Grandpa wants to know who the latest victim is." Ray smiled down at Rayni and rubbed her shoulders. He knew her father would give her a hard time. He wasn't in a great rush to meet her parents either.

"Hey Dad....Ray Kowalski....Chicago PD....no....He's wonderful, so if you don't like him that's your problem....I'm not getting smart. I'm just stating fact. No....Why do you want to talk to him? You're going to say something weird and freak him out and then he won't want to date me anymore. No....fine!"  
Ray could feel her shoulders tense before she shoved the phone at him. Mike tried to stifle his laughter as Ray reluctantly took the phone.  
"Hello. Yes sir....Detective First Class, Chicago PD....No sir, I'm not that kind of cop....I love her sir....Yes sir, I'm sure....Yes, I think so. We haven't discussed it but, yes….. I look forward to meetin' you too. See you then...Yes sir, hold on."  
Ray looked at Rayni and smiled before standing and walking the phone to Karen in the kitchen.  
"Who is it?"  
"Rayni's dad." Karen put her hand over the receiver and whispered, "Oh God, and you haven't run screaming from the house yet?"  
"It'll take more than that to run me off."  
"Good boy." Karen winked at him as she placed the phone to her ear. Ray caught the beginning of her conversation before returning to the living room.  
"Hey, yes. No, he's very nice. Yes, steady job. No he's nothing like the others....." Rayni looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"What? I think I can handle your dad. Besides, we'll find out for sure on Friday." Mike dropped the paper to his lap and looked at Ray.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"He and your mom are coming into town on Friday. They're stayin' for a week he said." Ray saw two sets of identical eyes widen and then squeeze shut. He could actually see their headaches starting. Josh on the other hand, leapt from the end of the couch and started jumping in place.  
"Woohoo! Grandma and Grandpa are coming!"

~~~~~ Chapter 6

Rayni threw her purse against the couch and flopped down in the armchair.  
"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Ray walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cans of Coke.  
They just drive me crazy. That's all."  
"Yeah, I can relate. Me and my old man ain't exactly buddies."  
"Don't get me wrong. I love my parents. It's just that....well...." Ray could see the fallen look in her eyes. He recognized the look immediately.  
"Just what?"  
"Nothing I do is right. I didn't choose the right career. I was supposed to be a Biology major. I never dated the right guy. Well, you were witness to that. Now, Mike. Mike's a different story. He's perfect. He was the athlete. He's the great contractor with his own business. He's got the perfect little Betty Crocker wife and family. How can I compete with that? That's why I don't even try."  
"Stop it." Ray glared at her.  
"What?!" Rayni had never seen him look at her with such anger in his eyes.  
"You're not a screw up. I don't wanna hear you talk that way. Ever!"  
"I...."  
"No, I mean it. You're....well, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't like ya talkin' that way." Rayni couldn't help but smile. This was the first time he really yelled at her and it was to tell her how special she was. She walked over to him and slipped her arms around his waist. As she pulled him into a hug, she breathed in the scent of him. She knew he wouldn't be going home tonight. Not if she had anything to say about it.

~~~~~ chapter 7

Cara handed Rayni a can of Coke as she sat down next to her desk.  
"Take a break. You've been working like a dog all morning. What's the deal?"  
"My parents are coming in this weekend."  
"Oh. And you haven't booked a flight to Borneo yet?"

"They want to meet Ray." Rayni kept digitizing a subdivision plat as she talked. "That's great. Right? Isn't that great?"

"Great if they like him. I could take them hating Mark or Patrick or John, hell, I didn't even like them that much. But, Ray, he's different. If my dad's mean to him…well, I don't know what I'll do. It makes me mad just thinking about it."  
"Surely your folks will see what a great guy he is. I see it. Hell, I'm jealous. Where's my knight in shining armor? What about that friend of his? The Mountie. Set me up with him."  
"I don't think so."  
"Gay?"  
"No, terrified."  
"Oh."  
"I just want to disappear for a week. No one will notice. Ray and I will just take a little trip." "What does Mike say?"  
"Mike doesn't say much of anything. He likes Ray though. I can tell. I think Karen has already started planning a wedding. Josh just adores him and me, well…."  
"You're hopelessly in love."  
"Pretty much."  
"It's gross."  
"I know."  
"Don't worry about your parents. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think. Your mom will see how much he loves you and will run interference."  
"Nah, she'll be too busy telling me I need to brush my hair and stand up straight."  
"Sounds like my mom." Rayni leaned her head against her palms and sighed.  
"I just need to run away."

~~~~~ chapter 8

Ray handed the pizza box to Rayni to throw away. He noticed she had been on edge all night. Her parents were flying in tomorrow morning and Rayni was a bundle of nerves. Rayni was sponging down the counter like there was no tomorrow.  
"What are you doin'?"  
"Cleaning."  
"It's clean."  
"Not clean enough."  
"Who says? You can perform surgery in here."  
"Not according to my mother. I've got to have this place spotless. I don't even know why I bother though. She'll take two steps in the door and raise her hands in the air and sigh. 'How can such a beautiful girl live in such filth?' Then she'll start pulling money out of her purse. She offers it to me so I can get my vacuum cleaner fixed."  
"Your vacuum cleaner ain't broken."  
"Exactly. Oh, we've got to get all evidence of you out of here too."  
"Huh?" Ray took the broom from the small closet and started to sweep the kitchen.  
"There can't be a trace of you here. When she starts 'cleaning', she starts snooping."  
"Rayni, you're a grown woman."  
"So, have you told your mom you're sleeping with me yet?"  
"Point taken. I'll get my stuff."  
"Don't forget your toothbrush. Oh and the condoms in the nightstand."  
"Hey, you bought those." Ray grinned as he pulled his extra coat from her closet.  
"Yeah, well, you use them. Take them. I sure as hell don't want to explain them."  
"Daddy's little girl, huh?"  
"Bite me."  
"When and where Doll?"  
"Oh Christ."

~~~~~ chapter 9

Rayni pulled the black sweatshirt she had snagged from Ray's apartment over her head. This should really make her dad crazy. She smiled at the thought of the look on his face when she showed up at the airport wearing a 'Property of the Chicago PD' shirt while holding Ray's hand. Ray opened the door of her apartment with his key.  
"Hey Doll! You ready?!"  
"Almost. Find my shoes for me!"  
"Which ones?" Ray called down the hall and walked into the bedroom.  
"Hmmm, hooker boots or flip flops?" Rayni gave him an evil grin as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.  
"Rayni."  
"Grab the black boots."  
"You gonna wear socks?" Rayni nodded her head as Ray rifled through her drawers for a pair of matching socks. "What time is it?"  
"You've got ten minutes to get your ass to the car."  
"I'll make it. So, you nervous about meeting my folks?" Ray pulled a pair of socks from her dresser and tossed them at her.  
"Kinda."  
"Well, you're the love of my life, so don't let them give you any shit."  
"I'll try not to." Rayni pulled the socks on her feet and wrestled with the biker boots she wanted to wear.  
"You look pretty hot you know that?" Rayni smiled over at him and winked as she shoved her foot into her boot. "You're not too bad yourself. Let's just skip the airport and stay here. We'll lock the door and turn the lights out." She leaned across the bed and pulled at his collar. Ray laughed at the sweet look on her face used to convince him of her plan.  
"Nothin' doin'. Get your coat. We're going."  
"You're so forceful. I think I like it."

~~~~~ chapter 10

Josh was wound tighter than a top in anticipation of seeing his grandparents. They always spoiled him with gifts when they came to visit. Mike and Karen sat in the plastic chairs with weary looks on their faces. Rayni knew what the last few days had been like for them. Poor Karen had been cleaning her house like a mad woman. Rayni was thankful her apartment wasn't big enough for her parents to stay with her. Mike would have to endure a week of their dad over-ruling just about every thing regarding Josh. Rayni shared a knowing smile with Karen as they waited for the plane to arrive. As the announcement was made, Josh bounced from his seat and pulled on his Dad's hand. Rayni looked over at Ray and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"And now the fun begins."  
"Greatness."

"Grandma!"  
"Come here sweetheart! Let me look at you! You've grown a foot since I've seen you." Paul Mason greeted his son with a hug and then eyed his daughter.  
"Hey there sunshine."  
"Hey Dad." Rayni was engulfed in a large hug and given a kiss on the cheek.  
"How's my little girl been doing?"  
"I'm great Dad. I want you to meet Ray." Rayni looped her arm in his and pulled him toward a nervous Ray Kowalski.  
"So you're my daughter's latest victim?"  
"Pleasure to meet ya, sir. Ray Kowalski."  
"My grandson tells me you're a detective."  
"Yes sir."  
"Dangerous job, don't you think?"  
"It can be." Rayni knew where this conversation would end up. Why would she want to date a man who could be killed on a daily basis? She could feel Ray tighten his grip on her hand. Eleanor Mason gushed over her grandson and moved on to Karen and Mike. Then she set her sights on Rayni.  
"Rayni!"  
"Hey Mom." Rayni was pulled into a hug and then as she expected was held at arms length and inspected.  
"What are you wearing? You're not eating are you? Look at how thin you are."  
"I'm eating just fine mom."  
"You could have at least curled your hair."  
"I hate curling my hair. I like it straight." Ray saw the frustration behind her smile. He plastered a smile on his face as well when the attention was turned to him.  
"You must be my little girls new beau."  
"Yes Ma'am. Ray Kowalski." Eleanor looked him up and down and took note of the matching pair of motorcycle boots her daughter and he were wearing. *Must be a hoodlum. God knows what kind of influence he's had on my baby. *

Rayni saw the look in her mother's eyes. * Here it comes. *  
"So, you're a detective."  
"Yes ma'am. I'm with the Chicago Police Department."  
"I see." * There it is. That condescending little 'I see.' God I hate that! *  
"Mom, how long are you and dad staying for?"  
"A week. Will you be going shopping with Karen and I this week?"  
"No ma'am. I couldn't get the time off work."  
"What a shame." Ray shared a smile with Rayni as they all walked to baggage claim. Paul took notice of Ray slipping his arm around his daughter's waist. *Scrawny looking fellow. What's with the hair? They don't teach the boys in blue to comb their hair? *

Rayni leaned in and whispered into Ray's ear as they walked down the concourse.  
"It's going to be a long week."  
"You tellin' me."

~~~~~~ Chapter 11

Karen tried not to scream as Eleanor claimed her kitchen. Rayni was busying herself with the task of filling all the glasses with ice. She felt bad about abandoning Ray in the living room, but if he were to ever stand a chance, he had to learn how to survive.  
"Karen dear, where do you keep the knives? They're not by the sink where they should be." Rayni could see her sister-in-law's blood pressure rise.  
"They're in the drawer by the stove." Eleanor set out carving the roast and basically taking over the preparation of Karen's meal. It was the same every visit. Karen would slave for a week cleaning an already clean house. She would buy all the food her in-laws liked to eat and have to watch as another woman prepared it. Rayni knew it drove Karen crazy. Mike was indifferent to it all. He and Paul would go to the hockey game with Josh and do all the fun things. Karen, Rayni and Eleanor would go on shopping trips and take Josh to the skating rink. Rayni wondered if Ray would suddenly have an important case that needed some extra time. God knows if she had a good enough excuse she'd be on the first train out of there. She looked out into the living room at Ray. *God, he's a beautiful man. * Eleanor caught her daughter's love struck gaze.  
"Rayni, could you help me with the salad dear?"  
"Sure." Rayni started gathering the vegetables for the salad when Ray sauntered into the kitchen. Rayni looked up from the carrots she was slicing and smiled.  
"Hey good looking."  
"Hiya Doll. You need some help?" Before Rayni could respond, Eleanor spoke up.  
"Now Ray, you don't need to be in the kitchen. We can handle this. You go visit with the men." Ray could tell by the set of Rayni's jaw that she wanted to scream. He winked at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
"Later Doll."  
"It will be ready soon." Rayni sighed as Ray left the kitchen to return to talk of building construction and city codes. Karen busied herself with loading the dishwasher while Eleanor filled the serving bowls for dinner.

Ray sat beside Rayni and held her hand while her father said grace. Josh was squirming with energy as plates were being prepared.  
"So tell us what's been going on in your life Rayni?" Paul looked at his daughter and smiled over the plate of roast beef being passed.  
"Not much really. Same old map stuff." Rayni took a bite of salad and looked around the table hoping someone would say something to take her off the hook.  
"May I be excused? I'm finished!" Josh was about to have a fit because dinner was later than normal. He was going to miss 'Battlebots' if he didn't take some action. Karen smiled over at Josh and shook her head.  
"Not yet. You need to visit with the family for a while." Eleanor frowned at Karen and then winked at Josh. "Nonsense. Sure you can be excused, dear. All this grown up talk must be boring you to death. Go look in Grandma's purse. I've got gum." Josh's smile grew broad as he leapt from his seat and raced from the room. Ray actually thought he heard Karen's teeth grind together. Mike tried not to meet his wife's gaze. He stared intently at his plate and concentrated on cutting up his roast. Paul took a drink of tea and continued talking to Rayni.  
"So how'd you and Ray meet?" Rayni swallowed hard and looked over at Ray.  
"We met on the street. Ray and his partner were going to lunch." Eleanor passed the potatoes across the table to Mike as she entered the conversation.  
"Was this before or after that guy you were dating hit you?" Silence hung in the air as Rayni's face paled. Ray tried to swallow down the food he was chewing while Mike glared at Karen. Rayni finally recovered her voice and managed with a fraction of composure to speak.  
"What?"  
"At least he didn't cause any permanent damage." Ray could tell things were about to hit the fan. Rayni's face went from pale white to rage pink in a matter of seconds.  
"Mike! You promised!"  
"I know I promised! I didn't say a word!" Brother and sister glared at the end of the table. Karen looked at her mother-in-law in shock. In a calm, nonchalant voice, Eleanor spoke.  
"We're your parents dear. We deserve to know. Besides, you know you can't tell Karen anything."  
"Eleanor!"  
"Oh don't act shocked. You know it's true dear. That's why I never tell you what I'm getting anyone for Christmas." Ray wondered how he would explain to Welsh why he had to arrest his girlfriend for mass murder. Rayni leaned across the table and shot a look of venom at her sister-in-law.  
"So, Ray do you normally date women you meet in the line of duty?"  
"No sir. First time." Rayni grinned at how well Ray handled her parents. Mike grinned as well. He liked Ray; liked him a lot. He was the best thing he'd seen around his sister in a long time. Rayni squeezed Ray's hand under the table and looked at him as he smiled back at her. Her father saw the look in her face. She loved this man.

~~~~~~ Chapter 12

Ray could see that Rayni was almost to the boiling point. In the course of one meal she had been told her hair was too short, she needed to eat more, her job wasn't important and admonished for allowing a man to hit her. He did feel better in the fact that her mother didn't just pick on Rayni. Karen got a few jabs as well. Mike seemed to be invincible, even to his old man. Ray offered to help clear the table but was quickly dismissed by Eleanor. He wasn't so sure it was a good idea to leave Rayni alone for too long. Rayni made a goofy face at him as he left the room. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Ray sat next to Josh on the couch and watched as he played a game on his Playstation.  
"You want to play baseball with me Ray?"  
"Sure. Just tell me what to do." Mike smiled as Ray took a controller and immersed himself in the game. He and Josh were intently watching pitches and adjusting swings. Each would yell out in victory when they made a hit or got on base. The couch erupted when Josh hit a homerun. *No wonder Rayni likes him. He knows how to have fun. I hope Mom quits giving her shit. It's just not fair. * Karen walked into the room and sat on the ottoman next to Mike. * And you just had to tell mom, didn't you? Couldn't leave that little tidbit of gossip out? Well, we'll discuss this later. You must have never been taught that loose lips sink ships. It's bad enough Rayni can't seem to please mom with anything she does, but do you have to add fuel to the fire? * Karen smiled a guilty grin over at Mike. He stared blankly at her. She knew he was mad and she knew as soon as they went to bed she'd have to listen to about a four hour lecture on how she has a big mouth. Rayni and Eleanor emerged from the kitchen. Eleanor sat on the other side of Josh and cheered as he swung at the ball while Rayni sat in the floor in front of Ray. She stole a glance at her watch and sighed to see it was only 9:30. Josh would normally be in bed by now, but because it was Friday night and Grandpa said it was okay, he got to stay up. Ray made a homerun and Josh groaned and then laughed. Eleanor tried consoled him, much to Josh's annoyance.  
"It's just a game, Grandma. I'm winning anyway."  
"He's such a good boy." Ray looked over at Rayni and saw her rubbing her head.  
"You okay Doll?"  
"I've just got a headache. I'm fine."  
"You sure? You want me to drop you home?"  
"You can stay here tonight dear." Rayni would rather take a bullet to the head than spend the night at Mike's tonight.  
"No, I'm fine. I think it's just my sinuses. You know how my allergies are." That seemed to satisfy her Mother for the moment. Ray could tell she was stressed to the gills. He wondered what plans they had for tomorrow. He hoped he and Fraser were still on to watch the hockey game at Rayni's. After another hour of Playstation, polite conversation and uncomfortable silence, Ray helped Rayni on with her coat.  
"We'll see you on Sunday, Dad."  
"Sounds good sunshine. What are you doing tomorrow night? We're all going to the movies."  
"I've already made plans. I've got a standing date during hockey season. But I'll see you Sunday morning. Ray's partner Fraser will probably be with us."  
"Fraser? That the Mountie Karen told us about?" Rayni rolled her eyes while her Dad laughed.  
"What else did Karen tell you?"  
"Don't worry about it. She and your mother sit on the phone for hours."  
"Great." Paul winked and pulled his daughter into a hug.  
"I imagine after tonight Karen will think twice before discussing you." Rayni looked up at her father and smiled. His toned turned serious as he looked at his daughter's face.  
"Did that man hurt you?"  
"Nothing that didn't heal. I'm fine, thanks to Ray."  
"You love this one don't you?"  
"Yes sir, very much." Ray shifted awkwardly from foot to foot while he was being discussed. Paul turned his attention to Ray and looked at him hard in the eyes.  
"And how do you feel about my baby girl?" Without a moment's hesitation Ray answered. It almost shocked him at the conviction in his tone.  
"I love her more than I thought I ever could love someone." Paul smiled and extended his hand.  
"Good. Don't worry about Ellie. I'll handle her. She's always been hard on Rayni. But, I'm going to put a stop to that." "But you normally agree with her dad!"  
"Well, not in this case. I see how you look at him. I didn't see that in the others." Rayni hugged her father as her Mother and Karen emerged with leftovers in their hands.  
"Here you go, dear. We'll see you tomorrow night."  
"We've already made plans mom. We'll see you on Sunday."  
"Nonsense. You can change your plans." Paul stepped up and put his arm on Eleanor's shoulder.  
"Now we didn't raise our daughter to be rude. We'll see her on Sunday at church. She, Ray and Constable Fraser will be joining us for Sunday dinner." Eleanor wanted to argue but Paul gave her a look she knew not to mess with. Sighing loudly she relented.  
"Fine, I guess we'll see you later." She couldn't help but adding one last stab of guilt.  
"I just hope Josh won't be disappointed." Ray saw Rayni's shoulder's slump so he guided her toward the door before she started to cave under the guilt her mother was laying on.  
"We'll see ya on Sunday. Thanks for a great evenin'."

~~~~~~ chapter 13

Rayni melted into her couch and closed her eyes.  
"Still got that headache?"  
"Mm-mm." Ray went down the hall and returned with two aspirin and a can of Coke.  
"Here."  
"You think two is enough? Maybe I need something stronger. Tequila might work pretty good."  
"Rayni."  
"She drives me nuts!!" Ray laughed as Rayni screamed and waved her arms in the air.  
"You're dad's pretty cool."  
"Yeah, what's up with that?!"  
"You tell me. He's yer dad."  
"Well, he looks like my dad. Maybe he likes you as much as I do. You've won his heart." Ray chuckled at Rayni's joke as he sat down beside her and snuggled close to her.  
"The headache feeling better?" He nuzzled his nose against her neck. Rayni closed her eyes and smiled.  
"A little." Ray lightly kissed her jaw and earlobe.  
"Just a little huh?" He was rewarded with only a small sigh and the feel of Rayni's hand caressing his thigh. She shifted slightly on the couch and faced him. Running her hand along his face she smiled at him.  
"You are a beautiful man." Ray screwed his face up and laughed at her.  
"Beautiful?! Never heard that before."  
"Well, you are."  
"Nah, pretty maybe, but not beautiful." Rayni laughed and poked him in the sides. The sound of her laughter was music to Ray's ears. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Burying his face in her neck, he kissed her shoulder.  
"You better stop that or you won't be getting any sleep tonight."  
"I'll take a nap tomorrow."

~~~~~~ Chapter 14

Fraser and Dief followed Ray up to Rayni's apartment. For the past three Saturdays they had watched the hockey game together. Fraser liked Rayni. She seemed to like him as well. It was nice to have a new friend. Ray opened the door and was met with a cloud of smoke and the smell of something burning.  
"Doll!? You okay?!" Rayni emerged from the kitchen and smiled.  
"It's fine. No problem. Just a little melted cheese on the burner. Nothing to worry about." Dief whined, as he smelled the air.  
"Who asked you?" Fraser laughed at Rayni as she stuck her tongue out at his wolf.  
"Can I assist you in any way?"  
"Nah, you and Ray get comfortable. I made pizzas and nachos."  
"That's what I smell?" Rayni shot Ray a look and then tossed a dishtowel at him. Fraser settled in the chair and watched as Ray sprawled out on the couch. Rayni was a lot of things, but a chef was not one of them. Fraser smiled as she brought out the bowl of tortilla chips and melted cheese. It did taste good. It was just the process to get it that way that Rayni had trouble with.  
"The pizza should be ready in a few minutes."  
"Sounds great Doll. Come sit down. The game's about to start."  
"I'm coming! Fraser, what do you want to drink? Coke, ginger-ale or juice."  
"Coke is fine, thank you kindly."  
"Ray?"  
"I'll get it." Ray leapt from the couch and walked into the kitchen with Rayni.  
"Here." Rayni shoved a Coke at him and waited for what she knew would come next.  
"Damn Rayni, what exploded in here?! Martha Stewart would shit gold bricks if she saw this kitchen."  
"I had a little trouble opening that stupid shredded cheese bag." "You let it beat you up?" "I'll clean it up." "You go cheese in yer hair."  
"Just go back in the den and watch the game. Who's playing tonight anyway?"  
"Leafs and Black Hawks."  
"Oh God."  
"Yeah, I know. Fraser's going to be cryin' at the end of the night."  
"I heard that Ray!"  
"Don't yell too loud during the game okay. The neighbors complained last time."  
"What're they gonna do? Call a cop?" Rayni held onto Ray's hand as they walked back into the living room. She leaned over and hugged Fraser as she walked to the couch.  
"Hey you."  
"Hello Rayni." Dief leapt into her lap as soon as she sat down.  
"Dief! Get down."  
"Leave him. He's fine." Rayni rubbed her hands down his sides while his tongue lolled out in delight.  
"You're making a spectacle of yourself." Fraser rolled his eyes at his constant companion. Rayni laughed and scratched harder.  
"Babe, it smells like the pizza's done." Rayni pushed Dief off her lap and ran to the kitchen. She'd never hear the end of it if she burned the pizza. Fraser chuckled at her as she swore.  
"Can I be of any assistance?" Both men smiled as she yelled from the kitchen.  
"Everything's fine! I got it! It's not burned!" Ray looked over at Fraser and handed him the bowl of chips.  
"That's my woman."  
"That she is Ray. That she is."

~~~~ Chapter 15

"GOAL!"  
"I can see that Ray."  
"Two to one now buddy."  
"It's only the second period Ray. I'm sure Toronto will step up to the challenge."  
"Cujo's not lookin' so good tonight."  
"Leave Fraser alone Ray. It's not his fault his team sucks."  
"Thank y….That's not nice." Rayni laughed as Fraser grinned at her.  
"Sorry, Ben."  
"It seems that your boyfriend has been a bad influence on you."  
"Nah, that took years of sorry boyfriends. This one has actually had a positive effect."  
"Just don't tell anybody, doll." Ray leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. Fraser smiled at how happy his friend was. Rayni stood to remove the remnants of the pizza she had cooked. It was gone within a matter of moments once she placed the pan on the coffee table. She dropped the pan in the sink and went down the hall to the bathroom. Ray pulled two Cokes from the refrigerator and handed one to Fraser as the doorbell rang. Ray answered the door and was greeted by Rayni's family. Eleanor entered the apartment first.  
"I thought I saw her light on." Paul followed her inside as Mike and Karen climbed the steps. Josh had already zeroed in on Dief and was enjoying being licked in the face.  
"Ray! Who's at the door!?" Rayni called from the hall as she exited the bathroom.  
"Your family's here."  
"Huh?"  
"All of 'em."  
"Hello sunshine." Paul kissed his daughter on the cheek and whispered in her ear.  
"Sorry."  
"Mom, this is Constable Ben Fraser. He'll be joining us for church in the morning." Fraser stood and greeted Rayni's parents.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."  
"Is that a wolf? Josh, get away from him!" Eleanor frantically motioned for Josh. Josh however didn't move.  
"This is Diefenbaker, Grandma. He's Fraser's friend."  
"He's a dog right?"  
"No ma'am. Half wolf actually."  
"And he belongs to you?"  
"Not exactly ma'am. Diefenbaker has free will. He chooses to stay with me." Eleanor looked from Paul to Fraser to Rayni.  
"What were you doing dear? Is this why you couldn't go to the movies with your family?"  
"I had made other plans mom. Fraser, Ray and I like to get together on Saturday night and watch hockey."  
"You don't like hockey."  
"How do you know what I like mom? You've never bothered to ask." Before a fight broke out, Paul changed the subject.  
"So you're a Mountie? How does a Mountie wind up in Chicago?" Ray shook his head and waited on the story to start.  
"Well, sir, I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father and for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, I've remained as liaison with the Canadian Consulate."  
"I see. And…."  
"Don't ask Dad. It's a long story."  
"It takes exactly two hours to tell." Paul laughed and patted Fraser on the shoulder.  
"Sorry son, we don't have that kind of time."  
"Understood."  
"Do you all want something to drink?"  
"No dear, we've had plenty to drink at the movies." Eleanor started to walk around Rayni's apartment. Mike shared a look with Rayni as their mom walked into the kitchen. Rayni glared at the back of her mother's form as she entered the kitchen and shook her head.  
"Good lord, look at this mess! Same old Rayni. Can't keep anything clean. You always were the messy one in the family." Ray saw the stress flash across Rayni's face. He stepped past Rayni and into the kitchen.  
"Nah, I did this. I spilled the cheese tryin' to open the bag. I just hadn't cleaned it up yet."  
"Eleanor, we need to go and let these kids get back to their game. Come along." Paul took Eleanor by the hand and pulled her from the kitchen. Rayni smiled at Ray and then her father.  
"See you all tomorrow. Goodnight sunshine." Mike lagged behind while his family scurried from the apartment.  
"I'm sorry. She insisted on stopping by."  
"Of course. She wouldn't want to miss out on a chance to make my life hell."  
"I just wish you'd have it out and get it over with."  
"What's the point?" Ray slipped his arms around Rayni's waist as Fraser sat back in the chair. Mike waved from the top of the stairs as Rayni closed the door. Fraser jumped in alarm at the loud scream released from Rayni.  
"Oh dear."  
"Yeah, no shit."

~~~~~~ chapter 16

Ray held Rayni's hand while Fraser held the door of the church. Ray followed her down the aisle and to the pew where her family was sitting. Rayni made a point to put Fraser in the pew first so she could sit in between him and Ray. Fraser knew what she was doing. She wanted a sufficient buffer zone between her mother and herself. Rayni smiled over at him as he smiled back with his shining blue eyes. She looped her arm in Ray's and waited on the service to start.

"That was a lovely service today, don't you think?" Eleanor had cornered Fraser in the living room.  
"Yes ma'am. Very inspired."  
"Do you attend church with Rayni often?"  
"I've accompanied them to services the past four Sundays."  
"I see." Ray had slipped down the hall to put his coat in one of the bedrooms when Rayni grabbed him from behind and stole a kiss.  
"You better watch that. You're gonna get in trouble."  
"So what else is new?"  
"Come on Doll, let's get back to the party."  
"Surely they won't miss us." Rayni slid her hands down his back and gave his backside a squeeze.  
"Hey! Cut that out. You've only got a few more days. Didn't I hear your mom say they were leaving on Wednesday?" "Wednesday at 3:45 pm."  
"Is it that bad?" "She just makes me feel stupid all the time. Mike has diamonds up his ass and I'm the 'messy' one." "I love you though." Ray kissed her and stroked the side of her face. He pulled away quickly and looked at the door in shock when he heard footsteps. Fraser appeared around the corner looking rather harried.  
"You okay, Frase?"  
"Your..ah, mother is….uh…."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Well we can't hide in here forever. Pitter Patter let's get at 'er."

Eleanor had once again taken over the kitchen and started preparing the meal. Rayni was washing the discarded pots while her mother filled the serving bowls. Karen was off on a mission to find Josh's hockey skates while the men were watching ESPN in the den. Ray and Ben decided to see if Rayni needed some help and were about to enter the kitchen. Just outside the door, Ray heard Eleanor speaking to Rayni.  
"Benton seems nice." Ray stopped short and motioned for Fraser to wait.  
"He's very nice."  
"He's awfully handsome."  
"Yeah, he's very nice looking."  
"Does he have a girlfriend?"  
"Not that I know of." Rayni knew where this was going and it was taking everything she had not to scream.  
"I bet he would make someone a lucky girl."  
"Probably so."  
"Don't you think he's more suited for your tastes?" Fraser felt a knot forming in his stomach as Ray listened intently outside the door. Ray heard Rayni slam the pot she was washing on the counter.  
"No mom, I don't think Ben is more suited for me!"  
"There's no need to act childish. I was just merely stating that Ben seemed like a very dear person."  
"He is a very dear person. He and I will probably be the best of friends."  
"Then what's the problem dear. I'm sure if…."  
"Ben does not crack stupid jokes just to hear me laugh. Ben doesn't buy me green apple suckers just to see the smile on my face. Ben doesn't hold my hand when we walk just to feel the touch of my fingers. Ray does those things mom, and that's why I think Ray Kowalski hung the moon and stars. Ray is the one man that I want to be with forever. Ray is the one man that I want to father my children. Ray is that one man that if he told me to pack a bag we were getting married tonight, I would tell him I could buy more clothes when we get there. Ray is the man I love mom. Period." Fraser couldn't help but smile at the look of sheer joy on his best friend's face. Neither man heard Rayni's dad walk up behind them.  
"Sounds like my little girls laid down the law." Ray looked over and smiled.  
"You can say that again." Paul Mason stepped into the kitchen and was met buy a stunned wife and an angry daughter.  
"Eleanor, you need to back off."  
"I beg your pardon?!"  
"Leave my daughter alone. She's happy and she doesn't need you to butt in."  
"What?! How can you say that to me? You're the one that can't stand the men she dates."  
"True, but I like this one. He loves her and she loves him. What more could a father want for his daughter? Besides, she's a good girl. She can make her own decisions."  
"Thanks dad."  
"But she always makes such bad decisions. Look at the last man she dated." Rayni was about to launch another tirade when her father cut her off.  
"What about you Ellie? Jack Parker ring a bell?"  
"Who?" Rayni was confused. Eleanor was livid.  
"Don't bring him in to this. That's why I'm so hard on her. I don't want her to make the same mistakes I did." "Who's Jack Parker, dad?"  
"No one!" Eleanor was turning a strange shade of red. Fraser and Ray stood in the doorway and watched the heated exchange.  
"Jack Parker was your mother's boyfriend before me. He belonged to the….what were they called Ellie? The 'Devil's Deacons'? Yeah that's it. Motorcycle gang out of Detroit."  
"You dated a 'Devil's Deacon'!??" "Engaged to a "Devil's Deacon'." Paul winked at Rayni as Eleanor fumed.  
"Oh my GOD!" Rayni was stunned.  
"He nearly killed you when you broke up with him for me. Sounds to me, like mother like daughter."  
"Are you kidding?! I think I'm going to have a stroke." Rayni leaned against the counter and held her hands to her temples.  
"You've made your share of mistakes. So give her a break Ellie." Silence hung like a cloud over the kitchen. Mike and Karen had heard everything from the den. Mike could barely breathe. Karen was stunned. Ray and Fraser were rendered motionless. Paul walked slowly over to his wife and hugged her. Rayni sat at the counter and stared at the mother she thought she knew.  
"I just didn't want you to make the same mistakes. You always seemed to do the opposite of what I asked you to do."  
"I…but I…I never dated a biker. A criminal maybe."  
"See, that smart mouth is going to get you in trouble one day."  
"It got me Ray mom." Ray walked over and hugged Rayni close to him. Rayni kissed him openly and rubbed her palm down his face. Fraser smiled at the happiness he saw in his friend's face. Paul whispered to Eleanor.  
"You better learn to like this one. He's not going anywhere."  
"At least he's on the right side of the law. That's something I guess."  
"You need to talk to your daughter as well. You've got a lot of fences to mend."

~~~~~~ chapter 17

Fraser waved goodbye as Ray and Rayni dropped him at his apartment. Dief scurried up the stairs ahead of him as he contemplated the events of the day. He was truly happy for Ray. He had found the woman he had always wanted. He clicked on the light in his apartment and placed his Stetson on the kitchen counter. Sighing heavily he shrugged off his coat and started to undress for bed.

As he sat on the edge of his small bed he started to think back to another time. A time when he was with the woman he loved. At time when he held her in his arms and felt the warmth of her body beneath him. He placed his hands over his eyes in an effort to remove the image of her from his mind. How could he still have feelings for her? She tried to ruin his life and the lives of the people he loved. He shook his head and lifted the lid of the old trunk that belonged to his father. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If he concentrated hard enough, he could still smell the scent of his father in the old journals and photographs inside. Pulling a tattered shoebox from the trunk, he smiled as he lifted the photographs into the light. His father looked so forthright in his uniform. Then his eye caught her picture. Why did he keep it? Why couldn't he let go of this woman? He ran his fingers lightly across the old photo. He felt a sickness in his stomach as he looked at her haunting eyes. It seemed like hours had passed, he was lost in the photograph of her. Dief growled a low and guttural warning to him as tears pooled his eyes.  
"I know. I'm sorry." Dief whined his concern and placed his head on Fraser's knee for comfort.  
"I'm not going to think of her anymore. What good would it do?"  
He rubbed his hand across his wolf's head as he placed the photograph back in the box. He knew he should throw it away but he couldn't. She still had a grip on him that he couldn't explain. Fraser stood and closed the old trunk. He padded into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Deciding he didn't want to wash a glass, he drank from the carton. Dief whined his disapproval to which Fraser ignored. As he stood leaning on the counter with the empty milk carton in his hand, he thought of Rayni and Ray. They had fun together. They laughed, they joked, and they really enjoyed each other's company. He tossed the carton in the trashcan and tried to get his mind off them. Was he jealous? Did he envy his friend his happiness? Maybe. Maybe he just wanted to find love. A love like they shared. He saw the change in Ray over the past month. He was calmer, more confident. He was happy. Was it too much to ask to find happiness? Was it beyond his reach? Fraser pushed away from the counter and walked over to the bed. He uncharacteristically flopped down on his back. His mind wandered to all the women he had met while he lived in Chicago. Would any of them make him happy? Could any of them be his one love in life? Did he deserve love? His thoughts moved to Inspector Thatcher. They did kiss. Fraser brought his arm to his forehead as he stared up at the ceiling. But was she the one? It was a nice kiss, but did it really have the spark that it should? He sighed heavily and pulled his blanket over his legs. What about Francesca? No, she's not my type. She's a good friend though. But she is rather frightening. McKenzie? Maybe. But she thinks I'm an idiot. I should have just given her the one corsage. Fraser rolled onto his side as Dief jumped on the end of the bed. Maybe I'll never find someone. Fraser closed his eyes and prayed for sleep. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a knock on his door. Glancing at the clock as he walked to the door he realized it was only 7:30.  
"Good Evening Mr. Mustafi."  
"You have phone call."  
"Thank you kindly." Fraser padded in his bare feet and long underwear down the hall to Mr. Mustafi's apartment. "Constable Fraser."  
"You really need to get a phone."  
"Evening Ray."  
"Hey…uh…." Silence hung on the line and Fraser could tell Ray wanted to ask him something.  
"Yes Ray?"  
"You okay?" "I beg your pardon?"  
"It's just that….well, you seemed….you want to come over here tonight and watch TV?"  
"I'm fine, thank you kindly for your concern."  
"You sure? I mean, Rayni….well, never mind. You know how women are."  
"Not really Ray."  
"Yeah, me neither. So you're okay?"  
"Yes Ray." "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Night Ray." Fraser hung up the phone and smiled as he walked back to his apartment. Even though love hadn't graced his life once again, friendship had taken root. He closed his apartment door and turned out the light once again. Covering his legs with the blanket his grandmother had given him, he smiled at the thought of how many people cared for him. Within moments, he was asleep.

~~~ chapter 18

Rayni pulled up in front of Mike's house and waited on her mother to meet her. They had decided that the best thing they could do was to start things fresh. They were going on a date. Just the two of them. Mother and daughter on the town. Rayni waved as her mother scurried down the steps.  
"You ready?"  
"Ready. Karen tried to get herself invited, but I wasn't having it. She'd tell everything we did."  
"So you ready to go eat?"  
"Let's go." Rayni pulled into traffic and noticed for the first time in a long while that her head didn't start to pound the minute her mother spoke. Ray was right. Maybe things could be better.  
"What's dad doing tonight?"  
"He and your brother are taking Josh to the Hawks game. I think they were going to call Ray to see if he wanted to go."  
"Great. He loves the Hawks."  
"What about Constable Fraser? I think they were going to ask him. Does he like hockey?"  
"He's Canadian Mom."  
"Oh yes, of course. So where are we going to eat?"  
"Okay, it's this great Chinese place. Don't start the lecture about MSG and junk like that. We're grown women. Let's live life on the edge okay? You should remember how. Right?"  
"Smart mouth. Your father should have never told you that."  
"Why? Because it makes you less than perfect? Jeez, mom. Do you know how shitty you've made me feel over the years?"  
"Rayni! Watch that mouth!" Rayni rolled her eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
"Sorry."  
"No, you're right. I have been a bitch."  
"Mom!"  
"What?! Oh, so it's alright for you to have a potty mouth, but I say one word and you go righteous on me?!"  
"Go righteous on you? This is way too weird."  
"I just didn't want you making the same mistakes I did. I always took the dangerous path. If my parents said black, I said white. I don't know why, I just did. My poor mother was white headed by the time I turned 22. And you are just like me. Do you know how hard that is to deal with?"  
"Why didn't you just tell me?"  
"And have you rebel more?! I'm no fool, Rayni. I know how things are. Now Mike. Mike acts like your father. He's smart, good looking and laid back as all outdoors. But, you. You take life in the fast lane. You plowed your own way. Biology was what we wanted you to do, you took engineering. I wanted you to date Mark Walker. You ride off on the back of Jack Thompson's bike. I couldn't win with you Rayni."  
"Well, you just always tried to make me into this hot-rolled Barbie doll cheerleader. I hate girls like that." Eleanor got a far off look in her eyes as she smiled.  
"Yeah, me too. I beat a cheerleader up once." Rayni nearly ran a stoplight as she whirled around to look at her mother.  
"WHAT?!"  
"She was all blond hair and white teeth. Used to make me sick. She tried to sleep with my boyfriend. Well, I wasn't having any of that. So I hit her. Several times."  
"What?! My mother? Mrs. PTA-boy scout troop mom-Eleanor Mason kicked a girls butt!"  
"I wasn't always the soccer mom, Rayni. I did go to high school. Before I met your dad, I was…."  
"A bad ass." Eleanor laughed as Rayni pulled into the restaurant.  
"Well, yes. I think that's what he liked about me."  
"I think I'm going to have a aneurysm. This is just too much."  
"Your father was so handsome. He was all prep and squeaky clean. His mother hated me at first. She didn't want her son anywhere near the likes of me. But, I won them over. After we got married, I worked while Paul built the business up. I took care of the house and the bills. Then Mike was born and they finally had a grandchild. It was like I was candy coated after that."  
"I wonder if Ray's parents will like me."  
"Of course they'll like you! Why wouldn't they? You're smart and beautiful. What more could they want?!" Rayni had never heard her mother talk like this. She was actually bragging on her. "They're supposed to be here next month. I guess I'll find out then."  
"They'll fall in love with you the minute they see you. I'm sure."  
"I don't know. They really like Stella."  
"Stella?"  
"I told you. Ray's ex-wife."  
"Well, once they see you, Stella will be like a bad dream."  
"Thanks Mom."

Rayni and Eleanor parked the car and walked into the restaurant. Rayni was pleasantly surprised at how the evening went. Her mother had finally loosened up and decided to lighten up on Rayni. Of course she had to make a comment oh her hair, but some things won't ever die.

~~~~~ chapter 19

"Go with us."  
"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I've got a tremendous about of paperwork."  
"Come on Ben. Please?" Fraser couldn't help but grin at Rayni as she blinked those big brown eyes at him. The smirk on Ray's face didn't go unnoticed when he nodded his head yes.  
"Okay. But, I really should be back early." Rayni smiled broadly and hugged him. Ray chuckled as Fraser was at first startled and then relaxed into the hug.  
"Great! Let's go." Rayni grabbed her purse and headed for the door of the consulate. It was her parents last night in town and they were all meeting for dinner. Rayni knew Fraser would otherwise spend the evening alone with a stack of paperwork if they hadn't asked him along. Besides, he had better get used to being a part of their lives. Ray held the door for Rayni as Fraser climbed in the back seat from the driver's side.  
"I really hope I'm not intruding."  
"Of course not, Frase. You're my best friend, right? Best friends can intrude."  
"I suppose so Ray." Rayni fastened her seatbelt and twisted in the seat to face Fraser. Ray smiled as Rayni started gushing to him like he was one of her favorite girlfriends.  
"You'll never guess what my mom said the other night. She actually admitted to being a bitch. Can you believe it?! I nearly swallowed my tongue."  
"I can imagine."  
"She said she was just trying to be the perfect little wife and mother so I wouldn't end up like her."  
"That's understandable."  
"She even took up for me when I talked about Ray's parents." Ray stopped at the light and turned toward her. "What about my folks?"  
"I'm just a little worried about meeting them that's all."  
"After your parents? Mine are a cake walk."  
"You're mom still talks to your ex-wife every week." Rayni shared a look with Fraser. He could see the insecurity in her eyes.  
"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful impression on them." Ray smiled gratefully at Fraser as he pulled away from the light.  
"Yeah, well. We'll see, I guess."  
"Don't sweat it Doll. My old man will love ya."  
"Your old man is not the one I'm worried about."  
"Ray's mother is a lovely woman, Rayni. I'm sure the two of you will get along fine."  
"I hope." Ray reached across the seat and took Rayni's hand. She absently rubbed the sides of his fingers as he steered them into the parking lot of the restaurant.

~~~~ Chapter 20

"Where's Dief?!"  
"I'm sorry Josh. Dief isn't allowed in this restaurant."  
"That's cruddy."  
"Quite."  
"So how was work today, sunshine?"  
"It was okay. I had to make one of the map tech's cry over at Willmar Engineering."  
"Oh Rayni, you didn't." Eleanor smiled at her daughter as she laughed.  
"Hey, if you can't draw a simple lot layout, you don't need to be drafting. I told him he should consider a new career. I gave him the number for Bartending School."  
"Rayni! That's awful."  
"If you saw the plat, you wouldn't say that. Took me two hours to redo it so I could place it on the map. I'm sure his boss will question him once I send the bill over."  
"You're going to bill them?" Karen looked at her with shock.  
"Of course. I spent two hours of my time redrafting a plat that they couldn't do. So, when they get the bill for two hours of contract work at $55 an hour, that should open their eyes."  
"You're brutal."  
"I'm just doing my job." Ray could see that Rayni was actually having a good time. He and Fraser shared a comfortable smile as she told her story. Her mom seemed more relaxed and Paul couldn't be happier.  
"Ray, will we be seeing you this summer?"  
"Ma'am?"  
"The family always comes to visit us in Florida. You and Constable Fraser are always welcome." Ray smiled as Rayni squeezed his hand. Fraser's head shot up and looked around the table.  
"Ma'am?"  
"Constable, you are welcome as well. Even bring…"  
"Diefenbaker, Grandma."  
"Yes, Diefenbaker. We have plenty of room."  
"Thank you kindly."  
"Sounds nice, eh Fraser?"  
"Yes, Ray. Very nice."

~~~~ Chapter 21

Ray unlocked the door to his apartment. Rayni ran her hand down his back as she kissed him in the hall.  
"Just let me get my…..mm-mmph….." Rayni cut him off with a passionate kiss as she pushed him onto the couch.  
"Don't you want me to take you back to your place?" Rayni ignored his question as she slid her hand underneath his shirt. Her fingers traced a trail down his chest as she kissed the side of his neck. Reason lost out, when she sucked at his earlobe. He captured her mouth and probed its warmth with his tongue. Rayni pulled and tugged on his shirt until she completely freed it from his pants. Snatching it over his head, she tossed it to the floor. He reacted in kind as he removed her sweater. Pulling away and standing over her he smiled at the look of sheer love in her eyes. Pulling her to her feet, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. An evil grin crossed his features as he stopped just short of the bed. In one swift motion, he tossed her into the air and laughed as she landed in the center of the bed. She giggled wildly as he took a flying leap toward her and landed on the bed beside her. As she lay on her back, he kissed her stomach. She nearly lost her senses when he dipped his tongue into her belly button. She wove her fingers through his unruly hair as he slid his fingers underneath her bra. Within moments, the two of them had shed their remaining clothing. Rayni slid beneath the cool sheets as Ray slipped his arms around her body. As he moved above her, sweat began to pool in the small of his back. Rayni held on to him as the two of them moved as one. She softly whispered in his ear as he kissed her collarbone. Whispers turned to cries of passion as their love intensified. This was where they wanted to be for the rest of their lives. Together. As he looked into her eyes, he made a decision. He knew it was the right one. He just needed to wait for the right time.

~~~~~ chapter 22

Ray pushed another stack of files around on his desk. Fraser was still at the Consulate and the caseload was little to none. Francesca was intently filing. A few more minutes and the manicure would be complete. Deciding he needed more coffee, Ray wandered to the canteen. Before he could make a break in the other direction, Stella walked toward him in the hall.  
"Ray."  
"Stella." He looked at her and waited to hear what she had to say. His coldness toward her unnerved her. He used to fall all over her. But, now he didn't seem to even be phased by her presence.  
"I hear Barbara and Damien are coming in to town."  
"Yeah, where'd ya hear that?"  
"Your mother told me." Stella crossed her arms and watched at he cocked his head from side to side.  
"They're visitin'."  
"Are they here to size up your little girlfriend?" Ray gritted his teeth at the tone in Stella's voice. Ragging on him was one thing, but Rayni was another.  
"Watch it, Stel."  
"What's the matter, Ray? Sensitive?" Francesca walked down the hall blowing on her nails. She couldn't help but overhear Stella giving Ray a hard time. *Look at her! She thinks she's so high and mighty. What a bitch! Rayni is the best thing that has happened to Ray since he learned to talk and you have to be around to ruin it. Well, let's see what ol' Frannie can do about that. * Francesca walked past them and into the canteen. Pulling a large YooHoo from the machine, she shook it up and opened the top.  
"Just back off Stella. I don't feel like hearing your shit."  
"My shit?! Do you talk that way around your little girlfriend?" Stella laughed at Ray's growing anger. Before Ray could respond, Francesca walked between them and conveniently stumbled.  
"Oh Stella! I'm sooo sorry." As Stella wiped the sticky chocolate drink from her face and chest she scowled at Francesca. Frannie turned to face Ray and smiled. She leaned in and whispered as she continued past.  
"Now that's a chocolate covered bitch." Ray tucked his head and chuckled as he walked away from a very sticky, very irate Stella.

Chapter 23

Rayni pulled another plat from the slowly decreasing pile. Cara walked past her office and stuck her head in the door.  
"What time do they get here?"  
"Ray said they called from a payphone this morning. They should be here sometime tonight."  
"Nervous?"  
"Terrified."  
"Why?"  
"Why not? They're still in love with his ex-wife. How can I compete with that?"  
"They'll take one look at how Ray looks at you and forget her name."  
"I doubt it."  
"What's Ray say?"  
"He says they'll love me."  
"See?"  
"Somehow I'm not comforted by that."  
"What about Fraser?"  
"I talked to him last night. Poor guy must think I'm a lunatic. I called that weird neighbor of his because Ben doesn't have a phone and babbled on for ten minutes about how I should just paint 'reject' across my chest and be done with it."  
"What did he say?"  
"He told me some story about a Elk, an Eskimo and a chicken. I think it was a chicken. I don't remember."  
"Did the story help?"  
"After I made him explain it, yes. Then he told me I was acting irrationally and that I should relax."  
"My, my, my. All those looks and brains too."  
"Yep, he's an enigma."  
"He's a hottie."  
"Don't get your hopes up."  
"Why?"  
"He's got some serious scars on that heart of his. I don't know the details yet. But I can tell they run pretty deep. Ray knows some, but he's not telling." The intercom buzzed and startled the two of them.  
"Rayni, line two."  
"Thanks, Ellen." Rayni waved as Cara disappeared down the hall.  
"Hello."  
"Hiya Doll."  
"Hey baby."  
"My folks are about an hour away. You think you can break out a little early?"  
"I think I can swing leaving a little early on a Friday afternoon."  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"Will you swing by the Consulate and pick up Fraser and take him home? I know I won't have time once they get here. He'll be off duty at four."  
"No problem." Rayni took a deep breath and Ray could tell she was nervous.  
"Calm down. It's just my folks. I met yours."  
"Yeah, but that was you. This is me we're talking about." Rayni smiled at the sound of his laughter on the other end of the phone.  
"I see we're ridin' the 'me' train today."  
"Hey, we all need a turn, right?"  
"I'll see you at my place."  
"Okay. I'll be there. Love you."  
"Love you more." Rayni hung up the phone and smiled down at the receiver. She looked at the clock and rubbed the back of her neck. Two-thirty. *What the hell. * She pushed her chair under her desk and grabbed her purse.  
"Ellen, I've got to go. I've got some family business to take care of. Have a nice weekend and I'll see you on Monday." Ellen waved as Rayni hurried out the door and out to her car.

Chapter 24

Rayni pulled her lime green Volkswagen in front of the Consulate. Fraser stood stiff as a board in front of the large steps. * I wonder what he did this time? * She hopped from the car and stood in front of the broad wall of red. She rested her hand on his arm while she spoke.  
"I talked to Ray. His parents will be here in about an hour. I know you told me I was acting like a crazy person, but I say go with what you're comfortable with. So, I'm going to get my nails done and get fixed up before I meet them. Stella always looks like she's some kind of Barbie doll or something. I look…well, I look like the anti-Barbie. So, I'm going to do as much as I can to look nice for these people. God, I hope they don't hate me. I'll be back by four to pick you up and take you home. So, no crap when I pick you up okay? The only thing I want to hear is, 'My Rayni, you look great.' Got it? I'll see you then. Oh! And what ever you did this time, don't do it anymore. This looks like it really bites."  
She waved as she skipped around the front of her car and over to the driver's door. Playfully honking the horn as she pulled away, Fraser allowed himself to steal a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. To the naked eye, he was motionless. No one noticed the small smile that tugged ever so slightly at the corners of his mouth.

~~~~~~ chapter 25

Rayni looked at her freshly manicured nails and smiled. While she was there she decided to get a haircut. She pulled up in front of the Consulate at three minutes before four. Fraser didn't know it yet, but he wasn't going straight home. Rayni tapped her nails on the steering wheel while 'Guns n Roses' blasted through the speakers. *Finally. * The clock chimed the hour and Fraser stepped forward and opened the passenger door and allowed Dief to hop in the back seat. Closing the door, he tossed his Stetson on the dash and looked at Rayni and smiled.  
"My Rayni, you look great."  
"Smart man." Rayni pulled out into traffic and headed to her apartment.  
"Where are we going?"  
"My place." Dief whined in the back seat.  
"Who asked you?"  
"Why are we going to your place?"  
"Because, I have to pick out something nice to wear when I meet Ray's parents and I need an honest opinion. And since you won't lie, well, you're it."  
"Oh dear."  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you if I'm fat or anything. I'm not a total idiot."

Fraser followed Rayni up to her apartment. He thought it best if he waited in the living room for her to make any clothing recommendations, but she didn't have time for that. She drug Fraser by the arm to her bedroom. Pulling at his collar, he watched as she pulled an armload of clothes from her closet.  
"Okay, I'm meeting Ray at his place and then we're all going out to dinner."  
"How formal is the restaurant?"  
"I don't know. I've never been there."  
"Do you know the name?"  
"Michael's, I think."  
"Ah yes, Michael's. I haven't been there personally, but Inspector Thatcher has been on several occasions."  
"So what do you think?" Rayni started tossing clothes on the bed and sifting through outfits.  
"I think this navy is a nice color on you."  
"I've got navy shoes to match that. Hang on." Rayni buried herself in the bottom of her closet and started tossing shoes in his general direction. A hiking boot came sailing at him. He caught the boot and placed it on the floor in time to catch a black suede pump.  
"Found one. Here catch." Fraser caught one shoe and then the other before Rayni emerged from the closet.  
"You sure this doesn't make me….." Fraser visibly stiffened. Rayni stopped and smiled up at him.  
"Easy big fellow. I'm not gonna hurt you." Rayni poked him in the side and he couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed a long velvet skirt and a burgundy beaded top.  
"What I was going to say is, are you sure this one doesn't make me look too office manager? I like this skirt. It makes my butt look good. What do you think?" Fraser looked at her bottom and then at the ceiling.  
"I uh…."  
"Oh God, lighten up. You're my Ray's best friend. We all have butts Fraser. See, look behind you. There's one!" Fraser looked at her with piercing blue eyes and smiled.  
"Why don't you decide? Dief perhaps could help you more than I." Dief growled at Fraser and then trotted out of the room. Fraser stared after him and muttered.  
"Coward."  
"Look, let's do this. I'm going to grab a shower and curl my hair. I'll try on the navy first and then the black. Whichever one looks best, I'll wear. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
"Now beat it. There's ginger ale in the fridge for you. And tell Dief to stay out of the cookies."  
"Understood." Fraser opened the refrigerator and helped himself to a can of ginger ale. He knew Rayni bought it mainly for him and that made him smile. He started to unbutton his serge as he opened the can and took a long drink. He heard the shower and chuckled as she yelled at him through the bathroom door.  
"Make yourself at home. Take your coat off and watch TV or something."  
"I'm fine, thank you kindly." He took off his serge and placed it over the back of the couch. He turned on the TV and relaxed his tired muscles after standing sentry duty all day. Rayni had the TV tuned to MTV, so Fraser decided to watch some music videos. In the middle of a rather enjoyable Brittany Spears song, the phone rang.  
"Rayni Mason's Apartment, Constable Fraser speaking."  
"Frase!"  
"Good afternoon Ray."  
"Where's my girl?"  
"She's in the shower."  
"What are you doing there?"  
"I believe I've been kidnapped. She's rather nervous."  
"Yeah, I know. Tell her I love her and I'll see her at six, okay?"  
"Certainly." "  
What's she makin' ya do?"  
"I believe my duty is to help select an outfit for this evening."  
"What's the choices?"  
"There is a lovely navy dress and she's also chosen a black velvet skirt and a burgundy top."  
"Okay, uh….I haven't seen either of those. Who cares what she wears anyway?"  
"She does. She wants to make a good impression."  
"I know. They'll love her. How can they not?"  
"I agree."  
"Okay, tell her they'll be here when she gets here. Take care of my girl."  
"Okay, Ray."  
"Later, Frase."  
"Good bye."

Fraser hung up the phone and returned to the music videos. He was a little disappointed to see a Latin man in tight pants was singing. He didn't even notice the shower had stopped when he went back to the kitchen and helped himself to another ginger ale.

Rayni checked her make up one more time in the mirror. With the hot rollers still in her hair she slipped on the navy blue dress and padded down the hall.  
"What do you think?" She stood in the kitchen, while Fraser stood with the refrigerator door open.  
"That looks lovely."  
"I'm not going for lovely."  
"What are you going for?" Rayni looked at the floor for a second and then at Fraser.  
"I'm going for 'I'm so much better that Stella.'"  
"I'm sure you're just working yourself up over nothing. Rayni, you're a great person. You shouldn't let people intimidate you like this." Rayni smiled and pulled him into a warm hug.  
"I like you. I think I'll keep you."  
"Thanks." Fraser laughed comfortably. Rayni turned to go back to her bedroom. She stopped and turned back to face him as he shut the door to the refrigerator.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Certainly."  
"How come you're not all nervous and terrified looking around me?" Fraser rubbed his thumb across his eyebrow and licked at his lower lip.  
"You're my friend."  
"But, I thought Francesca was your friend. You nearly break out in hives around her. I've seen the difference, Ben." He sighed as he opened the can of soda.  
"I guess I feel comfortable around you. You don't want anything from me but friendship."  
"Relationships scare the hell out of you, huh?"  
"I guess you could say that."  
"Well, let me say this. I didn't know love could be this nice. I mean I had nothing to compare it too. So, one day, you'll meet that one girl that totally blows the curve." Rayni noticed a flicker of emotion cross over his face. She couldn't be sure be she could have sworn it was regret. Before he caught himself, he thought out loud.  
"But what if I've met her and lost her already?" Fraser jolted back to their conversation when Rayni grabbed his hand.  
"Then she wasn't the one. There's someone out there for you Ben. And when you find her, you'll never realize how much more love you have for them." Fraser smiled and nodded his head. He hoped she was right. She scooted back down the hall to her bedroom and changed again. Instead of the long skirt, she found something she liked better in the back of her closet. Fraser was leaning against the kitchen counter sipping his drink when Rayni appeared. She looked at him expectantly and waited for a response.  
"Oh dear."  
"What?! Not good?"  
"No. No…uh…no. You look great."  
"Too much maybe?"  
"I don't think so. I think you look stunning." Fraser looked her from head to toe and smiled brightly at her. Her hair was in loose wavy curls that hung just above her shoulders. She had on black chunky heeled knee boots and a black skirt that fell just above the knee. The burgundy sleeveless top added enough color to bring out her skin tone.  
"You think Ray will like it?"  
"I think Ray will like it entirely too much."  
"It doesn't look too…too…"  
"Not at all. It's…uh….you look…"  
"Are you blushing?"  
"More than likely." Rayni laughed as she pulled her black leather coat from the closet. She took one last look in the mirror and tucked her hair behind her ears.  
"Okay, I guess I'm ready. Let's roll." Grabbing his serge, Fraser escorted her down to the car and held the door for her. Dief whined to Fraser as they walked around the back of her car.  
"Eeerrrf."  
"When did you learn the word 'hottie'?"

~~~~~~ chapter 26

Rayni pulled up to Fraser's dingy apartment building and waved at him through the open window. Before pulling away from the curb she called to him.  
"Wish me luck! I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how it goes!"  
"Good Luck, Rayni!" Fraser chuckled to himself as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. He prayed Ray's parents would embrace her and not compare her to Stella.

Rayni hurried up the steps to Ray's apartment. She was just about to use her key to open the door when she thought better of it. Knocking lightly, she waited for Ray to answer. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears when the door opened. Instead of Ray, Damien answered the door.  
"You must be Rayni!"  
"Yes sir."  
"Come in. Come in. Ray, there's a good lookin' woman here to see you. How'd you manage to land this one? Woohoo." Ray was in the kitchen with his mother. He hadn't seen Rayni yet, and laughed at his dad's remark. "Easy pop. You might scare her….." Ray walked around the corner and Rayni.  
"Holy smoly! What is that?"  
"What?" Rayni nervously pulled her leather jacket together.  
"Oh my God, you look beautiful." Ray grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. She smiled and gave him a concerned look while she whispered.  
"Not in front of your parents."  
"Fraser help ya pick this out? I'm buyin' him lunch tomorrow. Jesus."  
"Stanley, what time are our…. Oh you must be Rayni." Ray's mother walked out of Ray's small kitchen and extended her hand to Rayni.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kowalski."  
"We've heard so much about you, dear. I'm so glad to finally meet you."  
"You guys ready to eat. I'm starved!" Damien rubbed his hands together and looked at Ray.  
"Let's go pop. You wanna drive?"  
"Not tonight. I've been driving all day. How's the Goat runnin'?"  
"She's runnin' great. Like a top." Ray held onto Rayni's hand as the four of them walked downstairs. Damien and Barbara sat in the back seat while Ray helped Rayni into the front. Ray put his arm on the back of the seat and lightly rubbed Rayni's shoulder while he drove.

~~~~ chapter 27

"So whataya gonna have Doll?"  
"I'm not sure. It all looks so good."  
"This place is fancy smancy Ray boy. You must be doin' good for yourself."  
"I do alright." Ray tucked his head as his father smiled.  
"So dear, Stanley tells me you draw maps."  
"Yes ma'am. I'm a supervisor at the GIS department for the County."  
"That must be a difficult job."  
"Not really. I enjoy it. I like working with the computer system." Barbara smiled at the look on her son's face when Rayni spoke. *He's in love. * Damien nudged Ray and pointed a finger at Rayni.  
"How did you find such a smart girl? You hit her over the head or somethin'?"  
"Just lucky I guess."  
"I'm the lucky one." Rayni smiled sweetly over at Ray as she looked over her menu. The waiter arrived and offered a distraction. Ray could tell Rayni was still nervous. He could tell his dad was hooked. He was hooked the minute she walked in the door. Now if mom liked her, he would be golden. After placing their orders, Ray noticed the music softly playing.  
"This place has a dance floor, you know?" Ray winked at Rayni and held out his hand. She slipped her fingers in his as he helped with her chair. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the dance floor. As Ray twirled her into his arms she talked softly in his ear.  
"These boots aren't really made for dancing."  
"They look like they're made for something much better than that. How come you never wore them for me before?" "You like these boots, huh?" Ray softly nibbled on her earlobe.  
"Hmm-mm."  
"So do you think they like me?"  
"I think pop's in love with you."  
"What about your mom? I think she's just being polite."  
"Calm down. They like you. Besides, I love you. That's all that matters right?" Rayni sighed and squeezed Ray to her. "I just don't want them to hate me. Besides, they better learn to like me because I plan on being around for a while."  
"That's my girl."

~~~ chapter 28

Ray smiled over at Rayni as the waiter placed their plates on the table. Everything looked and smelled wonderful. Rayni was starving but her nerves wouldn't allow her to eat very much. Ray tried to keep the conversation light as his parents asked about his work.  
"How's Fraser?"  
"He's good."  
"Stella mentioned he was driving her crazy. She says the two of you make quite a pair." Ray saw the look that flashed across Rayni's face as she took a small bite of her fettuccine. Within a moment it was gone and a new facade was in place.  
"Stella mentioned a big case she was working on. We're you part of it?"  
"No ma, I don't talk to Stella much." Damien could tell that Ray wanted to drop the subject. He knew Rayni must be uncomfortable.  
"So, Rayni, do your parents live here in town?" Rayni took a sip of her water and shook her head as she swallowed. "My dad retired from the construction company two years ago. He and my mom moved to Florida after that. My brother Mike and his family live here still." Ray shared a thankful look with his father.  
"Yeah, Rayni's an aunt. Her nephew Josh is nine. Our first date was at his skatin' party."  
"Skating? That's cute." Barbara smiled over at her son. Rayni took another drink of her water. * Cute. Great. I don't want to be freakin' cute. I bet no one ever called Stella cute. *

The evening was pleasant except for the four times Barbara brought up talking to Stella. Ray reminded himself to talk to his mom when they got home. Rayni felt like crying by the end of the night. Ray held Rayni's hand as they walked up the steps to his apartment. Barbara and Damien followed closely behind.  
Once in the apartment, Rayni excused herself and went to the restroom. Damien leaned over and whispered to Barbara, "Can the Stella chatter."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Ray really likes this girl. I'm sure she doesn't want to be constantly reminded of his ex-wife."  
"But Stella and Stanley are on good terms. They work together." Ray settled himself on the couch and added his two cents into the conversation.  
"Workin' together and bein' on good terms is two different things, Mom."  
"You and Stella aren't on good terms?"  
"Not exactly. Especially since I've started dating Rayni."  
"See, Barb. So lay off. Stella's in the past. I don't know why you still call her anyway."  
"She was part of the family once."  
"She ripped your firstborn's heart out. I say drop her."  
"You never liked Stella from the start."  
"Who could?! Except for Ray. She's….she's….."  
"She takes warming up to, that's all." Ray chuckled at the conversation between his parents. Ray heard the door open and Rayni's light tread coming down the hall.  
"Come sit by me, pretty girl." Rayni smiled at Damien as he patted the couch between him and Ray.  
"Stop hittin' on my girl, pop."  
"Ah, he's just jealous of his old man's good looks." Damien laughed as he put his arm around Rayni. She couldn't help but laugh along with him. Barbara looked at the woman sitting between Ray and Damien and smiled. * Oh dear, I bet I did hurt her feelings. She does love my son. You can see it in her eyes. *  
"Rayni dear, I've got to pick up a few things tomorrow. How about just us girls go shopping?" Rayni looked at Ray and smiled. He grinned at her and then at his mom.  
"That sounds great. I'd love to go."  
"Great. Ray told me he has to work tomorrow. So we can take the boys to lunch. How does that sound."  
"Sounds good." Ray smiled over at his mother. She was one great lady. He knew she would love Rayni.

~~~~~ Chapter 29

"What a cute car."  
"Thanks, Ray's not fond of it."  
"Well of course not dear. It's not the GTO. He and his father practically lived under the thing for a year."  
"He really does love that car. I'm surprised he let me drive it." Rayni saw the look of shock fly across Barbara's face.  
"He let you drive it?!" Rayni laughed as she maneuvered through traffic.  
"Why does everyone give that reaction? I thought Stella was going to fight me when I brought his keys back to the station."  
"Stella what?" Rayni immediately regretted bringing up Stella.  
"It's nothing."  
"Is she causing trouble?" Rayni bit at her lower lip and slowed down for the light. Feeling her hesitation, Barbara pressed on.  
"Tell me what she's done dear. Contrary to the impression I gave, my son's happiness is far more important than my relationship with his ex-wife."  
"Let's just say, she's not fond of me."  
"What does that matter. As long as she doesn't speak ill…." Barbara saw the look on Rayni's face and knew she didn't need to complete her sentence.  
"She's been giving Ray a hard time about how young she thinks I am. He made me promise not to say anything to her. I want to just go up to her and…..sorry. Never mind."  
"I can imagine dear. I've just learned to deal with her over the years. Ray was so devoted to her for so long. It nearly killed his father when they eloped. He never did like Stella."  
"I know the feeling."  
"Well, don't let her worry you dear. I see the way my son looks at you. He's happier than I've ever seen him and that has everything to do with you."  
"I love him, Mrs. Kowalski."  
"Barbara. And that's all I could ask for." Barbara smiled and Rayni felt as if the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

**Just Falling Part II**

Chapter 30

After a morning of shopping and gossiping, Rayni and Barbara pulled into the station parking lot to meet Damien and Ray for lunch.  
"You go on ahead. I'm going to stop by the ladies room." Rayni waved Barbara on as she headed down the hall toward the restroom. Barbara walked through the lobby and into the bullpen. Stella rounded the corner and called out to her.  
"Barbara!"  
"Hi."  
"When did you get in? We really need to get together. Would you like to have lunch?"  
"I'm sorry dear. I'm meeting Ray and Damien for lunch."  
"I'm sure they won't mind if I come along."

"How's it going?" Rayni turned quickly and looked into the smiling face of Fraser.  
"Hey! I was going to call you last night, but it was late. Barbara and I went shopping."  
"I told you everything would be fine."  
"I know. I was just freaking out, I guess. We talked about Stella too."  
"Ah."  
"Speaking of, look who's here. Doesn't she have her own freaking office somewhere?"  
"She's here for one of Detective Carson's cases."  
"I wonder what she's saying about me." Fraser looked in the direction of Stella as he leaned over and spoke quietly to Rayni.  
"She's trying to invite herself to lunch."  
"You can read lips?! Oh this is great. You've got to teach me to do that. What's Barbara saying?"  
"She told her there wasn't room in the car."  
"Hee-heh, choke on that, Stella. What else?"  
"Barbara is just making small talk now." Rayni looped her arm in his and looked up at him and smiled.  
"Have I lured you over to the dark side?"  
"Undoubtedly." Fraser chuckled as he escorted her across the bullpen and over to Barbara.  
"Look who I found wandering the halls." Rayni plastered a drippy sweet smile on her face as she held onto Fraser's arm.  
"Benton! It's so good to see you." Barbara hugged Fraser as Stella stood to the side of the group.  
"How are you Mrs. Kowalski. Rayni tells me you all had a lovely evening last night."  
"Fabulous. And Rayni and I have shopped the stores out. We've had such a good time." Rayni saw the look of sheer aggravation on Stella's face as Barbara reached out and took Rayni by the hand as she spoke.  
"Barbara, have you seen our men, yet?"  
"Not yet, dear. We better find them if we plan to eat." Barbara looped her arm in Fraser's and he escorted the two women over to Ray's desk. Barbara waved over her shoulder to Stella as they walked.  
"Bye dear, nice seeing you again." Fraser shared a wink with Rayni as she squeezed his arm in delight.

~~~~~ chapter 31

Ray placed the phone back on the hook and grinned to himself.  
"What's the look for?" Francesca leaned on the corner of his desk. Ray pushed away from his desk and stood. Walking over to the file cabinet, he shoved a stack of files inside.  
"Nothin'."  
"Doesn't look like nothing. You look like the cat that ate the cannery." Ray looked at her and blinked slowly.  
"What? Never mind. I've got dinner plans that's all."  
"Who with?"  
"Me and my old man are going to get a hotdog. What's it to ya?"  
"Gee you're moody. Fraser needs to teach you some manners. I don't know how Rayni puts up with you."  
"Yeah well, she can't help herself." Francesca huffed in frustration and returned to her desk. Ray chuckled to himself as he grabbed another stack of files.

~~~  
Rayni sat at her desk and diligently plotted a map. Cara walked by and noted the odd look on Rayni's face.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Huh?!"  
"What's wrong? You looked pissed."  
"I'm fine." Rayni tossed a plat on her desk and sighed. She wished everyone would just leave her alone. She didn't feel like talking about it.  
"That is not a look of a woman who's fine. What's the matter? You and Ray get in a fight?" Cara knew she had hit a nerve when Rayni glared at her.  
"Tell me what happened." Rayni rolled her chair over to her desk and threaded her fingers through the front of her hair as she rested her head in her hands.  
"Close the door." Cara grew concerned as she pulled the door to and took a seat across from her best friend. "Rayni, what happened?" Rayni took a deep breath and tried to swallow the sobs that were forming in her throat.  
"I think Ray is seeing someone else."  
"Oh, that's crazy! He adores you." With her head still in her hands, Rayni shook her head.  
"He's been acting real odd lately. I haven't seen him in four days."  
"Well he's a cop. He's always been real busy." Rayni looked up slowly. Cara's heart went out to her friend as she watched the tears streak down her cheeks.  
"It's not that. He's been avoiding me. He's rushes me off the phone. Making up all these excuses for not being able to see me. It's another woman. I know it is. I'm not stupid. I see all the signs."  
"Have you talked to him?"  
"I've tried, but he always has some place he has to be or he's in a big meeting."  
"He could be telling the truth."  
"I don't think so. I can tell he's distracted. There's someone else."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"The only thing I can do. Find the bitch, beat her ass, then break up with Ray."

~~~~ chapter 32

"What does she like, son?"  
I don't know. I don't just ask her, do I?"  
"No, no. I just didn't know if the two of you had talked about it before." Ray leaned over the jewelry counter and stared at the rings. He looked at all the different shapes and sizes. He rubbed his hand through his hair and bit his lower lip as he pressed his fingers against the glass.  
"I know who might know though?"  
"Her mom?"  
"Nah, her little gossip buddy." Ray grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number.  
"Canadian Consulate, Constable Turnbull speak……"  
"Hey Turnbull, where's Fraser?"  
"Ah, good evening, Detective. He's in his office." Silence hung on the line. Ray rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Can I speak to him?"  
"Of course." The phone rang and Ray shifted from foot to foot as he impatiently stood at the counter. "Constable….."  
"Fraser!"  
"Good evening Ray. What can I do for you this evening?"  
"You remember what we talked about yesterday?"  
"Yes Ray."  
"Well Me and Pop are here now. I don't know what type to get her. Has she said anything? You two talk like school girls."  
"That's not entirely true Ray. We are merely friends and like to share…."  
"Yeah, yeah, the salesman is gonna have me for loiterin' if you don't hurry."  
"Of course. Well, she has mentioned she liked the square cut stones. With the length and thinness of her fingers, that would be very flattering on her."  
"You really are a girl. You know that don't you?"  
"Understood."  
"Thanks Frase. You meetin' us later for dinner?"  
"I don't think I can. I've got to finish these reports. They're due in Ottawa at the beginning of the week."  
"Okay, see ya later buddy." Ray shoved his phone back in his coat pocket and smiled at his dad.  
"Can I see that one?" The salesman smiled and opened the case and retrieved the diamond.  
"This is a beautiful ring. It's one and a half carats. Notice the accent diamonds on the side. This really is a lovely ring." Ray held the ring in his fingers and watched the light sparkle off the stone. As casually as he could, he flipped the small price tag over. His father saw the look of panic flash across his face and decided he better jump in to help.  
"How big is this one?"  
"Three carats."  
"That's a little big son. I've heard your mom say once that if a ring's too big people think it's fake." Ray nodded his head and grinned.  
"Yeah, I uh….I heard Frannie say that once. Show me the same thing in about a one carat."  
"Certainly." The salesman smiled. He could tell by looking that this guy wasn't made of money, but he just wanted something nice to please his girl.  
"This is beautiful. It has two small stones on either side that make the total weight one and a half carats. You'll also notice, the price difference is quite drastic compared to the other one." The salesman winked at Ray and smiled. Ray grinned and held out his palm for the ring.  
"That's a real beaut' there." Ray traced the gold band with his finger as he looked at the diamond shimmering in the light.  
"This is the one."  
"Marvelous. What's her ring size?"  
"Damn, hang on." Ray fished his cell phone out of his pocket once again and hit redial.  
"Constable Turn…."  
"Yeah, hey, Fraser!"  
"Certainly."  
"Constable Fra…."  
"I need her ring size."  
"Ah, well, if I remember the size of her hand correctly as it is proportioned to her weight and height….I'd say a size 6."  
"You sure?"  
"Well, not really, but you can always have it sized."  
"Okay, thanks Frase. You sure you can't make it for dinner?"  
"Not tonight."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye Ray." Ray snapped the phone shut and smiled at his father. He then turned his attention to the salesman.  
"Size 6."  
"That's great. This ring is a six. You can take it with you." Ray beamed at his father as the salesman took the ring to be cleaned and authenticated.  
"You still nervous son?"  
"Yeah a little. What if she doesn't say yes?"  
"When are you going to ask her?"  
"I'm not sure yet. Soon though. I just don't want to wait, you know."  
"I know. I asked your mother on our third date."  
"The third?! You never told me that."  
"You never asked. I knew I loved her the very minute I saw her. She was at the high school dance with nimrod. He wasn't paying her the attention she deserved. So while he was off smokin' with his buddies, I asked her ta dance." "Grandma and Grandpa let her get married after only three dates?"  
"Nah, we kept it to ourselves for a while. But we knew we were meant to be together."  
"Yeah well, I thought that about Stella." Damien saw the look of regret pass over his son's face.  
"You can't make someone love you. It has to work both ways."  
"What if it's not…."  
"Do you really think that son? Can't you feel the difference this time?" Ray tucked his head and smiled.  
"Yeah. I really love her pop. I can't stand to be away from her. And when Stella starts givin' her shit, I just want ta…."  
"There's the difference. There was a time when you thought Stella could do no wrong. Now, it seems Stella has lost her glow."  
"You could say that." Before Damien could go any further with his father son talk, the salesman returned with the ring. He placed the small black leather box on the counter next to a stack of papers.  
"This is the diamonds authenticity paperwork. Here is the maintenance record sheet. Your fiancée can come in and have the setting inspected at any time." Ray's heart skipped at the word 'fiancée'.

~~~~~~ chapter 33

Ray flopped down on the couch and kicked his boots off. It had been a busy week and he was exhausted. His parents left three days ago and he hadn't slowed down since. He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. He heard a soft knock at the door and wondered who it could be at this hour. Shuffling across the floor, he opened the door and smiled at his guest. His smile quickly faded when he saw the look on Rayni's face.  
"Hiya Doll." Ray leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but at the last moment she turned her head.  
"What's wrong?" Ray could tell she was upset, but he didn't know why.  
"What's wrong?! You should know." *Oh shit. I hate it when she says that. *  
"I don't know. So you're gonna have to tell me." Rayni glared at him. Her heart was breaking and she was angry.  
"If you didn't want to see me anymore, just tell me! You don't have to make up excuses to avoid me!" Rayni's voice increased in volume as she paced around his small living room. Ray looked confused as she started to cry.  
"What are you talkin' about?! I love you."  
"Just tell me! You don't have to lie Ray! I've been through worse things. You of all people should know that." Ray could tell she was getting frantic. She was screaming and waving her arms at him. The tears flowed from her eyes and she almost to the point of sobbing.  
"Baby, please calm down. Tell me why you're so upset."  
"Don't act like you don't know! I know you're seeing someone else. I'm not an idiot!"  
"What?!"  
"Who is she?!"  
"Have you lost your mind?!"  
"Don't screw with me Ray! You know how much I love you! I love you more than anything, but I won't share you with anyone! Who is it? Who's the whore you've been taking up so much of your time lately?!" Suddenly Ray understood. He chuckled softly, which only seemed to anger Rayni even more. He walked over to her and attempted to put his arms around her. Jerking away she glared at him  
"Answer me! I won't be played for a fool Ray!"  
"Will you shut up and listen! There ain't no one else!"  
"Then what have you been doing for the last week?!"  
"I can't tell you." Rayni grabbed her purse and stomped toward the door. Ray headed her off and grabbed her around the waist.  
"Let go!"  
"Not until you listen!"  
"Just let me leave! If you can't be honest with me, I can't be with you!" Ray was getting frustrated and Rayni was livid. He knew what he had to do. She would leave him right then, if he didn't convince her he loved her.  
"You're not leavin'! Not until you listen!" Ray picked her up and pushed her down onto the couch. She glared at him as he sank to his knees in front of her.  
"What?!" The venom in her voice was a little unnerving. He placed his hands on her knees while he licked his lips nervously.  
"I know I've been busy this week. Tuesday I couldn't come over because I had to make a long distance phone call to Florida."  
"Florida?"  
"You're Mom says 'hello', by the way." Rayni wiped at her eyes as she looked at him in confusion.  
"My mom?"  
"Then Wednesday me and Fraser went over to Mike's. I need some moral support on that one."  
"What…why…?"  
"Shhh, you wanted answers, so shut up and listen. Thursday I had another phone call to my folks in Arizona. That took forever. And well, Friday, I had to go help Fraser with some plumbing work at the Consulate. I told you that one. Remember?"  
"Yeah. Why are you…."  
"Listen remember?" Rayni sniffed the tears back and wiped her hand across her nose. Ray stood and kissed her on the forehead before walking down the hall to his bedroom. He returned with a small leather box tucked behind his back. He knelt in front of her again and smiled.  
"I'm sorry ya got all upset. But I had to do this right." Ray pulled the small box into view and Rayni took a sharp intake of breath. She looked into Ray's pale blue eyes and started to softly cry again.  
"Rayni, will you marry me?" Blinking through tears, she realized she was holding her breath. Unable to speak, she nodded slightly and leapt into his arms.  
"You have to answer me Doll. I think it's a requirement during somethin' like this." Rayni's muffled 'yes' may Ray laugh as he rubbed his hand down her back.  
"Are ya gonna quit cryin'?"  
"No."  
"Is that a good thing."  
"Uh-huh. I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, don't' sweat it. At least I know you love me enough to fight." Ray lifted her head and kissed her on the cheek and then the forehead. He slipped the ring from its box and placed it on her finger. Ray kissed her gently as she softly cried.

Rayni sat in the middle of Ray's old couch and stared down at the ring on her finger. Her gaze then followed the man who just gave her the ring. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He pulled a can of Coke from the shelf and poured a glass. He turned around and smiled at her. She sniffed and smiled in return. She felt like such a fool. She came in with both barrels blazing and for what? Nothing. He loved her. He wasn't with another woman. He was asking her family for permission to marry her. She watched as he moved through the small kitchen. The shape of his body and the leanness of his form caused her to absently lick her lips. She grinned at him again as he walked toward her and knelt down in front of her again. "Here, drink something. Have you calmed down yet?" She was so embarrassed. Embarrassed and ashamed of the way she acted. She was fully prepared to find out the woman's name, hunt her down like a dog and beat her senseless. Then Ray had to go and be so sweet. She hung her head and took the Coke from his hand. Still sniffling, she took a small sip.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"You were pissed."  
"I was beyond pissed."  
"I could tell. So you thought I was with another woman, huh?" Rayni sniffed again and nodded her head.  
"Good." Ray smiled at the confused look on her face.  
"Good?"  
"At least you had the same reaction I'd have."  
"I'm not usually the jealous type."  
"Couldn't prove it by me."  
"Yeah well." Rayni sniffed again and stared back down at the ring on her hand.  
"You still want to call Mike?" She nodded and Ray handed her the cordless phone. The phone rang twice when Karen answered.  
"Hey, can I speak to Mike?"  
"Sure, hold on Rayni. He's in the garage with Josh." Rayni twisted the ring around on her finger and smiled as she heard Mike clatter to the phone.  
"Hey, what's up?" Rayni wasn't sure why, but she started to cry again.  
"Rayni?! What's wrong?! Are you alright?! Is Ray okay?" Rayni choked out the words as best she could. "He.....asked.....me...to..." Her sobs got in the way once again.  
"He what?! Why are you crying?!" Rayni laughed while she cried and then handed the phone to Ray.  
"Hey Mike."  
"What in the hell is wrong with her?"  
"I asked her to marry me."  
"Tonight? I thought you were going to wait a week or so."  
"Didn't work out that way. Hang on, I think she's calmed down enough ta talk to ya now." Ray handed the phone back to Rayni and laughed at the look on her face. She wiped her hand across her nose and laughed into the phone once again.  
"I guess you said yes."  
"Uh-huh."

Ray sat on the end of the couch watching Rayni talk. This was going to be his wife. He smiled as she laughed in to the phone. He liked the way she laughed. She laughed with feeling. It just spilled from her mouth in a shower of giggles. He leaned back and rested his head against the back of the sofa and sighed. His mind wondered to what their life would be like once they were married. What would their kids look like? How many would they have? He smiled at the thought of her pregnant. Rayni caught him staring at her and reached out her hand to him. He threaded his fingers through hers and gently kissed the tips of each finger as she spoke on the phone. This was the best thing he had ever done. He was sure of it.

Ray whistled to himself as he waited for Fraser. Rayni had left his place earlier that morning and returned to her apartment to shower and change for work. She had been on the phone for nearly two hours calling her parents and his parents. She wanted to call Fraser, but it was late and Ray knew he would already be asleep. Rayni made him promise they would pick her up for lunch so she could show Fraser her ring. Fraser walked briskly down the steps of his building. Dief trotted along in front of him and waited as Fraser opened the door to the Goat.  
"Morning Ray."  
"Mornin' Benton Buddy." Ray smiled over at his best friend as he pulled away from the curb.  
"You're in a chipper mood."  
"Yes I am."  
"How is Rayni? I haven't seen her for the better part of the week."  
"We're havin' lunch with her today. She insisted on it."  
"Ah." Fraser smiled slightly. There must be good news on the horizon. Ray lightly tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as the radio played. The shrill of his cell phone broke him from his melody. Fraser couldn't help but smile at the large smile that spread across his friends face.  
"Kowalski!.....oh, hey doll.....yeah, I told him......" Ray looked over at Fraser and grinned before switching the phone to the other ear. He leaned toward the window as he talked low on the phone.  
"I know...I love you too.....yeah, sounds good.....me and you.......heehee.....yeah, okay.....I love you......uh-huh......really? Okay hold on." Fraser looked at him strangely as Ray thrust the phone at him. "Here." Fraser took the phone and smiled.  
"Hello, Rayni....yes, it is my understanding we are meeting you for lunch.....A surprise?......You won't tell me?.....I see, it's better if seen. I'll see you then.....Thank you kindly. You have a good day as well." Fraser snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Ray.  
"She's very hyper today." An evil smile spread across Ray's face as he nodded in agreement.  
"That she is, Frase."  
~~~~~

Rayni walked briskly down the hall and into her office. Shrugging off her coat, she hung it on the back of her door and looked at the ring on her hand once more. She wasn't sure why she had to keep looking at it. Maybe somewhere in her subconscious she was afraid it had all been a dream. Leaning her head out into the hall she smiled at her boss as he walked down the hall.  
"Good morning Rayni. Don't forget, staff meeting in five minutes."  
"Got it. I'm on my way." Rayni grabbed her planner and headed for the conference room. Taking a seat in her usual chair, she nonchalantly held her left hand in her lap. As the normal morning announcements were being made, Rayni could feel the smile creep across her face. Her boss turned to her as he did every week and asked if she had anything to add.  
"I just want everyone to be aware of a slight change in personnel. It's more of a name change than anything else." As everyone stared at her in confusion, she lifted her hand onto the table and then conspicuously brushed her hair from her eyes. As the men still looked confused the women in the office began to squeal. Cara nearly leapt across the conference table and grabbed Rayni's hand.  
"Oh my God!"  
"Look's like you'll all have to learn how to spell Kowalski pretty soon." Understanding started to slowly spread through the men. Rayni was borderline giddy as she showed off her engagement ring. This was going to be such a fun day.

~~~~  
Fraser held the door for Ray as the two of them walked into the reception area of the GIS department. Ellen smiled and waved as the two men walked the hall to Rayni's office. Ellen waited until they were out of earshot and then buzzed Rayni as she had been instructed. Rayni stuck her head out of her office and smiled at Ray as he walked toward her. Fraser followed closely behind. Ray shared a look with Rayni and started to chuckle. She had been dying to tell Fraser. They had become such good friends over the last couple months.

Fraser saw Rayni running full speed at him in just enough time to brace himself and catch her as she leapt in his arms.  
"Congratulate me! I'm going to be a wife!" Ray laughed at the expression on Fraser's face. It went from shock to joy in a matter of seconds.  
"Congratulations!" Fraser sat Rayni back on her feet and smiled as she immediately latched on to Ray. Ray rubbed his hand down her arm and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Uh-uh." Rayni's face grew dark and the two men looked at her with concern. Rayni looked at Ray and then nodded her head toward Fraser.  
"What's wrong, Doll?"  
"We've got a problem."  
"What's that?"  
"Who gets Fraser?"  
"I beg your pardon?" Fraser pulled at his collar as Rayni planted her hands on her hips.  
"Who gets Fraser? Me or you? I'll flip you for him." Ray dug into his pocket in an effort to retrieve a coin. Fraser was growing concerned.  
"Flip for me? What do you mean?! I really would like to know….."  
"Heads he's a groomsman, tails he's a bridesmaid. You call it." Ray tossed the coin in the air as Fraser looked on in horror. Before Ray could react, Fraser snatched the coin from the air and looked at Rayni with pleading eyes. "Surely you don't plan on flipping for me?!" Rayni held her side as she laughed. Ray slapped him on the back and knew he had been had. He leaned forward and whispered to Ray while Rayni wiped her eyes.  
"I'm going to be a groomsman, right?"  
"Yeah, buddy. I wouldn't have it any other way."

~~~~ Chapter 37

Ray waved at Rayni as he and Fraser pulled away from the curb. Fraser ran his thumb across his eyebrow and smiled over at his friend.  
"I'm happy for you Ray." Ray tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and smiled.  
"Thanks Frase. I'm happy too. I love her."  
"I know. And she loves you. You can see it in her eyes."  
"Really?"  
"Of course." Ray's face softened as a large smiled spread across his face.  
"I really want this to be special, you know? I want her to have the wedding of her dreams."  
"Have the two of you talked about what type of ceremony you would want?"  
"Nah, she's still excited that I had sense enough to buy her a ring."  
"Well it is something to be excited about."  
"Rayni Kowalski. Sounds nice, huh?"  
"Yes it does Ray."

Rayni exited the elevator and strolled down the hall back to her office. Ellen rounded the corner and motioned toward Rayni's office.  
"I left a message on your desk. Your mom's called twice."  
"Twice? My mom never calls me at work. Did she mention if there was a problem?" Ellen smiled as she sorted through a stack of files.  
"She mentioned something about finding a caterer." Rayni's face went from confusion to dread in a breath. As she walked into her office, she stared at the small pink slip of paper with her parent's home number in large red ink. "Dear God it's started." She grabbed the receiver and quickly dialed the number. Hoping by some slim chance her mother wouldn't be home, she waited patiently while the phone rang for the third time.  
"Hello."  
"Mom, it's me."  
"Hi dear. I was in the back yard. Did you go out to lunch?"  
"Ray and Fraser took me. I wanted to show Fraser my ring."  
"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about dear. When can we get together?"  
"Get together? What for?"  
"To plan, silly. A wedding doesn't just happen, you know. We've got to plan it!" The drippy sweetness of her mom's voice made Rayni's head hurt. She cradled her forehead in her hand as she talked.  
"Mom, don't you think you're rushing things? I haven't had the ring for 24 hours yet. Ray and I haven't even talked about a date yet."  
"Well, things have to be done dear. You can't wait until the last minute. Have you thought about who will be in the wedding party? What about a caterer? I've heard fantastic things about Ellis'. We should really consider them." *We?! *  
"Mom, Ray and I will talk about all this tonight. I'm sure we're capable of……" Before Rayni could finish her thought, her mother interrupted.  
"Your father and I think you should come for a visit next weekend so we can get things sorted out."  
"What? You want us to fly to Florida?"  
"Surely Ray can get off work. I'll have the guest room all ready for him." *Guestroom?! *  
"I don't think….."  
"Just let me know what time your flight arrives dear and your father will be there to pick you up."  
"But…."  
"Oh dear, I've got to run dear, I'm late for my circle meeting. I'll talk to you on Sunday over at Mike's. Tell Karen not to tie up the phone this time. Bye dear. Love you." Before Rayni could protest, the line was disconnected. She dropped the receiver to her desk and sighed.  
"Well shit."

~~~~~~~~ chapter 38

By the time Rayni walked through her front door she had a splitting headache. She tossed her purse on the floor by the couch and started removing her work clothes as she walked back to her bedroom. She hit the button on the answering machine as she stepped out of her shoes.  
"Hey Doll, I'm gonna be a little late tonight. Me and Fraser's gotta work on the Martin case. Call my cell if you need me. I love ya. Bye." Rayni quickly discarded her panty hose and tossed them to the floor. Once the next message started, she sighed heavily and pulled her sweater over her head.  
"Hi dear, it's mom. I just wanted to remind you that your attendants need at least two months to try on and order dresses. I'll talk to you soon." Sliding out of her skirt, Rayni let it fall to the floor. As she unhooked her bra, she grabbed one of Ray's hockey jerseys from the closet. She pulled the jersey over her head and padded back down the hall into the living room. The thought quickly passed through her mind to put on a pair of sweatpants, but she dared anyone to stop by tonight. She flopped down on the couch and rested her head on the arm of it. Rayni sat in silence for a few minutes. The sound of the street below slowly crept into her thoughts and calmed her pounding head. After a few minutes she flipped on the television and surfed the stations. Before she realized it, two hours had passed. The sound of Ray's key in the door startled her. Before Ray could open the door all the way, Rayni called out to him.  
"Is Fraser with you?!" Ray stopped in mid motion and smiled.  
"No."  
"Come on in." Ray walked through the door and saw the tired and stressed look in Rayni's face.  
"Hey, what's the matter?"  
"It's been a long day."  
"Somethin' happen at work?"  
"My mom called." Ray lifted Rayni's legs a sat down on the end of the couch. She sighed as he ran his fingertips over her bare legs.  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"She's already started planning the wedding."  
"The wedding? Our wedding?"  
"She informed me that we should fly down next Thursday and stay the weekend so we can discuss our plans."  
"We don't have any plans, do we?" Rayni ran her hands through the side of her hair as she closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Not that I'm aware of." Ray could see the frustration in her face. The frustration that was solely her mother's doing. "Maybe we should get some plans. We gotta set a date some time."  
"How about next Wednesday?" Rayni laughed as Ray gave her his best puppy dog look.  
"I thought you wanted a big wedding."  
"WE need to decide what WE want. If not, my mom's going to run all over me."  
"I won't let her do that." Rayni leaned up and snuggled into his shoulder.  
"You think you can stop her?"  
"Sure, I can."  
"My big strong man." Ray chuckled as he slipped his arms around Rayni's waist. She buried her head in his neck and began to lightly kiss his shoulder.  
"Did you eat any dinner?"  
"No, I was waiting on you."  
"Well, let me grab a shower and I'll go pick up something." Ray stood and started walking down the hall toward the bathroom. Rayni smiled when she heard the sound of the shower. She slipped quietly down the hall and into the bathroom. She loved the fact that her apartment had a large tub. She shed his jersey and quietly pulled back the curtain. Ray was busy soaping his hair and didn't notice her small frame slip over the side of the tub. He jumped when her hand reached around his waist. She rubbed her fingers softly over his stomach and chest. He turned and tilted his head back under the shower before looking at her. A smoldering smile spread across his lips as she lathered the soap in her hands. He leaned in and kissed her as the water rolled down her back. Her breath caught in her throat as he kissed the side of her neck. His hands slid across her wet skin as he sucked at her earlobe. She sighed as he gently caressed her center. Guiding her, he turned her away from him. The water sprayed down both their backs as he entered her. The stress and frustration from the day had been washed away with each fluid motion. Water mingled with tears as Rayni released. This is what she had wanted. The love between them was what she had always wanted.

chapter 39

Rayni pulled up in front of the consulate and frowned as Fraser stood sentry duty.  
"The Dragon Lady must be in rare form lately." She switched off the ignition and waited for the clock to strike. Looking at her watch, she decided she had enough time to go inside and chat with Turnbull. Stepping up to the curb, she waved at Fraser as she passed.  
"I'm going to go speak to Turnbull for a second. Come inside and get me when you're ready." The silent figure stared straight ahead as she passed and walked up the steps and into the Consulate. Stepping through the large oak doors, the smell of lemon scented cleaner assaulted her senses.  
"Good Afternoon, Miss Mason!"  
"Good afternoon, Constable Turnbull. How are you?" Turnbull stood tall, as he spoke with Rayni. It always made her smile.  
"I'm quite well. Is Ray with you?"  
"No, he was tied up at the station. So he called me and asked if I could pick up Fraser." Before they could continue their conversation, Inspector Meg Thatcher rounded the corner with a stack of papers in her hand.  
"Turnbull! Once Fraser gets off....." Smiling brightly, Rayni extended her hand.  
"Inspector Thatcher? I'm Rayni Mason. Ray's fiancée." Meg's face softened as she greeted the woman she had heard her junior officers discussing on a few occasions.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mason."  
"Call me Rayni. I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you." *She doesn't look so awful. I'm going to have to talk to Ray about how he talks about her. *  
"Please, call me Meg. What brings you to the Consulate?"  
"I'm here to pick up Fraser. Ray's going to be tied up for a while so I thought I'd make him take me to dinner. Why don't the two of you join us? It would be fun." Turnbull smiled graciously, as did Meg. * It would be nice to eat in a restaurant with actual people for a change. I'm sick of take out. But, it would be inappropriate for me to dine out with my junior officers. * Seeing Meg's apprehension, Rayni prodded.  
"I'd love to try that new place on Maple. I hear it's fantastic. Do you like Chinese food, Meg?"  
"I love Chinese."  
"Great! Once Fraser gets off duty, we'll call and put our names on the list."  
"I really appreciate the invitation, but I have hockey league tonight." Turnbull smiled sweetly at his superior officer. He secretly loved the idea of Fraser and the Inspector dining out together.  
"Hockey League? You play?" Rayni listened intently while Turnbull explained the joy of coaching a youth team in the finer points of hockey. Meg's mind began to wander as to what the three of them would talk about over dinner. Turnbull might not be a lot of things, but he was a conversationalist. Rayni heard the clock strike and turned at the sound of Fraser walking through the front doors. Before he could cross the threshold, Rayni called out to him.

"Do you have a change of clothes here?"  
"Yes."  
"Jeans or a little better?" Fraser loved the way Rayni could just ask him anything.  
"Both."  
"Go get dressed for dinner. We're going to Liu's Hunan on Maple."  
"Will Ray be joining us?"  
"I'm not sure yet. I'll call him and see if he can meet us there." Meg offered her the phone and smiled to herself as Fraser disappeared down the hall and into his office.  
"Hey, can you get away?.......How long?.......Meet us at Liu's. Ask for the Fraser party and look for the two hot looking women sitting with him....." Meg laughed at Rayni as a smirk pulled at her lips.  
"Meg's going with us......Meg. Inspector Margaret Thatcher......Yeah, that Meg.......No Turnbull can't go. He's got hockey.....Okay, see you there, love you."

Meg frowned slightly as Rayni hung up the phone.  
"Maybe you two should just go."  
"Why?"  
"Detective Kowalski and I are not what one would call....."  
"Buddies? Well, Ray's a poop sometimes, but I love him. Besides, I want to bounce some wedding ideas off you. You know the proper etiquette for these things don't you?"  
"For the most part, yes."  
"That's what I'm looking for. I'll call the restaurant."

Fraser emerged from his office in a pair of khaki pants Rayni had insisted he buy. She convinced him how nice they looked and that every man had to have at least one pair of khakis in their wardrobe. Smoothing the front of his navy sweater he stood and waited for Rayni to get off the phone.  
"Four for dinner please…….Fraser…..Six thirty…..Thank you kindly." Fraser cocked his head to the side and smiled at her use of language. But he was also confused.  
"Four?"  
"Meg's coming. Ray's going to meet us there. You ready? Where's Dief?" Fraser tried to school his features and hoped Rayni hadn't seen the look of panic flash across his face. Quickly recovering his thoughts, he smiled at Rayni. "He's in my office pouting. I told him I'd pick him up here later to take him home." Rayni frowned and walked down the hall to Fraser's office. Opening the door, she found Dief pouting on the floor next to Fraser's desk.  
"I'll bring you some sesame chicken back. How's that?" Lolling his tongue to one side, Dief appeared to be smiling at Rayni. She laughed softly and smiled as she walked back down the hall where Fraser seemed to be nervously shifting from foot to foot. *What's this? *  
"Shall we go?"  
"Let's roll." Meg slipped her purse over her shoulder and walked behind Rayni. Fraser held the door for the two ladies and then escorted them to the street. Turnbull waved as the three of them drove off in Rayni's new lime green Volkswagen.  
"You need more room?" Rayni smiled at Fraser in the rearview mirror.  
"I'm fine. There is surprisingly more room back here than I imagined."  
Rayni could tell Fraser was on edge and she could also tell it had something to do with the woman sitting in the passenger seat.  
~~~

Chapter 40

"So what about the bridesmaids? Do I have to buy their dresses? Please tell me I don't have to buy their dresses." Rayni took a bite of her sesame chicken while Meg answered her question.  
"No, you don't have to pay for them. But I would give them ample notice when picking out the dress. At least two months or more."  
"Yeah, that's what my mom said." Fraser chewed his egg roll and listened to the two women talk. Ray had yet to arrive and he could feel the knot forming in his stomach. *Why did Rayni ask her along? I hope she's not trying to set me up with her. *  
"Fraser, have you been in a wedding before?" Fraser swallowed as he nodded his head.  
"Two actually. One was a fellow Constable and the other was a Inuit friend. It was a lovely ceremony….."  
"This is long isn't it?" Rayni crinkled her nose at him.  
"Yes, very."  
"All I want to know is did you walk down the aisle with the bridesmaid or by yourself?"  
"Neither."  
"Okay, thanks." Rayni gave him a sweet smile and he offered one of his own in return. She could tell something was bothering him but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Lost in thought for a moment, she didn't see Ray walk in the door.  
"Hi Doll! Miss me?!" Ray leaned over and gave her a kiss before taking a seat. Rayni smiled brightly at him as he placed his order with the waiter. Meg envied the look on her face. She had the look of a woman in love. Rayni could tell that Fraser seemed relieved once Ray had arrived. Rayni chatted happily with Meg as Ray and Fraser talked about a case. Rayni noticed that Fraser was unusually quiet. She offered him a small smile; the smile he offered in returned seemed strained. * What's going on with you? * Fraser looked down at his plate and tried to eat in spite of the knot twisting away in his stomach.

~~~~ Chapter 41

Meg waved as she pulled away from the consulate in her car. Ray twirled his keys in his hand as the three friends stood on the sidewalk in front of the consulate.  
"You ready Fraser?" Fraser nodded as he looked down at Dief, who seemed to be over his sulking about being left behind.  
"I'm taking him home." Ray and Fraser looked at Rayni in surprise.  
"You and I need to talk." Ray shook his head and looked at the ground.  
"Good luck, buddy." Fraser looked at his boots and rubbed his thumb across his forehead. The one thing he like the most about Rayni, and the least was how comfortable she was talking to him.  
"I'll see you at home sweetie. Love you."  
"Love you. Later Frase."  
"Good night Ray."

Rayni opened her door and waited for Dief and Fraser to get in the car. She settled into the driver seat and pulled into traffic behind Ray. Fraser sat rigid as she drove in silence for the first few blocks. He knew it was coming. He knew what she would say. He knew he didn't have a chance.  
"Spill it."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Tell me what was going on tonight."  
"I don't….."  
"Don't lie to me. Does Meg bother you?" Fraser could feel the sweat on his hands. Rayni looked at him and gave him a concerned stare. Ray looked in his rearview mirror and shook his head at the two figures sitting in the car behind him.  
"You might as well tell her what she wants to know or else she'll beat it out of ya."

Rayni turned down a side street and waited on Fraser to start talking. Dief whined from the back seat as he put his head on his paws. Rayni sighed as she stopped at the light.  
"You haven't answered me."  
"No, Meg does not bother me."  
"Has something happened between you two?"  
"Happened?"  
"Stop it. Just tell me. You've been a bundle of nerves ever since we left for the restaurant and I want to know why. Did I do something?"  
"No, well….no."  
"What was the 'well' for? Did it bother you that I invited Meg to dinner?" Fraser sighed and looked out the window.  
"Fraser? Tell me what's going on." Rayni reached out and placed her hand on his arm. He closed his eyes and tried to maintain his composure. He wanted to scream and he could tell Rayni knew it.  
"Go ahead. Just tell me. You don't have to be all buttoned up and proper with me." That seemed to be the one thing he needed to hear. Fraser opened his eyes and looked directly at her.  
"Pull over." Rayni pulled to the curb and turned to face him. She could tell by the set of his jaw that he had something very important to say.  
"Meg and I have had….well, contact."  
"What the hell does that mean? You've slept with her?!"  
"Good Lord no!"  
"Then what?!"  
"I kissed her."  
"Okay. So?"  
"So, I think she feels more about it than I do. She says that the incident is forgotten and I should forget it as well. Which I have, however I don't think she has done the same and when you invited her to dinner I assumed you were making an effort to bring the two of us together in some way. I really would prefer that you not do that. I don't like it when my friends try to force people on me." With a sigh, Fraser sat and waited on Rayni's response.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. But I didn't know. I can see that she is fond of you. It's obvious. I never meant to give you the impression that I was playing matchmaker. I was just being polite and I wanted to ask her some things. That's all really."  
"I'm sorry to be so snappish. Please forgive me."  
"Oh give it a rest Fraser. You're too friggin' polite."  
"Oh dear."  
"What?" Rayni saw a flicker of a smile cross his face.  
"You sound like Ray. He's been a bad influence on you." The two of them laughed softly. Rayni could tell that Fraser was much more relaxed.  
"I won't try to set you up Ben. I know that makes you uncomfortable. I just want to see you happy. You're too sweet not to share." Fraser smiled and looked down at his lap.  
"There is someone I've been noticing lately." He couldn't believe he was telling her this.  
"Who?!"  
"I haven't the slightest idea."  
"Where have you seen her?"  
"She works in the building across from the consulate. She walks to and from lunch everyday."  
"Have you talked to her?"  
"No."  
"What have you done?"  
"Nothing actually. I've only seen her while I was on duty and when I was returning from lunch on occasion."  
"Have you shared a look or anything?"  
"Shared a look?"  
"You know. Eye contact. Have you given her a flash of those baby blues?" Fraser lowered his head and rubbed his hands over his knees.  
"Yes."  
"You whore." Rayni grinned as Fraser looked up in shock. His wide-eyed look turned to amusement once Rayni started laughing.  
"Why don't you say hello to her the next time you see her on the street? The worst thing she can do is tell you to get lost." Fraser sighed and licked at his lower lip. His mind was contemplating what Rayni was saying. What if he did talk to her? What could it hurt?

~~~~~~ Chapter 42

Rayni pulled another pair of jeans from the dresser and shoved them into her suitcase.  
"You're packing more jeans?! We're only going to be gone four days. Why the hell ya gotta pack so much shit?" Ray flopped down on the bed beside her opened suitcase.  
"It's not shit. It's stuff I might need."  
"We're only going to Florida to visit your folks. Why do ya need the dresses?"  
"You might want to take me out dancing."  
"Four pairs of shoes?"  
"The sandals match this outfit. I might need the tennis shoes if we go shopping. Got to have the dress shoes if we go out and I want the boots for the plane." Ray rested his head on the bed and sighed.  
"You're a freak."  
"Yeah, yeah. Bite me."  
"What time is our flight in the morning?"  
"You've asked me that four times already." Ray's muffled 'sorry' made Rayni smile. He looked adorable with his head resting in the crook of his arm as he stretched out across the bed on his stomach. Her heart went out to him. She knew he wasn't fond of flying. He had flown a few times before, but he would rather keep both feet on the ground. She looked at the clock and nudged him in the side.  
"Hey, have you packed everything yet?"  
"Yeah, my bag's already in the car."  
"What time are you and Fraser picking me up?"  
"Around seven."  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
"No. Why can't we drive?"  
"It's too far."  
"Why can't we just stay home?"  
"I want to get this over with. Besides, you haven't seen where the folks live." Ray rolled over to his back and stared up at the ceiling. Rayni folded a pair of socks and tucked them inside her boots.  
"Where exactly do they live?"  
"Oviedo. It's near Orlando. They've got a condo in Del Boca Vista Estates."  
"Sounds great." Ray's sarcasm made her smile. Her heart went out to him. She didn't want to visit her parents anymore than he did.

~~~~ Chapter 43

Fraser sat next to Rayni as Ray paced back and forth in front of the airport coffee stand.  
"Please calm down." Rayni wanted to weep for him. The stress was evident on his face. He hated to fly. Fraser stood and stepped into Ray's path.  
"Why don't you sit down for a moment?"  
"Nah, I'm fine. I don't wanna sit down."  
"Ray, sit." Ray stopped in his tracks and looked at the tall Mountie. Rayni had never seen Fraser order Ray to do anything. Ray slumped in one of the hard metal chairs next to Rayni. Fraser took a seat in front of him.  
"Perhaps you should take the pill the doctor gave Rayni."  
"I don't need it. I'm fine." Rayni was just about to voice her opinion when Fraser gave her a warning look. Rayni sat quietly while Fraser continued to talk to Ray in an even and calming tone.  
"It's merely Valium. It will simply calm your nerves and help you relax during the flight."  
"I hate pills."  
"More than you hate flying?" Ray stiffened. Fraser had him. Ray lowered his head and took a deep breath. His palms were already sweating and the knot in his stomach seemed to be growing with every passing minute.  
"Fine." Fraser looked at Rayni for the small bottle of pills the doctor had given to Ray. Rayni stood and quickly ordered a water from the coffee stand. Handing the bottle to Ray she rubbed the back of his neck as he swallowed the pill.  
"How long before it starts working?"  
"You'll be fine by take off." Before the sentence was completely out of Fraser's mouth a crack of thunder rumbled through the airport.  
"Jesus Christ!"  
"Oh dear."  
"Ray, calm down!" Rayni could see the fear in his eyes as lightning flashed once more. The rain had started to pour and Ray looked from Rayni's face to Fraser's for support.  
"I can't fly in this."  
"You'll be fine. Just calm down, baby." Rayni started rubbing his hand in hers as he stood to pace some more. Fraser's normally stoic face was now furrowed in concern for his friend.

~~~~~ Chapter 44

Rayni helped Ray put the carry-on bags in the overhead compartment and then took her seat next to the window. Ray wanted the aisle and she was happy to give it to him. She was thankful now that she had upgraded their tickets to business class. She knew Ray would be more comfortable that way. Rayni watched with concern as Ray nervously strapped himself into the seatbelt. *When's that damn Valium going to kick in? * As the flight attendant went over the safety procedures, Ray could feel his hands starting to sweat. Ray's eyes were fixed on the flight attendant as she spoke. He was taking in every word. When she finished her presentation, Ray gripped the arms of his seat. They would be taking off soon. Rayni tried to take his mind off things by asking him questions about the wedding. He just nodded and focused on breathing. *Maybe if I hold my breath I'll pass out. Passing out would be good. * Ray looked at Rayni and then to the seats across the aisle. Rayni smiled at the two women seated next to them. One looked as frightened as Ray. The brunette seemed to be the calmer of the two. The redhead was on the verge of tears as the flight attendants checked to make sure everyone had their seatbelts fastened. Rayni leaned past Ray and smiled.  
"First time flying?"  
"No, she just hates to fly." Ray looked over at the redhead and smiled.  
"Smart woman." "I'm Mary Beth. This is Denise."  
"I'm Rayni and this is my fiancée Ray. We're waiting on his pill to kick in. If it doesn't start to take effect soon, I may have to kick him in the head." Denise looked at Mary Beth with all the seriousness in the world.  
"Why don't you just go ahead and kick me in the head? I won't get mad or anything. Just knock me out long enough to get this tin can in the air."  
"You'll be fine. It's not a long flight. Here, hold my hand." Mary Beth winced in pain as Denise clamped down on her hand. Rayni made a mental note not to offer Ray her own hand unless absolutely necessary. The engines roared as the plane gathered enough speed to take off. Rain streamed across the windows as the plane took flight. Ray licked his lips and held his breath until the plane finally leveled off. Denise still had her eyes closed when the seatbelt sign was lifted.  
"You're fine Ray. The flight will be over in about three hours."  
"I hate this."  
"I know."  
"I hate this a lot."  
"I know that too. You don't know how much it means to me for you to come with me."  
"I'll always be with you. I just don't have to like how we get there." Ray managed a small smile for Rayni and then an empathetic look for Denise. It was going to be a long three hours.

~~~ Chapter 45

Rayni held tightly to Ray's hand as they walked down the concourse. The Valium had done its job well. Ray was completely relaxed.  
"Where's baggage, Doll?"  
"To the left." Rayni pulled on Ray's arm and smiled.  
"Your other left."  
"Got it. Where's your folks?"  
"I told them I was renting a car and driving out to the condo. I didn't want to get trapped. This way we can go sightseeing on our own if we want."  
"That's why I love you. You're smart."  
"You're stoned."  
"More than likely." The two of them gathered their luggage and headed to the rental car counter. Ray sat quietly while Rayni retrieved the car from the lot. Ray smiled brightly when she pulled up in a bright red convertible Camero.  
"Hot car." Rayni placed her sunglasses on her face and grinned.  
"Hot car for a hot woman." Ray chuckled as he lifted the bags into the back seat.  
"Damn straight." He slid into the seat and gave her a quick kiss.  
"Come on, let's get going. Mom said they would take us out to lunch."  
"Good I'm starving."  
"Me too. Call Fraser and let him know we're here." Rayni tossed her cell phone into Ray's lap.  
"Sure thing, Hot girl."  
"Hot girl?" Ray's crooked grin made her laugh. The Valium was still making him loopy.

~~~~~~~ Chapter 46

"Rayni!" Eleanor greeted her daughter with open arms. Rayni hugged her mother and then moved on to kiss her father.  
"How was the flight? Did Ray do alright?" Ray smiled sheepishly as Rayni explained he was still a little medicated and needed to lie down awhile.  
"Bless his heart. I'm not fond of flying either. His room's all ready. Right down the hall dear." Eleanor took Ray by the arm and led him to the guestroom. Rayni had already informed him that it wasn't even an option when it came to them sharing a room in her parent's house. Rayni followed Ray and her mother down the hall and into the guestroom. "You get some rest. I'll wake you up in a little while, okay?" Ray nodded and smiled down at Rayni.  
"If you need anything, you let us know dear." That was Rayni's cue to get out of the room. Eleanor followed her back to the living room.  
"Well, let me see that ring!" Paul reached for her hand and grinned down at her.  
"It's beautiful, isn't dad?"  
"It sure is. Have the two of you decided on a date?"  
"Not yet. We're still talking about what we want." Eleanor poured the three of them something to drink and carried the glasses into the kitchen.  
"How about June? June is a perfect month to get married." Rayni tried not to roll her eyes.  
"Mom, that's too far away. It's January. I don't want to wait six months."  
"But it takes time to plan things dear. You've got to get a caterer and a photographer. What about a florist? I hate that I'm so far away. It's so hard to plan things out of state." Rayni's eyes widened and looked at her father for support.  
"Plan things? Mom, Ray and I are planning the wedding." Eleanor smiled slightly.  
"Oh of course dear. I'm just going to help you."  
"Mom, let's get some things straight now before we have a problem."  
"What kind of problem would we have?"  
"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe the problem with you trying to plan our wedding. Ray and I are capable of planning a wedding. We don't want anything extravagant. Just a simple ceremony with family and friends. Nothing over the top."  
"I've started making a guest list." Rayni could feel the headache forming behind her eyes. Her father just grinned at her and shook his head. Eleanor padded quietly down the hall and into their bedroom.  
"Why is she doing this?"  
"You are her only daughter. Mike's wedding was planned by Karen and her mother and Ellie felt left out."  
"But, I don't want…."  
"Just hear her out. She has some really nice ideas. Besides, we're going to pay for it."  
"Dad, Ray and I are going….."  
"Now don't get all wound up. We paid for Mike's honeymoon and the down payment on the house. So we thought we'd do the same for you."  
"Ray's planning the honeymoon."  
"I figured that. So we thought we'd offer to pay for most of the wedding."  
"But dad….."  
"Don't but me. You're our baby girl and you deserve the wedding you've always wanted."  
"I'm just afraid it will be the wedding Mom always wanted." Paul laughed as Rayni rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Don't worry, I've already talked to her."  
"You sure can't tell it." Eleanor emerged from the back of the condo with a legal pad in her hands.  
"Here dear. This is what I've come up with so far." Rayni's mouth grew dry as she looked at all the names her mother had written down.  
"Mom! There's at least a hundred people here! What part of small wedding am I not getting through?!"  
"Don't get smart. It's mostly family. See."  
"Who's Aunt Margie?"  
"That's my aunt on your Grandma's side."  
"Mom, I have no idea who half these people are. We can't invite this many people."  
"Sure we can."  
"No mom we can't. Ray and I will make out the guest list mom. That's nonnegotiable." Eleanor's brow furrowed and was about to start in on her when Paul gave her a stern look. On more than one occasion, he had warned Eleanor about trying to bully Rayni into something she didn't want.  
"Fine. It's your wedding." Rayni knew it nearly killed her mother to say those words. She hoped her mother really meant them.

~~~~~ Chapter 47

After a two-hour nap, Ray was glad the bedroom he had been assigned had its own bathroom. The hot water trailing down his back made him feel refreshed after that lousy plane ride. He hoped Rayni would be in a good mood. Maybe the two of them could sneak away for dinner. Not a chance. Her mom would be all over them all weekend. Ray stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Pulling on his favorite pair of jeans and a well-worn green T-shirt. He was ready to face his future in-laws.

Rayni sat on the end of the couch with her legs tucked under her. Her mother was busying herself in the kitchen and Paul was no where to be found.  
"Hey Doll." Rayni looked up from the bridal magazine her mother had bought her and smiled.  
"Hey handsome. Did the nap do you good?"  
"Yeah. I feel much better now. So what's being going on with you? Everything okay?" Rayni sighed and nodded toward the kitchen.  
"Uh, fine." She mouthed the words, 'I'll tell you later' and then took him by the hand. She stood up and led him to the kitchen.  
"Mom, I'm going to take Ray around town. We'll be back in a few hours."  
"That's lovely dear. Could you pick up some steak sauce while you're out? Your Dad's going to grill out steaks for supper."  
"Yes ma'am. I've got my phone if you need us."  
"Have a good time."

Ray slid into the passenger seat of the rental car and remained quiet as Rayni maneuvered out of the driveway. Once they had left the gates of Del Boca Vistas, Rayni unleashed a primal scream that jolted Ray toward the passenger door.  
"Jesus! Ya feel better now?!"  
"Much, thank you."  
"What the hell happened while I was sleepin'?"  
"Well, let's see. My mother gave me the guest list for our wedding. Only 115 people I don't even know. Then she informed me that she and dad were going to pay for the wedding. Translation: My money, my way. To which I responded that we didn't need her money. We had already planned on paying on the wedding ourselves. Then Dad had to play peace maker and remind mom that it was our wedding and that he would pay for it regardless of how things were done." Ray opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. Rayni's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel and he wasn't entirely sure she knew where she was going.  
"Then she wanted to know the color scheme I had chosen. Of course I told her tartan plaid just to piss her off. Mission accomplished. Then she told me I was acting like a baby and I told her that's how I was being treated. God knows how Dad slipped out unnoticed."  
"Smart man."  
"Yeah, no shit. Then she wanted to know what church we were getting married in. I told her I wasn't entirely sure we were getting married in a church. That went over like a lead balloon. She asked me if you were a heathen! Can you believe that?!"  
"What'd ya tell her?"  
"I told her no! You may act like one some times, but…."  
"But I'm not practicing." Ray offered with a smile.  
"Bite me."  
"Where?" Ray leaned over the middle console and started to kiss her neck.  
"Stop it. I'm trying to drive."  
"So pull over."  
"We're not there yet."  
"You mean we actually have a destination?"  
"Yep. So cool it. I'm mad and I want to stay that way for a while longer."  
"Well let me know when you're done."  
"I will. There. We're here." Ray grinned as a Baskin Robbins pulled into view. Rayni parked the car and the two of them walked in the cool air of the 31 flavors.  
"Two scoops of Strawberry Cheesecake in a waffle cone. What are you going to have?"  
"Can't I share yours?"  
"Nothing doing. Get your own."  
"You are pissed. Two scoops peanut butter chocolate in a waffle cone. Thanks." Rayni closed her eyes and sighed as she took a large lick of her ice cream.  
"Is this going to spoil our dinner?"  
"No, that's what I'm here for. I'm sure mom will pick another fight over our steaks."  
"Not if I can help it."  
"What's that mean?" Ray took a bite of his cone and licked the corner of his mouth.  
"It means I ain't havin' your mom piss you off all the time. It's our wedding and I'm going to explain that to her." "Good luck."  
"Hey, trade licks?"  
"Later hot stuff." Ray blushed as Rayni shoved her cone toward his face.  
"Yep, that's why I love you."

~~~~ Chapter 48

Fraser stood sentry duty in front of the Canadian Consulate. He had served four hours of his eight-hour duty. His backed ached, his mouth was dry and he could feel the sweat dripping off the back of his knees. It was days like this when he hated being hot natured. Fraser stared straight ahead and let his mind slip into thought. He was perfectly still as the tourists posed for pictures. The school tour that walked by and stared at him was a little unnerving, but he remained motionless. Then came the flock of pigeons. This was more than he thought he could bear. The thought of the spectacle he made standing rigidly straight while a pigeon perched itself on top of his Stetson was nothing more than an abomination. He could see the other birds pecking at his feet, but the one on his hat was becoming a worry. Just when he thought the sight of himself couldn't be worse, it happened. Out of his peripheral vision he saw the unmistakable white substance drain down the shoulder of his red serge. *Oh dear! * This was just too much. He had been pooped on. As humiliation crept across his emotionless face, he quickly dismissed it and returned to his statuesque persona. Then he heard it. The now familiar sound of her heels was making its way down the sidewalk. Just as she had for the past three months, the woman that worked at the office building across the street was returning from lunch. Her high heels clicked on the pavement as she swung her purse in her hand. Her long shapely legs carried her near perfect form down the sidewalk. Her long black hair fell loosely across her shoulders as she closed the distance between them. Fraser could feel his throat tighten. It was one thing to appear as a disgrace in public, but to appear in public as a disgrace in front of this woman was unacceptable. As she approached, he swallowed and felt a drop of sweat trail down the side of his neck. He had watched her everyday for three months and she had never done more than offer him a polite smile. Staring straight ahead, his mind was willing her not to look his way. * Please cross the street. Please go into your building. Please don't look this way.* The sound of her stride grew louder as she approached. His fears were realized as she walked past him and stopped. She turned and looked in disgust at the bird dropping on the shoulder of his otherwise pristine uniform. *Oh dear. Please no. Why me? How horrifying! * Fraser's eyes remained focused on an unseen object across the street. She looked up at his face and then back down at his uniform. Turning she strode quickly across the street and into the office building in which she worked. *Thank God. * Fraser felt the sweat pooling at his waistband at his lower back. The heat was miserable, but he at least was free from any further embarrassment. He allowed himself a slow calming breath. Just as he was about to inhale once again, the woman appeared once again through the doorway of her office building. She once again crossed the street and stood directly in front of him. His training would not allow him to visibly force down the knot that had formed in his throat. The woman smiled and looked up at the handsome Mountie.  
"Bad day, huh?" *You have no idea. * Without another word she took a damp cloth and began wiping the disgusting mess from his tunic. * Oh dear! * Satisfied she had done all she could she wiped her hand over the damp serge and looked again at his face.  
"I hope the rest of the afternoon is better. If you're still here at five, I'd like to buy you a snow cone." *Snow cone? *  
"My name's Neely by the way." She smiled and crossed the street once more and disappeared into the building. A slight smile danced across his eyes as his mind now raced with thoughts of the woman that would like to buy him a snow cone.

Chapter 49

"Ray dear, what would you like to drink?"  
"Iced tea is fine, thank you." Eleanor flitted around the kitchen and prepared drinks for everyone. Rayni smiled at how her mother was practically falling all over Ray. Ray seemed a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. He wasn't used to being fussed over by anyone but his own mother and Rayni.  
"Do you like onions in the salad dear?"  
"Yes ma'am." Ray took a drink of his tea and made his way out to the patio to help Paul with the steaks. Paul wiped his forearm across his forehead and looked over at Ray.  
"Don't worry son. You'll survive."  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
"I'll talk to Ellie tonight so you won't have to. She's just excited about the wedding."  
"Rayni's about to blow."  
"I can imagine. Poor Karen nearly ran for the hills during the planning of her wedding to Mike. Ellie kept calling with advice. Drove Mike crazy."  
"I don't like to see Rayni upset. I want this to be special for her." Paul looked over at his future son-in-law and smiled.  
"It will be."

Rayni sliced the tomatoes and onion for the salad in relative silence. She knew that if she opened her mouth she and her mother would end up in a huge argument before dinner. She prayed her mother would have the good sense to know she just didn't want to talk about the wedding.  
"So have you thought about who your attendants will be?" *Dammit! *  
"Not yet, but I have an idea." Rayni concentrated on dicing the onions in a hope her mother wouldn't continue. "Well you have to ask your cousin Jennifer."  
"No I don't. I never talk to Jennifer."  
"But she's your only female cousin on your dad's side. You have to ask her to be in your wedding." Rayni slammed the knife down on the edge of the counter. Ray looked through the door to see if Rayni was all right.  
"I do not have to ask her to be in the wedding! When are you going to understand that this is my wedding and I will decide whom will take part in it? I'm warning you mom…." Rayni took a deep breath and Paul knew it had already hit the fan. Ray was making his way into the kitchen to be with Rayni.  
"….if you don't stop trying to run everything, Ray and I will elope."  
"I'm not….."  
"Mrs. Mason, please just let us plan our own wedding. This is supposed to be fun for Rayni and you've managed to make it a burden." Eleanor looked on in shock as Ray reached out to Rayni. She had tears streaming down her face and held his arm tightly.  
"I'm just trying to help. Why won't you let me help?" Paul stepped between his wife and his daughter once again as peacemaker.  
"Ellie, you're not helping. You're bossing. That's all you ever do when it comes to Rayni. You think you know what she wants. But you don't El, Rayni is a grown woman. Let her plan her own wedding. I'm sure she'll keep you informed of everything so you can be part of things. Right sunshine?" Rayni nodded her head. Ray had his arm protectively around her shoulders and Eleanor could see he was livid.  
"I guess I'm not needed for anything then."  
"That's not true, mom. You're just not needed to run everything."  
"So what will you need me for?"  
"Lot's of things. If you'll stop acting like a tyrant."  
"A tyrant?!" Paul nodded and walked over to Rayni.  
"Why don't you tell us your ideas for the wedding over dinner? That's what I'd like to hear." Ray smiled and kissed Rayni on the temple. * Thank God. *  
"You mean it dad?" Rayni looked from her father to her mother's face. Eleanor nodded her head and gathered the trays she was preparing.  
"Well, we better start eating before it all gets cold." Rayni looked up at Ray as he brushed the tears from her cheek.  
"Onions?"  
"Nice effect don't you think?"  
"Freak."  
"Bite me."  
"Later, doll. Later."

~~~~~ Chapter 50

Fraser pulled his white Henley over his head and checked his reflection in the small mirror in his office. His thoughts were still on the woman who had offered to buy him a snow cone. He laced up his boots and left his office in hopes he would get to know Neely better. As he walked down the hall he wanted nothing more than to call Rayni and have her boost his confidence as only she could. *No, I can do this on my own. * He nodded his departure to Turnbull and trotted down the front steps of the Consulate. Crossing the street, he felt his hands start to sweat. It was five o'clock and he knew she would be leaving the building soon. As he stepped up on the curb, he saw her. He stood timidly as she left the building in the company of two gentlemen. She was laughing. Sharing a joke more than likely. Then she saw him. He tucked his head and smiled, still embarrassed by the circumstances by which they met early in the day.  
"Hello." At the moment that was all he could manage.  
"Hi. I almost didn't recognize you out of uniform." She waved politely at the two men she had been walking with and gave her full attention to the shy looking man in front of her.  
"Thank you for today."  
"I couldn't let you guard Canada like that, now could I?" Fraser smiled and saw the sparkles in her brown eyes. "My name is Constable Benton Fraser."  
"Neely Hamilton." She extended her hand to him. Fraser gently grasped her fingers in his own. At that moment he realized he was no longer nervous.

"So I was thinking of just maybe one or two attendants. Cara at work and then Sharon as my Maid of honor." "That sounds nice. What about a flower girl?"  
"No flower girl or ring bearer. Just the attendants, Ray and me. Simple is the key word here mom."  
"Sounds like it."  
"The ceremony is going to be short. No songs or anything like that."  
"Not even the Lord's Prayer?"  
"I never liked to hear that sung anyway. Besides, Ray and I will just be standing there while everyone gawks at us." "How do you want the church decorated?"  
"I was thinking lots of greenery and white daisies." Eleanor smiled. Daisies were always Rayni's favorite flowers. "That sounds perfect."  
"You mean it?"  
"Daisies are perfect for you dear. Just perfect." Eleanor felt tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. "Mom, what's wrong?!" Ray and Paul looked on in concern as Eleanor dabbed the corners of her eyes with a napkin. "My baby girl is getting married." Rayni rolled her eyes.  
"Oh mom! Don't get sappy. You didn't get sappy at Mike's wedding." Eleanor sniffed a little before taking a sip of her iced tea.  
"Well, he's not the baby. A mother always dreams of the day her daughter will get married. That's why I wanted everything to be perfect for you dear."  
"It will be perfect mom. You just have to trust me on this."  
"I know. I guess I missed having a wedding of my own." Changing the topic to happier things, Rayni grabbed one of the bridal magazines.  
"So what kind of dress are you going to wear? I think you'd look good in a nice muted green."  
"Green?! I was thinking more of a pastel pink." Ray and Paul shared a smile at how Rayni played her mother.  
"Pink!? Gross. You'll look like a Pepto Bismol nightmare."  
"Rayni!"  
"Well you will. Hey, while I'm here, why don't we go to Martin's and see what they have."  
"But you haven't even set a date yet." Rayni sighed and stood up from the table. The three of them watched her leave the patio and enter the kitchen. She returned with the kitchen calendar in her hand. Looking at Ray, she smiled.  
"You pick."  
"Me?!"  
"Sure. That way she can't yell at me." Ray looked around the table at Paul and Eleanor then back at Rayni. The two of them flipped through the calendar until Ray settled on April.  
"April what?"  
"April seventh?"  
"You asking or telling, sweetie?"  
"I'm not really sure."  
"April seventh it is. You heard the man. You've got three months to get a dress."  
"And you've got three months to plan this wedding."

~~~~~ Chapter 51

Rayni pulled Ray's hockey jersey over her head and headed out of her room to the kitchen. Before she reached the den, Rayni heard a loud gasp and saw the shocked gaze of her mother.  
"What?!"  
"Put some clothes on! Ray's in the other room."  
"I'm just going to get a drink before I go to bed."  
"Go!" Rayni rolled her eyes and decided she didn't feel like arguing. She muttered under her breath as she walked back to the hall.  
"Jesus. The stupid thing hangs down to my knees. Not like he hasn't seen me before. He's seen more than my knees."

Ray opened the door to his bedroom and smiled at Rayni.  
"Hey Doll." Rayni grinned at him and put her finger to her lips.  
"Shhh. Better not let my mom know you've seen me so indecent."  
"I'd like to see you a lot more indecent than this."  
"Well cool your jets. There's no way in hell you and I are going to get anywhere near each other this weekend." Ray's face looked crushed. He batted his eyes and poked his lip out.  
"You sure?"  
"Oh Lord. Don't pout."  
"Maybe you and I can slip away for a few hours tomorrow."  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"Oh, tell your mom we're going to see the sights." Rayni felt Ray's hand slip around her waist.  
"I'd like to see your sights."  
"That can be arranged." Just as Ray was about to lean in to kiss her, they heard Eleanor coming through the den. Dashing quickly down the hall, Rayni burst through the door of her bedroom. Leaning against the back of the door, she smiled at the plan she was hatching to get Ray alone.

~~~~~~~ Chapter 52

Meg Thatcher pulled the door closed to the Consulate and started down the steps. Pausing on the fourth step she saw them. Fraser had his hands shoved in his pockets as the two of them walked down the street toward the corner. Meg could only watch as the woman reached out and lightly touched his arm as they laughed. That was when she realized she had lost him, as if she ever really had him. He didn't care for her. He could see it in the shy smile he was offering this woman. She was the furthest thing from his mind. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself against the afternoon breeze, she descended the steps and walked to her car.

"So you're a Mountie?"  
"Yes. I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father. For reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture I've remained as….."  
"Oh I'm so sorry."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"About your father." Fraser paused for a moment. He was a bit taken aback.  
"Thank you kindly. What do you do Miss Hamilton?"  
"Neely. I'm an administrative assistant to the Managing Editor of Arcadia Publishing."  
"That sounds very interesting." Fraser held the door of a small café for Neely.  
"Thank you Constable."  
"Ben." Both smiled sweetly as they passed through the doorway.  
"This place has the best snow cones."  
"I'm surprised they would serve them here." Neely made her way to the counter and smiled at the young man behind the register.  
"It's one of their claims to fame. Some people serve hot dogs. This place serves snow cones. What flavor do you want?"  
"Cherry, please."  
"One cherry, one grape. Thanks." The young man handed each their snow cones and took the money from Neely.  
"I should be buying you a snow cone for what you did this afternoon."  
"It was nothing. I guess it's like the old saying. Some times you're the pigeon, some times you're the statue." The each laughed as they walked down the street back toward her office building. Ben took a bite from his snow cone and watched as she licked the corner of her lips. He took a deep breath and decided to go for it.  
"Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
"I'd love to. How about we meet right here?"  
"Sounds great." Fraser smiled and took another bite of his snow cone.

~~~~ Chapter 53

"Mom, let's go! We've got a lot to do today." Rayni pulled one of her boots on as she hopped on one foot through the den. Ray sat in the recliner laughing at her.  
"Why are you in such a hurry? You've got all day to shop. Besides, it's Friday. Most everyone is at work anyway." "Ray, we're in Florida. Most everyone doesn't work anymore."  
"Oh yeah. So when are ya gonna be back?"  
"When you see me pulling in the drive, sugar." Ray grinned as Rayni leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss. "There'll be enough of that on the honeymoon. Let's get going." Eleanor emerged from the bedroom ready for a day of shopping.  
"Whoa. This is serious. She's wearing sneakers."  
"You know it. I've got to find the perfect dress. And we've got to find a dress for you too."  
"Well, let's not get our hopes up. I can always find something in Chicago."  
"Well we'll never know unless we get out there. Bye Ray dear. Have fun with Paul."  
"Yes ma'am. You two have a good time." Paul walked in from the patio in time to kiss his wife and daughter goodbye. He waved out the front door as Rayni pulled out of the drive in Eleanor's white Cadillac. He turned to Ray and shook his head.  
"Thank God they didn't ask us along."  
"Amen."  
"So, we've got all day to entertain ourselves. What ever shall we do?" A grin spread across both men's faces.  
"I'm sure we'll think of something."

~~~~~~ Chapter 54

"What do you think?" Rayni asked her mother.  
"It's too pink."  
"Thank God. I was afraid you'd like it." Rayni lifted her head heavenward as her mother returned to the dressing room.  
"Can I get another size for you ladies?" The salesgirl smiled politely as Rayni sifted through the racks of dresses. After trying on thirteen dresses in three stores, they had ended up at a small bridal shop on the south side of Orlando.  
"Do you have anything….well, not so frumpy?" The salesgirl smiled and nodded her head.  
"What size is your mother?"  
"10."  
"When is the wedding?"  
"April."  
"It will be warmer by then."  
"The wedding is in Chicago. So it won't be as warm." The woman nodded and pulled several dresses from the rack. "This one is stunning." Rayni took the dress from the woman and knocked on the changing room door.  
"In coming." Rayni lifted the hanger over the door and looked hopeful at the salesgirl as the dress slid over the door.  
"Oh Rayni, are you sure about this?"  
"Just try it on. I don't want you looking like Florence Frump. Let me get some shoes. Hang on." Rayni trotted across the store to the shoes. She grabbed a pair of slings and plopped them down on the floor under the door of the dressing room. She waited anxiously as her mother slipped the shoes on and emerged from the room.  
"Oh mom, that's it! It's gorgeous."  
"But I don't look very 'mother-of-the-bride'."  
"I agree, it's fantastic." The saleswoman stood beside Rayni and nodded her approval. Eleanor walked across the store to the triple mirror. The dress did look great on her. The pale green was a very complimentary color. The long straight skirt had a slit on the side that accentuated her legs. The sleeveless beaded top was stunning.  
"But Rayni dear, it's sleeveless. I feel naked." The saleswoman rushed to the rack and pulled the matching scarf from the hanger.  
"This makes the dress." She draped the scarf through Eleanor's arms and stood back to see her reaction.  
"Sold." Rayni announced.  
"You sure it's not too….too….?"  
"What? Hot? Oh yeah Mom. Dad's going to have to watch you like a hawk during the reception."  
"Rayni!" Both women laughed as the saleswoman moved to the register. Within minutes, Eleanor was waiting at the counter for the saleswoman to wrap up her new dress.  
"What about you, ma'am? Have you chosen your wedding gown yet?"  
"Me? Not yet. This trip was for Mom." Eleanor signed her credit receipt and gave Rayni the look she knew all too well.  
"We'd love to look at wedding gowns. You'll hold this behind the counter, won't you?"  
"Of course. Step this way. We just got some new dresses in." Rayni sighed heavily.  
"Mom."  
"Don't whine dear. You're a big girl now, remember." Rayni followed her mother and the sales girl to the back of the store. Wedding gowns lined three walls of the back room. The saleswoman looked Rayni over and smiled?  
"8?"  
"Yes."  
"Perfect. What style are you going for?"  
"No bows or poofs."  
"I think we have a few you'll like." The saleswoman made quick work of pulling several dresses off the rack. Once she had four slung over one arm she escorted Rayni to a fitting room. Rayni looked at her strangely when she followed her into the room.  
"You'll need help getting into the dresses. Don't mind me."  
"Uh, yeah, okay." Rayni stripped off her jeans and biker boots. The saleswoman helped her slip the first dress over her head and then fastened the many buttons up the back. Eleanor had taken her place in a side room furnished with a large sofa and another triple mirror. Rayni walked into the room and stood in front of the mirrors. Both women scowled at how the dress looked.  
"A-line is not for me."  
"Not at all. I don't want people to think you 'had' to get married."  
"It does make me look like I'm knocked up?"  
"Rayni! Good Lord." Rayni grinned as she left the room. She loved shocking her mother. It was so much fun. Rayni and the saleswoman once again wrestled with another dress.  
"This one is stunning." Rayni nodded as she walked out to the mirrors. Eleanor remained silent as her daughter stepped in front of the mirror.  
"Mom?" Eleanor opened her purse and pulled out an ancient fuzzed over Kleenex.  
"Oh Rayni! It's….you're beautiful." Rayni smiled at her reflection as she ran her hands across the delicate fabric. The saleswoman emerged with a headpiece and helped Rayni place the small band in her hair.  
"This is the one. I've found it." Eleanor nodded as Rayni turned to see the back of the gown.  
"Yes you have dear. Yes you have."

~~~~~~

Chapter 55

"Pass me another beer, son." Ray reached into the cooler and tossed another cold beer to Paul. Paul sat his fishing pole down next to him and twisted the top off of his beer. Ray took another pull on his bottle as he shielded his eyes from the sun as another boat approached the dock.  
"Hey Pauly, who you got there?" Paul tossed his hand in the air and waved at the two older gentlemen in the boat. "Frank! Marty, this is my future son-in-law. Ray Kowalski."  
"Nice to meetcha."  
"He's a cop in Chicago." The two men snorted and chortled as Paul tossed them each a beer from the cooler.  
"You boys coming in?"  
"Nah, we'll just stay right here on the dock. Too many old fools like you two on the lake."  
"I hear ya! Nice to meet you Ray." The two old men waved and pulled the boat away from the dock.  
"They seem like real characters." Ray laughed as he watched the men with too many lures on their hat drift farther away.  
"You don't know the half of it. I wonder what the women folk are doing."  
"Let's hope it doesn't involve a trip to the local police station."  
"Oh it never gets that bad. Rayni can handle her mother. She's always been one to stand up for herself."  
"Yeah, I know that."

"So do you and Ray have plans for this evening?" Eleanor rummaged through her purse while Rayni drove.  
"Nothing I guess. I didn't know if you and dad had plans for us or not."  
"Well, it's Friday night, so we're meeting the Malone's to play cards. I figured we would keep the date so you and Ray could go out to the movies or something."  
"That sounds good, mom. Thanks. I've been dying to see that Tom Hanks movie."  
"Oh me too. But you know your father. It will come out on video soon enough."  
"Maybe I can talk Ray into taking his best girl out to dinner." Rayni smiled as she navigated the roads back to Del Boca Vistas.  
"I'm sure it won't be hard to persuade him."

Chapter 56

Rayni and Eleanor walked through the front door with two large dress bags before them. Ray and Paul, however were no where to be found.  
"Wonder where they went?"  
"If your dad had his way, they're fishing." Rayni groaned. She knew they both come back smelling of bait and booze.  
"Great. At least I can put my dress up without having him beg to see it."  
"How are you going to get it home dear?" Eleanor called from the kitchen.  
"That's a good question. I guess I'll just carry it on the plane. I'm not checking it, that's for sure."  
"Why don't you leave it here? We'll bring it when we come. Your dad mentioned driving up for when we come." Rayni walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.  
"What?! Are you nuts? That's a long drive."  
"It's not so bad. Besides, that way you won't have to haul your gown all over the plane. You'll just have to wait a few weeks until we come back for Josh's play." Rayni nodded in agreement. She knew he mother would guard her dress with her life.  
"Sounds good. You want to bring yours up when you come? You can leave it at my apartment."  
"That's a good idea." Eleanor motioned for Rayni to close the refrigerator door as she cut up a banana.  
"Speaking of your apartment, where are you and Ray going to live?" Rayni sat at the end of the counter and looked thoughtfully at her mother.  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know? Well, you better start finding out. You've got three months."  
"Yeah, I know." Before Rayni could add anymore to her thoughts, the back door slid open and her dad emerged into the kitchen. Following closely behind, was a very wet, possibly drunk Ray.  
"What happened?!" Rayni stood and waited for an explanation, while Eleanor rushed to the closet for some towels. Both women stood side by side and looked at the two men as they burst into laughter. Rayni put her hand on the back of her neck and groaned.  
"Great, they're buzzed."  
"Oh Lord. Paul, we've got plans tonight. Good Lord! You get the poor boy drunk and then what? Throw him in the lake?"  
"He fell in! All on his own! He didn't need any help from me." Rayni took the towels from her mother and placed them on the counter. She pulled a sheepish looking Ray toward her and quickly stripped off his shirt. Shaking her head at his constant snickering, she wrapped the towel around his shoulders and pushed him toward the bathroom. "Thanks dad. 'How was your visit to your folks? Oh, just great. My daddy got my fiancé drunk and tried to drown him.' Oh yeah, real classy."  
"Hey, don't blame me. He's the one that was afraid of the snake."  
"Snake?!" Rayni looked at Ray who had suddenly become serious. He held his arms out before him as he spoke.  
"It was huge, Doll! A python. This big!"  
"It was a baby garden snake." Paul was still laughing as Ray shook his head.  
"I nearly died."  
"From the fright!" Paul replied. Rayni was doing all she could to keep a straight face. She had big plans for tonight and they didn't involve a pouting cop.

Chapter 57

Rayni pulled Ray by the hand toward his room. She playfully shoved him through the door. With all the grace of Ray Kowalski, he stumbled and ended up face first on the carpet.  
"Jesus. Ray, get up." Muffled giggles filled the room as Rayni pulled on the back of his sopping wet jeans.  
"You're getting the floor wet. Besides, you have to sober up. We've got plans tonight."  
"Where are we going?" Ray pulled himself from the floor and was trying to steady himself before pulling his boots off. Rayni leaned in and whispered softly in his ear.  
"Mom and Dad have plans for the evening and we're going out to dinner." A devilish smiled crossed Ray's face as she looked into Rayni's eyes.  
"We're not really goin' to dinner are we?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I think I better get a shower."  
"Wise choice. You stink." Rayni giggled as Ray nuzzled her neck.  
"Stop, you're wet!"  
"Want to join me?"  
"Not a chance. My parents would shit. I'll be outside. Come get me when you're done." Ray was still trying to kiss her neck when Rayni pushed him away and guided him toward the bathroom.  
"You're missin' out."  
"My loss. It's so fun taking advantage of drunk people." Ray leaned out the bathroom door and smiled.  
"Can't rape the willin' babe." Rayni rolled her eyes as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Chapter 58

"Have the two of you decided on a restaurant?" Eleanor reached for her purse as Paul placed a hat on his head. "Not yet. Do I need my key or are you two going to be back before we get home?"  
"I'd take your key. We usually play cards until 11 or so." * Oh boy, real late mom. *  
"Okay, if we're not home, don't worry. We may go to a late movie." Ray emerged from the bedroom with his jeans and a nice pullover shirt.  
"Have a good time."  
"You too, wild man." Paul laughed at his own joke. Rayni just shook her head and hoped her parents would hurry up and leave.  
"Good night dear. Have fun."  
"We will mom. Night." Rayni watched as her mother and father pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the darkened street. She lowered her head and grinned when she felt Ray's hands slip around her waist.  
"Not so fast, loverboy. We've got to leave the house."  
"Huh?" "The Malone's live down the street. I'll bet you all the tea in China that my mother will be looking for that bright red convertible to drive past on the way out of the complex." Ray rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. "Let's go." Ray locked the door behind them and held Rayni's door for her while she settled in the passenger seat of the car.  
"So where are we going?"  
"Doesn't matter, just drive out of this complex."

Ray shook his head at Rayni when she reached over and blew the horn. Her mother was near the front window and waved as the two of them drove past.  
"Told you." "You are the master. So what do we do now?"  
"Pull down this street. Now take a left. Cut the lights."  
"You're good at this. That's kinda scary babe. Maybe you shoulda been a cop."  
"Comes from years of being a teenage girl with strict parents and a brother with good looking friends. Pull down to the tennis courts. We can park there and walk through the back parking lot back to the house."  
"You're good. Very good." Ray locked up the car and held onto Rayni's hand as they walked through the grass toward her parent's condo.

Rayni unlocked the door and she and Ray slipped quietly inside.  
"Shhh. Leave the lights off. The neighbors are all nosy old people." She didn't get a verbal response from Ray. He just slipped his hands back around her waist and trailed kisses down her throat.  
"We've got about two and a half hours. Any longer and we're asking to get caught."  
"Then we better get started." Rayni's smile was covered with a deep and passionate kiss. She slid her arms around his shoulders and threaded her fingers through the back of his hair. Ray guided her down the hall and into his bedroom. He released her mouth long enough to pull her shirt over her head. Tossing it to the floor, He pushed her toward the bed. Her hands roamed over his back and chest. Following his lead, she grabbed his shirt and lifted it skyward. Both parted and looked at each other with knowing grins. Ray frantically pulled off his boots, while Rayni did the same. Both quickly shed their jeans and Rayni scrambled onto the bed. Ray was quickly upon her.  
"I've missed you."  
"Really? How much?"  
"Mmm, this much." Ray softly nibbled and licked at her throat. He paid close attention to that one spot on her collarbone that drove her absolutely mad. As she arched her back in response to his touch, Ray moved his attention to her breasts. His fingers traced light circles across her chest as he enveloped her nipple in his mouth. A small moan escaped her lips as he nuzzled his way down to her navel. Feeling him move off the edge of the bed, Rayni licked her lips in anticipation. His hands slid across her skin as he guided her to the edge of the bed. Rayni called out his name as he licked and sucked at her center. She thought she would lose all control as he probed and licked at her. Her fingers clenched into fists in his hair as she shuddered. Lost in passion, she pulled him to her lips and rolled him over to his back. Sheets and pillows were pushed roughly from the bed as Ray guided her. A loud gasp erupted from somewhere deep within him as he entered her. He could feel the sweat on his chest as they moved together. He smiled up into her face. Her eyes were dark green with passion as she looked at him. The raw passion from before had taken another turn. He rubbed his hand along her cheek and through her hair. Pulling her over, he positioned himself on top of her. He moved slowly as he placed kisses along her forehead and eyelids. Her fingers moved lightly over his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her hands above her head and rested on his elbows as they moved. He stared directly into her eyes. He always saw it when he looked in her eyes. It was always there. Her love for him was always in her eyes.

~~~~~ Chapter 59

"Blue or green?" Ben held up the sweaters for Diefenbaker. Dief lifted his paw and gestured toward the blue as he whined.  
"Thank you. Let's hope Neely thinks it sets off my eyes as well." Pulling the sweater over his head, he crossed the apartment. Looking in the small mirror, he frowned. He grabbed his brush from the desk and vigorously brushed his hair. Dief whined once again and Ben favored him with an irritated look.  
"I'm not nervous. Well….maybe a little. She seems nice, don't you think?" Dief rested his head on his paws and looked out the window.  
"Well, I think she's nice. I shouldn't be too late. Don't wait up." Ben pulled on his leather jacket and grabbed the keys to Rayni's car. He also had the keys to Ray's, but he would never consider using the GTO. That was just unthinkable. Besides, Rayni would forgive him if something happened to her car. Especially if it happened while he was on a date. Exiting the building, Ben pressed the car alarm on Rayni's key chain. As the lights flashed and the alarm was deactivated, he slipped behind the wheel. Checking the mirrors and the seat adjustment, he engaged the engine. He allowed a few moments for the car to warm up and then shifted into drive. Pulling cautiously into traffic, he was off to meet Neely in front of the Consulate.

"Jesus! Ray! Wake up!" Rayni leapt from the bed and grabbed for her bra.  
"What?! What's wrong?!"  
"It's 11 o'clock. We've got to get the hell out of here."  
"Why don't we just act like we got back here early? Let's just get dressed."  
"Because the car is still at the tennis courts. Come on, get dressed." As Ray grabbed his jeans from the floor, he saw Rayni's eyes flash with panic.  
"What?"  
"I think they're back."  
"What?!" Ray grabbed the rest of his clothes and boots. Rayni had already put on her clothes but failed to get her boots on.  
"The back door. Let's go!" Rayni grabbed her purse and the two of them ran for the back door. Moving low through the house, they slipped through the kitchen and out to the porch. Ducking behind the grill as the lights of the car shown through the darkened house, Rayni swore.  
"Son of a bitch! Give them time to get in the front door and we'll make a run for it. If we can get past this building and through those trees, we'll be clear."  
"We don't have any shoes on!"  
"You want to explain all this?"  
"No."  
"Then run!" As the front door opened and Eleanor and Paul were hanging up their coats, two figures ran through the darkness and into a small clump of trees.  
"Shit!"  
"Shhhh. What's wrong?" Rayni whispered.  
"I think I stepped in dog shit."  
"We'll wash it off once we get back to the car. Let's go." Ray held on to Rayni's hand with one hand and his clothes and boots with the other. He hoped no one saw them. He didn't want to explain what he was doing in only his jeans, running through a retirement community with dog shit in between his toes.

Chapter 60

Pulling his shirt over his head, Ray started to laugh.  
"I feel like I'm friggin' sixteen." Rayni sat in the passenger seat of the rental car and smiled up at him.  
"It's a lot better than the grief we'd suffer at the hands of Eleanor and Paul."  
"True. I'm not putting my boots on until I wash the dog shit off my foot."  
"There should be a spigot by the edge of the court. Look over there."  
"So what movie did we see?"  
"Um, we went walking downtown instead. We decided to go to one of the little jazz clubs down there."  
"Sounds like we had a good time." Ray called through the fence of the tennis court.  
"Yeah, we had a blast." Before Rayni could go any further, her cell phone rang. Ray looked at her with concern as she answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Rayni? I thought I would get your voice mail. I'm sorry to bother you."  
"Fraser! Hey, what's going on?" Ray slid back into the driver's seat and pulled his socks on.  
"Is he okay? What's wrong?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Tell Ray I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you….."  
"Tell me what? Spit it out." Ray pulled his boots on and stood to adjust his jeans.  
"I went out with her."  
"What?! Who?! That girl?" Rayni grinned up at Ray as he looked intently at her.  
"What's he doin'? He whorin' around town while we're gone?"  
"I heard that. I would never think of such behavior. I don't 'whore' as he so eloquently put it."  
"What's her name?"  
"Neely Hamilton. She very nice."  
"Did you kiss her?"  
"We went to dinner. We had a very lovely time."  
"Did you kiss her?"  
"The conversation was casual yet stimulating."  
"Fraser, did you kiss her?"  
"He ain't gonna tell you that?"  
"It wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do Rayni. I'm sorry." Rayni sighed and frowned over at Ray. He responded by shaking his head and laughing.  
"Are you going out again?"  
"I believe that is a possibility."  
"That's great Fraser. I'm glad."  
"I just wanted to uh….well, thanks Rayni."  
"For what?"  
"For being my friend."  
"Any time."  
"Ah, and I borrowed your car." A grin spread across her face as she tried to keep from looking at Ray.  
"You borrowed Ray's car? Oh that's fine."  
"What?! He drove the Goat?! Tell me he didn't drive my Goat?!" Ray twisted in the seat and tried to grab the phone from her hand.  
"Why do you insist on getting him upset?" Fraser sighed on the other end of the phone.  
"Just a little scratch? Oh I'm sure it will buff out. Don't worry about it Fraser."  
"Jesus Christ! Gimme the phone!" Rayni erupted into laughter while Ray continued to have a stroke.  
"Please tell him the truth."  
"Okay, okay. I will. I'm glad you had a good time Fraser."  
"Let me talk to him!" Rayni shoved the phone at Ray who nearly screamed into it.  
"I'm gonna kill you Fraser!" "Ray, please calm down. Rayni is playing a joke on you. I most assuredly did not drive your car. I drove Rayni's."  
"You sure!?" "I'm quite sure. I even had to explain to Neely that the picture of you on the dash had nothing to do with my undying love for my partner."  
"Wise ass." "Thank you kindly. Are you having a good time?"  
"Yeah, it's alright. Can't wait to get back home though." "I'll pick you up on Sunday at five."  
"Sounds good buddy. See ya then."  
"Tell Rayni I said goodnight. Bye Ray."  
"Bye." Ray pushed the end button on the phone and tossed it back to Rayni.  
"Smart ass." Rayni burst with giggles as Ray started the engine.

**Just Falling Part III**

Chapter 61

Ray held on to Rayni's hand as they walked down the street of Disney's Epcot.  
"Hey, you ready to ride this one now?" Rayni nodded her head at Ray as the sprinted off across the pavement. As they waited in line, Ray leaned against the metal railing and pulled Rayni to him. As she leaned her back against him, she sighed.  
"This is fun."  
"I'm havin' a great time. Can we ride the Imagination ride next?" Rayni turned and faced him, gently placing a kiss on his cheek.  
"You can ride anything you want." Rayni regretted her phrasing immediately. A grin parted Ray's lips.  
"I'll take you up on that."  
"Ray! This is a family place!"  
"How do you think all these families got started!?" Both of them laughed as the line advanced forward. A young couple was standing a few steps ahead of them with two small boys.  
"Hey look. Aren't they cute?" Rayni pointed at the two small kids and smiled over at Ray.  
"Yeah, too bad their mom made them wear those dorky shirts."  
"Ray! They're cute. See they match."  
"Yeah, cute. My mom made me and Steve wear that crap. I hated it. Promise me you won't dress our kids alike." Rayni smiled up at Ray and slipped her arms around his waist.  
"Our kids? How many do you think that will be?" Ray's face stained slightly as he kissed her forehead.  
"I dunno. As many a we get I guess."  
"Sounds good to me." Ray smiled as he held Rayni to his side. The line moved forward again and the two boys held on to their fathers hands. He couldn't wait for the day when he would be holding his son's hand.

"I'm beat." Ray stretched his arms over his head. Rayni took another bite of her cheeseburger and nodded.  
"Me too. So what do you want to do next?"  
"Let's do the Living Seas next."  
"Oh that sounds good. I love dolphins." Rayni took a drink of her water while Ray ate the rest of her fries.  
"Do you think Dief and Fraser will like the stuff I got them?"  
"Sure they will. But I still don't know why you bought Dief a movie. He's deaf."  
"It's Whitefang. You know he'll love it."  
"Yeah, I guess. Fraser should like the sweatshirt." Ray grinned at the thought of the stuffy Mountie in a Mickey Mouse sweatshirt.  
"When we get back home we've got to sit down and start planning the wedding."  
"Why? Just let your mom do it." Ray dodged the french fry that flew toward his head and laughed.  
"Funny. I'm laughing on the inside. Really, I am."  
"I'm sorry. So what about a honeymoon?"  
"That's your job. But I will say this. I like water, sun and sand."  
"You want to go to Lake Michigan?"  
"Ha Ha. No stop. My sides are splitting." Rayni's dry tone made Ray laugh, he then offered her one of his most charming smiles.  
"Seriously, where do you want to go, doll?"  
"You pick. I want to be swept away." That set Ray's gears turning. He was in charge of the honeymoon.

~~~~~ Chapter 62

Ray and Rayni walked wearily into the house. Ray plopped down on the couch while Rayni headed to the kitchen. "Goodness! You two look exhausted. Did you leave anything unseen at Epcot?" Eleanor padded into the living room wearing her robe and curlers in her hair.  
"No ma'am. I think we managed to see it all." Eleanor squinted at Ray in the dimly lit room.  
"Ray dear, turn that lamp on please." Ray complied and switched the lamp on beside him.  
"Oh my!" Rayni rounded the corner in time to see Ray's face.  
"Ray!"  
"What?!"  
"Rayni, why didn't you put any sunscreen on him? Turn the overhead light on. Are you burned too?" Rayni switched the light on and looked in the hall mirror. Her face and arms looked tanned while Ray looked red.  
"I didn't think about it. Is the sun stuff still under the sink?"  
"Look in the laundry room. I think it's in there." Ray was still wondering what all the fuss was about. Eleanor reached out for him to stand. She led him to the hall bathroom. Ray's eyes widened when she turned the light on and he saw himself in the mirror.  
Geez!"  
"Does it hurt?" Ray poked his cheek and nose then grimaced.  
"It does now."  
"Well Rayni's going to put some lotion on it and you'll be fine by morning. Take an aspirin before you go to bed. You'll be fine. Gives you color!" Eleanor's cheery smile didn't make him feel any better. He turned and gave Rayni his best pitiful look.  
"I'm a lobster."  
"You're not that bad. Your nose is a little pink. That's all."  
"Hey, you look good with a tan. How come I didn't tan?" Eleanor shook her head and left the bathroom.  
"You're too white!"  
"I'm not as white as Fraser!" Rayni laughed as she rubbed lotion down Ray's arms.  
"I think Fraser just adapted to all that snow. He's like a polar bear, if he takes off the serge and sticks his head in the snow, you can't see him." Ray laughed and then yelped as Rayni rubbed the lotion on his nose.  
"Ow!"  
"Oh, poor baby." Eleanor smiled at how her daughter and Ray acted together. Paul emerged from the bedroom in his pajama bottoms carrying a coffee cup.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Ray's a little crispy dad." Rayni called from the bathroom.  
"You putting the stuff on him?"  
"Yes sir."  
"That'll fix him up." Paul poked his head in the hall bathroom and smiled at Ray.  
"Whew boy, too bad it isn't Christmas. You'd give Rudolph a run for the sleigh job." Ray rolled his eyes as Paul laughed his way to the kitchen. Rayni giggled as she rubbed her hands lightly over Ray's shoulders.  
"Oh, you think that's funny." Ray started poking her in the sides causing her to erupt with laughter.  
"Stop! Stop!" Rayni squealed and tried to run. Ray grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. He carried her to the couch and continued to tickle her. Eleanor and Paul laughed at the playful scene.  
"I can't breath! I'll pee if you don't quit!" Rayni pleaded through her laughter.  
"Yer a faker!" The two of them breathed deeply and tried to calm their laughter as they sat on the couch. Eleanor shared a look with Paul as he settled in his chair to watch the news. They were in love. Even the blind could see it.

Chapter 63

Rayni drug her suitcase to the front door and looked around the house for her mother. Poking her head in the kitchen, Rayni waved a hand to her father.  
"Where's mom?"  
"On the patio watering her plants. Ray up yet?"  
"I think I heard the shower. That's why I need to find mom."  
"I see. Conspiring to drug him up, huh?"  
"That'd be the plan."  
"Tell him if he doesn't take the pill you're going to throw a garden snake on him." Paul flipped the page of his newspaper and laughed. Rayni couldn't help but giggle as she stepped out the back door.  
"Mom?!"  
"Over here, dear." Rayni walked around the corner of the house.  
"We've got to dope Ray up for the plane ride home."  
"I know dear. I was thinking about that this morning. Of course we could just send him fishing with your father." Both women smiled.  
"So what's the plan?"  
"What time is the flight again?"  
"We're leaving for the airport at nine. I'd rather he have it in his system by then."  
"No problem. I'll put it in his eggs."  
"Sounds good to me. That way I don't have to hear him whine."  
"They always whine dear."  
"Yeah, but I love him."  
"I know. Have you got everything packed?"  
"Yes ma'am. My dress is in the closet of my room. You're going to bring both dress in three weeks, right?"  
"I meant to ask you. I was looking through some old stuff yesterday while you and Ray were at Epcot." Eleanor tossed the garden hose to the side and motioned for Rayni to follow her. The two women returned to the house and went into Eleanor's bedroom. Rayni flopped down on the end of the bed while Eleanor pulled an old box from the closet.  
"Now, I know I get pushy, but you don't have to use any of this. I found it and thought I would offer." Rayni dug through the box and pulled out a cake server and knife.  
"Whose stuff is this mom? You and Daddy eloped."  
"The cake service was my mom's. The handkerchief was Grandma's too. The glasses were mine. I had bought them right after your daddy proposed. I didn't know at the time we would have to elope." Rayni looked up and saw the hurt in her mother's eyes.  
"You really did want a wedding didn't you?"  
"Of course dear. What girl doesn't want the perfect wedding?"  
"Mine will be perfect mom, I just know it."  
"I know it will dear. I'll try to not to cause you too many headaches." Rayni smiled at her mother. Understanding seeped into place. Pushing herself up off the bed she hugged her mom.  
"Thanks. Bring all this when you come. I think I'll need it." Eleanor nodded her head and patted Rayni on the cheek. "Well, you better do something with your hair while I go fix breakfast."  
"My hair's fine mom." Rayni rolled her eyes as they walked out of the bedroom.  
"Surely you want to curl it?"  
"Surely not." Eleanor shook her head and made a tsk'ing noise to which Rayni responded with gripping the sides of her own throat.

~~~~ Chapter 64

"Morning." Ray shuffled into the kitchen with a grim look on his face. Even though he had showered and dressed, his hair was twisted all over his head and he look miserable.  
"Morning dear. How do you want your eggs?"  
"Just coffee, please. I don't think I should eat." Rayni shared a look with her mom and launched into plan 'B'.  
"The flight leaves at nine." She tried to sound casual.  
"I know. Don't remind me."  
"Are you packed?" Ray took a cup of coffee from Eleanor and looked at Rayni with pleading eyes. She opened her purse and tossed him a box of Smarties.  
"You're the best, Doll. Yeah, I'm packed."  
"You think you can make it sober?" Ray's lip extruded just the slightest bit. Rayni braced herself for his reaction. *Here we go. *  
"I'm fine." Ray took a large gulp of coffee and stared out the back door.  
"Okay. We better get going then." "But…uh….maybe I do want some eggs." Rayni stole a glance at her mother and then looked at Ray with the best innocent Mountie look she could muster.  
"Okay. We've got time to eat." Ray knew she was up to something. She was giving him the same look Fraser gave him when he was up to something.  
"Can I have some more coffee?"  
"Sure. I'll get it for you." Rayni walked passed her dad who was still reading the paper. She poured him another cup of coffee and then pulled another bottle of water from the refrigerator for herself. Eleanor cooked his eggs and made sure she had crushed the Valium up fine enough so he wouldn't notice. *Men can be so stubborn. * "Thanks."  
"Here you are, dear. Eat hardy. It's a long time until lunch." Ray's nervous energy was forming itself in a ball in his stomach. Maybe if he ate, he'd feel a lot better. Rayni watched with pleasure as he wolfed down his eggs and drank another cup of coffee.  
"Well, we better start loading the car." Ray looked at Rayni with suspicion as she grinned at him. *What the hell did you do? *

~~~~ Chapter 65

Ray took the bags to the car and stood in the living room waiting for Rayni to get ready to leave.  
"Bye Daddy."  
"Bye baby girl. See you in a few weeks."  
"Bye mom. Thanks for everything."  
"See you soon dear." Eleanor walked over and hugged Ray tightly.  
"Bye Ray. See you soon."  
"Yes ma'am. Thanks for everything." Paul shook Ray's hand and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Next time we'll go fishing again."  
"No thanks!" They all laughed as they walked out to the car. Rayni slid behind the wheel before Ray had a chance. "I can drive babe."  
"Oh no you can't."  
"What's that mean?"  
"You'll find out in a few minutes."  
"What didcha do?"  
"Just got you flight ready that's all. Come on. We're going to be late." Ray glared at her as he took a seat.  
"You're in so much trouble."  
"That's fine. You won't remember it in a little while anyway." Rayni smiled sweetly at him and waved as she pulled out of the driveway.

Chapter 66

Fraser parked Rayni's car in the parking garage and walked quickly through the airport. Dief trotted along behind him as people hurried to their destinations.  
"It's gate 12." Dief barked his reply to which Ben frowned.  
"No, I don't know if she bought you anything. It's very impolite to ask. Now behave." The two continued through the airport and read the monitors to find Ray's flight.  
"It's running on time. They should be landing in about ten minutes." Fraser and Dief chose to sit and watch the planes take off while they waited.

Fraser stood and watched as Rayni held Ray tightly while they walked down the concourse.  
"Valium?"  
"You got it." Ray looked at Fraser and grinned.  
"Hey buddy."  
"Hello Ray."  
"Take me home."  
"Understood." Rayni pulled Ray by the hand toward Baggage Claim while Dief and Fraser walked beside. "Everything still in one piece?"  
"Everything's fine. I'll get those." Fraser reached out and pulled Rayni and Ray's luggage from the belt. Dief scurried ahead of them as Rayni pulled a sluggish Ray by the arm.  
"Your car is over here. Would you prefer to drive?"  
"Nah, I'm tired. I'll sit in the back with Dief." Rayni passed Ray off to Fraser after he placed the bags in the trunk.  
"You didn't really drive the Goat, did you Fraser?"  
"No Ray. Your car is perfectly fine." Ray smiled as Fraser deposited him in the front seat. He jogged quickly around the front of the car and within moments, they were on their way home.  
"I'm beat."  
"You do look rather tired. I see you both got some sun."  
"We went to Epcot. We brought you and Dief something."  
"That wasn't necessary, but thank you kindly." Dief thanked Rayni by licking her ear.  
"You're welcome! Dief, stop!" Rayni reached out and grabbed him by the snout. She wrapped her arms around him as he nuzzled her neck.  
"Have you eaten? I'd be happy to stop for something."  
"That's okay. Just go to my place and after we pour Ray into the bed, we'll order a pizza. You can stay awhile can't you?"  
"Of course."  
"I didn't know if you had a date or something." Fraser looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at the grin on Rayni's face.  
"I suppose you want me to divulge the details of my date with Neely."  
"What would give you that idea?"  
"Don't let her sucker you Frase! She's sneaky!" Ray turned in his seat and winked at Rayni. Rayni leaned forward and gave him a small kiss. Ray laughed happily as Fraser drove through the streets of Chicago. Rayni looked at both men in the front seat and smiled as she rubbed Dief's soft coat. *Yep's it's good to be home. *

~~~~~~~~ Chapter 67

Ray stumbled across the floor of Rayni's bedroom and took a nosedive into bed. Rayni tugged at his boots while he pulled his shirt off.  
"You going be okay?" Ray was taking jabs at the pillow in an effort at getting comfortable.  
"Mm-mm, I just need sleep."  
"Okay, babe. I'll check on you in a little while." Ray mumbled something into the side of the pillow as Rayni covered him with the blanket. She closed the blinds and the door as she left the room and made her way back to the living room where Fraser was ordering pizza.  
"Throw in some garlic bread too. I'm starving." Fraser nodded and finished ordering. When he hung up the phone he smiled at Rayni. She had promptly discarded her boots and was on her back on the sofa with Dief by her side. "Tired?"  
"Yeah."  
"Your parents are well?"  
"They're fine. Mom was having an episode at first. Ray and I got that all worked out. Oh, don't make any plans for April seventh."  
"April seventh?"  
"Wedding day."  
"Ah. That's great."  
"Yeah." Rayni rubbed her hands over her face and sighed. Fraser could tell she was exhausted.  
"Don't you want to get some rest?"  
"I'm too hungry. I didn't really eat breakfast and I skipped the lunch on the plane."  
"The pizza should be here in a few minutes."  
"So tell me bout Neely." Fraser grinned. He knew it was coming. He knew Rayni would grill him for every bit of information he had.  
"She's very nice."  
"Nice huh? What does she do?"  
"She works for Arcadia Publishing. She's an administrative assistant."  
"Did you just go out to dinner?"  
"Yes. We had a very nice time."  
"Are you going out again?"  
"We're having lunch together on Tuesday."  
"So when do we get to meet her?" Rayni looked over at Fraser and smiled. He saw the look in her eye and laughed. "I'll suggest we all have dinner together soon if things are still going well."  
"Good." The knock on the door sent Rayni sailing off the couch. Before Fraser could get the money out of his wallet, Rayni pulled a fist full of wrinkled and balled up money from her front pocket. As she shut the door, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes in delight.  
"Mmmm, smells great." She flipped the lid open and immediately helped herself to a slice. "You are hungry." She nodded as she chewed.  
"Pwate's or ofer de sinqk."  
"I know. I'll get us both a plate." Fraser chuckled as Rayni poured a glass of coke for each of them as she still held her slice of pizza in her hand. Once Fraser placed the plates on the counter, the two of them settled in to eat. Dief whined his aggravation at not being fed yet, as Rayni took up a position in front of the coffee table.  
"Here, but save some for Ray." Dief wolfed down his pizza and looked expectantly for more. Rayni smiled and sighed at him and then turned her smile toward Fraser.  
"Home sweet home."

~~~~~ Chapter 68

Monday morning found Ray in a foul mood and even worse breath.  
"Why do you give me those damn things!?" Rayni buried her head under the blankets and tried to go back to sleep. Ray wasn't about to let her get off that easy. He nudged her butt and talked louder.  
"They give me a headache. Who slipped it to me, huh?!" Rayni flung back the blanket and yelled.  
"I'm trying to sleep!"  
"Tough! It's time to get up!"  
"Why are you being such a dick?!"  
"Cause my girlfriend drugged me!" Rayni leaned toward him as he sat on the end of the bed and smiled.  
"That's fiancée, dick." Ray glared at her through heavy lidded eyes at her emphasis on the word 'dick'.  
"I'm takin' a shower."  
"Please. And brush your teeth. Your breath is kicking like Jackie Chan." Tossing a pillow at her, Ray stumbled to the bathroom.  
"Let's hope the shower changes your mood."  
"What mood?!" Rayni padded behind him and made her way passed him to the kitchen. Maybe coffee would make him feel better. Rayni flipped on the television before preparing the coffeepot. Pulling the box of filters from the cabinet, she mumbled to herself.  
"It's not my fault you hate flying. Next time I'll take the damn Valium. Hmf, wake up in an ill-ass mood and take it out on me. Dick. See if you get any tonight." The coffee was brewing and to her that was breakfast enough for him. He could stop for something. As she walked passed the shower she pecked on the door.  
"I've got to get ready for work too. Hurry up." Ray opened the door wearing a towel. He grumbled down the hall back to the bedroom.  
"Why are you in such a bad mood?!"  
"I don't know. I just am."  
"Well, quit spreading it around, okay." Rayni didn't wait for a reply. She closed the bathroom door and started getting ready for work. Soon they were both dressed and on their way out the door. Each offered the other a quick kiss before hurrying downstairs.  
"See ya tonight, love ya."  
"Love you, bye." Rayni pulled out into traffic and made her way downtown. Ray hurried to pick up Fraser.

~~~~~ Chapter 69

"Stop! Chicago PD!"

As Fraser leapt across the alley onto the roof of the adjoining building, he could hear the familiar voice of his partner down on the street. He ran farther across the roof and over to the fire escape. As he landed on the top landing, he could see Ray running down the sidewalk in his direction. The man they were chasing was a few feet in front of Ray as they wove their way in and out of the parked cars. Fraser waited for the perfect moment to jump from the fire escape and into the path of the perpetrator. Unfortunately, no one informed the perpetrator of this plan. He quickly darted to the left and into the street. Thinking quickly, Fraser leapt from the fire escape and onto the sidewalk. Ray rushed past him still giving chase. Fraser stood from his landing in time to hear the tires squealing on the pavement. He would never forget the sound of the car's windshield breaking as he watched in horror at what had just happened.

~~~~~~ Chapter 70

"I already have Timberlakes. I need the plat for Timber Ridge. No it's not the same thing!" Rayni twisted a paperclip in her hand as she talked to one of the engineering techs at Falco Engineering. It had been a long day and she was ready to go to lunch. The last thing she wanted to do was argue over plats with Falco. "Fine, Martin. Just e-mail me the preliminary plats and I'll put those on the map. I need something for Emergency preparedness to use as a bearing for the addressing. "

Cara appeared in her doorway with a concerned look on her face. Rayni held up her finger and tried to finish up her call. "I've got someone in my office, Martin. Gotta go. Okay, thanks. Just send me the plats. Talk to you later, bye bye." Rayni hung up the phone and rubbed the side of her head.  
"Geez, that man is anal." When Cara didn't respond, Rayni looked up in concern.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Fraser's on line four. He's calling from Chicago General." Rayni suddenly felt her heart dip into her stomach. She stared at the phone for what felt like days.  
"What's wrong?" Her words were small and shaky. Cara shook her head and took a step closer to Rayni's desk.  
"He wouldn't tell me. He just said it was urgent." Rayni swallowed hard in an effort to return some saliva to her mouth. Before picking up the phone she whispered a small prayer.  
"Dear God don't take my Ray." Holding the phone to her ear, she took a deep breath and pressed line four. "Fraser?" He could hear the fear in her voice and knew he needed to be direct.  
"Rayni, you should come to the hospital. Ray's been in an accident." Cara saw the rush of tears pooling in her eyes as her face paled.  
"Is he….."  
"No, he's in x-ray now. The doctors say he should be fine. You need to come to the hospital. Do you want me to call someone to drive you?" Trying to hear the words he was saying, Rayni rubbed her hand over her forehead. "No….no….I'll drive over. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and stood behind her desk. Looking around her desk as if she had lost something, she spoke quietly to Cara.  
"I've got to go to the hospital. Ray's been in an accident. I've got to go."  
"I'll drive you. You can't drive."  
"No, that's fine. I'm okay."  
"No Rayni, you're not. Come on. Let's go." Cara grabbed her by the arm as she reached for her purse. Rayni pushed the button for the elevator as Cara explained the situation to Ellen.  
"Call us and let us know how he is!" Cara waved her understanding as she guided a very dazed and upset Rayni onto the elevator.

~~~~ Chapter 71

Rayni pushed her way through the doors of the emergency room. Faces and smells swirled around in her mind as she searched for someone to lead her to Ray. Finally she saw Lieutenant Welsh and Stella standing with Fraser. Fraser saw Rayni's terrified face and stepped away from the group to meet her.  
"Fraser! Where is he!? Where's Ray?!" Tears streaked down her face as she clung to his arms.  
"The doctor's have taken him up to x-ray. They're going to do a CAT scan and make sure there's no damage." "Damage? What happened?! What happened to Ray?!" Stella couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman as she stood there trembling. Cara had parked the car and joined them in the emergency room. She rubbed her hand across Rayni's back to try to get her to calm down.  
"He's been hit by a car." Fraser's calmness seemed to sooth her a bit, but the tears were still filling Rayni's eyes. "How? Was he driving?"  
"No, we were chasing a man on foot. The perpetrator ran into the street and Ray followed. He didn't see the car." Rayni held her hand over her mouth and sobbed. Fraser pulled her into a hug and held her for a few minutes while the information he told her sank in. As she softly cried in to Fraser's chest, she pleaded with him.  
"Please take me to him. Please, Ben. I have to see him. Please." Welsh couldn't take it any longer and stopped the first doctor he saw.  
"What's the story on my guy? I need to know something now." Fraser held a protective arm around Rayni as Welsh searched for information. Within a few minutes a middle aged woman appeared with some news.  
"I'm Mary Beth Lyans. I've spoken with the doctor regarding Detective Kowalski. They are still treating his injuries, but all is looking well. He'll be admitted and kept overnight for observation." Fraser stepped forward and gave Rayni a reassuring look.  
"Why is he being admitted? The emergency room doctor told us his condition wasn't serious."  
"Because Detective Kowalski was unconscious when he was brought in, they would like to keep him here in case he suffered a concussion." Rayni gasped and held back a sob at the information Mrs. Lyans had just given them. She pushed passed Fraser and through her tears, pleaded with the woman.  
"Please can I see him?"  
"He should be moved to a room momentarily. But until then, only family is allowed to see him." Before she had a chance to speak, Stella stepped forward.  
"I'm Stella Kowalski." In that very moment, Rayni could have committed murder. She took a small stepped forward at which point she felt Fraser's hand on her shoulder.  
"This is his fiancée, Rayni Mason." At those words, Stella turned abruptly and stared at Fraser and Rayni. She then looked down at the diamond on Rayni's left hand. Welsh stepped forward and cleared his throat.  
"Mrs. Lyans, why don't you show Ms. Mason to Detective Kowalski's room while the rest of us make some phone calls." He took Stella gently by the elbow and led her to the waiting room. Cara followed Fraser while Rayni disappeared through the double doors leading to the upper levels of the hospital.

Chapter 72

Cara pulled Fraser gently by the sleeve before the two of them could make it to the waiting room.  
"Who is that woman?" Fraser tugged at his collar and looked down at the anger flashing in Cara's eyes.  
"That's Ray's ex-wife, State's Attorney Stella Kowalski." Cara looked through the glass door at Stella's back and glared.  
"Just what the hell does she think she's doing?!" Fraser wasn't sure if Cara wanted an answer or not. He had met Cara several times and knew that she was one of Rayni's best friends. He could see she was getting angrier by the moment. As Cara turned to face him again, she saw the big-eyed Mountie look Rayni had warned her about. Her anger began to fad as Fraser stammered out his question.  
"Would you….ah, perhaps, we should get some coffee?" Cara knew what he was doing. She grinned and nodded her head.  
"You just don't want me to beat her ass." Ben grinned ever so slightly as he opened the door and asked Welsh and Stella if they cared for a cup.

Rayni followed Mrs. Lyans down the long sterile hallway of the hospital. She was led to a small room with several beds lined up against the wall. Rayni took a deep breath and stepped into the doorway. She took another deep breath and steeled herself against what she might see. Mrs. Lyans called one of the doctors over and spoke softly to him. A very nice man with a smile too big for his face then greeted Rayni.  
"Miss. Mason. I'm Dr. Kane. I'd like to explain to you what the situation is and then I'll let you see your fiancé." Rayni shook his hand and tried to focus on the words as Dr. Kane spoke.  
"Detective Kowalski has only minor injuries. Nothing life threatening. He's got a few broken ribs and a bump on the head. Other than that, he's fine. We're keeping him here tonight as a precautionary measure. If all looks well, he'll be discharged tomorrow." The words seemed to blur in her mind. Her only thought, her only concern came out of her mouth in a restrained cry.  
"Can I see him?!" Dr. Kane placed a guiding hand on her back and escorted to one of the recovery beds at the end of the room. Rayni pushed the curtain aside and stopped. His shirt was off and his chest and ribs were heavily bandaged. Despite the amount of sun he had gotten in Florida, he still looked pale. His eyes were closed and his head was resting on the pillow. Rayni took a shallow breath as the doctor called out his name. Ray opened his eyes and weakly smiled. His smiled soon faded when he saw the look on Rayni's face.

"Rayni?!" Ray moved to sit up but ended up yelling in pain. Dr. Kane reached out and pulled one of the nurse's stools to the side of the bed. Rayni felt herself being pushed on to the stool. Her peripheral vision was becoming dark and her ears were ringing. As she tried to take another breath, she heard Ray's voice cry out in pain. She tried to call out to him but the words wouldn't come. Her head was being pushed down toward her knees and she thought she heard someone ask for Fraser. That was the last thing she remembered.

"Rayni? Rayni?" Fraser held Rayni's hand while he softly patted her cheek. The darkness was starting to lift. She blinked several times and tried to focus on the face in front of her.  
"Fraser? Where's……"  
"Take a deep breath. You fainted."  
"Ray? Where's Ray?" Panic had started to seep back into her voice as she struggled to look around the room.  
"He's right over here. He's fine." Fraser helped Rayni to a sitting position. She was lying on one of the beds in the recovery area. Rayni held tightly to his hand as she stood.  
"What happened?"  
"Did you eat breakfast this morning?"  
"Huh? Uh, no. I was running late." Fraser handed Rayni a glass of juice and smiled as the doctor walked toward them.  
"Well, that was exciting. Feeling better now?"  
"Where's Ray?! I need to see him."  
"Not until you finish that juice. You just got a little too stressed out." Rayni took another drink of juice and pushed passed Fraser.  
"I want to see him now." The doctor nodded and walked with Rayni back over to Ray's bed. Ray was sitting up and immersed in worry. Fraser was by her side when she rounded the curtain to see Ray. Silence hung in the air for a few moments as the two of them looked at one another. Rayni's face was tear streaked and pale while Ray's was weak and filled with concern. He lifted his hand and reached out for her. In a small tentative step, she took his hand and sat on the edge of the bed. Before the words would come, her emotions filled her throat and she began to cry. Dr. Kane stepped away and let them have a moment alone. Fraser nodded to Ray and excused himself from the area as well.  
"Hey, what's all the tears for, huh?" Ray smoothed a hand over her hair as she sobbed.  
"I could have lost you."  
"I'm fine. Just a little banged up is all." Rayni couldn't stop rubbing his hand. She clung to it as if it were his lifeline.  
"You looked so….so weak and hurt. I…..thought….." She tucked her head and sobbed. Ray grimaced in pain as he lifted his arms to cradle her.  
"Shhh, don't cry. Please. You know I can't stand it when you cry."  
"I'm so sorry." He pushed her away and looked into her face.  
"Huh? What the hell are you sorry for?"  
"We…..this morning……I'm so sorry I called you a dick. You're not a dick. I love you Ray. I'm so sorry."  
"I was a dick this morning. I'm the one that should be sorry."  
"You could have been killed."  
"Yeah, well, it was one of those foreign jobs that hit me. I think I did more damage to it." A small smile played across her face. He was trying to make her feel better. Rayni rubbed her hand along his arms and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"You scared me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I love you."  
"I know. I love you." Fraser watched them from the doorway. His friend was going to be fine. Both of them.

~~~~ Chapter 73

"I'm going. Tell Rayni I called the office. She's not expected back. She should call if she needs us." Cara gathered her coat and her purse while Fraser held the door for her.  
"Thank you for driving Rayni. I knew she'd be upset."  
"Yeah, upset is an understatement. She really loves that guy." Fraser nodded and walked her out to the parking lot. "Yes she does. Have a safe drive. Thank you for being here for them."  
"No problem. Talk to you soon."  
"Good night." Fraser closed her car door and waited until she had pulled out of the parking lot before returning to Ray's hospital room. Fraser exited the elevator and stood just outside the door when he heard them talking.  
"Stella was here."  
"Really? Who told her?"  
"I think Fraser said she was at the station when the call came in. She's a bitch Ray."  
"Rayni." Ray's weak voice conveyed little emotion as he chastised Rayni.  
"I'm not going to put up with her shit. I'm just letting you know that."  
"What happened?" Fraser stepped through the door and took a seat on the other side of the bed. "I believe she tried to horn her way in as family, Ray." Rayni nodded as she gently pushed Ray's hair away from his forehead.  
"I could have killed her where she stood. Fraser stopped me."  
"What did you say?" Ray looked at Rayni in surprise. "Nothing. Fraser took care of it." Fraser tucked his head and rubbed his eyebrow.  
"It seems she wasn't aware of your recent engagement. She seemed, well, she seemed displeased."  
"I'll displease her." Rayni mumbled.  
"Don't let her bother you babe. I love you, remember?" Rayni smiled and gave him a lingering kiss. She then gave Fraser a look that he read loud and clear. If Stella wanted trouble, she would get it. *Oh dear. *

Chapter 74

"I'm fine mom. Really….Yes ma'am. Rayni's taking good care of me."  
"Tell her what a big baby you're being." Ray glared at Rayni as he talked on the phone. He was doing his best to talk his mom out of coming for a visit.  
"No mom, the doc said I'd be good as new in a few days. The ribs are gonna be a little sore, but other than that, I'm fine." Rayni handed Ray a glass of Coke and then flopped down in the chair. She was so glad to have him home. She'd refused to leave his side all night. Fraser had to get Lt. Welsh to drive him to Rayni's office to retrieve her car and then bring her and Ray a change of clothes. Ray was still convincing his mother that it was not necessary for her to jump on the nearest plane to nurse her oldest son back to health.  
"I'll be back to work on Friday, Mom…….No, the doc said I could……Why do you have to ask Rayni?! I'm not going to lie to ya." Ray sighed deeply causing a pain to shoot through his ribs. He cursed under his breath and handed the phone to Rayni.  
"Hi Barbara……Yes ma'am. He's doing fine. He's going to work on Friday, but it's light duty. He'll be doing deskwork all day. I will…….Fraser's out getting lunch now. I'll call you and let you know how he is…..Bye." Rayni hung up the phone and grinned at Ray as he lay on the couch.  
"Your mom said I was doing a good job taking care of you." Ray pulled her down to a seated position on the edge of the couch.  
"You are."  
"Do you need anything?"  
"You." Ray pulled her gently to him. He placed soft kisses on her upper lip and lightly licked her lips with his tongue. Pulling away slowly and taking a deep breath, Rayni whispered.  
"Stop. You're in no condition for that."  
"Who said anythin' about that. Can't I kiss my girl?" Ray placed another kiss on her temple.  
"You really scared me Ray. I thought I lost you."  
"You're never going to lose me."  
"Promise."  
"Promise. You're stuck with me."  
"I think I can live with that."

~~~~ Chapter 75

Fraser took a drink of water to wash down his bite of sandwich. Rayni was on the phone with her office, while Ray finished up his sandwich and flipped through the channels on the television.  
"So what time ya gotta be at work?" "I have sentry duty at two."  
"Whatdya do this time?"  
"Nothing actually. It's simply my turn." Ray raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
"That's a switch."  
"Ray." Rayni hung up the phone and took a bite out of her sandwich.  
"I hate stupid people." Fraser grinned at Rayni's casual statement.  
"Cara not in?" Ray asked between channels.  
"Neither was Ellen. Everyone else is useless. It took ten rings before someone would answer the phone. I'm busting some ass when I get back on Thursday. It is not the sole purpose of the women in the office to answer the phone." Fraser chewed slowly as Rayni seemed to get angrier and angrier.  
"I don't understand the problem." Ray shook his head while Rayni chuckled.  
"The problem in my office is, that the men don't think they should have to answer the phone or doing anything else deemed women's work. I actually had one of the new guys ask me to type a letter for him once."  
"Was he unaware of your position?"  
"Apparently. After I informed him that everyone types his or her own correspondence and that I as a supervisor of the department didn't have time to type his letter."  
"Mr. Caplin didn't tell him the chain of command?"  
"Apparently not. But I'm not surprised. This is a man that stood by and watched a vendor ask if he could borrow his secretary. Meaning me. Cara nearly choked on her water."  
"I politely declined stating that the office assistant was at lunch."  
"Give 'em hell babe."  
"Don't worry. I always do."  
"See Fraser. It's not hard. Tell the Dragon Lady to pick up her own damn dry cleaning from now on."  
"I haven't picked up the Inspector's dry cleaning in quite some time Ray. Not since that incident with the fire." "Fire?" Rayni looked at Fraser in surprise.  
"It's a long story."  
"Ah." Ray looked up at Rayni and laughed.  
"Stop that! You've been around Fraser too long, babe." Rayni placed a hand on Ray's forehead as she walked by. "You still feeling okay?"  
"I'm fine." Satisfied, Rayni turned her attention to Fraser.  
"So what's Neely up to today? Are you taking her out tonight?"  
"I haven't had much chance to talk to her since Sunday."  
"Why don't you call her?"  
"She's working."  
"So stop by before you go to work." Rayni grinned at the blushing Mountie.  
"I…uh…..that wouldn't be appropriate."  
"Why not? I think it's sweet. You can ask her to the movies tonight."  
"Damn you're pushy." Rayni stuck her tongue out at Ray and then looked back to Fraser.  
"I'm just trying to make Ben see a woman's point of view."  
"But don't you think that's short notice for a date?"  
"If she turns you down, I guess so. But until then, I say go for it." As Fraser thought about what Rayni had said, he felt an odd energy pulse through his stomach. Why did that always happen when he thought about Neely? *Oh dear. *

~~~~~ Chapter 76

Dief trotted down the sidewalk towards the consulate. He started to climb the steps but then saw his partner cross the street. Scrambling quickly to catch up, he looked to the left and right and crossed the street.  
"You jaywalked."  
"Grrrreeerf."  
"Yes, you did. I should make a citizens arrest."  
"Rrrrggff."  
"Don't get snippy." Fraser opened the door to the office building and looked at the directory. Entering the elevator, they made their way to the fifth floor.

Fingering his Stetson nervously, he cleared his throat and caught the attention of the woman behind the desk.  
"I'd like to speak with Miss Neely Hamilton please." The young blonde woman looked him up and down and then smiled.  
"I'll buzz her." He could feel the heat rising in his chest as she dialed the phone. He wasn't sure if it was from the leering of the young woman or the thought of seeing Neely again.  
"Please have a seat. She'll be right with you." Dief gave him a look as he took a seat in the lobby. Ten minutes later, Neely walked down the hall. Ben first noticed her long shapely legs as they moved under the mid length navy skirt. He stood quickly and offered her an endearing smile.  
"Ben, it's good to see you." Fraser tugged at the collar of his tunic and again cleared his throat. "I hope I'm not imposing. I do apologize for bothering you at your place of business." Neely smiled at his manners and placed her hand on his arm.  
"It's fine. What do I owe the honor?"  
"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the movies tonight."  
"I'd love to." A smile flashed across Fraser's face as she accepted a date with him. He fumbled with his Stetson and tripped slightly as he made his way to the door.  
"I'll see you after work. Have a pleasant afternoon." Neely grinned as she watched him leave. Once he was on the elevator, the blonde gave Neely a sly look.  
"He's hot."  
"Yes he is."  
"Lucky you."  
"Let's hope." Neely tossed her hair as she turned to return to her office.

~~~~ Chapter 77

Fraser buttoned the navy flannel shirt while Dief rested his head on his paws in the corner of Ben's office. Ben glanced at his watch and made a slight grunting sound.  
"I better get a move on. Are you sure you want to stay here? Rayni said you could stay with them tonight." Dief barked his reply. Ben stopped and placed his hands on his hips.  
"Well, I don't want you taking it upon yourself to go over there later. You don't need to be roaming the streets alone at night." If it were possible for a wolf to roll his eyes, Dief conveyed such a look to Fraser.  
"I mean it. I'm…..uh, not sure what time I'll be back. So don't wait up." Fraser pulled on his leather jacket and walked through the empty halls of the consulate Stepping out into the cool night air, he took a deep breath to calm the nerves in his stomach. Neely stepped out of a cab across the street and smiled as he walked toward her.  
"I see you've changed. You look very lovely."  
"Thank you. I was tired of wearing those heels and my boss left early so I managed to get away myself."  
"Ah. Would you like to get a bite to eat before the movie?"  
"Sounds great." Ben offered his arm as the two of them walked down the street.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ray playfully poked Rayni in the side as she sat on the floor in front of the couch.  
"Huh?"  
"What's up? You look all sad."  
"I'm fine. Do you want me to cook you some dinner?" Rayni started to stand but Ray reached out and gently guided her by her waist to the edge of the couch.  
"Tell me what's wrong. You've been real quiet like ever since we got home from the hospital." Rayni could feel the tears bubbling to the surface, the last thing she wanted to do was cry.  
"I'm fine, really." She tried to rise again and retreat to the kitchen. Ray held on to her hand until she surrendered and took a seat once again on the couch.  
"Spill it. I ain't lettin' you up till you do."  
"You could have died." Ray started to crack a joke, but after seeing the fear and sadness in Rayni's eyes he thought better of it.  
"But I didn't."  
"But you could have Ray."  
"I'm a cop Rayni. You knew that. It goes with the job." Rayni took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes in an effort to hide the tears.  
"I just don't know how to handle it. I guess I never really thought about it before now. You could get shot." Ray reached out and wiped his thumb across her cheek.  
"It's my job babe. You knew that."  
"I can't lose you. How am I supposed to be able to send you off to work everyday not knowing if you'll come home to me at night?" The emotion was starting to grip at her throat. He voice started to crack and the tears were coming with more force. Ray hadn't expected this. It was a part of his life he had learned to live with. It was never an issue with Stella. * Wonder why not? * His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rayni's sniffles.  
"Babe, listen. You can't worry about something that might happen. You just gotta live each day as it comes. Lots of guys are on the force until retirement. What's to say that won't be me one day, huh?"  
"You just looked so pale and hurt. I….I….." She leaned into his chest as she wept. Ray rubbed her back as she softly cried.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I can't change who I am." Rayni pushed away from him and saw the look in his eyes.  
"I don't want you to. I'll just have to push the idea out of my mind and pray a little harder."

~~~~~ Chapter 78

"Would you like some popcorn?"  
"Thank you. That would be nice." Neely nodded as they walked into the movie theatre. Fraser pulled a twenty from his pocket and walked to the concession stand. Neely watched his muscular form as he leaned against the counter. *My God, he's a beautiful man. * Feeling her eyes on him, Ben turned and offered her a smile. She didn't turn away in embarrassment. She merely grinned and continued her observations. *Nice ass, too.* A blush crept up his cheeks as he tucked his head. The clerk handed him an obscenely large popcorn.  
"Looks like you're gonna get lucky tonight. Huh, pal?" The clerk's half cocked grin seemed to slide across his face as he looked Neely up and down.  
"I beg your pardon?" Ben straightened and moved to block the young man's view of his date.  
"She's hot." Seeing the young man wasn't really trying to be insulting, Fraser merely nodded hoping that would be a sufficient reply to get the clerk to drop the conversation and give him his change.  
"Whew, wish I was you, man." The clerk snickered as he gave Fraser his change. Retreating as quickly as possible, he placed his hand on Neely's elbow and escorted her into the darkened theatre.  
"What was that all about?" Fraser was thankful for the darkness after Neely asked her question.  
"He was commenting on how lovely you look."  
"How sweet." He hoped she didn't see the rolling of his eyes.

"I had a very nice time Ben." Neely leaned against her apartment door and smiled up at him. Fraser cleared his throat and drug his thumb along his eyebrow.  
"I did too. Thank you for accompanying me this evening."  
"Would you like to come in for coffee?" For a split second Fraser was about to refuse her because he had a busy day tomorrow at the Consulate. Then Ray's voice popped in his head. * Coffee don't mean coffee. It means a little lovin' on the couch.*  
"I'd love to." Neely smiled to herself as she unlocked the door. Fraser swallowed hard as he entered her apartment. The furnishings were modest but nice. Light muted tones were in the fabrics and window treatments. She motioned for Fraser to sit on the couch as she crossed through the living room and into the kitchen.  
"I'll go put a pot of coffee on." Fraser shifted nervously on the couch and tried to look as comfortable as possible. Neely soon returned from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. She handed one of the mugs to Ben and then took a seat next to him on the couch.  
"I had a really good time tonight." Ben cleared his throat and replied.  
"So did I. We should go out again." Looking hopeful, he smiled at her.  
"Yes we should." She sat her mug on the coffee table and flipped on the television. Ben placed his mug beside hers on the table and reached out and took her hand. Considering this their second date, he decided to initiate something he had wanted to do all evening. He leaned toward her and noticed she seemed to respond. Slowly closing her eyes, she brought her hand to his neck. Lightly pressing his lips to hers, he kissed her.

Knocking lightly on the door, Ben hoped they would still be awake.  
"Hey Fraser, come on in." "I'm sorry to bother you so late, but….." His thoughts trailed off as he glared at Diefenbaker.  
"I thought I told you to stay put." Dief growled his reply to which Fraser crossed his arms across his chest.  
"I know you're a free will animal, but you're being rude."  
"The mutt's fine." Ray laughed as he walked into the room.  
"Good to see you up and around."  
"So how was the date?" Rayni smiled at Fraser's glowing red cheeks.  
"That good, huh?"  
"We went to the movies?"  
"So when are you going to bring her around? Surely you're not ashamed of me and Ray."  
"Of course not. It just hasn't come up."  
"I bet something else did." Ray mumbled as he sat back down on the couch. Fraser heard the remark and offered him a shocked expression. Rayni slid over on the couch next to Ray and laughed as Ben blushed again.  
"How about we all go to dinner this Friday?"  
"I'll ask if she's available."  
"Good. Do you want something to drink?"  
"No thank you. Dief and I must be going."  
"It's after 11. Why don't you sleep here."  
"We really should be going."  
"I don't have to work tomorrow. I'll cook breakfast for us all." Dief whined his vote and Ben lowered his head in defeat.  
"It's an imposition."  
"If it were an imposition, she wouldn'ta asked ya."  
"Very well." "Take your boots off and get comfortable. I rented a movie." The look on Rayni's face made Ray and Fraser cringe. Rayni's movies were always sappy chick flicks or eighties Brat Pack movies.  
"What did ya get this time?"  
"Real Genius."  
"Huh? Never heard of it."  
"Neither have I."  
"Then you're both in for a treat!"

~~~~~ Chapter 81

Ben woke to the smell of breakfast cooking and Rayni singing.  
"Little ditty, 'bout Jack and Di-a-ane. Two 'merican kids growing up in the heartland."  
"Morning."  
"Hey, How'd you sleep?"  
"Fine. Do you need any help." "Go check on Ray. He's taking a shower." Ben stretched and rubbed his hands over his face. He glanced at his watch and sighed. * 6:30. I'm getting soft. * He walked down the hall in his bare feet and lightly tapped on the bathroom door.  
"Ray."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you need any assistance?" Ray leaned against the sink as he opened the door to Fraser. His hair was wet and plastered to his head. His boxer's were clinging to his body and he looked cold.  
"Can you wrap my ribs for me?"  
"Certainly." For the first time Fraser saw the bruises that were scattered across Ray's wiry frame. As Fraser stepped into the bathroom, Rayni called from the kitchen.  
"Are you okay?"  
"We're fine, babe. Frase is gonna wrap my ribs."  
"If you need any help, ask. Ben, how do you want your eggs?"  
"Any way is fine." Ben called as he took a new Ace bandage from the package.  
"Make a choice! You get them the way you like them."  
"You better tell her or else she'll make everything scrambled."  
"Over easy is fine."  
"No problem." Fraser licked his lips in concentration as he wrapped Ray's ribs. Ray took a deep breath and swore. "Ah damn, that hurts."  
"In a few more days you'll be fine."  
"I know. But it hurts like hell now."  
"Well you were hit by a car Ray. I imagine that can't be a pleasant experience."  
"I thought you got hit by a car once." Ray looked at Fraser's reflection in the mirror.  
"I fell off the back of one, I think."  
"You think?"  
"I don't remember much about it."  
"Huh?"  
"You see, I had amnesia apparently. Ray and I were after these jewel thieves and while we were in pursuit, I leapt onto the back of their van. The license plate was obscured by mud and in my effort to remove the mud, I was thrown from the van." Ray listened intently while Fraser wrapped his ribs. By the time he had finished the story, they were done.  
"Too tight?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. It's supposed to be."  
"You got a mean streak, you know that Fraser?" Fraser chuckled as he left the bathroom and returned to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Rayni looked up from the stove and smiled.  
"I don't mind."  
What time do you go in today?"  
"Eight."  
"Sentry duty?"  
"Not today. I've got to fill out some reports that have to be in Ottawa by the end of the week and start setting the schedule for a diplomatic dinner next week."  
"Cool. Is he almost ready? Breakfast is just about done."  
"He should be out in a moment." Rayni busied herself with setting three places along the bar and filling the plates with food. Ben smiled at the absolute mess she had made of the kitchen while cooking.  
"You're going to make a great wife."  
"Yeah, well. I don't plan on doing this every day. Maybe on my days off, but I don't plan on making it a habit." "What about when we have kids?" Rayni and Ben looked over at Ray. Ben then looked to Rayni for an answer. He smiled as a look of happiness rested in her eyes.  
"Of course I'll cook breakfast then. Kids have to have brain food." The smile on Ray's face was priceless. Fraser couldn't help but be happy for them.

~~~~~ Chapter 82

"Would you like me to do that on my way to the Consulate?"  
"No thanks. I'll do it. I've got to go to the store anyway." Rayni washed the dishes as Fraser and Ray sat at the counter. Rayni needed to pick up an insurance form from the station for Ray.  
"Can I go with ya?"  
"No." Ray protested Rayni's quick answer.  
"Why not!?"  
"Because, the doctor said for you to rest so those ribs will heal quicker. Besides, if you go down to the station with me you'll get caught up in something and before I know it you'll be out the door with your guns blazing."  
"That's not fair."  
"That's why they're no corn dogs." Both men cocked their heads at Rayni's remark. Fraser stood and brushed his hands over his shirt.  
"I should be going. I've got to go home and change."  
"You want me to drop you off? It'll be quicker than walking. You've only got an hour." Fraser hesitated for a moment and then declined.  
"No thank you. I don't want to be any trouble."  
"Then take the bug. I'll use Ray's car today."  
"What?!" Ray's eyes widened.  
"That way I know you won't leave while I'm gone."  
"But who said you could take my car?!"  
"I did, just now."  
"Rayni, I can walk." Fraser's protests fell on deaf ears, as Rayni walked passed him and dug into her purse. She tossed the keys across the room at Fraser.  
"No problem. I think it needs gas though."  
"Hey! Don't I get a say!? The Goat's very sensitive. It….it don't like just anybody drivin' her."  
"I've driven the Goat before. I'm just going to the station, the store and then back here. Calm down." Ray sighed and dropped his head to his chest.  
"I must really have it bad. I've given over control of the Goat."  
"Sacrifice is the key to a giving relationship Ray."  
"Bite me Fraser."

~~~~~~ Chapter 83

Rayni pulled into Ray's parking spot at the station and swung the door to the car open. Gathering her coat around her and her purse, she locked the car and skipped quickly up the steps and into the station. Waving politely at the desk officer, she made her way to the bullpen. Francesca greeted her with a large smile that turned to a concerned look.  
"How's Ray?"  
"He's doing much better today. He's stiff and sore. But that's to be expected."  
"So what are you doing here?" Rayni pulled off her coat and tugged at the bottom of her sweatshirt.  
"I need to pick up some insurance forms for Ray. He called early this morning." Francesca nodded and pointed her in the direction of the Human Resource department on the third floor. As Rayni climbed the stairs she caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of her eye. Her stomach immediately jerked. She looked down at the tattered Cubs sweatshirt and faded blue jeans she was wearing. Her biker boots were scuffed and worn. At least she had on make up and had fixed her hair that morning. Stella Kowalski lifted her head from her paperwork and stopped on the landing just as Rayni was about to walk passed.  
"Hello Stormy." Rayni felt a stabbing pain behind her right eye accompanied by the urge to hit something. She hadn't been called 'Stormy' since grade school. *Bitch*  
"It's Rayni. But I'm sure you knew that." Rayni squared her shoulders and refused to be intimidated.  
"Rayni, of course. I knew it was something to do with the weather." The two women regarded one another for a moment. Rayni purposely swept her hair from her face with her left hand. The gesture was not lost on Stella. Rayni's engagement ring, which was notably larger than the one Ray was able to afford fifteen years before, flashed in Stella's eyes.  
"Well, I must be going. I have a lot to do today."  
"I assumed you would be home with Ray. How is he, by the way? I imagine Barbara is taking good care of him." Stella allowed a grin to part her features. No doubt Ray's mother had been on the first plane out once she heard about her precious boy's accident. God knows, she was always barging in on them when they were married. "Barbara's not here. She felt that I could take care of Ray just fine." The look of slight shock and anger on Stella's face made Rayni smile. * Chew on that, stick nose.* Seeing that Stella was sufficiently pissed, Rayni turned and started climbing the stairs.  
"Well, I have to run. I've got a lot to do today. I'd like to take the Goat for a wash while I'm out." Rayni couldn't resist letting Stella know that she was driving the precious GTO. *Ha, Rayni 1, Stella 0. *

~~~~~~~ Chapter 84

Fraser licked his lower lip and sighed as he filled out the last of the immigration reports. Placing the last on in the out box, he mentally scolded himself for letting his thoughts wander for most of the day. He had to physically shake the image of Neely from his mind on several occasions today. Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was nearly five. With a smile, he stood from his desk and carried the papers to Turnbull.  
"Are you leaving for the day sir?"  
"Not yet. I have a few calls to make and then I'll be leaving." Turnbull smiled brightly and nodded his understanding, or merely nodded. Fraser was never entirely sure. Fraser turned to head to the kitchen for a glass of water when the phone rang. Turnbull picked up the receiver before it had time to completely ring.  
"Good Afternoon, Canadian Consulate. How may I assist you?……Hold please." Turnbull placed his hand over the mouthpiece and called to Fraser.  
"Sir. You have a phone call." Lowering his voice further, he grinned.  
"It's a woman."  
"Thank you kindly Turnbull. Please transfer…." Thinking of the last time Turnbull tried to transfer a call for him, he changed his mind.  
"I'll take it here." Placing the phone to his ear, he stood straight and spoke clearly.  
"Constable Fraser."  
"Ben. It's Neely. I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner this evening." The flash of excitement that passed over Fraser's face was barely enough to see. But Turnbull caught it.  
"That would be lovely. I need to return Rayni's car to her. Would you mind joining me while I do that? Then we can proceed to dinner."  
"That sounds fine. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes. See you then."  
"Very good. Goodbye." Fraser pulled at his collar and handed the phone back to Turnbull.  
"Good news sir?"  
"It seems I have a date."  
"Oh, most wonderful, sir."  
"Yes Turnbull, it is."

~~~~~ Chapter 85

Rayni stuck the green apple sucker in her mouth so she could open the door. She and Ray had decided to completely 'veg' out on the couch after Rayni's little run in with Stella. Ray had never heard the amount of profanity spilling from Rayni when she arrived home. With green lips and a lunch stain on the front of her sweatshirt, Rayni was face to face with Fraser and a very attractive brunette.  
"Hey Fwaser." Realizing the sucker was still in her mouth, Rayni quickly removed it and smiled at her houseguests. Unfortunately, her teeth were as green as her lips.  
"Sorry to drop by unannounced. Here are your keys. Thank you for allowing me to borrow your car."  
"No problem." Rayni looked at Fraser and winked. Fraser pulled at his collar and motioned for Neely to step into the apartment.  
"Rayni Mason, Ray Kowalski. This is Neely Hamilton." Ray stood up slowly from the couch and stood next to Rayni. "Nice ta meet ya. Come on in and have a seat."  
"Sure, Frase. We were going to order Italian. You two are welcome to stay." Neely smiled politely and looked at Fraser. He looked at Rayni and gave her a small smile.  
"Thank you kindly, but Neely and I have dinner plans for this evening. We really must be going. Dief, come on. We need to go."  
"What's Dief gonna do while you guys eat?" Ray looked over at the wolf that had already sprawled out on the end of the couch.  
"I was going to drop him off at the apartment." Rayni shook her head and waved her hand.  
"Nonsense. He can stay here. Dief, you want to stay here?"  
"Woof!"  
"See. He can stay here. You two go and have a good time."  
"Really, that's not……"  
"No problem, buddy. He can ride to work with me in the mornin'." Ray winked at Fraser and grinned. "Really I don't….." Fraser ran his thumb over his eyebrow as he protested.  
"Okay, it's settled. Have a great time. Neely it was very nice meeting you. I hope we can all get together on Friday and go out to dinner." Rayni would have offered to shake her hand, but thought better of it once she realized she was still holding her sucker.  
"That sounds nice. Ben speaks very highly of you."  
"He's so sweet." Rayni playfully batted her eyes at Fraser.  
"Yes he is." Neely smiled as she slipped her hand into Ben's. Ray stifled his laugh as the red crept over Fraser's face.  
"See ya later Frase." Obviously flustered, Ben stepped toward the door. He purposely avoided Rayni's gaze. He knew she would have a ridiculous smile on her face.  
"Uh….yes….thank you…..see you…..tomorrow…..Good…good night." "Night Frase." "Have a nice evening. Hope to see you soon Neely." Rayni waved out the door as Fraser led Neely down the stairs. Ray laughed loudly and then clutched his side as pain shot through his ribs.  
"Oh, that was fun."  
"Way fun." Rayni stuck the sucker back in her mouth and laughed.

~~~~~ Chapter 86

Neely slid her fingers into Ben's as they walked down the street from the restaurant. He lightly rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand as they stood on the corner. As he hailed a cab, she snuggled into his side.  
"Cold?"  
"A little." Fraser immediately began to take off his jacket to offer her. She laughed slightly and shook her head. "No, you keep it on. I'm sure you can keep me warm." Fraser slipped his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Neely looked up at him and rewarded him with a small kiss. The nighttime chill was forgotten as heat surged through his body. The cab pulled along the curb and Fraser actually sighed at having to release Neely from his embrace. Holding the door for her, he helped her into the cab. Before he could sit, she gave the driver directions to her apartment. Ben looked at her in confusion at first. Once Neely slipped her hand behind his neck and began kissing him lightly on the lips, understanding took hold.

Neely unlocked her door and pulled Fraser by the hand into her apartment. Knowing he was nothing but a perfect gentleman, she wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed his lips. Responding to her passions, Fraser pushed the door closed with his hand and continued to kiss her. His tongue slid lightly over her lips as he sought entry. Neely parted her lips and allowed Ben to explore her mouth. Moans of pleasure escaped her as she twisted her fingers through the back of his hair. She took a few steps backwards as she led him to her couch. She could tell that Ben would never assume too much, so she took it upon herself to lead the way. Pulling her coat off, she dropped it to the floor. The look in her eyes told Ben exactly her intentions. He removed his jacket and tossed it carelessly across the back of one of her chairs. Neely pulled him down on the couch and ran her hands over his back as she kissed him. She could feel his breath quicken on her neck. He was right where he needed to be. She shifted slightly and Ben found himself between her legs. She ran her tongue along his earlobe and gently nibbled at his neck. She knew she was driving him crazy. But how much more could he stand. Leaning up on his hands, he looked into her eyes. She smiled up at him and laughed.  
"Shall we?" She looked toward her bedroom door and slowly blinked.  
"Maybe I should go. I….I….."  
"Ben, I want you to stay." He opened his mouth to honorably protest, but she quickly captured his mouth again. They never made it to the bedroom. Her living room floor was as far as their passions would allow them to go.

~~~~~~ Chapter 87

Rayni pulled her hair up in a clip and checked her make up in the mirror. Ray stood behind her and made a vain attempt to push his hair into place.  
"If you start to feel bad, you come home. Do you hear me?" When Ray didn't respond Rayni pointed her finger at his reflection in the mirror.  
"I mean it. I better not get a call from Francesca saying you're off chasing some nut-job around Chicago." "That's a terrible thing to call Fraser."  
"Smart ass. I mean it." Her voice softened as she turned to face him. Slipping her arms lightly around his waist, she smiled up at him.  
"I can't loose you. I love you too much." Ray hugged her and tried not to let her see him wince from the pain. His ribs were mending, but still tender. The bruise on his side looked a lot worse that it really was, but he assured her he was fine.  
"I love you too Doll. I'm just gonna ride the desk for most of the day. Fraser doesn't have to be in until one, so he's gonna help me catch up on the paper work."  
"I just worry about you. I've got to have you in one piece for the wedding."  
"I know. I'll be good I promise." Ray placed a warm kiss on her lips as he ran his hands down her back.  
"Okay, enough smooching. I've got to go to work."  
"Same here." Rayni patted him playfully on the bottom as she left the bathroom. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she threw her purse over her shoulder and grabbed her briefcase by the door.  
"I love you! See you tonight!" Ray stuck his head out of the bathroom door and smiled at her.  
"I love you too. Have a good day."

Dief sat up straight in the front seat of the GTO as they pulled along the curb in front of Fraser's apartment. "Hey buddy. How'd the date go last night?" Ray immediately saw the blush creep across his face. *All right! The Mountie got mounted. 'Bout damn time. *  
"Neely and I had a pleasant evening." *There it is. Pulled at the collar. No eye contact. Oh yeah, he definitely shot the squirrel last night. * Fraser could feel Ray's eyes boring through him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that ridiculous grin. * Oh dear. * Dief leaned forward from the back seat and whined his opinion.  
"That's none of your business!" Fraser glared at his ever-present companion.  
"What d'say?"  
"Nothing of any importance." Fraser wasn't about to tell him that his wolf just asked if he succeeded in mating.  
"If you say so." Ray chuckled which made Fraser blush even more. It was going to be a long day. But at least he would get to see Neely again tonight.

~~~~~~ Chapter 88

Rayni and Cara walked down the street to a small café for lunch. Rayni had been swamped all morning trying to catch up on the pile of files that had accumulated on her desk. She and Cara sat at a table near the window and looked over the menu.  
"So Ray's okay?"  
"He's fine. The ribs are still tender, but other than that, he's doing great."  
"That's good to hear. So how are the wedding plans coming?"  
"You and I have got to go shopping for your dress. I can ship whatever we pick out to Sharon in New York and she can have it altered there."  
"I feel like I know Sharon already."  
"We've been friends a long time. She and I sat together on the bus in first grade."  
"I can't wait to meet her. What else can I help you do?"  
"Well, now that things have calmed down a little. I've got to sort out all the details. Mom has my dress and her dress. She's bringing it up in about two weeks. Why don't you go with Ray and me to pick out the tuxedos? You can help Ben, while I wrangle Ray."  
"Sure, I can do that." The waitress appeared and smiled at the two women.  
"What can I get for you ladies today?" Cara nodded at Rayni to order while she looked over the menu again.  
"Chef salad, no tomatoes with Ranch dressing on the side, please."  
"Same here. Just give me her tomatoes."  
"I'll be right back." Rayni sipped on her water while Cara snacked on a breadstick.  
"So what are you and Ray doing this weekend?"  
"We're going out to dinner with Ben and his girlfriend."  
"Ben has a girlfriend?! I thought he was terrified of women."  
"Looks like he's faced his fear."  
"Who is she?"  
"Neely Hamilton. She works with Arcadia Publishing."  
"Don't know her. Lucky girl though."  
"We'll see. She seems nice."  
"So I guess I'm out of luck with my idea of asking Ben to escort me to the wedding."  
"Looks that way."  
"Damn shame." Cara grinned as Rayni laughed. Their lunch arrived and the two women relaxed and talked before heading back to the office.

"What is this?"  
"The 'do it later' pile."  
"How is that different from the 'doing it tomorrow' pile?" Ray pulled another file from the stack of folders on the edge of his desk and frowned.  
"Later doesn't mean tomorrow. It could be later than that."  
"Ah." Fraser shared a look with Dief and continued filling out some of the standard information on the various forms.  
"So where do you and Neely wanta go on Friday? Chinese? Mexican?"  
"Mexican? I haven't had Mexican food in a while. That sounds good."  
"Okay, buddy. Mexican it is. I'll let Rayni know. You wanna meet there? I can pick you guys up?"  
"I'll speak with Neely this evening and let you know."  
"So you're seein' her tonight, huh?"  
"Yes." Ray could tell that Ben had braced himself for some torment. Ray decided to cut him a break this time. "That's good. You ready to get somethin' to eat?" Looking up a little stunned, Ben smiled and nodded. "Yes Ray." "Greatness. Hey Frannie! Fraser and I are gonna get somethin' to eat. You want anything?" Francesca looked up from her computer and smiled.  
"No thanks. I'm meeting Ma for lunch. Thanks anyway."  
Ray and Fraser walked through the bullpen and out the main doors.  
"That was very thoughtful of you Ray."  
"I'm a thoughtful guy."  
"Perhaps the blow from the car has jarred something in your brain."  
"Can it, Dudley."  
"Perhaps, not."

~~~~~ Chapter 89

"I hope she's nice." Rayni pulled on her boots while Ray finished dressing.  
"She seemed nice when we met her."  
"I know. I'd hate to have to beat her ass if she hurts Fraser though." Ray grinned at Rayni as he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.  
"You're such a bad ass."  
"Damn straight."

Fraser pulled his sweater over his head and looked at his reflection in the small mirror. Dief barked his approval and Fraser smiled.  
"Thanks. I'm sorry you can't go with us." Bending down, he rubbed Dief on the sides and looked him in the eyes. A low growl emanated from deep within Dief's throat as Fraser stood.  
"I know. I'll be careful. It's unlike me to fall for a woman so quickly." Dief trotted over to the bed and gracefully leapt on the wool blanket covering the foot. His look of concern made Fraser lower his head and plead his case. "She's very nice. There's something about her. It won't be like last time." Fraser knew his last statement was said with less conviction than he had hoped. Dief offered him a reassured look as he rested his head on his paws.  
"I know what I'm doing. I'm taking things slow." The growl from Dief told him he was treading on dangerous ground with his wolf.  
"I realize that the….ah….that we have……but, sometimes things just go too far too soon. She's a lovely woman." Dief saw the look in his eyes. He had seen it once before and frankly it had him scared to death.

~~~~ Chapter 90

Ray held onto Rayni's fingers as they stood in the front of the restaurant. Rayni looked over the menu while they waited on Fraser and Neely to arrive.  
"What do you feel like tonight?" She regretted her question once Ray gave her a lewd look.  
"You."  
"Perv."  
"Thanks."  
"I think I'll have the chicken enchiladas. Have you had them here before?"  
"Yeah, they're good." Fraser held the door for Neely and the two of them waved and hugged their greetings to Ray and Rayni. The hostess led them to their table. Rayni slid to the inside of the booth and Neely did the same on the opposite side.  
"Neely, have you ever eaten here before?" Neely smoothed her napkin across her lap and nodded.  
"A few times. It's very good. I love the burritos."  
"Did you complete the paperwork Ray?" Before Ray could answer Rayni shook her finger at Ben.  
"Uh-uh. No shop talk. This is strictly a social gathering."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Fine Doll." Fraser chuckled at Rayni as she stuck a tortilla chip in her mouth.  
"So Ben tells me the two of you are getting married pretty soon. That must be so exciting. Have you planned everything yet?" Neely took one of the chips and broke it into small pieces.  
"Not hardly. Speaking of plans, you two boys belong to me tomorrow. We've got to fit you for tuxes."  
"What time shall I be at the rental place?" Rayni took a sip of water and pulled a small notebook from her purse. "We've got to be there at two. We'll pick you up."  
"That sounds fine." Ray rolled his eyes as Fraser smiled.  
"I saw that." Rayni poked him in arm.  
"I hate those monkey suits. Let's get married in Vegas."  
"No way. I've already bought my dress. So there's no turning back now."  
"What are your colors?" Neely smiled over at Ben as Rayni spoke.  
"I'm not sure yet."  
"I thought the wedding was in April."  
"It is."  
"I see."  
"Yeah, so do I. I'm really going to be swamped. But, I can do it. I have to." Small talk continued throughout the meal and on through dessert. Rayni was really starting to like Neely. She was smart and funny and Fraser was obviously taken with her. Rayni hugged Fraser goodnight at the door of the restaurant. She then took Ray by the hand and walked down the sidewalk.  
"That was fun." Ray smiled over at Rayni.  
"Yes it was. I'm glad he's found someone."  
"Yeah, me too I guess."  
"You guess?"  
"Guys don't really think about this stuff, babe. We don't spend our days wonderin' how to fix our friends up like you girls do."  
"Yeah, you just worry about how long it's going to be before you can have sex again."  
"True." Ray smiled down at Rayni and kissed her forehead.  
"And how long do you think that might be?" Rayni looked at her watch and grinned.  
"About a half hour, depending on how fast you drive."

~~~~~~ Chapter 91

Before Ray could unlock the door to Rayni's apartment, she was already kissing the side of his neck. As she ran her tongue along the pressure point behind his ear, he fumbled with the lock. Closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of her touch, he sighed.  
"Are we going to do this in the hall?" Ray opened his eyes and smiled at the lust in her eyes. He knew tonight would be pure sex. Of course he loved her. She loved him. But he could tell by the look in her eyes that she just wanted to be fucked. No confessions of love. No soft kisses on the eyelids. Just pure down and dirty sex. He nearly ripped the knob off the door trying to get it open. Rayni started to pull her coat off when Ray grabbed her around the waist and pressed her against the wall. He pushed his hips into hers and looked into her eyes. The smile barely parted her lips before he inhaled her lips. Feeling herself being pulled forward she started shedding her clothing in anticipation of what was to come. Ray pushed and pulled at her sweater while she yanked at her boots. She grabbed his shirt and thrust it over his head. Throwing it across the room, he kissed her again. Hard and full of passion, he explored her mouth and tasted the sweetness of her. He finally had her stripped of her outer clothing and she stood before him in an orange silk bra and much to his pleasure, no underwear. She had managed to undo his belt and the snap on his jeans. He threaded his fingers through her hair as she ran her fingertips along his chest. Looking up into his eyes, she was breathless as she spoke.  
"Lose the pants. Now."  
Ray yanked his boots off as quickly as he could. He nearly fell to the floor when she occupied her wait with his nipple. She lazily ran her tongue around the tip until he sighed. The she surrounded it with her mouth and sucked. A loud gasp escaped his mouth as the sensation traveled through his body. He yanked his pants from one leg, then the next. He turned her around and led her to the couch. She smiled as he kissed her shoulders while he unfastened the clasp of her bra. Ray hooked his fingers through the straps and pulled them from her arms. Both were now free from all clothing when Rayni turned to look at him.  
"Rayni."  
He could barely whisper her name before she pushed him backward on the couch and captured his mouth. He ran his hands over her hips and ass as she sucked and licked his upper lip. He sighed into her kisses as she slid her fingers down his stomach and grasped his length. Sliding down his form, she rested her head on his thigh. He threaded his fingers through her brown hair and closed his eyes. As he leaned his head back on the arm of the couch, she took him into her mouth. The warmth and wetness was almost too much for him to handle. She raked her nails along his thighs and was rewarded with a shudder.  
"Oh Jesus." He murmured as she reached down to cup his balls in her hand. He couldn't take much more. He needed her. He pushed her away from him and pulled her to his chest. Kissing her again, he could tell she was sharing his need as well. He pushed her backwards and rose to his knees. Rayni turned and felt Ray's hand gently stroke her center. With his other hand he rubbed the small of her back. As she rested her arms on the arm of the couch, Ray entered her. Arching her back, she pressed into his groin. He grabbed her hips and pulled them to him. As his thrusts increased, she moaned with pleasure. His gripped tightened on her hips as she bucked against him. He could tell by her gasps and moans that she was near her climax. Leaning forward until he was lightly resting on her back, he reached around her and gently fondled her breast.  
"Oh Ray!" Thrusting harder, he ran his hands down her waist and to her hips again. Feeling her shudder against him, he exploded. Moaning loudly, he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were both breathing heavily when he leaned back on his heels and she turned to hug him. He wiped the sweat from his face as she pushed the hair from her eyes. Grabbing the throw blanket from the back of the couch, Ray snuggled Rayni into his chest and kissed the top of her head. That's where they slept for the rest of the night.

~~~~~ Chapter 92

"Hold still."  
Ray stiffened as Rayni glared at him. She pulled on the tie and tried to adjust it to his neck.  
"I hate this."  
"Tough. You love me though. Keep thinking that." Ray smiled at her. The tailor entered the dressing room to check on them.  
"How's that one fit?"  
"It's killin' me."  
"It prepares you for the wedding, son." Rayni looked at him in surprise and the tailor laughed. Ray started to chuckle when Rayni pulled a little harder on the bow tie.  
"Hey! That's not buddies."

As Rayni wrestled with Ray in one changing room, Cara was doing her best to help Ben.  
"What size pants do you want?" Fraser poked his head above the dressing room door and looked wide eyed at her. "Uh….36 waist……34 length. Please." Cara shook her head as she went to the salesgirl for help.  
"God he's shy." She returned with a pair of pants and a jacket.  
"Thank you kindly." Cara called across the small shop into the other dressing area.  
"Hey Rayni! Vests or cumberbun ?"  
"Vests! This is a wedding, not a prom!"  
"Got it!" Cara placed the vest Rayni had picked out over the door and waited for Fraser to dress. She stared down at Dief and rolled her eyes.  
"Is he always this slow?" Dief whined as Fraser cleared his throat.  
"It seems the…well, it…..I can't seem….." Cara opened the door much to Fraser's shock and offered her assistance. "It's twisted in the back. Hang on." Cara turned Fraser around and straightened the straps to the vest and adjusted the back.  
"Thank you kindly." Looking him up and down, she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Not bad. Are the pants too tight?" Blushing, Fraser tugged at the collar of the shirt.  
"No. They fit fine." Cara pulled the jacket from the hanger and held it for Fraser to slip on. Once it was in place, she brushed her hands across the shoulders and then much to Fraser's surprise, tugged at the bottom of the coat. "There. That looks good." Fraser grinned as she started tugging and brushing at his jacket again.  
"You act as if I'm a child. I can dress myself you know?" There were no ill feelings in his voice. He was actually relaxed with Cara. She tried not to crack a smile when she replied.  
"I'm just so used to men acting like children. Most can't even pick out a tie." He smiled at her teasing and she smiled in return.  
"Well, I assure you, I'm no child." She looked him in the eye and then to his feet.  
"Then maybe you should quit running around in your bare feet." Blushing slightly, he wiggled his toes, which caused them both to laugh.  
"Thank you for the help."  
"Anytime. Besides, we're the wedding party. We've got to stick together."  
"Absolutely."  
"Oh, that reminds me. How about you and I throwing the lucky couple a wedding shower?"  
"Isn't that customarily a women's only event?"  
"Not anymore. I was thinking along the lines of a get-together with all their friends and family. No theme. Just food, and gifts."  
"Theme? People have themes for such things?" Cara had been around Fraser on several occasions now and knew he was a little backwards in some things.  
"Oh sure. I've been invited to several theme showers. One was an 'Around the Clock' shower. That one was just for women. You were assigned a time of day and had to by a gift to be used during that time. There's also the 'Room to Room'. Same thing, just rooms. My favorite so far was a 'Tool and Drool' shower. The men brought gifts for the man to use around the house and the women brought lingerie."  
"Sounds….uh….."  
"It was a blast."  
"Is that what you're wanting to do?"  
"Nah, I thought we could just invite their friends and do the food and socializing thing."  
"That sounds like a very nice idea."  
"So you'll co-host with me?"  
"Absolutely."  
"You're girlfriend won't get jealous will she?" Cara smiled as Fraser bent down to try on the shoes he would rent. His face immediately flamed red.  
"I….she….."  
"Well, tell her not to worry. She's invited." Fraser smiled up and Cara and nodded. He liked Cara. She was a good friend to Rayni. He could see why Rayni and she got along so well. They were a lot alike in some ways.

"You look great."  
"Really?" Ray looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
"I can't wait to get you out of this thing on our wedding night." Rayni reached behind him and playfully pinched his ass. As Ray involuntarily jumped, Fraser and Cara walked around the corner.  
"Get a room." Cara laughed.  
"Fraser you look great." Rayni turned her attention to Fraser and sized the two tuxedo clan men up in the mirror.  
"I think the wedding party looks pretty stunning, don't you Cara?"  
"We look like we should be on the cover of 'Modern Bride'."  
"Okay, you two get those off and we'll go get some lunch. Then Cara and I are going to look for bridesmaids dresses."  
"We don't have to go with you to do that part, right?" Ray offered Rayni a pleading look.  
"No, we don't need the dead weight. We're on a mission."  
"Thank God. Come on Frase. Let's get out of the penguin suits."  
"Right Ray. If you'll excuse us ladies." Two minutes after Ray walked into the dressing room he called for Rayni. "Hey babe, come get me outta this thing." Rayni rolled her eyes as Cara went to see if Fraser needed any help.

~~~~~ Chapter 93

Cara and Rayni walked into the small boutique and started looking through the racks of dresses.  
"Do you have an idea of what you want?"  
"Kind of. But I want something that you like and that will look good on you."  
"What about Sharon?" Cara slid the dresses along the rack as she looked for a style she liked.  
"Sharon is one of those, really thin, no boobs, narrow hips girls. She looks good in anything."  
"Well, if she doesn't have any boobs, we better stay away from strapless."  
"Good idea." The two laughed as the salesman made his way across the store.  
"Good afternoon, ladies. My name is Jack. How can I help you today?"  
"We're looking for bridesmaids dresses. Something classy and understated."  
"Do you have a style preference?"  
"Not really." Rayni answered. Cara nudged her in the arm and laughed.  
"No strapless."  
"Okay, let's see what we can do." Jack began to pull various styles of dresses from the racks and draped them over his arm.  
"Who's the bridesmaid?"  
"I am." Cara tossed her hand in the air.  
"Okay, you look like you're a size….."  
"Be kind."  
"10? Maybe an 8?"  
"Let's try both and see what happens." Jack smiled and led her to a dressing room. Cara slipped into the first dress and walked out in to shop.  
"Too much poof. I'm thinking more of a straight skirt. Very understated." Cara nodded as she made a face toward Rayni.  
"What about that yellow one over there?" Cara pointed to one hanging on the end of a rack. Jack removed the dress and smiled.  
"Oh, this pale yellow will really bring out your skin tones. How many bridesmaids do you have?"  
"Two."  
"What color hair does the other girl have?"  
"Brown." Jack clapped his hands and smiled.  
"Oh then this color will be fabulous on you both. Here, just slip this on and let's see it." Cara took the dress and slipped the top over her head. Stepping in to the skirt, she smiled at her reflection.  
"I like this one."  
"Oh Cara, it's gorgeous." Rayni looked at Jack for his opinion.  
"That's fabulous. Just fabulous. Now we'll take the shoulders up some. And take a little in at the waist." Jack started bunching the fabric in his hands while Cara stood in front of the mirror.  
"The other bridesmaid is in New York. Is there anyway she can buy the same dress there?"  
"That is not a problem. Tell me where she lives and I'll have a dress shipped to the nearest boutique." Rayni felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It had only taken four hours to find a bridesmaid dress. She looked at her watch and hoped she would have enough time to stop by the printers for invitations.

~~~~~~ Chapter 94

"Did you get fitted today?" Neely propped her feet up on the couch as she sipped on a club soda.  
"Yes. Cara and Rayni made sure Ray and I were presentable." Fraser rested his hand on Neely's leg while the television lightly droned in the background.  
"Cara? Who's she?"  
"She's Rayni's Maid of Honor."  
"Oh, have you known her long?"  
"I guess I've known her about as long as I've known Rayni."  
"Oh." Neely took another sip of her soda.  
"She and I are going to give Ray and Rayni a shower. I hope you can attend."  
"You and Cara? That's cozy."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No, I just didn't realize you kept so much company with other women." Dief lifted his head from his paws and looked intently at her.  
"Cara and I are friends. She and I are the wedding party. We've got to stick together." Ben smiled and tried to sound lighthearted. He could tell by the look in Neely's eyes that she was jealous. Jealousy was not something Ben was accustomed to.  
"I see." Feeling he should put her fears to rest, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
"I need a favor." Neely looked at him and cocked her head.  
"What?"  
"Would you be so kind as to help me select a shower gift?" Ben nuzzled her neck and placed light kisses on her ear. "I'd be happy to. Besides, who could refuse such a kind face." Neely turned to place a deep kiss on his lips. Dief closed his eyes and worried the rest of the afternoon.

~~~~~ Chapter 95

"Hey babe." Ray helped Rayni with her shopping bag, while she and Cara walked into the apartment.  
"Did you buy a lot of good stuff?"  
"I got the guest register and some sample books from the printers."  
"Did you find a dress?" Ray looked at Cara while she sat down in the chair next to the window.  
"Yep, looks fabulous, darling. Fabulous." Both women laughed as Cara mocked Jack the salesman.  
"What about Sharon?"  
"That reminds me. I've got to call her. They are shipping her dress to her. Jack even called and made sure they had the shoes in stock."  
"Sounds like everything is covered. What's left to do?" Cara grinned at how clueless Ray was being. Rayni looked at him and shook her head.  
"We've got a lot left to do. I've got a list. You want the whole thing or just the stuff I'm making you help me with?" "Just my stuff."  
"We've got to pick out wedding bands. Decide on a menu for the reception. The cake is taken care of. So that's not a worry. We've got to have the order in to the printer for the invitations by the end of this coming week. My mom and I are handling the florist, but I want you to go with me." Ray cringed while Cara giggled.  
"You need to make hotel arrangements for your parents and Steve. We've got to get in touch with your parents about the rehearsal dinner. We've got to discuss transportation to and from the church. Don't forget the honeymoon."  
"Vegas is lookin' real good about now."  
"Tough titty."  
"Tough titty? Did you actually say 'tough titty'?"

"Yes. I did."  
"Okay, that's it. You ain't hangin' around Cara no more. She's a bad influence on you."  
"Don't blame me! She talked like that when I met her!"  
"Are you staying for dinner? Ray's cooking." Rayni smiled over at Ray as he faked laughing at her.  
"Sure, sounds better than my empty house."  
"I thought you liked that guy Sam in Planning."  
"Gay."  
"Too bad. He's cute."  
"Yeah, his life partner, Lance thinks so too. And now that Fraser has a girlfriend, I guess I'm going stag to the wedding. I hate that. What about your brother Steve? Is he single?" Ray shook his head while he flipped through the take-out menus.  
"The last time I talked to him he was single. But, I wouldn't get your hopes up."  
"Why not? Is he anything like you?"  
"Nothin' like me."  
"Well there's a plus right there." Cara laughed while Ray threw a pillow at her.  
"Don't listen to her sweetheart. You're wonderful."  
"Thanks babe."  
"Now order us something to eat. We're starving."

~~~~~~ Chapter 96

Rayni sat at her desk and rubbed the sides of her head. It had been a long week and she was grateful it was Friday.  
"Just two more hours. My God, it's been 3:15 for an hour now!" She pushed away from her desk and decided to go down the hall to the break room for something to drink. Just as she poured herself a glass of juice, she heard her name being paged.  
"Rayni Mason, line three. Rayni you have a call on line three."  
"What now?" Her head was throbbing and all she wanted to do was go home and lie down. With her juice in hand she stepped into the closest office to use the phone. Fortunately it was Cara's.  
"Rayni Mason."  
"Hi, baby. It's mom."  
"Hey, where are you?"  
"We're at Mike's. We got in about an hour ago. Karen is going to cook tonight, so don't make any plans. We'll see you and Ray about seven."  
"But…."  
"Bye dear. See you then. Oh, and could you pick up one of those great cheesecakes for dessert? Thanks sweetie. Bye." Before Rayni could protest, her mother had hung up the phone.  
"Shit." Cara looked up from her computer with concern in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My parents just got in."  
"Oh." That's why Cara and Rayni were such good friends. There didn't need to be more explanation. That one sentence was enough to convey it all.  
"You're coming with me tomorrow."  
"Me?! Why me?!" Cara teased.  
"If I've got to run all over this city making wedding plans, it's your duty as the maid of honor to keep me from killing my mother."  
"Well, it would look rather bad to have the groom arrest his bride for homicide."  
"They'd never convict. Put at least one married woman on the jury and I'll walk."  
"True. Very True. So what's going on tonight?"  
"Dinner at Mike's."  
"You don't look thrilled."  
"Really, I thought I was oozing enthusiasm." Rayni said flatly.  
"Try harder."  
"I better go call Ray."  
"Have fun." Cara grinned and waved her fingers at Rayni. Rayni grinned in return and sarcastically replied.  
"See you tomorrow. It'll be so much fun." Cara's smiled faded as she shook her head.  
"Someone just shoot me now."

~~~~ Chapter 97

"Let's go! We've still got to go by the bakery and pick up the cheesecake."  
"It's only five thirty! What's the rush?" Ray opened the refrigerator and stared at the contents.  
"It closes at six."  
"But we don't have to be at Mike's until seven."  
"Dear sweet man. Seven in Eleanor time, means six thirty."  
"Huh?"  
"If I were to show up at seven o'clock, she would have the table set and ready with everyone seated and staring at the door. The minute we walked in she would start in on how it's such a virtue to be punctual."  
"Your family is a bunch of freaks, Rayni."  
"Yeah well. You're marrying in to them."  
"What the hell am I thinkin'?!" Ray joked.  
"I haven't the slightest idea. I had no choice in the matter. You, I think you're just stupid." Ray wrapped his arms around Rayni's waist and kissed her temple.  
"Stupid for you babe, stupid for you."

Rayni rang the doorbell and was immediately greeted by Josh.  
"Rayni!"  
"Hey buddy!" Josh threw his arms around his aunt's waist in a large hug. He then leapt toward Ray. Ray smiled brightly up at Rayni as the nine-year-old boy thrust himself into Ray's arms.  
"Hey kiddo. What's shakin'?"  
"Did you bring Constable Fraser and Diefenbaker?"  
"Not this time kid." Josh looked a little disappointed. Ray knew he loved playing with Dief. Who wouldn't want to show off a half-wolf to the neighborhood kids?  
"Grandma and Grandpa have been waiting on you."  
"It's only twenty 'till seven." Ray shrugged his shoulders at the 'I told you so' look she was giving him. Josh ran through the house and into the kitchen.  
"Josh, stop running!" Karen called from somewhere inside the house. Josh ran up to Eleanor who was checking on the backed chicken and pulled on her arm.  
"Rayni's here, Gran."  
"Oh good. Will you be a dear and bring me that big yellow shopping bag from our bedroom."  
"Yes'm." Happy to useful, Josh ran off in the direction of the bedrooms. Ray hung up their coats and held Rayni's hand as they walked to the living room.  
"Ray, my boy! How's my favorite son-in-law to be?" Paul was stretched out in the recliner while Mike had his feet propped up on the coffee table.  
"I'm good. Did you and Eleanor have a good trip up?"  
"Talked the whole way. If you two don't get married soon, I just might move in with Bernie and Marty." The men laughed while Rayni rolled her eyes. She leaned over the recliner and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'm going to go help Karen." Rayni winked at Ray as she left the livingroom. Karen was placing the dinner rolls on a pan to be heated.  
"Where do you want the cheesecake?"  
"Here, put it on this platter." Even though her family made her crazy most times, she loved the gentle chaos that was family gatherings. The house always smelled like a feast. The murmur of the television was always interrupted by boisterous screaming for what ever team was being robbed. Josh was in constant motion and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
"Hey mom." Rayni kissed her mother hello and washed her hands in the sink.  
"How's Ray? Has he been back to the doctor's?"  
"He's fine. The ribs are all healed."  
"That's good." Josh returned to the kitchen with both hands wrapped firmly around the handle of a large yellow shopping bag.  
"Here it is Grandma."  
"Thank you sweetheart. Rayni, here are the things from the condo. The cake server and knife are wrapped up. You'll probably have to polish them. Be careful with the toasting glasses. I didn't have a box to put them in. So they are just in the small box I used. Our dressed are in the guestroom…."  
"Oh Rayni can I see your dress?" Karen smiled.  
"Sorry. No one sees it until the wedding day." Karen pouted slightly.  
"But aren't you leaving it here?"  
"Nope, I'm taking it with me." Eleanor looked concerned.  
"What about Ray? Won't he try to sneak a peek?"  
"I doubt it. He really doesn't care about stuff like that. He's just ready to get married. Mom, Cara and I will pick you up in the morning around nine. We've got an appointment at the florist at ten and then the caterer at one. I ordered the invitations. They'll be in on Tuesday."  
"Did Mrs. Diante call about the cake?"  
"Yes ma'am. She's all set. Six layers. White icing with daisy's."  
"That's going to be great." Rayni smiled at Karen and realized they had forgotten to invite her shopping with them. "Karen, are you coming tomorrow?"  
"I'd love to, but we scheduled Josh and your dad to be fitted for their tuxes and after that Josh has hockey practice."  
"Hey, am I going?" All eyes turned to Ray as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Rayni smiled at him as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Do you want to go?" Ray looked at her while he contemplated his answer.  
"I'm supposed to help, right?" Eleanor frowned and shook her head at Rayni.  
"You don't need to come dear. We'll be making all kinds of decisions." Rayni and Ray looked at her and then looked at each other again.  
"Should we pick Cara up, or is she meeting us?" Ray grinned at Rayni while he asked his question.  
"We'll pick her up. And don't eat a big breakfast. We'll be sampling a lot of food at the caterer."  
"Sounds good." Ray retreated from the kitchen. Karen tried not to laugh too loud and Rayni just beamed. Eleanor scowled at her and shook her finger.  
"You shouldn't drag that boy with us. He'll be miserable."  
"Misery loves company, Mom. He's going. It's his wedding too."

Ray flopped down on the couch and threw his arms over his head.  
"Tired?"  
"I think I died twenty minutes ago." Rayni took the last of the packages into the bedroom and joined Ray on the couch.  
"Scooch over." As they lay there in the quiet stillness of the apartment, Rayni traced small circled on his arm.  
"I don't see how you did it."  
"What?" Rayni turned until she was facing him with her chin resting on his chest.  
"I would have gone ballistic if I had to put up with your mom all the time. You shoulda seen your face when she tried to give the caterer orders for the menu after you told her we were going to decide."  
"I handled it."  
"Cara and I were just lookin' for cover."  
"At least the florist went well."  
"How could it not. You threatened to order black roses if your mom didn't stay out of it."  
"The daisies will be beautiful."  
"Not as beautiful as you. I can't wait to see you in your dress."  
"It won't be long. Six more weeks. Have you booked the honeymoon yet?"  
"Fraser and I are meetin' with the travel agent on Tuesday."  
"I can't wait."  
"Me either. You'll be Mrs. Rayni Kowalski."  
"I'm going to have a hell of a time writing that on checks." Ray kissed the side of her head as she lay in the crook of his shoulder.  
"You'll get used to it."  
"I know. We've got to start packing your stuff up."  
"I know. Do you want to live here? I think we should get our own place. You know, buy a house or something."  
"Can we afford it?"  
"Sure. I think we can swing it. We're both working. I've been savin' money. What do I spend it on?"  
"Your car."  
"Some things are worth the money."  
"Should we join our accounts?" Ray didn't answer right away. His mind drifted back to a dingy apartment sixteen years ago. Stella refused to have a joint account. Her mother had always taught her to keep her money 'her' money. "Ray?"  
"Yeah, babe?"  
"Do you not want a joint account?"  
"Do you?" Rayni could see it. That look. The look that only Stella could cause. She hated her for that. Sadness mixed with regret. It wasn't there as often, but it showed up occasionally.  
"Of course. We're going to married. We husband and wife, not roommates." Ray smiled and hugged her to his chest. "When do you want to do it?"  
"I don't think we can until after the wedding. Don't they need to see the marriage license?"  
"I think so. I'm serious about the house. We might live here for a while, but I want a real house and a yard."  
"Me too. Somewhere the kids can play." Rayni smiled at the contented sigh Ray released from his chest.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Just Falling Part 4**

Chapter 99

Ben woke early and dressed to meet Neely for breakfast. Dief strolled beside him as the made their way uptown to the small diner.

"What's wrong?" Fraser stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and held his hands out to the side. Dief turned and whined at him. Fraser started walking again as he pulled on the collar of his sweater.

"I know what I'm doing. It's 'not' like last time. Nothing like last time actually." Dief growled his feelings and loped ahead. Fraser looked mildly shocked at what the wolf had conveyed to him.

"Well that's your opinion. I however do not think I'm falling too hard, too fast. I haven't fallen at all. We merely enjoy each others company." Dief stopped and glared at him.

"It's true! I admit that I thoroughly enjoy her company. What's wrong with that? You act as if I'm not entitled to have a relationship. I am entitled. Neely is a wonderful woman and I won't stand for this kind of talk any longer." Fraser huffed passed him as Dief growled his irritation.

"Well you started it."

Neely sat at the table near the window. She was sipping on a cup of coffee when Fraser and Dief came through the door.

"Good morning." Fraser leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Morning." The two of them just looked at each other for a moment as the activity of the morning breakfast crowd faded away around them.

"I thought we could go shopping today."

"Are you shopping for anything in particular?"

"I need a new purse so I thought I'd browse a bit today. Care to join me?" Neely smiled sweetly at him before taking another sip of her coffee. Ben looked into her large brown eyes and nodded.

"I'd love to."

Fraser could actually hear Dief roll his eyes.

Ben slipped his fingers into Neely's hand as they walked through the mall. Dief trotted along behind, totally uninterested in this little shopping trip. He would much rather be home asleep or at the Consulate with Turnbull. He just knew Turnbull was probably making a cake or something else just as delicious today. Neely threaded her fingers into Ben's and leaned into his arm. They shared a soft drink as they looked at the small kiosks set up along the center of the mall.

"Look!" Neely pulled Ben's arm toward a picture booth.

"I love these things. Let's do it." Before Ben had a chance to speak, Neely grabbed him and shoved him inside the small curtained area. Ben handed her several one-dollar bills and the two of them smiled nicely for the camera for the first shot. As the shots progressed, they stuck out their tongues, made faces and kissed in front of the small flashing camera. Ben pulled out more bills and fed enough to the machine so they would each have a strip of pictures. He couldn't remember when he had been in such a good mood.

Chapter 100

"Mom, he's working."

"Don't whine, dear. I'm sure Ray would love a surprise. Besides, I think I should see where my son-in-law works."

"We should call and see if he's there." *And warn him. *

"Oh, quit being such a pill." Rayni sighed as she made a left turn onto Main and waited at the light. They were eight blocks away from the police station when Eleanor had the idea to take Ray and Fraser to lunch.

"I'm not being a pill. I never would have taken today off if I knew you were going to be so bossy." Eleanor just smiled and looked out the passenger window.

"You've got to take all that sick leave sometime. You're like me. I never missed work."

"Well, I'm saving most of it for a week before the wedding and two weeks after."

"How much time do you actually have?"

"Three weeks vacation and……I think, twenty eight sick days."

"Good gracious! How did you manage that?"

"I've been with the county for nine years mom. I've only missed three days. Remember the flu I caught over Christmas that year?"

"You were so sick." Rayni pulled into a space next to Ray's GTO and took a deep breath before she exited the car. *Let the games begin. *

"Oh my. A real police station. Do you think we'll see any criminals?"

"There's a good chance." Rayni pushed the large glass door and held it for her mother to step through. Eleanor smiled to herself as they walked past the desk sergeant and into the bullpen.

She looked around her at all the different faces, wondering if all of them were police officers. She saw a man in handcuffs sitting on a small bench against the wall. Following closely behind Rayni they walked down a narrow hallway. She turned in time to see her daughter's shoulders stiffen. Eleanor smiled as an attractive blond woman walked toward them. Rayni kept walking and hoped there wouldn't be a scene.

"Well hello again Sunny." Eleanor gave the woman an odd look and then looked at the hatred filled face of her daughter.

"It's Rayni. Perhaps you should get someone to write it down for you." Stella smiled sarcastically at Rayni and then looked at Eleanor.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Kowalski." Eleanor never flinched as Stella emphasized her last name. "Assistant States Attorney."

"Eleanor Mason. How funny! You have the same last name as my son-in-law. Are you his cousin?" Rayni looked at her mom in slight surprise. *What are you doing?!* Rayni knew full well that Eleanor knew Ray's ex-wife worked at the station.

"I'm his wife." Eleanor took a step forward and looked Stella directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry. But Ray doesn't have a wife…." As Eleanor's glare hardened she emphasized her next word. "….yet."

"Come on mom. Let's go." Stella broke away from Eleanor's gaze and leered coolly at Rayni again.

"Good to see you again, Cloudy." Rayni spun around and was just about to launch into a stream of expletives, when Eleanor stepped in front of her.

"Let me make things perfectly clear. You're obviously slow, so I'll use small words. The worst mistake anyone can make in his or her life is causing stress to a mother's child. Much less have the stupidity to do it front of that child's mother." Eleanor lowered her voice and leaned in as she spoke.

"The only reason Rayni hasn't stooped to your level is because I've raised her better than that. That's fortunate for you. However, what is unfortunate is, I wasn't. She could mop the floor with your bony ass and not break a sweat. I've seen her drop her brother like a sack of dirt by the time she was ten. My child's happiness is why I breathe each day. Anyone that works to destroy that happiness is asking for the full wrath of a mother's love. To put it simply, don't fuck with my family." Rayni actually felt her heart stop beating. Eleanor reached behind her and took Rayni by the hand. Stella's face was ashen and she felt her knees start to shake. The smile was soon back in place on Eleanor's face as she pulled Rayni by the hand.

"Come along dear. I want to see that handsome son-in-law of mine."

Chapter 101

"You should have seen it. It was like….I have no idea what it was like." Ray leaned his elbow on the table and looked from Rayni's stressed out face to the smug look of satisfaction plastered on her mother's.

"What did Stel do?" Rayni looked at Ray with her mouth hanging open.

"Do?! She couldn't do anything. Eleanor Mason just went Dirty Harry on her. There's not a whole lot to 'do' after that."

"Rayni, you're over reacting."

"You said 'fuck'."

"Watch your mouth. We're at the table." Rayni held the sides of her forehead with her palms as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Where's my mother? What have you done with her?!"

"I'll talk to Stella. I'm tired of this shit. Sorry Eleanor." Eleanor smiled sweetly at him.

"That's okay dear. I agree. You should talk to her. Her behavior is uncalled for. I won't stand to have Rayni upset. Not now more than ever. This is her wedding. It 'will' be the happiest day of her life."

"Oh God." Rayni groaned.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm gonna talk to the Stella and get things straightened out."

"I'm going to end up beating her ass. I just know it." Eleanor looked up from her chicken salad with a stern look.

"You will not! I won't allow it. I'll beat the little hussy's ass before I have my daughter with a black eye in her wedding portrait."

Rayni rested her head in her hands as she sighed.

"Jesus, why can't I just have a normal family?"

"And don't tell your father about this. It will just get him upset."

"Why? Because he might find out he's married to a closet Rambo?"

Ray chuckled as Eleanor scolded Rayni again.

"Oh stop acting childish. We talked about this remember. I used to be engaged to a biker. How do you think we met? Church? No. I met him at a bar. He was working on his bike outside in the parking lot after me and another girl were thrown out for fighting."

"I don't want to hear anymore. Really." Rayni looked on pleadingly as Ray leaned forward.

"I do." Rayni glared at him as Eleanor shook her head.

"I changed all that after I met your father. I loved him so much. Still do. I wanted to be the perfect wife and mother. I wanted to protect my children from all the things I had done growing up."

"So why turn back into Big Bad Mamma now?"

"You're grown. You can handle it. Besides, I think you need me right now."

"Need you? You think I need you to beat my fiancé's ex-wife's ass?!"

"Don't be cute. You know what I meant." Rayni offered her a small but weary smile. The stress from the wedding plans, family visits and Stella was evident on Rayni's face.

"I know. Thanks mom."

"Any time dear."

Chapter 102

"You sure you don't want me to go?" Rayni was sitting in the chair near the window flipping through a bridal magazine.

"I'm sure. The last thing I want is to end my day arresting my fiancée and ex-wife for assault."

"I'm more civilized than that."

"Some how I'm not convinced. Why don'tcha call Cara over or somethin'?"

"She's busy tonight."

"Well, I'll be back soon. I hope." Ray kissed her and offered her a smile. Stella had no idea he would be dropping in for a little chat. That's the way Ray wanted it. He very rarely had the upper hand in regards to Stella. Any advantage was worth it.

Rayni tossed the magazine on the coffee table and reached for the phone.

"Hey, are you busy? I need for you to come over." In another minute she hung up the phone and waited. She needed to talk and she didn't want to dump all this on Ray.

Twenty-five minutes later, Rayni stood to answer the doorbell. Neely and Fraser were dressed in sweatshirts and jeans. Rayni smiled until she looked into Fraser's eyes. She buried her face in his chest and began to cry. Neely stood and looked on in uncertainty for a moment as Fraser wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry. He smiled over and Neely as he rubbed Rayni's hair. Dief took up the task of whining softly in sympathy. Neely went to the kitchen and wet a cloth. She placed her hand on Rayni's shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"I think I've missed something. What's wrong?" Neely looked to Ben and then to Rayni. Rayni wiped the cool damp cloth over her swollen eyes and sniffed back more tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm being stupid." Fraser took her shoulders in his hands and leaned down to her eye level.

"No you're not. You're just stressed out. Where's Ray?"

"He's over at Stella's."

"Oh dear."

Chapter 103

Stella pulled the Uncle Ben's rice bowl from the microwave and carried it over to the couch like she had done so many nights before. Her hair was pulled haphazardly into a clip and her sweatpants had seen better days. She rested the bowl on a pillow on her chest and flipped on the news. She never bothered with cooking anymore. It was just her. She had planned on tonight being just like every other night. She would eat, watch CNN for a while. It was Thursday so she'd probably watch 'Frasier' or some other primetime show to lose herself in. Then she'd surf the Internet for a while or work on some casework until it was time for bed. That however would change with the ringing of her doorbell.

Looking out the peephole, she smiled. As she swung open the door the smile disappeared.

"What are you doing here?"

Ray cocked his head to the side and looked her over.

"Did I interrupt anythin'?" She looked down at her wrinkled t-shirt and holey sweats and frowned.

"Is that what you're here for, to piss me off?"

"Nah, we need to talk." Walking past her, Ray entered her apartment and took a seat on the couch.

"Talk about what?" Stella sat opposite him and tried to appear nonchalant.

"Leave Rayni alone. You don't have to like her. You don't have to like me. Don't talk to her anymore. I'm tired of your shit."

"My shit! What?! You come into my home and start barking orders?! We're not married anymore, Ray."

"I'm aware of that Stel. You made that perfectly clear when you were dating that politician."

"Did your little girlfriend tell you how her mother spoke to me? Looks like you've found the perfect little trash to compliment that less than desirable taste you have."

"Why do you care?!" Ray leaned forward and his voice grew louder.

"What makes you think I care?!" Stella matched him volume for volume.

"You must! You won't leave her alone. The snide comments. The catty remarks. She's done nothin' to you. Quit being a bitch."

"To hear you tell it, it's all I know how to be!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You think it's easy? I see you, so happy and so full of light. How's that supposed to make me feel?"

Ray sat motionless for a few minutes. He didn't know what to say. He just looked at the woman he used to love more than anything else as she softly cried.

"You left me Stella. You were the one that had the affair. You were the one that didn't want to be married to a cop. I was never good enough for you Stella. Why could you possibly care now?" Ray just looked at her as she stood to grab a tissue from the bookcase. Then like a sudden light from the air, he saw it. Stella was alone. Not just alone, but lonely.

"I never said I cared Ray." There it was the tough exterior. The bitch-on-wheels front to a lonely soul. Ray stood and took a step toward the door.

"I didn't fuck us up Stella. You did. It took me a long time to move on. I guess it's going to take you a little longer." He opened the door and never looked back. It was nearly an hour before she moved from the chair. She didn't burst into violent tears or a fit of rage. She simply sat and digested his words. She was the one that fucked them up. She and only she was to blame. Ray even forgave her and tried to work things out, but she wouldn't have any part of it. She had everything planned. She would divorce Ray and move in with the rich doctor. Only the rich doctor didn't share her plans. He laughed when she became upset because he wouldn't leave his wife. He called her childish and naive. Told her she should have known how things were going to play out. Wiping her hand across her face, she stood on unsure legs and made her way to the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror, she could no longer fight back the tears. She had fucked them up. She was the only one to blame.

Chapter 104

"She was so upset." Neely held onto Ben's arm as they walked down the street toward her apartment.

"Stella has been less than pleasant to her. With the wedding plans and her family visiting, it's finally boiled to the surface."

"Do you think that Stella woman will leave her alone now that Ray has talked to her?"

"I have no idea. Mrs. Kowalski is not someone I would want to cross."

"She's a bitch." Fraser turned horrified eyes toward Neely. Neely stopped in the street and gave him an incredulous look.

"What?!"

"Neely."

"Am I lying?! From what I've heard, I'm being kind." Neely gave him a sly smile that melted his indignation. He threaded his fingers through hers and continued walking. Neely smiled to herself as they walked across the street. Diefenbaker had decided to stay with Rayni tonight so Neely would have Ben all to herself. She gently squeezed his hand and was rewarded with a sweet smile.

Rayni rested next to Dief on the floor while the television droned on. She lazily scratched his stomach as she talked.

"I don't know why I'm worried. Ray loves me."

Dief whined and rolled over on his side so she could scratch his haunches.

"I mean so what that he's over at his ex-wife's apartment at nine thirty at night. So what that he was totally in love with her. That doesn't mean anything, right?" Rayni stared off into space as she spoke. Dief growled his irritation at her line of thought.

"Well, what if she puts the move on him? I can't compete with that. She's his first love. What if……" Dief growled at her once again. He didn't like the way she was thinking.

"Well, I can't help it." Dief licked the side of her face as she rolled over on her back on the floor. The stress of work, Stella and wedding plans was finally too much to take. Something had to give. Before Dief could get her to smile, Ray walked through the door.

"Hey babe." Rayni didn't speak for a moment and Ray could tell she had been crying. "What's the fur ball doin' here?"

Ray knelt down on the floor and rested his weight on his hands. Leaning over her face he smiled.

"If you wanna scream it's okay. It just might do you good."

"The wedding plans I can handle. The stupid shit at work I can handle. My parents I can handle. But all that and your ex-wife…..I can't handle." The last phrase came out as a strangled sob. She rolled over on the floor and buried her head in the crook of her arm. Dief barked his opinion and placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Shhh. I've handled it. Don't worry about anything anymore."

"What happened?" Rayni wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not. She kept her head down on the floor and sniffed softly.

"Let's change clothes and get ready for bed. Once we get settled, I'll tell you all about it." Ray helped Rayni up and the two of them changed for bed. Rayni shoved her feet underneath Dief as he sprawled out on the end of the bed. As Ray told Rayni the details of his visit with Stella, Dief softly snored.

Chapter 105

Neely slid her hand from Ben's as she unlocked her apartment door. In one fluid motion, she unlocked the door and pulled Ben inside. A surprised yelp barely escaped his lips as Neely pressed her tongue into his mouth. She slid one arm from her coat as she threaded the other hand through his hair. In a whirlwind of movement and passion, they quickly found their way to the bedroom. Ben rested on his hands as he leaned over her naked body. The look of lust in her eyes spurred his passion. He assaulted her mouth with his tongue as she pressed his erection against her warmth. A moan rose to the surface as she felt him enter her. He moved slowly at first, relishing in the feeling of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to move faster. He buried his head in her neck as she cried out in pleasure. The pain mixed with pleasure as she dug her nails into his back was too much. He moaned loudly as he released. Panting and spent, he slowly moved from her. She turned on her side and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ben sighed with contentment as he listened to Neely breathe. She was beautiful. She was smart and she wanted him. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

"What time is it?!" Rayni screamed through the apartment as she hopped on one foot while zipping her knee boot.

"It's ten minutes later than the last time. Calm down."

"How can I calm down?! In less than an hour, my parents and your parents will be sitting down to dinner together for the first time."

"What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Rayni walked into the bedroom and checked her hair in the mirror while Ray tied his tie. "Barbara and Eleanor are about to share the same air space. That's the big deal. What if they don't like each other?"

"So. Who cares? We like each other. That's all that matters. They don't have to be buddies. They just have to love us." Rayni stared at her reflection for a moment and then looked at Ray.

"Who the hell are you?" Ray chuckled and shook his head.

"Fraser told me that shit. I knew you wouldn't buy it." Rayni smiled for the first time in about two hours. She walked over to Ray and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"I love you."

"Yeah, I know." Ray kissed her on the forehead as she reached up and straightened his tie.

"You ready?"

"Yep. Dief?! You ready?!" It always amazed Ray at how the 'deaf' wolf would always come when his named was called.

Ray helped Rayni on with her coat and held the door as they went downstairs to the car. He held the door for her as she slid in to the front seat of the GTO. Dief trotted around the car and waited for Ray to open the passenger door.

"I hope tonight doesn't suck." Rayni looked over at Ray and smiled hopefully. Dief barked his reassurance while Ray pulled into traffic.

Chapter 106

Rayni brushed her hair nervously from her face as she entered the restaurant. She and Ray had dropped Dief off at Fraser's and were now running a little behind. As Rayni walked over to the hostess she silently prayed. *Please don't let them be here yet. Please don't let them be here yet.*

"Mason, party of six." As the hostess read over her list she smiled.

"Oh yes, the rest of your party is waiting. Right this way." *Shit! * Ray placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked through the crowded restaurant. Taking a deep breath, Rayni steeled herself for the evening.

"There you are sweetheart. We were getting worried." Eleanor smiled up at Ray as he pulled out Rayni's chair. Barbara leaned over and gave Rayni a warm hug before kissing Ray on the cheek.

"Steve couldn't make it in?"

"Not this time. He couldn't get away from the office. Something about mergers or somethin'. He said he'd call you tomorrow." Damien patted Ray on the back as he spoke. He leaned over and smiled at Rayni. "How's my girl?"

Damien always made Rayni smile. She playfully winked at him as he reached across Ray and patted her hand.

"I'm good, pop."

"So, have you all been getting acquainted?" Ray asked.

"Oh yes. Barbara and I have been talking about the wedding." Paul offered Rayni a sympathetic smile. He had heard about the run in with Stella and could tell she was stressed to the gills. He knew that this little meeting was just adding fuel to the fire. The waitress took their drink orders and much to Eleanor's dismay, Rayni ordered a glass of red wine. * One won't kill me. It just might do me good.* Ray offered her a sideways glance as he ordered the same. She never drank. *Don't go gettin shit-faced on me babe. *

Eleanor began talking about the wedding plans again. At least Rayni wouldn't have to carry the conversation.

"The flowers are beautiful. Daisies are Rayni's favorite flower. They're going to be everywhere. She's picked out the most beautiful bouquet. It's absolutely stunning." Rayni smiled gratefully as the waitress brought her drink. She took a slow sip and tried to calm the knots in her stomach. Ray placed his hand on her back and softly rubbed circles on her shoulder blade.

Barbara was giving her full attention to Eleanor. The two seemed to be getting along wonderfully.

"Oh it sounds wonderful. I know it must be gorgeous if Rayni picked it out." Barbara smiled over at her future daughter-in-law. Eleanor reached across the table and patted Rayni's hand.

"That's true. Rayni has exquisite taste. She picked out my dress. It's stunning." Rayni looked at her mother and then to Ray. *Is it the wine or did my mom just give me a compliment. *

"I've got to get a dress while I'm in Chicago. Rayni dear, you must help me find a dress. Why don't we all go shopping tomorrow morning?" Barbara looked from Eleanor to Rayni.

"Sure, Barbara, I'd be happy to help."

"Rayni, does anything else need to be done tomorrow while we're out?"

Rayni thought for a moment, before Ray spoke up.

"Rayni needs to buy some clothes for the honeymoon. She's been so busy, she hasn't had a chance." Everyone at the table seemed to perk up. Even the father's broke their comfortable silence.

"Where's the honeymoon gonna be son?"

"I'm takin' my bride on an Hawaiian cruise."  
"Oh that sounds wonderful!"

"How romantic!" Both mothers gushed over the news as Rayni smiled happily at Ray.

"Neither of us have been so it should really be fun." Rayni closed her eyes, as Ray kissed her lightly on the temple.

"I can't wait."

"Now, now. There'll be time for that on the honeymoon." Rayni gave her mother a weary look as she took a large drink of wine.

"Stanley, dear, have you two decided where you're going to live?" Barbara could tell Eleanor's remark was embarrassing Ray so she decided to change the subject.

"We'll live at Rayni's apartment until we can find a house." Paul smiled as he voiced his approval.

"Smart thinking son. Save some money first. Owning a home can suck you dry. I thought I'd hate that condo. Now I love it. No lawn to mow, no gutters to clean. The maintenance people do all the work I used to spend all weekend on." Damien nodded his head in agreement.

"You know it. That's why me and Barb bought the motor home. Freedom. We couldn't be happier. So you save your money for a while and find something that suits the two of you. No fixer-uppers. That will kill ya."

"I here ya." Paul added with enthusiasm. Ray and Rayni chuckled at the two of them as they talked.

*Thank God this is going okay. Rayni would die otherwise. * Ray took a sip of wine as he looked around the restaurant. He nearly choked when he saw her walk through the door.

"Oh damn." Ray mumbled.

"What did you say?" Rayni looked over at him with a curious look. He quickly plastered a smile on his face before answering.

"Nothin' babe. Excuse me for a sec. Gotta go….you know." The conversation continued as Ray excused himself and walked to the front of the restaurant. Thankfully the hostess hadn't seated them yet.

"Stel." Stella turned quickly and the calling of her name.

"Ray?! What are you doing here?" She braced herself for another confrontation. Her date looked on in confusion.

"We're all having dinner. My parents and Rayni's parents." There was no emotion in his voice. Just stating fact. Stella looked past him and saw everyone sitting at a far table. Two weeks ago she would have relished in the opportunity to irritate Ray and his young girlfriend. But now, now was different. She looked up at her date and smiled politely.

"Let's go somewhere else. Please." Ray swiped his hand through his hair as they turned to leave.

"Thanks Stel." She stopped at the door and turned to look at him. Really look at him. She wasn't his anymore. He never would be again. She offered him a faint smile.

"Sure."

Ray returned to the table and took a deep breath as he sat down. *No one noticed. Thank God. * Rayni laughed as Damien told a story about Ray when he was little. Soon the food came and everyone enjoyed a wonderfully prepared meal. As plans were made for tomorrow and hugs and kisses were distributed, Rayni turned her back to the crowd and faced Ray.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I saw her come in." Ray tucked his head and tried to act innocent.

"Who?"

"Don't even try it. Thanks Ray. I appreciate it." Rayni reached out and squeezed his hand before giving him a small kiss.

"See you in the morning dear." Eleanor called as she and Paul walked to the entrance.

"Sure thing. I'll pick Barbara up on my way and then we'll head to that dress shop we found."

Ray put his arm around Rayni's shoulders as they walked to the parking lot.

"So how was it?"

"Not bad. Your mom and my mom are going to make an unusual pair shopping tomorrow."

"I don't know. They may end up friends."

"Let's hope."

Chapter 107

Cara turned onto Stetson Ave and parked in front of the consulate. She had called Rayni earlier that morning and found out that Fraser had sentry duty. *Gotta suck to work on Saturday. * She stepped around the car and walked up to the statuesque Mountie.

"Hey Fraser. Rayni told me you had duty today. That's gotta suck. Anyway, how about the 24th. That's about the only Saturday free. If that's not gonna work for you let me know and we'll try to find another date. I found some beautiful invitations. The printer is going to do them at a great price. Oh, I was also wondering if you wanted to go in together and get them a really nice gift. Seeing as how we're both public servants, you're probably as poor as I am." Cara giggled slightly at her joke before continuing to talk to Fraser. "I've got a list of people to invite from work and some of her friends from the old neighborhood and college. I need you to get a list of people to invite for Ray. I've talked to Mike and he said we could have it at his house. He'd make sure Karen didn't try to run things. You know, Rayni was right, this is pretty fun. It refreshing talking to a man and not having him interrupt." Cara stared at him for a moment. He never even flinched. She could barely see him breathe. What she didn't know was that Fraser only had to work until noon, which was less than a minute away.

"Oh well, I'm going to go look for some nice decorations and try to get some ideas for the menu. Give me a call on my cell and I'll……" She didn't hear the clock chime so when Fraser reached up and took his Stetson off it scared her.

"Jesus! What are you doing?"

"I'm off duty. Would you like some help with the decorations?" Cara smiled up at his sparkling blue eyes.

"I'd love some. You want me to drop you by your house so you can change first?"

"If you don't mind."

"No problem. Where's Dief?" Fraser called Dief's name and shook his head when he heard a small whine.

"You've had a long enough nap. We've got a lot of things to do. Let's go." Cara unlocked her car with the remote and shook her head at the two of them as they still argued.

"Before we hit the shops, I'm starved. How about after you change clothes we go to Duke's and get a sandwich?" Dief barked his approval before Ben could respond.

"I take that as a yes. Let's roll." Cara shifted the car in drive and followed Fraser's directions to his apartment.

Chapter 108

"What color is your dress Eleanor?" Barbara shifted through the racks of dresses while Eleanor looked at the jewelry.

"Sage green. Not what I would have normally chosen, but Rayni said it looked great on me."

"You'd look good in navy, Barbara." Rayni pulled several dresses from the rack and held them up to her future mother-in-law. "See, Mom, doesn't that look good?"

"Oh yes! That's a good color for you."

"You don't think it's too dark?"

"Not at all. It's very becoming."

"But it's a day wedding. Maybe I should go for a lighter color." Barbara looked through the racks until she found a lovely taupe dress. She held it up for Rayni.

"Uh-uh. Washes you out." Thankfully the salesgirl agreed with Rayni. Barbara relented and tried on the navy dress. Rayni compromised and offered her a purple silk floor length as well. Rayni and Eleanor browsed while Barbara changed. Within a few moments she emerged from the changing room in the navy dress.

"Oh, that looks lovely." Eleanor cooed.

"I vote for that one. But try on the violet just in case." Barbara slipped back into the dressing room. Once she emerged in the violet, the vote was unanimous.

"You're right. Definitely the blue. Looks like I've found my dress."

The three women smiled as Barbara paid for her dress. Rayni's smile soon faded once her mother announced what she had planned next.

"Now, let's buy you some clothes for your honeymoon. I'm sure you'll want to buy something……sexy."

"Oh God."

Chapter 109

Cara and Fraser strolled through the department store and looked at the china and china that Ray and Rayni had registered for. They chatted comfortable and laughed as they walked the narrow aisles together.

"Do you think burgers and hot dogs are too….too….'not great' for a wedding shower?"

"What would be our alternative? Chicken perhaps?"

"That would get expensive."

"Quite."

"I love Rayni. Don't get me wrong. But, I like to have heat and hot water in my apartment too." The two of them laughed as the salesgirl approached.

"Can I help you? Would you two like to register today?" Cara looked at the wide eyes of Fraser and laughed.

"Look, you scared him. Say you're sorry." Cara joked with the young woman as she poked Fraser in the ribs.

"We're just friends."

"I'm terribly sorry. You make such a cute couple."

"We're selecting a gift for our friends." Fraser blushed slightly as Cara followed the salesgirl to the fine china.  
"That's a lovely setting." Fraser tugged at his collar as he spoke.

"I'll let you two browse. If you need me, my name is Katie."

"Thanks." Cara turned her attention to the merchandise while Fraser turned his to her. He was having a nice time. It was nice to go out with a friend and not feel uncomfortable. Before his friendship with Rayni, he never expected to feel comfortable around women. Now he considered Cara as his friend. She never treated him like he was backwards or an outsider. Better still, she never treated him like something to leer at like some of the women in Chicago had treated him. She was just a good friend to him.

Chapter 110

Neely tried his phone once more. She was quite proud of herself for talking him in to having one installed. Fraser had hated the idea, but after some strong persuasion on her part, he relented. As she slammed the phone back on the cradle, she cursed.

"Dammit Ben. Where are you?" She knew he got off work at noon. She had hoped he would stop buy and take her to lunch. *Where is he? * She walked into the kitchen and pulled a post-it note from the refrigerator. Dialing Ray's cell phone she sighed impatiently.

"Yeah?"

"Ray? This is Neely Hamilton. Is Ben with you?"

"Nah, haven't seen 'im."

"Thanks." Before Ray could respond, Neely hung up the phone. He stared at the phone for a second before flipping it closed.

"Looks like somebody's lookin' to tighten the noose."

Cara pulled up to Fraser's apartment and popped the trunk. The two of them carried an armload of decorations and packages up to Fraser's apartment. Dief greeted them at the door with an excited yelp and a lick on the cheek for Cara.

"Hey handsome." Cara put her bags down by the door and rubbed Dief along the neck.

"Don't encourage him." Cara looked at Dief and then smiled up at Fraser.

"Jealous." Dief lolled his tongue out to the side and appeared to be laughing at him. He looked indignant for a moment and then relented to the urge to laugh.

"Maybe so." Cara grabbed Dief by the neck and looked into his eyes.

"Was that a joke? Was the stoic Ben Fraser joking? I think I may faint." In Cara's own style, she collapsed on the floor in a heap.

Ben chuckled as he stepped over her lifeless form. Cara started to giggle as Dief licked her in the face. She sat on the floor crossed legged while Ben put the rest of his packages on the bed.

"How are you at wrapping?" Cara asked.

"Quite sufficient."

"Good, you're hired. I pretty much suck at it." Fraser smiled as he pulled the roll of cream wrapping paper from one of the bags. Cara scooted across the bare wood floor to the pile of packages she abandoned near the door. She took out several large boxes and carried them over to the bed to Fraser. He was standing at the foot of the bed removing the plastic wrap when Cara plopped down on his small mattress. She spread the boxes out in front of her and began removing the tags.

"Dang! We didn't buy tape."

"I have some." Fraser walked into his sparse kitchen and retrieved a roll of Scotch tape from the drawer. He smiled to himself as Cara slipped off her shoes and crossed her legs under her on the bed.

"You don't care do you? If my feet stink, I'm sure Dief will let me know." Dief whined and stuck his nose under his paw. Fraser erupted in laughter as Cara protested.

"You big ham! They don't stink!" Cara laughed along with Fraser as they sorted out the boxes and began to wrap the gifts.

Chapter 111

* This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening.* Rayni felt the dull pounding start to beat a rhythm behind her eyes.

Eleanor and Barbara had insisted they go to the mall after they left the bridal shop. Rayni thought she would die when her mother and future mother-in-law started discussing lingerie on the drive over. Now she was being dragged through the crowded mall and into the Victoria's Secret.

"How many nights does the cruise last?" Rayni swallowed in an effort to find her voice.

"Eight. Eight nights." Eleanor was already cruising the racks of assorted lingerie and undergarments.

Rayni decided to make the best of it and look at the bras. *I can always use a new bra. * Her worst nightmare was realized when she heard her name echoed through the small shop. Looking in the general direction of the bellow, she froze in horror at the sight of her mother holding up a leopard print thong for her approval.

* Oh Jesus, kill me now. *

"This is nice!" Barbara turned her attention away from the teddies to nod her head in agreement.

"Mom! Please, I can't afford the amount of therapy it's going to take to recover from this. Let's just go."

"Nonsense. You're going to be a married woman. That comes with certain obligations. You've got to keep Ray interested. Oh I know at first you'll be like a couple of rabbits. But, soon the new wears off. Besides, you want the first time to be special and exciting." Barbara tried not to laugh at the look on Rayni's face. At that moment she was grateful she had sons. Rayni tried to turn her eyes away quick enough. Eleanor seemed totally enthralled with the display of 'Buy one, get one free' thongs. * Oh my God, she thinks I'm a virgin! This is a punishment. That's it. God is punishing me. I have to endure shopping for lingerie with my mother because I'm not a virgin. *

"This is very nice. Very classy." Barbara held up a long black silk nightgown with bright red flowers. Rayni snapped away from her thoughts and looked in Barbara's direction. "Do you like it dear?"

"Yes ma'am. It's beautiful."

"Then I'd like to buy it for you. I think it's something you'll get a lot of use out of." The last sentence was said a little softer and was accompanied by a knowing wink. "I think there's a matching robe as well. What size do you want sweetie?"

"Medium. You really don't have to do this. I can buy it. It's too expensive."

"It's a gift."

"Thank you."

Eleanor wandered to the back of the store while Rayni and Barbara looked through some of the other styles of nightgowns. Barbara grinned as Rayni cringed at the sound of her name being called again.

"Rayni! Come back here sweetie." Rayni walked like a condemned man down the last mile.

"Ma'am?"

"Look at these. They're cute." Rayni looked at the silk pajama sets Eleanor held up and grinned. She actually did like them. They were kind of sexy in a cute sort of way.

"I like those."

"The question is will Ray like them?" Rayni rolled her eyes and tried not to gag at the sexual undertones her mother was throwing around. *Just kill me now. *

Chapter 112

Fraser sat on one end of his small bed while Cara sat at the other end. Between the two of them were various size boxes and a mangle of gift-wrap and ribbon.

"There. This one is finished." Fraser held a perfectly wrapped package in his hand as he smiled over at Cara. She looked down at her package and sighed.

"I quit. Mine looks like I ran over it with my car a few times. Here, you fix it." Fraser chuckled as Cara thrust the wrinkled and creased wrapping at him. She stood to stretch her legs while Fraser made quick work of the package.

"I don't see how you do that! I know where I'm bringing all my Christmas gifts this year."

"I'll be happy to help you. That's what friends are for." Cara smiled as stretched her arms above her head.

"May I have a glass of water?" Before Cara could blink Fraser was on his feet and moving toward the kitchen.

"I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive me. I should have offered you something earlier." Cara could tell he was genuinely upset.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just me. You don't have to be all formal. I know you're not a rude person. I just happen to be thirsty." Fraser looked out from behind the cupboard door at Cara. She offered him a warm and friendly smile. He handed her a glass and was about to remove an ice tray from the freezer when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi sweetie. Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all afternoon."

"Is everything okay? Nothing's wrong is there?" Cara saw the concern flash across Fraser's face.

"No, nothing like that. I just thought you'd come by after your shift."

"Cara and I had some shopping to do for the shower."

"Cara?"

"Yes, hold on just a moment please." Fraser placed his hand over the receiver and pointed toward the freezer. "Ice trays are in there. There's juice, milk, ginger ale or water from the tap if you prefer."

"Thanks Ben."

"Who was that?" Fraser was totally oblivious to the tone in Neely's voice.

"Cara."

"What she doing at your apartment?"

"We're wrapping the gifts we purchased and going over the details for the party."

"Would you like some help? I'll be happy to…."

"Thank you kindly. But, we've wrapped all the gifts we're just going to jot down some ideas….."

"I'm great at things like that. I'll come right over. See you in a few minutes. Bye sweetie." Before Fraser could get a word in, Neely hung up the phone.

"Neely's coming over."

"Do I need to go?" Fraser cocked his head in confusion.

"Why?"

"I don't want to make your girlfriend mad."

"Why would you make Neely mad." Cara held her hands out by her sides and looked at him slack jawed.

"Hello. Another woman in your apartment. Even though we're just friends, some women don't care."

"I assure you Neely isn't like that. She's just eager to be of assistance." Cara looked over at Dief and shared a 'yeah right' look.

"Okie dokie then. Let's get this shin-dig planned then." Fraser and Cara returned to their previously vacated corner of the bed and began jotting down notes of how much food would be needed and who should be invited. It wasn't long before Cara heard heels clicking up the stairs.

Chapter 113

Rayni stood behind her mother and Barbara as they paid at the counter. The cashier carefully folded each item and wrapped them individually in pink and gold striped tissue paper.

"You've made some wonderful choices. These are very nice."

"They're for my daughter. She's getting married in a few weeks." The cashier looked passed the two women at Rayni and smiled.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Would you ladies like to buy a bottle of perfume to go along with your other items? We have some new scents." Before Rayni could protest, her mother darted over to the perfume section.

"Look Rayni, they have lotions as well." Rayni smiled and nodded while Barbara tried out a tester of lotion.

"This one's nice."

"I've got perfume mom. Ray bought me some." Both women stopped in mid motion and gave Rayni their undivided attention.

"My son picked out perfume? You told him what kind to get?"

"No ma'am. He picked it out on his own. I love it."

"What kind did her get, dear."

"It's from Bath and Body works. He bought me the lotion and the perfume. He said once he saw the name, he had to buy it. It's called 'Love'."

Eleanor and Barbara placed their hands to their chest and sighed.

"That is so sweet."

"What a dear. You're right. You don't need perfume." Eleanor placed the bottle back on the shelf and returned to the register. Rayni said a thankful prayer as the three of them walked out of Victoria's Secret.

Chapter 114

Cara and Fraser were at opposite ends of the bed bouncing ideas off one another for the shower. Cara jotted down a grocery list and a list of things that needed to be done. Cara heard the sound of heels coming up the stairs and fought back the urge to leap from the bed. Much to her surprise, Neely didn't knock on the door. She walked right on in. Fraser looked up a bit startled, as did Dief. Neely had a large smile on her face as she crossed the room to kiss Fraser.

"Hi sweetheart. How are the plans coming?"

Fraser stood and accepted her kiss on the cheek. He turned to Cara to make the introductions. Cara could feel the tension the minute Neely had walked in the door. *This is going to be fun. *

"Cara Muchmore, this is Neely Hamilton."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise I'm sure." Cara fought the urge to flip her off after her snotty tone. "Ben, would you like any help with the shower plans."

"Cara and I are making out our grocery list. It's going to be a casual gathering. We think Ray and Rayni would like it better that way."

"That's a good idea. They don't strike me as the suit and tie type." *Did you just insult my best friend?* Cara thought. "I've had to plan several functions at work, would you like me to look over your list."

Cara decided to play along and hand Neely the food list. It must have never occurred to Neely that Fraser handled all the Consulate functions and was fully capable of compiling a list of necessary items for a crowd of thirty.

"You may need more meat. I don't think you have enough here." Ben smiled and looked over her shoulder.

"No, that's plenty. Cara and I discussed that earlier."

* There it is. The I'm-so-in-love-I-can't-see-you're-jealous look. Good God, Ben. Open your eyes. *

Cara smiled and stood from the end of the bed. She started to pull her shoes back on but was interrupted by Dief.

"Are you leaving?" Ben asked as Dief licked the side of Cara's face.  
"I really need to get going. I think we have enough of a list to get us started. I'll call you later in the week and we can go over the guest list. I'll pick up the invitations on Tuesday so we should be able to have them mailed by Friday."

"That sounds great. Thank you kindly Cara. I'll see you next week, if not before."

"Goodbye Neely. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you." *Sure I bet. * Cara pulled on her jacket and gave Dief and rub on the head before leaving. As she started her car, she wondered what Rayni thought about Neely.

Chapter 115

"How was shopping?" Ray leaned his head back on the couch as Rayni walked through the door.

"Remind me never to do that again."

"What happened?" Ray was quickly taking packages from her hands and following her down the hall to the bedroom.

"I thought I would die of embarrassment." Rayni took a few of the bags from him and removed their contents. Ray looked at several of the clothes she had bought and then he saw the large Victoria's Secret bag.

"Let me guess. You and my mother and your mother went to Victoria's Secret. Bet that was like a bullet in the head."

"You think? I was horrified. My mother kept holding up thongs for me to try on."

"Oh Jesus! I bet that was hysterical!" Ray flopped over on his side on the end of the bed and howled with laughter.

"Oh, it was a real riot! Your mom was right there with her. They insisted on buying me all this stuff."

"Let's see it!" Ray reached for the bag. Rayni quickly snatched it from his reach.

"No way. It's for the honeymoon."

"Aw c'mon. Let's have a little preview. Let's play fashion show!"

" No. You'll have to wait. Pervert." Both of them laughed while Rayni placed the boxes of lingerie on the shelf in her closet. The phone rang and Ray rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Hello…..sure sugar, hold on." Ray grinned as Rayni shook her head.

"Must be Cara. She hates when you call her sugar. But, you already know that, don't you?" Rayni swatted him on the butt as he handed her the phone and went back to the living room.

"Hey, what's shakin'?"

"What's shakin'?! God, Ray is really a horrible influence."

"Yeah, but love's like that."

"Speaking of love making you blind and stupid….."

"I didn't know we were, but go ahead."  
"What's up with Neely?"

"Neely? Ben's Neely?"  
"Brunette, jealous type. I'm pretty sure we're talking about the same barracuda….I mean woman."

"What happened?" Rayni reclined on the bed while Cara told her about her afternoon. Once Cara had her filled in on her opinion, Rayni was starting to worry about Fraser.

"He's a grown man, though Car. Besides, maybe she's just insecure. You know, she's in a new relationship and there you are at his apartment."

"I thought about that. But, it still pisses me off. Ben's such a nice guy and she really seemed like a bitch to me."

"Well, let's hope not. I'd hate to have to beat her ass."

"Yeah, me too."

"You too huh? You and Ben are getting to be good friends huh?"

"Yeah, he's nice. He's funny once he gets to know you." Rayni smiled as Ray strolled back into the bedroom and flopped down beside her on the bed.

"Well, we'll keep our eyes open. If she starts getting psycho jealous on you I'll say something to Ben." Ray furrowed his brow and wondered what Rayni was talking about. He then remember the phone call he received from Neely earlier.  
"I'll call you later tonight, Cara. Ray's giving me a weird look."

"He always gives you a weird look."

"Ha. Ha. Stop my sides are splitting. Later."

"Over and out." Rayni hung up the phone and gave Ray the 'start talking' look.

"What happened with Cara? Was she with Fraser this afternoon?"

"She and Ben were shopping for stuff for the shower they're giving us. Why? What do you know?"

"Neely called me looking for Fraser. Sounded like she was a little pissed that she didn't know where he was."

"Cara and Ben were going over some details and stuff at his place when she called. She must have broken every traffic law to get there as fast as Cara said she did."  
"What did Frase do?"

"Nothing. He doesn't see it."

"Ah."

"Ah? What's 'Ah?'"

"Ah just means that evidently he's thinkin' with his head and not his head."

"Sounds like it."

"That happens."

"Has it ever happened to you?" Rayni gave him a sly little smile.

"Go try on some of that new lingerie and I'll show you."

Chapter 116

Cara walked down the hall and into the break room. She poured herself another cup of coffee and looked at the vending machine for something to eat.

"You want to go to lunch?" Cara turned and smiled at Rayni as she entered the small kitchen area the employees used as a break area.

"Nah, I've got to finish Channing Park. Five hundred lot subdivisions don't just draw themselves."

"You still have to eat. You want me to bring you something back? I'm just going down the block to McDonald's."

"Ray can't meet you today?"

"He and Fraser are working on a case. We both know what that means."

"God knows where they are."

"You got it. So you want anything or not?"

"Yeah, bring me some nuggets and an order of fries."

"No problem." Rayni waved as she left her office and walked out to the elevators.

Once down stairs she walked leisurely the four blocks over to the McDonald's. It was getting warmer out and the sky was a brilliant blue. She strolled past the street vendors and the small café's that lined the streets of downtown. She was about to walk through the double doors of the fast food restaurant when someone caught her eye. She stopped mid-motion with the door half open as she stared the couple dining in the window across the street.

A large man and his son pushed through the door causing Rayni to snap back to the present. She quickly stepped inside and stood behind a decorative plant near the entrance as she stared at the couple dining.

*Don't jump to conclusions. It could be perfectly innocent. They could just be friends. * Rayni stared intently at the two people laughing and casually touching each other's arm. * That better be just an old friend. Otherwise, your ass is mine. *

Chapter 117

"Are you looking forward to this evening, Ray?"

"Yeah, kinda. I've never had a shower before." Ray noticed the smart-ass grin that appeared on Fraser's face. "You know what I meant."

"Of course Ray. Cara and I are happy to host a shower for you and Rayni. You're our best friends."

"Thanks Fraser. So you picking up Neely?" Ray maneuvered the GTO through the streets en route to Fraser's apartment.

"Unfortunately she isn't feeling well. I called her this afternoon around lunch and the receptionist said she left early with a headache."

"Didcha try her at home?"

"I got her answering machine. She must have turned the ringer off."

"Ah." Fraser didn't notice the tone of Ray's 'ah', he was too involved in his concern for Neely.

Turning the corner, Ray pulled up to the curb in front of Ben's apartment.

"See you in a couple hours."

"See you later Ray." Fraser stepped quickly up the steps and into his building. Dief greeted him at the door.

"I know we've got to be there early. I'm getting dressed now. I want to stop by Neely's before we go." Dief stood on his hind legs and placed his paws on Fraser's chest and whined.

"We won't be late. Cara is meeting me at Mike and Karen's at six. It's only 4:45. We have plenty of time." Fraser began to quickly shed his uniform as he made his way to the small shower. In record speed, he was dressed in casual clothes with his Stetson in his hand. He stopped off at a small diner and bought some chicken soup before riding the El to Neely's apartment.

As Fraser stood at her apartment door, Dief sniffed the threshold and whined. Knocking, he waited for Neely. A familiar feeling spread through his bones when his ears caught the sound of voices from the other side of the door.

Wrapped in only a sheet, Neely flung the door open. Ben stood silent as he looked passed Neely to the partially naked man lying on the couch. Dief growled as the man moved to sit up. Ben silenced him with a motion of his hand.

"Ben, what……."

"I brought you some soup. The receptionist said you went home sick today from work." Thrusting the take out container at her, he turned quickly and walked down the stairs. Neely called after him, but he couldn't hear her. He could only hear the laughter of Victoria in his ears. He thought he could never be hurt by anyone as badly as she had scarred him. He was wrong.

Chapter 118

Fraser didn't remember the train ride or the walk that followed to Mike's house. He rang the doorbell and Cara answered the door.

"Fraser?" He took his Stetson off his head and stepped into the foyer. Dief whined and growled as Cara took him by the arm.

"Fraser? What's wrong?" He turned to her to speak. The emotions were evident on the surface. His face told the whole story. Within a breath, the mask was in place. His expression was emotionless and made of stone. His eyes no longer sparkled with the joy of new love and friendship. Cara pulled him by the hand and into Josh's bedroom.

"Hey Fraser! Is Dief here?" Josh scrambled from the floor, his video game forgotten. Ben nodded as Dief trotted into the room.

"Josh, why don't you and Dief go play in the back yard." Josh saw the hard look on Fraser's face and knew he'd better comply. Dief licked Fraser on the hand before leading Josh from the room. Cara pulled him to the bed and made him sit.

"What happened?"

"I'd really prefer not to discuss it. It's nothing. We should get things ready for the shower."

"Things are done. Karen and Eleanor are handling everything. Now tell me." Fraser refused to look at her. His gaze was focused on a large Lego creation Josh had been building on the floor.

"It's personal. I prefer not to discuss it." Cara could tell he was hurting. There was only one thing that could make him hurt like this.

"Neely?"

Cara noticed his jaw clench and his hands tighten in to fists. She sighed heavily and shifted on the bed. Before Ben could protest, Cara had her arms wrapped tightly around him in a warm hug.

"What happened? You can tell me Ben. I'm your friend." Cara gently rubbed her hand down his back as she tried to comfort him. She felt the stiffness in his muscles relax just slightly.

"We should get to the party. The guests will be here soon." Cara noticed his voice was betraying him. She could hear the crack of emotion as he spoke.

"You are more important than any party. If Rayni were standing here right now, she'd say the same thing. Now tell me what happened." Cara pulled away from Fraser and held him by the shoulders, as she looked him straight in the eye. She could see the slight mist of tears pooling in his eyes.

"I went to see Neely. I should have called first. I didn't think I needed to." Cara knelt down on the floor in front of him and rubbed the back of his hand as he told her the details of what he saw.

"She was with another man. I had no idea." Fraser's last sentence was barely a whisper.

"Oh Ben, I'm so sorry." Cara wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and this time Ben responded. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. She cradled his head in her hands as she began to speak.

"Now I know why she was so jealous. She was afraid you would do to her what she was doing to you."

Chapter 119

Rayni and Ray arrived early to the shower in an effort to help with any last minute things. Karen greeted them at the door with corsages in her hand.

"This one's for the bride and this one's the groom's." Ray rolled his eyes and looked pleadingly at Rayni.

"Do I haveta wear flowers?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Karen laughed as she pinned the small rosebud on his jacket lapel.

"Where's Fraser and Cara?" Rayni looked through the open living room and into the kitchen.

"I haven't seen them in a while. I heard Fraser come in and that's the last I saw them." Rayni looked at Ray and frowned. She had told Ray about seeing Neely and some man eating together in the café earlier today.

"I'll go see if I can find them." Ray ambled down the hall until he came to Josh's room. Cara was kneeling on the floor while Fraser sat on the edge of the bed. They were talking quietly. He poked his head in the door and smiled at them.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" A set of sad pale blue eyes met with Ray's. He had never seen Fraser so sad and upset. Cara rose to her feet and placed a protective hand on his shoulder.

"Is Rayni here too?"

"Yeah."

"Go get her please." Ray did as he was told. Rayni was quickly by Fraser's side.

"What happened?" She had his hand in hers and looked at him with sympathy and anger flashing in her eyes.

"Please, this is a special occasion. I don't want to……"

"What did she do?" Cara sat down on the chair near the corner of the room and told Rayni what Fraser had told them. Fraser looked at Ray with sadness in his eyes as Cara told them of how he found Neely.

"I'll kill her."

"Rayni please don't." Fraser pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you cared for her."

"Please, can we all just forget about this for the time being. We have a lot of guests coming and I'd prefer no one else knew about this." The three of them knew not to argue. Ray was amazed at how Fraser could quickly mask his emotions. The stoic expression he had known was back in place. They all stood and made their way to the kitchen. Rayni and Cara shared a look. *I'll beat her scrawny fucking ass. *

Chapter 120

Rayni tried to do as Fraser asked and put Neely out of her mind. She tried to focus on the many guests that were arriving instead of the need to seek out Neely and pummel her swiftly about the head and neck. Ray was always by her side and tried to be as happy as he possibly could. His parents were there. Steve had called from California. Rayni's parents were mingling with Ray's co-workers and Rayni's friends from work. Fraser busied himself with the grill while Cara placed the condiments and side items on the table in the dining room. Rayni couldn't believe all the gifts that were stacked up on a card table in the corner of the room.

Cara placed a bowl of potato chips on the table when she heard the doorbell ring. She swung open the door with a smile ready to greet some more guests. The smile faded quickly when she saw Neely standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Neely was a little surprised at the hatred in Cara's voice.

"I'd like to see Ben." Neely took a step forward in an attempt to enter the house. Cara held the door with one hand as she placed her other hand on the doorframe.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh really? Why is that?" Neely looked down her nose as Cara stared directly at her.

"You've hurt him enough. Besides, if Rayni sees you, it will only get her upset. I won't stand for having my best friend upset at her own bridal shower."

"I see Ben's told you what happened."

"Yes, he told me. Now leave."

"I want to talk to him."

"Are you hard of hearing or just stupid? Leave." Cara felt someone walk up behind her and place a hand on her waist.

"I'll just be a minute Cara." Fraser stepped around her and out onto the porch.

"What do you want Neely?" Cara didn't even try to act as if she would give them some privacy. She stood her ground in the doorway and waited while Neely spoke to Fraser. She was just waiting for the chance to pounce on the tall brunette.

"Ben, I'm so sorry." Neely began to cry and reached out for Fraser's hand. Cara smiled as Fraser pulled his hand from her reach.

"He's an old boyfriend. He was just in town for a couple of days. I didn't know that we would….."

"I really don't have anything to say to you Neely. Obviously you don't feel the same way about me as I felt about you."

"Felt?"

"Yes. Those feelings have been destroyed. Like Cara said, please leave."

"You have to accept my apology Ben." She reached for his hand again. Again he jerked it away.

"Leave."

"No, you can't make me leave. You have to listen to me." Cara took a step forward. Neely looked up at her and laughed.

"What are you going to do? Threaten me? You are just a bunch of trash."

"I suggest you leave before things get out of hand." Cara barely got the words from her mouth when Rayni stepped passed her on the porch steps.

"I think my friend just asked you to leave. As far as I'm concerned you're trespassing on my brother's property. Leave or I'll have you arrested." Rayni gave her a steely gaze as Neely took a step away from Ben. Ben turned and walked back into the house. Neely stood on the sidewalk and looked at Rayni.

"Fine. I'll go. It's not like I loved him or anything. He was just a good lay." Rayni took a step forward.

"Don't come near him again."

"Oh are you his protector now? I always thought there was something more than friendship between you two."

"There is. I love Fraser. But not the way you think you stupid bitch. So you better leave now before I do something you'll regret." Rayni started removing her rings, watch and earrings. She handed them to Cara as she squared her shoulders. Rayni was fully prepared to have a street fight right there. This woman had broken her best friend's heart and she just needed one reason to hit her.

"I was right. You are nothing but trash. Only trash would resort to violence."

"You've got three seconds to get the hell out of here before my trashy ass beats the hell out of yours."

Neely turned in a huff and walked down the sidewalk to her car. Rayni turned and looked at Cara.

"This sucks."

"No shit."

"Hey babe. What happened?" Ray watched as Neely's car sped away.

"Nothing. She's gone."

"Why did you take your jewelry off?" Cara handed Rayni her earrings as Ray questioned her.

"This ring has no real damage factor. It'll just break my finger if I'd hit hard enough and I didn't want her to have the chance to rip my earrings out."

"You're such a bad ass." Ray chuckled.

"Thanks."

"C'mon. Let's go eat."

Chapter 121

Rayni and Ray sat on the sofa and started opening gifts. Fraser was quiet but seemed to enjoy the excitement of watching Rayni and Ray open the brightly wrapped packages. Cara kept a close eye on Fraser as she moved around the many guests. She felt so sorry for him. He was such a nice guy. Why did he have to fall for a girl like that? Welsh stood near the food table talking to Paul while Eleanor chatted with Francesca. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. They were totally oblivious of the events that had gone on a few minutes before. Rayni and Ray laughed and joked with the friends and family that had gathered to show their love. All too soon, the evening was winding down and Cara and Rayni were carrying empty bowls and platters into the kitchen.

Cara was about to load the dishwasher for the second time, when Karen came in.

"I'll do that."

"It's no trouble. Thanks for letting us use your house."

"Mike and I were happy to do it. Anything for Rayni. Mike's so happy for her."

"She and Ray are really in love."

"It's so obvious, isn't it?" The two of them chuckled at the sight of Rayni smiling playfully over at Ray while she cleared a few drink glasses from the table. Cara's smile faded as she looked beyond Rayni and out to the back yard. Under the soft glow of the porch light, stood Fraser. He was making sure the grill was properly extinguished. At least that's what he wanted people to think. Cara placed the last bowl in the dishwasher and casually excused herself.

"I better go help Ben." She slid the sliding glass door open and stepped out onto the back patio.

Even though spring was here, the air was still cool at night. Cara wrapped her arms around her waist and stepped up beside him.

"Hey."

Fraser looked intently at the valve on the propane tank.

"Do you need anymore assistance inside?"

"Nah, we've got most of it. How about I give you a ride home?"

"That's not necessary. Dief and I can take the train and walk."

"But I'm offering." Cara leaned forward in an effort to make him look at her. His sad blue eyes rose slowly to meet hers. "That's what friends are for." Cara held his gaze. She hoped he would see the sincerity in her eyes. Looking away, he sighed and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Let me know when you're ready to go." Without another word, she slid the door back and stepped inside. Everything was just about back to normal in Mike's house. Josh had long since gone to bed. Eleanor and Paul were sipping a cup of coffee as they chatted with Barbara and Damien. Ray was discussing a plan on how to get all the gifts back to Rayni's apartment while Rayni ignored him and sorted through the various gifts. Cara sighed and smiled. She and Fraser had pulled it off. It was a very nice shower. Except for Neely. But the more Cara thought about it, the more she smiled at the sight of Rayni standing up to Neely.

*She's such a redneck. Too bad she didn't hit her. I'd pay good money to see that. *

Chapter 122

Cara started loading the car with decorations and some leftover food from the shower. Fraser was quickly by her side to help her carry the heavier items to her car. Ray and Rayni had just left and Cara was just about ready to leave.

"How will you carry these things in when you get home?" Fraser asked as he placed a large serving bowl into the back seat.

"A little at a time. Same way I got it here, I guess."

"Why don't we stop by your house first so I can help you unload?"

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not."

Cara hugged Karen and Mike goodbye as Fraser said his farewells to Rayni's parents. In a few moments, Cara and Ben were driving through the darkened streets on the way to Cara's house.

The ride to her house was made in relative silence. Fraser stared out the passenger window and tried not to think about the events of the afternoon. Cara pulled into her narrow driveway along the side of the small but comfortable house that used to belong to her grandmother. After she had passed away, she'd left the house to Cara. The motion security light went on and the two of them exited the car.

"I just assumed you lived in an apartment. I didn't realize you owned a home."

"Yeah, it's mine out right. My grandmother was one sweet lady. Here, can you unlock the door while I grab the mail? I didn't have a chance this afternoon." Cara handed Fraser her keys as she pulled a bag of items from the back seat. Bag in tow, she trotted to the front of the house and grabbed the mail from the box. Fraser held the door for her as she stepped up on the back steps.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome." The two of them made several trips to unload Cara's car and placed the various bags and plates on the kitchen table.

"You want coffee? Never mind you really don't like coffee, do you? Hang on, I think I have some tea up here from a gift basket I received for my birthday." Cara hung her purse over the hook on the back of the kitchen door and began to rummage through a cupboard.

"Here it is! Is this any good?"

"Oh yes, that's a very nice tea." Fraser took some of the plates of leftover food and placed them in her refrigerator. Cara rinsed out the teakettle, which had never been used for tea, and filled it with water. The two of them began to unpack the various packages while Dief lounged on the cool kitchen tile.

"Where am I going to put all this stuff?!"

"Do you have an attic?"

"No, but I have a basement."

"Would you like me to help you put this stuff away down there?" Fraser noticed the uncertain look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"It's dark."

"I beg your pardon."

"I hate it down there at night. Call me childish if you want to, but I hate spiders and I think there may be a rat down there. I've set traps during the day, but I haven't gotten anything so far."

"I'd be happy to go down there for you."

"You don't have to. I'll wait and do it tomorrow."

"It's no trouble." Cara sighed as she smiled over at Fraser. He was doing his best to busy himself so he wouldn't have to think about his heart and how much it ached.

"Okay, let me get a storage tub. I've got one in my bedroom."

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure, come on." Cara's heart went out to him. He seemed like a lost puppy. He didn't want to be alone and he wanted to stay busy. She knew he would have to stop and face his feelings sometime. Fraser trailed along behind her as she went through the small but neat living room and down the hall into the master bedroom. Even though it was an older home, Cara had taken a lot of time over the years to paint and update things where she could. Fraser stood in the doorway as Cara opened the closet door. Tossing a few sweaters to the top shelf she pulled a nearly empty plastic storage bin from the floor.

"This should work." Ben looked around the room at the simple décor. The bed suite must have been her grandmother's. The detail in the dark cherry wood was very ornate and classic.

Cara smiled when she caught Ben looking around the room at her things.

"You know, few men have seen my bedroom." Cara laughed, as Ben eyes grew wide. She handed him the storage tub and offered him a grin. The teakettle sounded and Cara went to relieve it.

She motioned for Fraser to have a seat, while she poured him a cup of tea. She sipped on her coffee as she looked at him.

"You have to talk about it sometime."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look, I know we're not as close and you and Rayni. Maybe that's a good thing right now. Rayni would be perfectly happy to go over to Neely's and kick the living crap out of her. I'm your friend, right? So talk."

"I really don't see what good that would do." He took a nervous sip of his tea while he stared at some imaginary point on the floor.

"It sucks. I know, I've been there. But don't push the pain down inside. It only makes things worse."

"I'm fine."

"You're lying." Ben looked up slightly startled. Cara met his gaze with her own.

"You loved her. At least you thought you did." He slowly closed his eyes and looked away.

"I really should go."

"Why? Because I want you to admit you're hurting? Because I want you to face the emotions boiling under the surface? You have to face your feelings sometime Ben. It might as well be now and with a friend."

"You don't know anything about my emotions!" Dief quickly rose from the floor. He growled his warning at Ben as he stood by Cara. Fraser was even startled by his own outburst. The only person unfazed was Cara.

"That's better. At least you're feeling something right now." Cara took another sip of coffee and stood up from the table.

"Come with me." She reached out and took him by the hand. He didn't even feel like protesting. He stood and followed her out the back steps. She led him to the end of the narrow porch to the swing.

"Sit." Cara sat in the corner of the swing and motioned for Ben to do the same. He slumped down into the swing and let his chin fall to his chest.

"You can't let her destroy you Ben."

"She wasn't the one to destroy me." He couldn't believe he had said it out loud. Dief growled again and rested his head on Fraser's knee.

"Not all women want to destroy you Ben. There's someone out there for you. You just have to find them. There is someone out there just waiting to be loved."

"You don't have to try to make me feel better with cliché's." Cara shifted until she was sitting right beside Ben and resting her weight on her hands. The swing gently moved in the cool night breeze as Cara looked off into the distance.

"I'm not. I believe what I said. I have to. Otherwise I'd just give up myself."

"Who was it that destroyed you?" Cara looked over and smiled slightly before looking down at her feet as they dangled off the edge of the old porch swing.  
"It was a long time ago."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"He told me he didn't love me anymore. It was the morning of our wedding. He left with my best friend to the Bahamas using the honeymoon he had bought for us."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm fine now. But I wasn't fine for a long time."

"What happened?"

"The first month I acted as if I didn't care and that I was better off. Of course, I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I looked like death. Then I decided to clean out my closets to get my mind off things. I found one of his old shirts. I cried for two weeks. My mom didn't know what to do. I refused to get out of bed. I wouldn't answer the phone. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and forget the world even existed.

"What made you snap out of it?"

"I finally faced it. I went to a therapist and basically screamed at her. I screamed at him, I screamed at my best friend. I screamed at my mother for not telling me that love could hurt so much." Cara looked over at him and took his hand. "You have to face your feelings Ben. If you don't, they'll consume you. So when you're ready to talk. I'll listen." With a gentle squeeze of his hand, she stood and walked the length of the small porch. The rustling of tree limbs and the bark of one of the neighbor's dogs were the only sounds that could be heard as two friends sat alone.

"I don't know what I do to make them hate me." Cara turned slowly and looked at the pale outline of Fraser as he sat on the swing.

"You don't do anything Ben. Some people are just mean and inconsiderate. Neely was jealous and manipulative. I don't see how you were blind to it."

"What do you mean? I never……"

"That night I was over at your place, she could have shot daggers into my heart. She made it very clear to me where she stood."

"I had no idea."

"I know. That happens. It wasn't your fault Ben. She shit on you. Plain and simple."

"I just wasn't good enough for her." Cara took a step forward so Ben could see her face clearly from the light shining through the kitchen door.

"That's shit! You are a wonderful man. Neely wasn't the woman for you. End of sentence. It hurts. It was her fault. Not yours. Do not blame yourself."

Fraser stared at his feet, unable to face her. Cara stood in front of him for a few moments before turning to walk into the house.

"Come on. I'm cold." She wanted to just wrap her arms around him and console him but she knew that he didn't want pity. He wanted someone to be straight with him. Years ago Rayni had done the same for her, she felt it was her turn to return the favor.

Chapter 123

Rayni stared up at the ceiling as she rested her head on Ray's bare chest. They had been so exhausted by the time they got home; they went straight to bed. Only Rayni couldn't sleep. She was still seething from her confrontation with Neely. The look of sadness that consumed Fraser's eyes made her even more upset.

"Talk to me." Ray's voice was raspy from sleep. He slid his hand up her back and rested it on her hair.

"How'd you know I was awake?"

"You're too tense to be asleep. Do you want to call him?"

"No, Cara said she was going to take him home. She's probably talking some sense into him."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you see the look on his face? He thinks it's his fault."

"Why?"

"Because he's been hurt before."

"Victoria."

"I wish I knew what happened there."

"I don't think we'll ever know the full deal. The story I got from Huey wasn't a pretty one."

"I should have hit her when I had the chance."

"Why? So we could be bailing you out of jail right about now? Stella would have loved that." Ray felt Rayni tense at the sound of his ex-wife's name.

"Fuck her."

"Rayni!" Ray leaned up slightly to look at Rayni's face.

"Well, I'm pissed. I just want to hit something."

"Have you ever even been in a fight before?"

"Once."

"Really?!" Ray just assumed she was putting up a front for Neely.

"One of Mike's girlfriends from high school started saying some pretty horrible things about him. I cornered her in the parking lot of the Jack in the Box after a basketball game one night."

"What happened?"

"I was three years younger than she was, so she was a little cocky. She had no idea I'd been fighting full contact with Mike since I could walk. I broke her nose."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"No, she was too embarrassed to tell her parents the truth."

"You are such a bad ass." Rayni sighed and snuggled into his side.

"Not really. I just don't like to see the people I love in pain."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Cara pulled the throw blanket over Fraser's sleeping form. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. Cara had finally reached him and he went through the gamut of emotions everyone feels when suffering a broken heart. He yelled, he cried, he even cursed once or twice. Cara promised him she didn't think any less of him for being human. As she watched him sleep she wondered why everyone had the impression his was superman. Sure he was a wonderful man. An exemplary Mountie. But he was still a man. As Dief slept by his feet, she touched the side of Fraser's cheek.

"Goodnight, good friend."

Cara walked down the hall and into her bedroom. She pushed the door to, but didn't shut it all the way. She changed out of her clothes and into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of wool socks. She slid beneath the cool covers and prayed that Ben would find happiness soon.

Chapter 124

Cara woke to the ringing of her bedside phone. She groped at the receiver and answered it as coherently possible.

"Hey-lo."

"Hey, It's me."

"Rayni? What time is it?"

"10:30. Why aren't you up?"

"Late night." Cara pushed the hair out of her face and tried to focus on the clock.

"I tried to call Fraser this morning but there's no answer."

"He's here." There was silence on the other end of the line. Cara could actually hear Rayni's gears turning.  
"There?"

"Not here in my bed, hussy. He fell asleep on the couch last night. It must have been about 3:30 or after."

"Long talk?"

"Yeah. One I remembered well."

"I hope it worked."

"Me too. I'll call you later."

"Okay, tell him to come over here on his way home."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." As Cara hung up the phone she swung her legs to the side of the bed. Padding down the hall to the bathroom, she saw that Fraser was sitting up on the edge of the couch.

"Morning."

"Good morning. I apologize for last night. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's fine. You want breakfast?" Cara didn't wait for an answer. She closed the bathroom door behind her and did what she needed to do. When she entered the kitchen Fraser had started to put the coffee on.

"You want more tea?"

"No thank you. I think I'll have a cup of coffee with you."

"Rough night, huh?"

"Yes." Fraser looked up from the coffee maker and into Cara's eyes. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for." She patted him on the arm as she crossed the small kitchen.

She opened the freezer and pulled out a box of frozen waffles.

"Eggo?"

"Sounds good."

Cara popped some waffles in the toaster and pulled some paper plates from the cupboard.

"Hey! I've got something that should cheer you up." She pulled a jar of Canadian Maple syrup from the cupboard and held it up to Ben. "Canadian. See? That should make it all better, right?" Ben laughed at Cara's sarcastic grin. He poured them each a cup of coffee and sat down beside her at the table. He may still have a broken heart. But, he also had a very good friend.

Chapter 125

Ray smiled as he walked into the living room. Rayni was sprawled out on the floor with several scraps of paper around her. The stereo was blaring and she was singing at the top of her lungs.

"What are you doing?!" Ray screamed over the music.

"Going over wedding plans!"

"Lita Ford helps you plan our wedding?!"

"Sure, why not?" Rayni turned down the music and shuffled through the stacks of paper.

"What else needs to be done?"

"Well, we've got two weeks to get your stuff moved out of your apartment. I still need to pick up a few more things for the cruise. My manicure and pedicure are on Friday. Don't forget you've got to be at the restaurant by 6:30 for the rehearsal dinner."

"I won't. Why can't we ride together?"

"Aren't you going out with the boys?" Ray grinned at her.

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

"What else is all this stuff?"

"My to-do lists. Mom and I are meeting once more with the caterer. And I've got to talk to Mrs. Gandolfini about picking up our paper and mail."

"Fraser said he'd do it."

"But she's right down the hall." A knocking at the door interrupted their conversation.

Fraser was greeted with two sets of sympathetic eyes. Rayni was immediately on her feet.

"Hey, are you okay?!" She enveloped him in a hug. A hug he received openly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I'm okay." Ray noticed the bags under his eyes as he released Rayni and followed Dief into the apartment. He sat on the end of the couch and looked down at his jeans for a moment. He knew the questions would come, he just wasn't sure he wanted to answer them. Rayni sat down next to him and looked at him long and hard for a moment.

"I know this sucks." Fraser grinned slightly. Rayni always did have a way of putting things that made him smile.

"Yes, it does." Ray slumped down into the large armchair and nodded in agreement.

"What happened? I never really got all the story at the shower."

"I went to take Neely some soup. I guess I should have called first. When she opened the door she was…..well……"

"Let me go over there and beat her ass, Ben. It'll make us both feel better. I promise it will."

"I'd have to have you arrested for assault."

"No you won't. It'll be our little secret. Just say the word."

"Rayni. That won't help matters."

"So what's gonna happen now?" Ray asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to see her again."

"Good. It sounds like Cara has talked some sense into you."

"She said you did the same for her once. What happened?"

"It was about six years ago. We worked together but never really talked much. I saw that her work was being affected so I tried talking to her. We went to lunch. She broke down in tears telling me the whole story about her loser boyfriend and her best friend. I could relate. This may come as a shock, but I've dated my share of losers."

"Nooo!" Ben teased.

"Ha. Ha. Anyway. I told her things straight. No sugar coating."

"I believe she took a valuable lesson from you then."

"Did it work?"

"Can I let you know tomorrow?"

"Sure." Rayni smiled at Fraser as he looked down at his jeans and grinned.

"Well, I've got to get home. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Okay, but why don't you come back for supper tonight? I'm making lasagna."

"Sounds great. Thanks." As Fraser left the building, his heart still ached. He knew with the support of his friends, it would subside soon. At that thought, he smiled slightly and rubbed Dief on the head.

Chapter 126

Cara walked down the hall of the GIS department and looked into the many offices that sprinkled the floor.

"Anyone seen Rayni?"

"She want down the hall a few minutes ago toward the bathroom."

"Thanks." Cara walked quickly down the hall and into the ladies room.

"Rayni?"

"What?" Cara stood outside the stall and stared down at Rayni's feet.

"You okay?"

"No." Cara shook her head at the ill mood Rayni was in.

"Did you eat something at lunch that would make your stomach upset?"

"Everything I've eaten for the last three weeks has made my stomach upset. I've lost four pounds!"

Cara giggled as Rayni flushed the toilet.

"It's nerves." Rayni pushed the stall door open and glared at Cara.

"You think? I'd eat a block of cheese if I thought it would help!"

"I've heard all brides go through this. It's the stress of the wedding. Why didn't you just take this week off? God knows you've got enough time."

"I didn't want to use it all for the wedding and honeymoon. Ray and I might want to take a vacation this year too."

"You're not working Friday are you?"

"No, my mom freaked out when I told her I was. So I decided to get a manicure and pedicure that day."

"Good plan. I'm leaving at noon anyway. Fraser and I are going to pick up the tuxedos and help Barbara and Damien with the rehearsal dinner stuff."

"How did I get such a great best friend?"

"God must like you." Cara laughed.

The two of them exited the ladies room and walked down the hall to the break room. Cara pulled a Sprite from the fridge and handed one to Rayni before grabbing another for herself.

"When's Sharon flying in?"

"Thursday night. She's booked a room at the Drake."

"Cool. I can't wait to meet her."

"You'll love her. She's bringing her boyfriend, Todd. He's a production assistant with MTV. Try not to laugh when you see him." Cara gave her an odd look to which Rayni only smiled. At least some of the stress was forgotten for now. The two of them made it back down the hall and returned to a never-ending pile of work.

Chapter 127

Rayni looked at her watch for the fourth time in thirty minutes. *11:30. * In exactly an hour and a half, she would be walking out the door and preparing for her wedding. In a little over forty-eight hours, Rayni Mason will be Mrs. Rayni Kowalski. Rayni smiled as she thought about her new life. Ray had finally gotten everything out of his apartment. She thought he would never sort through all the stuff he had packed away in there. Fortunately he was renting a furnished apartment. The thought of having to find somewhere to put Ray's ratty furniture was more than she could handle. All his clothes were packed away in the drawers and closets. A few of his pictures were scattered around the apartment. It really looked like two people actually lived there. She couldn't wait to start her life with Ray. *My husband.* The thought made a warm feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. The phone rang and interrupted her thoughts.

"Rayni Mason."

"That's gonna change real soon."

"Hey sweetheart. Where are you?"

"Fraser and I are leaving a crime scene now. What are your plans for lunch?"

"I'm leaving here at one then I'm going to Mike's to pick up Mom and Karen. We're going to the rental place to make sure everything is right and then we're going to the church."

"You don't have a few minutes to eat?" Rayni looked at her watch again and then at the work on her desk. She had been working like a dog all week to make sure everything would be caught up before the wedding. *Screw it. *

"What time can you get here?"

"Thirty minutes."

"See you then."

Chapter 128

Rayni shut down her computer and stared at the black screen for a moment. Her mind was filled with so many things she had to get done before the wedding. Looking at her watch once more she smiled. *12:05. I'm out of here. * Standing, she slung her purse over her shoulder and went down the hall to find Cara.

"Hey, I'm blowing this joint."

"I'm surprised you held out this long."

"Ray and Fraser are coming to take me to lunch. Want to join us?" Cara looked at the stack of subdivision plans on her desk and then up at Rayni.

"Let me get my purse."

Ray's knuckles were turning white from the tight grip he had on the steering wheel.

"Nervous?" Fraser asked.

"'Bout what?"

"Well you are getting married this weekend."

"Nah, I'm not nervous."

"You look a little more stressed than usual." Ray laid down on the horn and screamed out the window.

"Hey buddy! This ain't no parkin' lot! Move it!!" Fraser rolled his eyes and decided against chastising his friend on his rude behavior.

"Feel better?"

"Not really."

"Would you like to express your feelings to me?"

"Quit bein' gay."

"I'm not 'being gay' as you call it. I just thought you'd like to discuss why you're in a tizzy."

"I'm not in a tizzy."

"You are in a tizzy."

"I'm not in a tizzy! And what grown man uses the word 'tizzy' anyway!? Huh?!" Ray hunkered lower in the seat of the GTO and stared straight ahead.

"Well there is no need to pout."

"I'm not pouting!" Ray turned his head and screamed at his best friend. "That's what *you* do! You pout. I just get pissed!"

"Moody."

"Shut up, Fraser."

"Nervous aren't you?"

"Scared as hell."

"Understood."

Chapter 129

Ray held on to Rayni's fingers as they strolled out of the restaurant. Fraser held the door for Cara as she pulled her jacket around her.

"Are you off duty for the rest of the day, Ben?"

"Yes, Ray and I are going back to the station to complete some paperwork. I've convinced him that he doesn't need to leave such unfinished business for a week and a half while he's on his honeymoon."

"Well, you two have fun and play nice. I'll pick you up tomorrow at lunch time." Fraser walked her over to the front of her office building while Ray and Rayni talked on the sidewalk.

"See you tomorrow." Fraser waved as Cara scurried into the building. He looked across the street at Ray and Rayni. She was leaning against him as he leaned against the door of his car. His face was no longer stressed. He was smiling and totally engrossed in whatever Rayni was saying. She laughed slightly and leaned in to kiss him. Ray slipped his hands around her waist and held her closer. Ben sighed as he watched them. A stab of loneliness made him look away. He looked up and down the street before crossing over to the other side. Rayni smiled at him as he approached.

"You'll make sure he's at home by five?" Rayni asked.

"Of course. What time is Sharon's flight?"

"Six-thirty. Are you sure you won't go to the airport with us?"

"I've got some things I need to take care of at home. I promised Dief we would go to the park this evening and run."

"Okay. I'll see you two later then." She leaned in and kissed Ray again. "Thanks for lunch."

"Anytime, doll. See you at home." Ray held onto her fingers as she walked to the crosswalk and kissed her again before she crossed the street. He returned to his car and grinned over at Fraser.

"She's great, isn't she?"

"Yes Ray. She is."

Chapter 130

Rayni stepped through the front door of her brother's house. As she tossed her purse to the floor, she called for her mom.

"Mom! Are you ready?! We've got a lot to do!"

"I'm coming! There's no need to scream your head off dear!"

Eleanor exited the back bedroom with her purse and her jacket in her hand. *Oh God, she's wearing a wind suit. *

"Nice wind suit mom. They issue you that when you bought the condo in Florida?" Rayni allowed a sly smile to part her features.

"It's comfortable. We're going to be doing a lot of running around."

"Okay, so let's go. I need to go by the florists first. The preacher said we could set up the church anytime this week. He doesn't have anything on the calendar so no one will mess with it."

"Great. I've got a few boxes in the back we need to put in the car. What time do you have to be at the airport?"

"I need to be home by five."

"Then we better get moving."

The two of them quickly carried things to the car and loaded them in Rayni's trunk. Soon they were speeding around town running errands.

Chapter 131

After a quick stop at the florist, a drop by on the bakery and a quick run-in on the caterer, Rayni and her mom had finally made it to the church. The church secretary let them in and they were able to unload the various things they would need on Saturday.

"What in the world is all this?" The secretary asked.

"I'm not taking any chances. I've tried to think of everything Rayni might need. I've got a hairdryer, extra hose, make up, hair spray, sewing kit and goodness knows what else. If anything goes wrong, I want to be able to fix it."

"Rayni's lucky to have such a prepared mom."

"Thank you." Eleanor caught the smile on Rayni's face as she carried the last bag into the changing room they would use to dress in on Saturday.

"That's everything Mom. I'll bring my dress Friday night and lock it in the office. Cara and Sharon will have theirs and Fraser and Cara are picking up all the tuxes tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds like that's everything."

"Let's hope. We'll find out during rehearsal."

"It's going to be beautiful."

"I hope so."

Eleanor could tell Rayni was getting nervous. She could read it in her face. Rayni looked around at nothing in particular as she tried to think of anything she had forgotten.

"It's almost five dear. You need to meet Ray."

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" Rayni closed the trunk and waved her departure to the secretary. Eleanor was already buckled in by the time Rayni started the car. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Rayni was going to have a beautiful wedding.

Chapter 132

Stella walked quickly down the hall of the precinct in route to Lt. Welsh's office. She had been in one of her patented pissed off moods all day. It started with the broken coffee maker this morning and it's just been one little annoying thing after another. She rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks. There he was. *What's he doing here. He's not supposed to be here. Dewey said he was taking today off. Why isn't he taking the day off? He's getting married in the day after tomorrow. * Stella stepped to the side and tried to conceal herself behind a file cabinet. She opened the folder she was holding and tried to look casual. As she stood in the corner of the station, she watched him. His hair was its usual uncontrollable mess. He and Fraser were working on what looked like a week's worth of paperwork. She smiled slightly as Ray ran his hand through his hair. He always did that when he was frustrated. If she concentrated she could barely make out what he and Fraser were saying. *Typical. He's complaining about paperwork. * The stress was evident on Ray's face. He had been wound as tight as a spring during the last week. Rayni was always busy with work or wedding plans and he had his own things to get done. They had basically passed each other over the last week. Stella watched as Ray gestured wildly with his hands as he yelled at Fraser. Fraser just sat quietly and let him yell. Stella grinned at the sight. Ray was absolutely frazzled. His forehead had a deep crease and his mouth had been in a permanent scowl for the duration of his conversation. Of course, that look was nothing new to Stella. He wore it for most of their marriage. Then the phone rang. She watched as he thrust the phone to his ear and screamed what barely qualified as a greeting. Then she saw it. Her heart sank into her chest and she felt an overwhelming sadness. In the time it takes to take a breath, his whole demeanor changed. The worry lines that of a moment ago were gone. He was smiling. She didn't have to hear whom he was talking to. It was evident in his face. She cast a quick look at Fraser. He was smiling. Just barely, but it was there. Ray leaned back in his chair as he absently twirled the cord of the phone around his finger. There it was. Staring her in the face. She hadn't wanted to face it before. Refused to see it. He'd found love. And not with her. Sure, he thought he was in love with Stella for all those years. But here it was. As plain as the look on his face. He had finally found it. She closed the file and looked at the floor for a moment. Why did she care? She divorced him. She cast him aside. Then she heard the words that would have her struggling to keep the emotion from strangling from her throat. "I love you too." It was filled with all the love she had ever imagined possible between two people and it had never been said to her. She turned to walk away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him look up. Before she could stop herself, she looked in his direction. With a sympathetic smile, Fraser nodded his greeting. Squaring her shoulders, she continued down the hall.

Chapter 133

Ray stepped softly through the apartment. It was nearly 11:30 and he knew Rayni would probably be asleep. He walked past the couch and saw her. Amidst a pile of thank you notes and boxes, was Rayni curled up on the end of the couch sound asleep. Saturday couldn't come soon enough for him. They just had to make it through the rehearsal dinner first. He sighed softly as he looked down at Rayni. She looked exhausted. She had been rushing around for a week now trying to get everything done for the wedding. He knew how she felt, though. Ray had been doing his share of the running as well. Fraser and Cara had agreed to pick up the tux's after lunch tomorrow while he and his folks went to pick up Steve at the airport. He ran his hand through his hair and shook the thoughts from his mind. He knelt down beside the couch and brushed his fingers across her forehead.

"Rayni." He whispered. "You need to go to bed, babe." She made that soft whimpering noise she made when she was really tired. He gently slipped his arms around her and lifted her off the couch. She instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

Once Ray had tucked Rayni into the bed, he began to strip off his clothes. He tossed his boots to the corner and shrugged his jeans off. He was tired. Tired and frustrated. He and Rayni had done little more than pass each other over the passed week. He looked over at her as she slept in one of his old police academy shirts. He sighed again and pulled the covers back on his side of the bed. He should probably take a shower but he was just too tired. He wrapped his arms around Rayni and pulled her toward him. He spooned in behind her and she quickly molded to his form. The gentle sound of her breathing that was normally a comfort was now driving him crazy. It had been two weeks since they'd had any real time together. Two long weeks. He grinned slightly in the darkness. * At least she had her period last week. She bitched enough about the honeymoon and her mother's and God's secret plan to punish her for not being a virgin on her wedding night.* The honeymoon. Seven nights alone with Rayni. He took a deep breath and snuggled his chin into the crook of her neck. He missed her so much. He needed her. Longed for her. The thought crossed his mind to wake her up, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. This was one of the few nights she had actually gotten to sleep before midnight. She shifted slightly and he found his hand gently cupping her breast. Her breathing was still steady and soft. Saturday couldn't come soon enough. Things would finally settle down.

Chapter 134

Ray shoved a pair of jeans in his duffel bag as Rayni rushed into the bedroom.

"Are you almost ready?" Rayni asked in her rush to get dressed.

"I think so."

"Have you got your toothbrush and stuff?"

"Yeah. Are all the bags in the car for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I've got my carry on in the front seat. But we've got to hurry. We have to be at the restaurant at 5:30." Ray slung the bag over his shoulder and reached for her hand as she rushed past him.

"I don't know why I have to stay at Fraser's tonight."

"We've talked about this."

"But I don't think I can sleep if you're not with me." Ray grinned down at her and he could see she was just about to give in.

"No. It's not going to work. It's bad luck to see me the day of the wedding. Besides, you'll probably need Fraser to help you walk by the end of the night."

"Hey! I don't think so. What about you? Sharon and Cara mentioned something about taking you out."

"They did." Ray didn't like the look on Rayni's face.

"So where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"The hell you don't. You've got that shit eatin' grin on your face."

"No I don't." She teased. "Where are the boys taking you?"

"I have no idea." He dropped his head slightly and sighed. The last thing he wanted was to go out tonight. He wanted to sleep here in Rayni's arms tonight. Instead he would be sharing his bed with a candy-addicted wolf.

"You just better be at the church on time."

"I'll be early."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Ray kissed her fingertips as he held on to her hands.

"Are we ready?"

"I think so. Just one more thing." Ray held on to her hands as he stretched his arms out to his side. "You look beautiful." Rayni tucked her head slightly embarrassed at the compliment.

"Thank you." Ray pulled her close to his chest and whispered in her ear.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Chapter 135

Ray leaned his chin on Rayni's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the neck as they stood against the bar of the restaurant.

"You want a drink?"

"Definitely." She smiled. "My mom isn't due for another thirty minutes. I could use the buzz."

"Yeah, me too. My mom's been running around like a woman possessed or somethin' all day. She was drivin' Pop crazy."

"I know the feeling. But everything looks beautiful." Rayni looked around the private dining room. The lights were dim and candles flickered on all the tables. The soft strains of music could be heard through the room. They were early. Rayni had planned it that way. She knew if she and Ray were late they be swept up in everyone else's idea of what they should be doing. Besides the wait staff, they were the only two in the room.

"I wonder where mom is? I figured she'd be all over this place." Rayni sighed softly as Ray brushed his hand across her abdomen.

"She called right before she left. She was going by the hotel to make sure your dad and brother were ready."

Ray shifted and stood in front of her. He looked into her eyes and sighed. She looked so content; so happy. He brushed his finger along her cheek as she took a slow sip of her wine.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are relaxed."

"I am."

"I'm glad. You've been wound too freakin' tight for over a week now."

"I know and I'm sorry." She took another sip of wine and peered at him over her glass. Her eyes sparkled in the low lights and he could feel his stomach flutter.

"I love you." Ray leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I know." She smiled sweetly up at him as she traced small circles on his chest.

"How could you not?"

"Exactly." She leaned in to his body and tilted her head as she pressed her lips softly against his. She kissed him slowly, enjoying the sensation of his warm lips on hers. She lightly traced his lips with her tongue. A soft growl stirred in his throat as he slid his hands along her waist. He grasped her hips and pulled them toward him. She didn't know if it was the wine or the fact that she forgot to eat anything today, but she was actually getting light headed. As he slid his hands up her sides and grazed the outer curve of her breast, she knew. It was Ray. He made her light headed. She pulled away from him and took a deep breath.

"I need you." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I….." She couldn't even form the words. She was totally lost in him. His touch, his scent and the heat rising in his chest. She reached out and grasped his hand when she heard her name.

"Rayni!" *Dammit! *

"Hey mom." Ray looked as if he could die. He was so frustrated and tired he wished he would die.

"Your dad and Mike are parking the car."

"Where's Josh and Karen?"

"Josh had to go to the bathroom, so Karen's waiting for him at the front."

"Okay." Rayni still hadn't cleared her mind of the thoughts she was thinking about Ray.

"Ray dear, I just got off the phone with Barbara. They're on their way." Eleanor beamed as she walked around the room making sure everything was perfect. Ray sighed softly and Rayni leaned back against him again as she sipped her wine. He leaned in to her and whispered.

"It's gonna be a long ass night." Cara and Fraser walked through the door followed by the Kowalski's.

"No shit." Before the two of them could utter another word, the rehearsal dinner guests were arriving and Ray and Rayni were pulled in opposite directions.

Chapter 136

"Hurry up!" Dewey screamed from the foyer of the church.

"I'll be right there." Ray sighed as he pulled on his suit jacket and walked down the center aisle toward Rayni. She saw him approach and stepped away from all the women standing around her.

"Time to go, huh?" Ray slipped his fingers into hers and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Don't get arrested."

"Not me." *God he's being coy. I love coy. *

"Don't get Fraser into any trouble either."

"He's big enough to take care of himself."

"Ray." She warned.

"I won't. Hopefully we'll be home early."

"Yeah, right."

"So where are the girls taking you?"

"I have no idea."

"Yeah right." He mocked.

"I'll be careful. Besides, Mom's going."

"Oh boy. Can I just go with you guys then?"

"Yuck it up, smart boy." Ray laughed as he leaned in to kiss Rayni goodbye. Fraser walked up behind him and looked less than enthused about the night's activities.

"The cab's are waiting outside, Ray. We should go."

"Yeah, and get this over with."

"Exactly." Ray knew Fraser was uncomfortable about going out. So was he. He didn't want to do anything that might make Rayni upset. Too much was at stake. He kissed her once more and turned to follow Fraser down the aisle and out onto the sidewalk.

Dewey, Huey, Welsh, Turnbull, Mike, Paul, Damien and his brother Steve were all waiting for him.

"Let's go! The ladies are waiting!" Dewey shouted. Huey nodded his head in agreement as he opened the cab door for Ray.

"God, let's go then."

"Oh don't sound so glum. You'll have a great time."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Cara pulled her by the arm as Sharon pushed her toward the car. Eleanor and Barbara followed with Karen and some of Rayni's friends from work.

"I hope you don't take me to a strip club. My mom's going! I'd die if we went to a strip club with my mom!"

"We're not going to a strip club. Just get in the damn car!" Cara laughed. The women piled into three different cabs and were off on a night of their own.

Chapter 137

"Wooohooo!" Steve yelled as the ladies started dancing onto the stage. He slapped Ray on the back and laughed at his brother's drunken smile. "Feeling better big brother?!"

"Stop beatin' on me. I can still kick yer ass you know."

"Yeah, right. You're drunk."

"So are you."

"So neither one of us can kick either of our asses."

"Huh?" Steve just started laughing as one of the dancers stopped in front of him on the stage. Turning her back to him, she bent over at the waist and touched the floor with her palms.

"Flexibility. What a glorious thing." Harding and Ray's dad Damien burst into laughter at Ray's younger brother. Ray was on his sixth beer and was feeling no pain. He was feeling very little of anything actually. Fraser laughed along with the group while Steve danced in place in front of the stage. The dancer finally stood and walked across the dance floor and back behind the curtain. The music increased and several women jostled on stage. Two of them walked to the end of the stage and danced wildly in front of Ray. Ray just groaned and held the side of his head. The last thing he wanted was a lap dance. He wanted to be back home with Rayni. Fraser couldn't help feel sorry for his friend. He knew that Ray didn't want to go out tonight. He also knew Ray wouldn't let his friends down. They had been looking forward to his bachelor party all week. He glanced at his watch once more. * Just a few more hours Ray and then we'll go home. *

Chapter 138

Baaarrrrp. Baaaaarrrrp. Baaaarrrrrrp. Baaaaarrrppp.

* Oh GOD! * Rayni clutched the side of her head and tried to figure out how she ended up in an air raid. * Alarm clock! It's an alarm clock! Turn off the fucking alarm clock!! * She managed to pry one eye open in order to search the room for the alarm. If she didn't find it soon she knew her head would explode. Then realization sank in and she found that she didn't know where she was. Willing the other eye open she looked around the room as much as possible without actually moving her head.

Baaarrrrp. Baaaaarrrrp. Baaaarrrrrrp. Baaaaarrrppp. SMACK!

*Oh thank God. Someone finally killed it. * Rayni's mind then clicked and she took a deep intake of breath. * Who the hell just killed the alarm!? *

"Morning sleepy head." Cara smiled as she leaned over Rayni's head.

"Mmrrph."

"Right back atcha Wynona." Rayni pushed the hair from her face and glared at Cara.

"Why are you screaming at me?"

"I'm not. You're just hung over."

"Why did you call me Wynona?" Rayni attempted to lift her head but after her teeth cramped she decided to lay back down.

"You don't remember?! Oh this is too much fun."

"What are you talking about?" Cara quickly jerked the blanket off of Rayni and thrust a glass of water under her nose.

"Drink this. Take a shower and I'll fill you in on the Mason family sing along."

"What? Oh Jesus. Please tell me you're joking."

"Shower. Now! You're getting married in seven hours."

"I won't live that long." She groaned.

"Come on. Get up. You're making my sheets smell like a brewery."

"Leave me alone. I just want to die in peace. Tell Ray I love him but regrettably I drank myself to death."

"Come on Drama Queen. Get your ass up. Sharon is going to be here in an hour so we can all go to breakfast." Thoughts of eating made Rayni's stomach flip. She groaned louder as Cara pulled on her arm.

"I'm up! I thought you were my best friend?"

"I am your best friend. That's why I stopped you from riding the mechanical bull." Cara laughed as she started picking up Rayni's discarded clothes from the night before.

"Bull?"

"You wanted to do your Urban Cowboy impression. And let me just say, you couldn't have done Debra Winger justice."

"Huh?" Rayni clutched the side of her head again and moaned.

"Shower! Now! I mean it." Rayni grunted as Cara pulled on her foot. She pushed herself up from the bed and wondered how she wound up in nothing but a t-shirt. She looked down in confusion as she read the caption. 'Wild Women Never Get the Blues.'

"How did I……oh hell, who cares."  
Rayni stumbled toward Cara's bathroom. She had to steady herself on the chair and then again on the wall but she finally made it to the shower. She rested her head on the wall of the shower as the warm spray pulsed against her back. Flashes of the night before played across her mind. Cara was going to have to fill her in on the details. She couldn't figure out why she kept seeing Elvis.

Chapter 139

"Drink this."

"I really don't want to."

"It will make you feel better."

"Why'cha let me drink so much?"

"I wasn't aware that I was in charge of your alcohol consumption."

"Stop using big words Fraser. They make my head hurt."

"Drink this." Fraser shoved the glass toward Ray again.

"It looks like shit."

"It will make your hangover go away."

"What time did we get home last night?"

"Two-thirty."

"And why are we up at…." Ray squinted at the small clock on the table. "….seven?"

"Because we've got a lot to do before you get married this afternoon." A small smile spread across Ray's lips as he thought about the events of the day.

"I'm getting married."

"Yes you are."

"I gotta call her." Before Fraser could protest, Ray grabbed the phone and dialed the apartment. His smile soon faded as the phone rang.

"No answer."

"Perhaps she spent the night at her brothers." Ray nodded his head and dialed Rayni's cell phone.

"Hello."

"Cara?"

"Hey Ray."

"Where's Rayni?"

"She's in the shower. Did you boys have fun last night?"

"I think so. What about you?" Ray heard Cara laugh and mumble something to someone. After a muffled hand off, Rayni answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey babe. Whatcha doin' at Cara's?"

"This is where I woke up this morning. That's about all I can tell you."

"That bad huh?"

"I've got three words for you. Screaming Beer Shits."

"I'm all over that."

"You too?"

"Oh yeah. I can't remember shit."

"I think me and my mom sang karaoke."

"Hey, sounds…uh, fun."

"I think Sharon has it on video. Remind me to kill her after the reception. So did you boys get your fill of breasts and thongs?"

"I don't think that's possible."

"True. Did Fraser have a good time?"

"I have no idea."

"What about you."

"I have no idea."

"Well, at least I won't be the only one that looks like hell on their wedding day."

"You'll be beautiful."

"Yeah right. My tongue still feels like it's wearing a mohair sweater."

"What time are you going to breakfast?"

"In about an hour. We'll be at the church by 11. You need to be there by 12. The photographer will start taking pictures at 12:45."

"Got it. Have fun this morning. I'll see you down front."

"I can't wait." Ray paused a moment and took a deep breath.

"Rayni?"

"Yea, Ray."

"I love you." Rayni held her hand to her chest as she sighed happily in the phone. The emotion caught the words in her throat as she tried to speak.

"I love you too."

Chapter 140

Rayni popped two more aspirin in her mouth as her mother walked into the

changing room.

"You look beautiful!" Eleanor gushed as she kissed Rayni on the cheek. "Do you still feel sick?"

"No, I think I'm going to be fine. How did I get this way?" Rayni asked as she smoothed the front of her wedding dress.

"We were seduced by a margarita-pushing Elvis Impersonator."

Rayni stopped mid-motion and stared at her mother.

"What?"

Eleanor smiled a little and straightened Rayni's veil. "I blame it all on Cara. She took us to that bar."

"The Palomino."

"That would be the one."

"I remember that much. But where did Elvis and Karaoke come in?"

"Well, the side bar had this guy dressed as Elvis. Well you know how much you loved him as a child." Rayni rolled her eyes. She didn't know why. She still loved Elvis.

"What happened?"

Before her mother could answer Cara and Sharon walked in.

"Hey Wynona!" Cara laughed.

"See? Now what's up with that? Why has she been calling me that all morning?"

"Because when you introduced us on stage you told them we were the Judds. You made us call you Wynona all night. You insisted on calling me Naomi."

Rayni rested her head in her palms and groaned.

"Stop that. You'll ruin your make-up." Sharon pulled her hands down from her face and smiled at her friend.

"You're so beautiful." Cara stood behind Rayni as her mother fluffed her skirt. Rayni finally looked at herself in the mirror. Really looked at herself. Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel the tears in her

eyes.

"Now don't start that. I can't start crying now!" Eleanor sniffed.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Cara went to the door and opened it a crack.

"Who is it?"

"It's Ben."

Rayni smiled and motioned for him to be allowed in. He stepped hesitantly into the room while tugging at his tuxedo collar. He cleared his throat and smiled at Cara.

"Come on in. We're all dressed. Ray's not lurking out there is he?" Ben shook his head and laughed.

"He's pacing at the front of the church." He turned and smiled at Rayni. His blue eyes flashed with excitement and love for his best friend.

"Hey Ben." Rayni said quietly. He was still staring at her. Finally he swallowed hard and found his voice.

"You're exquisite."

She held his gaze as a small tear escaped the corner of her eye. He took a step forward and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

Eleanor smiled at her daughter. She looked around at the people in the room and sighed. She couldn't have wished for anything more for her child. She was a strong, beautiful woman with friends that loved her as much as she loved them. She had met the man she would be with for the rest of her life and that was all any mother could ask for.

Ben took her hand and placed a small box in her palm. "Ray asked me to deliver this to you."

She looked at the small burgundy box and then smiled up at him. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out!" Cara prodded.

Rayni rubbed her palms over the small velvet box and took a deep breath. She held it as she opened the box. A broad smile spread across her face. The tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

Ben smiled at how happy she looked. Ray would be pleased. He had been so worried about what to get Rayni. He wanted to buy her something to show her how much he loved her. She ran her fingers over the diamond earrings and started to laugh. She looked at Ben before she spoke.

"Tell him he's the most wonderful man I've ever dreamed of. I'm honored he chose me to be his wife. Tell him I love him more than time or words could ever convey."

"I will."

She hugged him tightly before letting him leave. She placed the small box on her make up case and quickly removed the small pearl earrings her mother had given her for her sweet sixteen birthday. Once in place, she looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Rayni, that was the most romantic thing I've ever witnessed." Cara wiped at her eyes.

Sharon nodded in agreement as Eleanor gently wept.

Chapter 141

Ray paced back and forth in the small room at the front of the church. Damien watched as his oldest son drug his hand through his unruly hair. Ray stopped in his tracks and jerked his head toward the door once he heard Fraser's familiar gate on the other side of the door.

Staring with wide and questioning eyes, Ray watched Fraser walk into the small room.

"Well?"

"She looks exquisite."

"That good huh?"

"Yes."

"Did she like the um….."

"Very much so. She sent me with a message."

"So spill." Ben tugged at his collar and looked around the room before meeting Ray's gaze. His deep blue eyes were locked with Ray's as he spoke Rayni's message.

" You are the most wonderful man she ever dreamed of. She's honored you chose her to be your wife. She loves you more than time or words could ever convey."

Ray was suddenly very warm. He had lost the ability to speak and he felt as if his face were on fire. He couldn't be sure but he might have lost the ability to breathe on his own.

"Ray?" His head jerked from side to side ever so slightly. He could only manage to blink a few times before Fraser said his name again.

"Ray?" He felt Fraser's hands on his forearms.

"I'm…..I'm….."

"The luckiest man alive?" That comment earned Ben a crooked grin.

"Yeah. How much longer?"

"Forty-five minutes."

"Augghh."

"My sentiments exactly."

Chapter 142

Rayni stood inside the small changing room and waited for her father. She had finally found her mother a task that would keep her busy for a few minutes. Eleanor had been in full swing since six o'clock that morning. Rayni was normally a nervous wreck when her mother was so overbearing, but not today. Today she was in command and Rayni was her Commander in Chief. Anything Rayni thought of, her mother made happen. Caterers were rallied, florists were ushered in, photographers were positioned and every member of the wedding party was present and accounted for. All thanks to Eleanor. She was determined to make this day special for Rayni. Mission accomplished. A small knock on the door brought Rayni out of her nervous stance. She smiled graciously at her father as he poked his head inside the door.

"You decent?"

"Depends on who you ask." Paul chuckled as he stepped inside. He strode over to her and gave her a warm lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Baby, you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

"Thanks daddy."

"Are you ready to get this show on the road?"

"More than anything."

"Well how will we know when it's our time to go?"

"I'm sure mom will let us know."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will too." Rayni couldn't help but giggle at his tone. Her mother had been driving her father absolutely crazy with all the wedding details. He gently squeezed her hand as the two of them stood in terrified silence in the room.

* My baby girl is getting married! *

* Jesus Christ, I'm getting married! *

Chapter 143

Cara had been given the task of making sure all the men were presentable. Without waiting for a reply to her knock, Cara walked into the small room inhabited by the groomsmen and the groom.

"Hey, everybody dressed?"

Steve smiled at her and flirted. "It's a good thing. You sure didn't give a guy a chance to cover up."

"Well, I'm sure you're relieved." Cara walked over to Ray and grabbed his lapel. She straightened his tie and brushed the stray pieces of lint from his tuxedo jacket.

"What the hell are you doing?" SMACK

"OW!"

"Watch your mouth boy, we're in church!"

"Sorry pop." Ray replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Cara smirked at him before answering his question.

"I'm in charge of making sure you bunch of men are dressed and presentable to the public."

"I think we can dress ourselves." Steve tossed out to the room.

"Yeah, well. Fraser probably can but the rest of you need supervision." Fraser pulled on his earlobe at the mention of his name.

"I helped them with their ties earlier." Cara smiled at him as she crossed the room in his direction. She smiled at her as her eyes met his.

"About face." She instructed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Turn….." She made a circular motion with her finger. "….around." Fraser gave her a confused look and then did as he was told. Cara survey him up and down while he fidgeted.

* Nice ass. * She then took the bottom of his tuxedo jacket in both hands and gave it a swift tug. Jumping slightly at the contact, Fraser made what Ray could only describe as a yelp.

Cara lightly brushed off his shoulders and back as he composed himself.

"There. That looks better. It's smooth along the shoulders now." She continued with the brushing of his coat until she was down to his lower back. Smirking ever so slightly she took one final sweep of her hand down the tail of his coat. * Very nice ass. * Fraser turned quickly to meet the slightly amused face of Cara.

"I think you did that on purpose." Cara looked him in the eye and cooed.

"Who knows, I might let you return the favor."

Ray snorted with laughter as Cara straightened Damien's tie before leaving the room.

"Gee Fraser, you just got felt up."

"On the contrary Ray, I believe I've just been tagged 'it'." Ray coughed abruptly. The look on Fraser's face had caused him to choke. There was no blush, no embarrassment. He was actually enjoying Cara's teasing.

* Oh if Rayni could see this. *

Chapter 144

"Are they ready?"

"Ready and looking fabulous." Cara smirked.

"Even Steve?"

"Even Steve." Rayni nodded her head and licked her lips. Just a few more minutes. She stood ramrod straight in the middle of the changing room. Not until her father reached for her hand moments ago had she realized she had been clutching her bouquet so tightly. Her knuckles were white and the palms of her hands were sweating. The knot in her stomach had unwound and now felt like a million butterflies had taken its place. Cara was busy with Sharon as the two of them checked their make-up in the mirror. Her dad paced slightly as he looked at his watch. A soft knock at the door made Rayni's heart skip in her chest. Eleanor slipped in through the door and smiled.

"You ready?"

Rayni could only nod. She feared if she opened her mouth the emotions would overwhelm her.

"It's time." Cara and Sharon kissed her lightly on the cheek as they took their places at the back of the church. Eleanor offered one last kiss and a smile before she hurried out the door. Paul took Rayni's hand and placed in the crook of his elbow.

"You ready to make that man the envy of all the world?"

With a deep breath and a lick of her lips she replied.

"More than anything."


	4. Better Part of Me

* Okay, this is it. I'm getting married. Me and Rayni. Husband and Wife. Till death, do us part. Married. Why am I so nervous? I've been married before. Yeah, I eloped the first time. And Rayni ain't Stella. I thought I was head over heels for Stel. That ain't nothing compared to this. Why am I so hot?! Deep breath. Calm down. You can do this. You love her. She's the moon and the stars. It's no big deal. Just a formality. The ceremony should last, what, twenty minutes? Piece of cake. Fraser drones on about some Eskimo shit longer than that. So what if everyone you know is out there starin' at ya. You'll be fine. You love her. She's it. She's the one. My doll. *

"Ray, you ready?" The minister asks softly as he places a comforting hand on Ray's shoulder. Ray nods and looks at his dad. Damien offers him a wink and a smile. Ray grins before staring down at his feet. Cara had dragged Fraser and Steve from the room a few minutes ago and that left Ray alone with his dad. He thought his dad would try to give him some goofy advice and get all sentimental. Much to Ray's relief, his dad just let him wait in silence. That's what he needed anyway.

The music started getting louder and Ray's eyes widened as the minister motioned for him to step into the main sanctuary.

* I can't breathe. Look at all these people! Who are all these people? Hey, there's Huey. Ah Jesus, my mom's cryin' already. Don't do that. Okay, let's get this show on the road. Come on Rayni. Where are you?! *

* God I'm sweating like a pig. Why am I sweating like a pig?! I'm going to look like I just rolled out of gym class when I'm walking down the aisle. Oh God, is Daddy crying? Oh no. You can't cry. I can't cry. Sharon spent nearly forty-five minutes doing my make up. Where's Cara? I need Cara! She'll know what to do. She can at least get me some toilet paper to put under my arms. Why is it so freaking hot in the church!? It's April! Turn the A/C on already! *

Cara saw the panicked look on Rayni's face as the wedding party took their positions at the back of the church. She patted Fraser on the arm and motioned for him to join her.

"What's wrong?" Cara had Rayni by the elbow while her Father had her by the other arm.

"I'm hot. Why am I so hot?! Doesn't this place have air?! What if I get too hot? What if I pass out?! I can't face-plant at my wedding Cara. I just can't!"

"Okay, you need to calm down."

"I'm calm!"

Paul tightened his grip on Rayni's hand as he spoke. "Shhh, baby. Calm down. You're just nervous that's all. When these doors open, you won't even remember any of this nonsense."

"Nonsense?! I'm going to collapse from a heatstroke halfway down the aisle and it's nonsense?! Where's the support?! Where's the love?! Fraser, tell them to turn on the a/c!"

Fraser reached out and grabbed her hand. He looked at her for a moment and then spoke softly to her. "You're going to be fine. He loves you more than anything. Just look."

Fraser stepped aside to let Rayni look through a small window in the door. She could see Ray pulling at his collar at the front of the church. She hadn't been able to see him all day. He looked beautiful. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"Look at him." She sighed.

"He's waiting on you. Are you ready?" Cara handed Rayni her bouquet.

"Yeah. Let's go."

The director motioned to the organist and the music changed to the processional.

Ray swallowed hard as Steve walked slowly down the aisle.

Chapter 2

The music softly played as the wedding party continued down the aisle. Ray shifted nervously as everyone took they're places. He did manage to smile at Rayni's nephew, Josh as he strolled down the aisle. The music paused and Ray held his breath. Eleanor stood and the rest of the church followed suit. The organist hit the first note and the doors of the church opened. Ray felt a smile spread across his face as he watched her.

Rayni took a deep breath and looked into the calming eyes of her father. She  
couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so sweet as the tears threatened  
to spill from his eyes. She turned her head as the doors opened and looked  
down the long aisle of the church. In a breath, her eyes locked with Ray's.  
She had heard people talk about the world fading away and all that. Now she  
knew what they were talking about. Tunnel vision. That's the only way she  
could describe it. She felt her father step forward and her body just  
followed. She soon found herself at the front of the church with Ray looking  
down at her.  
The nerves and anxiety from before had vanished. She knew the minister was  
talking but she really wasn't paying attention. She could only look at Ray.

Ray took a deep breath and looked down at Rayni. This was the woman he was  
going to spend the rest of his life with. He loved her. Really loved her  
more than he ever thought possible. He was lost in his thoughts when he  
heard his named called.  
"Ray, do you take this woman....." The words trailed off in Ray's brain. He  
blindly answered the questions as he lightly rubbed his thumbs on the back  
of Rayni's hands. Today, his world would change. At this moment his life  
would be better. As he held his breath, Rayni answered her vows to him. At  
that moment, he was complete.

Chapter 3

Ray held out his hand and winked at Rayni. The reception hall was softly lit  
and the music had just begun to play.  
"I believe we're supposed to dance." Rayni smiled and nodded her head. Ray  
had insisted on picking the song for their first dance. She had tried her  
best to get it out of him but he refused. He led her to the center of the  
dance floor and placed a soft kiss on the end of her nose. The music changed  
and Ray pulled her closer to him.

**Like the beat, beat, beat of the tomtom  
When the jungle shadows fall  
Like the tick, tick, tock of the stately clock  
as it stands against the wall  
Like the drip, drip, drip of the raindrops  
When the summer show'r is through  
So a voice within me keeps repeating  
You, you, you***

Rayni lightly stroked the back of his neck as Ray placed another kiss on her  
forehead. He pulled her hand into his chest and placed it over his heart.  
She sighed as she felt the smooth constant rhythm of his heart.

**Night and day you are the one  
Only you beneath the moon and sun  
Whether near me or far  
It's no matter, darling, where you are  
I think of you  
Night and day  
Day and night**

Fraser stood on the edge of the dance floor and watched his best friends as  
they danced. He smiled as Ray kissed her forehead. He was truly happy for  
them. They were happy. He couldn't help but pray that he would find that  
kind of happiness one day. Cara walked up behind him and placed her hand on  
his back to announce her presence. He turned and offered a warm smile as she  
slipped her hand into the crook of his arm.

**Why is it so  
That this longing for you follows wherever I go  
In the roaring traffic's boom  
In the silence of my lonely room  
I think of you  
Night and day**

Eleanor spoke to some of the guests and tried to mingle as much as possible.  
She was busy making the rounds when her gaze finally fell on the dance  
floor. She stopped mid sentence and looked at the face of her daughter.  
Tears filled her eyes as she saw the love and adoration in Rayni's eyes.

**Night and day under the hide of me  
There's an Oh, such a hungry yearning  
Burning inside of me  
And its torment won't be through  
'Till you spent my life making love to you  
Day and night  
Night and day  
Night and day**

Rayni took a deep breath to keep the emotions from escaping her throat. She  
had never dreamt it would be like this. She was so happy. She prayed this  
day would never end. 

Chapter4

Rayni laughed and reached for Ray's hand as they spoke to Damien and Barbara. They had been at the reception an hour and managed to speak to everyone, they hoped at least once. Fraser took another bite of cake while Cara slid into the chair next to him.

"My feet are killing me."

"It's all that dancing." Fraser said with a smile.

"You keep asking."

"Ah, so I do."

"So I will blame you for my sore feet." Fraser noticed as her playful smile turned to annoyance as she looked around the room.

"Cara?"

"Oh Christ! What is he doing here?"

"Who?"

"Matt Landrum. Why did she invite him?"

"Who's Matt Landrum?"

"A very obnoxious guy I used to date. Oh God, he's coming over here."

"Cara! How have you been?" Fraser sat his fork on the table and watched as Cara plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Matt, what are you doing here?"

"I came with Angie. It's good to see you. Would you like to dance?" Cara swallowed the hateful comment she was thinking and leaned closer to Fraser.

"I'm sorry. We're sitting this one out." Cara slipped her hand on to Fraser's knee and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you….."

"This is my boyfriend Ben." Cara turned and gave Fraser the 'Play along or you're a dead man' look. Fraser grinned and gave Cara a look of his own.

"Nice to meet you."

Cara turned back to Matt and smiled sweetly willing him to go away. She tried to get her point across by rubbing her hand down Fraser's chest and giving him a peck on the cheek. Fraser decided to have a little fun so he slipped his arm around Cara's shoulders and lightly traced small circles on her upper arm. Cara felt shivers travel down her spine as she turned to look at him. He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her nose.

"Are you sure you aren't ready to go, muffin butt?" Fraser wiggled his eyebrows up and down as he spoke.

*You're screwing with me?! Dudley Do-Right is screwing with me?! Oh, you are so gonna get it Mountie Boy. * Cara swallowed hard as she turned to face Matt again.

"Well, I'll let you two alone. It was nice seeing you again Cara."  
"Nice to see you. Give my best to Angie." Cara choked out.

"I will, Maybe you'll bump into us on the dance floor."

"Probably!" Fraser replied with a friendly wave. He pulled Cara closer as they both watched Matt walk away. Cara turned slowly and looked into the very amused face of Fraser.

"You are so dead."

"Why?"

"Oh don't give me the big eyes. You couldn't just sit there? You had to start with all the rubbing and touching."

"Rubbing?! There was no rubbing?"

"Oh you rubbed. I felt it."

"You may have been mistaken." Cara tried to glare at him but the mischievous twinkle in his eyes wouldn't allow her to maintain the irritation.  
"Oh I don't think so. Just for that. I'm going to make you pay."

"Pay?"

"Uh huh. Let's dance."

"But I thought your feet hurt."

"I'll get through it. Let's go Muffin-butt!" Cara stood and took him by the hand. She pulled him across the floor through the dancing guests. She knew Fraser was jumpy when it came to women so she planned on giving him a dose of his own.

He placed his hand on her waist and reached for her other hand. She refused his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're going to embarrass me aren't you?" Fraser tucked his head.

"Yep."

"Oh dear."

"Look, there's Matt. He's watching us. Gee, I better give him something to look at." Fraser cringed as Cara trailed her hand down his chest and then around his waist. Fraser jumped slightly as Cara pinched his ass. She laughed as Fraser's cheeks turned bright red.

Chapter 5

Rayni elbowed Ray in the ribs and pointed to the dance floor. "Look. Cara just pinched Fraser on the ass!"

"Huh?!"

"Yeah, I wonder…." Rayni's voice trailed off as she followed Cara's gaze across the reception hall. "Matt."

"Matt? What's up?"  
"Come on, let's dance and I'll find out."

As couples floated around the dance floor, Rayni and Ray made a beeline for Cara and Fraser. Ray maneuvered Rayni so she was facing Cara as they danced.

"What are you doing?"

"Me?"

"Yeah you 'Miss Grab-ass'."

"Oh that. Fraser likes it. Don'tcha, big guy?"

"You started it."

"Well, all you had to do was sit there. You were the one that got all clingy and touchy."

"Fraser got touchy?!" Ray exclaimed.  
"I assure you I was just playing along with a deception Cara started."

"He called me Muffin-butt and insinuated sexual things." Rayni tried to stifle a laugh while Ray stood gaping at his very embarrassed friend.

"Fraser implied sexual things? Fraser? Our Fraser?" Rayni finally managed to squeak.

"Yep." Cara said smugly.

"Well, it seems to me, Cara's two up on the ass grabbin'. Gee Fraser, you better get in the game." Ray smirked. Fraser could feel the heat in his cheeks. Rayni was definitely a bad influence on him and Cara wasn't much better. He was just trying to have some fun and now he found him self in a game of Grab-Ass.

"I don't even want to know, do I?" Rayni asked as they danced slowly around the floor.

"Nope." "Not really." Cara and Fraser replied at the same time.

Chapter 6

Rayni sighed as she leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes. Ray's hand was threaded in hers and she was starting to relax to the gentle sound of his breathing. They were finally married and on the plane to California. In four short hours, they would be in the honeymoon suite and everything would be right with the world. Rayni lifted her head and looked at Ray's sleeping form. She hated to do it, but force feeding him a Valium was the only way to get him on the plane. Until she actually sat still for more than ten minutes, she hadn't realized how tired she was. The reception was beautiful. She smiled at the memory of Cara and Sharon battling it out for the bouquet. Francesca had just been too much for them. What she lacked in height, she made up for in quickness. Ray laughed until the tears were glistening in the corner of his eyes. The flight attendant offered her a drink and she smiled appreciatively. As she sipped on her ginger-ale, she rang her thumb along the two gold bands on her finger. The diamond sparkled in the low light of the plane. Ray shifted and sighed as he slept. She smiled again and said a small prayer of thanks. She took Ray's hand again and softly rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

Chapter 7

"God, let me get out of this dress." Cara started kicking her shoes off as soon as she walked in the door.

"Best plan I've heard all day." Cara stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Fraser.

"Oh, you are still gonna pay, Mountie Boy."

"Mountie boy?"

"You were having way too much fun at my expense."

"You started it."

"But, you were just supposed to sit there and….I don't know. Just look handsome."

"What's the matter? I thought I helped you out considerably."

"Yeah, but you liked it a little too much and for that, you're going to pay." Cara said with an evil grin.  
"Oh dear."

"Yep. Now help me unzip this thing. It may be pretty, but it sure isn't comfortable." Cara turned her back to Fraser and lowered her head in a gesture that conveyed she was ready for him to unzip her dress. Fraser's face flamed red and he coughed nervously.

"Oh for the love of God, just do it!" Cara laughed.

"You love tormenting me, don't you?"

"That's what friends are for." Fraser couldn't help but smile as he unzipped her. He tried to avert his eyes, but he couldn't help but take in the delicate lace of her bra as he slid the zipper down her back. She didn't even look back as she padded down the hall and into her bedroom. Fraser knew that he would need to help Rayni's parents dismantle some of the decorations so he had changed into casual clothes before leaving the church. He and Cara had managed to get everything cleaned up that Ray and Rayni had left behind. He could tell Cara was getting tired and insisted on seeing her home. That's what he was telling himself anyway. After Cara's little charade during the reception the two of them had been joking playfully all afternoon. He couldn't remember when he had that much fun. He didn't want it to end. Dief had happily hopped in the car with Rayni's nephew Josh after the reception. Mike had waved off Fraser's protest so that left Fraser alone for the evening.

"Hey, do me a favor and grab those blue sweat pants out of the dryer!" Cara called from behind her bedroom door.

"Sure!" Fraser stepped through the kitchen and out to her small utility porch. He opened the dryer door and fished the sweatpants out of the jumble of clothes. He knocked softly on Cara's door and waited for her to answer.

She opened the door a crack and stuck her hand out.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Cara stood behind the door and quickly slid the pants over her hips. She swung the door open and smiled at Fraser.

"God, that feels better. I don't think my feet will be the same. Those shoes were pure torture."

"But you looked stunning."

Cara smiled as she walked passed him.

"Well, they always say it's better to look good than to feel good."

"So I've heard."

Cara pointed at the couch as she walked through the living room back to the kitchen. Fraser sank into the cushions of the couch and sighed at how nice it felt to sit down. Cara opened the refrigerator and stood in front of its contents waiting for something to jump out and prepare itself.

"I'm starving." Cara sighed in frustration and closed the fridge before turning to Fraser. "Chinese or Pizza?"

"Chinese." Cara liked that she and Fraser had become such good friends. Fraser needed a good friend. Especially after Neely. Cara cringed at the thought of Neely and Fraser together. * Die Bitch Die. Was that harsh? * Cara laughed as Rayni's voice rang through her mind. *Of course not! *

"What's funny?"

"Oh nothing. Come here and tell me what you want to order." Fraser bolted off the couch and was standing beside her. The two of them hunched over the counter and studied the take out menu.

"I can't decide between the sesame chicken and the lo mien." Cara pondered.

"Order both and we'll share."

"Do they teach you to be so nice in Mountie school or are you just a freak of nature?"

"Ray would say freak of nature."

"Ah. Well, at least you've got an excuse and I've got half of your food." Cara grabbed the kitchen phoned and dialed Wong Fu's for take out. Fraser found his way back to the couch and waited for Cara to get off the phone.

"The guy said he'd be here in about twenty minutes." Cara flopped down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. "Want to see what's on cable?" Not waiting for an answer, Cara grabbed the remote from the end table and started flipping through the channels.

"Oooo, this is a good movie."

"I don't think I've seen it. What's it about?"

"It's called 'My Chauffeur'. It's a low rate 80's movie with some not so big name stars. But I like it."

"Oh."

"I should warn you…before you start all that nervous twitching. There's nudity in it." Cara wiggled her eyebrows up and down as she spoke.

"Nudity?" Fraser grinned over at her.

"Titties." Cara whispered with just the right amount of laughter to make him chuckle.

"I think I'll survive."

"You sure? I wouldn't want you to die of embarrassment or anything."

"I've seen a…..I mean, I'm a grown man. I'll be fine." Cara couldn't help but laugh at Fraser's flustered appearance.

"Okay. Just thought I'd warn you."

"Thanks." Cara nudged him in the ribs before standing to answer the doorbell. Fraser stood to help her with the bags of take out and paid the delivery boy before she had a chance to protest too much. They decided to take the containers to the couch and share. Cara dug her fork in to the lo mein while Fraser used his chopsticks to retrieve a piece of chicken from the carton.

"This is so good."

"Very." Cara eyed the movie as Fraser looked into his take out container. Cara looked at him out of the corner of her eye as the scene changed and three pairs of bare breasts appeared on the screen. As if some tittie-sensing switch had been flipped, Fraser looked up and saw the screen. Cara grinned to herself as a slow blush crept across Fraser's cheeks. *Oh this is going to be fun. Payback is hell Mountie boy.*

"Huh?"

"What?" Fraser asked.  
"I don't think hers are that great. I think I have better boobs than that blond girl does." Fraser swallowed the piece of chicken that was trying to lodge itself in his throat and croaked a response.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean really. She's kind of flat-chested and they're not at all perky. Mine are perky. Don't you think my boobs are perky?" Cara schooled her features and turned her chest toward Fraser. Before he could stop himself he turned and looked directly at her breasts. Seeing the look of horror flash across his face when she finally met his gaze, Cara laughed.

Chapter 8

Ray rubbed his hand down his face as he watched the scenery of the street go by outside the cab window.

"You feel better?" Rayni asked as she gently rubbed her fingers down his arm.

"I feel like shit. Why'd you make me take that stupid pill anyway?"

"Gee I don't know, so you wouldn't run screaming from the plane."

"Wise ass." Rayni grinned at Ray's irritated mood. He had been grumpy since they left the airport. She didn't care. She knew how to cheer him up. He'd get over himself very soon.

The cab pulled to a stop in front of a large hotel. Rayni's breath caught in her throat as she looked out at the view. She was on the first stop of her honeymoon. Tonight San Diego, tomorrow Honolulu. Ray scurried from the car and opened her door as the cab driver retrieved their bags from the trunk.

"Mrs. Kowalski." Ray extended her his hand.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing that."

"It suits you." Ray leaned in and kissed her cheek as she stood from the cab.

"It does."

"Shall we?"

"You bet." Ray's chest swelled with love and pride as he took Rayni's arm and escorted her into the hotel. The valet followed them to the desk and then escorted them to their hotel room.

"The honeymoon suite, sir." The valet opened the door for them and motioned with his hand for them to enter the room.

"Oh Ray, it's beautiful." Ray tipped the valet as he was leaving the room and then turned his attention back to Rayni.

"You're beautiful."

"That Valium wearing off?" Rayni turned to him with a suggestive smirk.

"All gone."

"Hmmm." Rayni buried her head in his chest and hugged him tightly. Ray took a deep breath and pulled her closer.

"So. Whatcha wanna do?" The smirk on his face was undeniable.

"Jet skiing?"

"Not a chance." Ray scooped her up and carried her over to the bed. With as much ease as he could manage he laid her on the bed and quickly joined her. After the reception, they both changed clothes. Rayni had purchased a cream pants suit for her departure. Ray had his plans all worked out in his head how he would remove said pants suit from his new bride. His hands snaked across her body as he kissed her lips. As his hand lightly smoothed across her breast she moaned into his mouth. Feeling his hardness against her leg, she trailed her hands along his back and to his chest.

"Lose the clothes." He practically growled the words at her.

"Aren't we in a hurry?"

Ray couldn't help but laugh. He'd been away from her for only one night and it was killing him. He stood and held his hands out to her. She stood before him at the end of the bed waiting to see what he wanted. He wasted little time unbuttoning her jacket and removing her blouse. A lazy smile spread across his face when he revealed her white lace bra. Rayni stepped out of her heels as he unbuttoned her pants and slid them past her hips. He couldn't stop the grateful moan as his fingers trailed along the small string that held the delicate lace thong in place.

"Your turn. Lose the clothes." She whispered as she stepped out of the puddle of clothes at her feet. Ray quickly divested himself of his shirt and was tugging on his belt as he watched Rayni walk slowly around the bed. She sprawled out in what she hoped was her best seductive pose and watched him undress. Within seconds he was crawling toward her from the end of the bed.

"So Mrs. Kowalski, wanna make love to a married man?" Rayni chuckled as Ray hovered over her. She reached up and trailed the pads of her fingers over his chest.

"Rayni." Ray could only whisper her name before capturing her mouth again. He nibbled on her lower lip as he lowered his weight onto her. In one swift movement, he rolled them over until Rayni was straddling him. His nimble fingers quickly unfastened her bra. He slid the delicate garment off her shoulders and down her arms. He tossed it to the floor and gently placed his hands where the material had been. She arched her back into his touch. Her hips involuntarily pressed into his. Feeling her weight shift, a surge of energy traveled through his spine. He wanted to take things slow. He wanted to be romantic and gentle. That wasn't the plan anymore. He looked up and saw the smoldering heat in Rayni's eyes as he flicked his thumb across her hardened nipple. Pulling her down to him, he kissed her again. This time the kiss was filled with passion and urgency. Rayni twisted her fingers through his hair as she pressed her hips into him again. Ray could only respond with a growl of arousal as he gripped her thighs. Twisting his fingers in the straps of her underwear, he gave the delicate strip of fabric a swift tug. A shocked whimper escaped from Rayni's mouth as Ray discarded the remnants of her thong to the floor. Ray pulled away from her mouth and placed a path of kisses along her collarbone. Soon his hands on her breast were replaced by his lips. She could only manage a sharp intake of breath as he took her hardened peak between his teeth. Feeling her grip tighten around his neck, he started to explore her more with his hands. She groaned his name as he lightly brushed his fingers across her soft curls. Rayni's breathing was becoming more labored as Ray delved one finger and then two into her. As the ringing in her ears increased she tilted her head back and pressed her hips into his palm.

"Ray….I'm…." The words were silenced as he stroked his thumb across her sensitive bud. As he sucked on her nipple he increased the pressure of his thumb on her. She wanted to scream or call his name. But as her muscles convulsed, she could only gasp for air. She dropped her head back to Ray's shoulder as he rubbed his hands down her back. The thin sheen of sweat on her skin glistened in the afternoon sun pouring in from the windows. She managed to slow her breathing for a moment so she could speak.

"Ray….you…..now." He couldn't help but grin as her eyes met his. She reached between their bodies and took him in her grasp. It was now his turn to gasp at her touch. She stroked him lightly before positioning him. She sank slowly onto him, never breaking eye contact. One side of her mouth curved upward as she motionless on top of him.

"Oh God, Rayni. Please!" He growled as he wrapped his arms around her back and gripped her shoulders. She obliged him by slowly rocking her hips. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The sensation was almost too much. He knew he wouldn't last long with her on top and he was doing his best to concentrate on what he was doing. She leaned forward and pushed him down on his back. He whispered her name as her hair swept across his face as she leaned down to his ear.

"Come for me, Ray." He felt her muscles clench around him and could no longer keep control. He dug his fingers into her thighs as he increased his rhythm. She was no longer setting the pace. His hips pounded into her as she reached forward and steadied herself by clutching the headboard. Stars burst behind his eyelids as he came. He pulled Rayni to his chest and hugged her to him. She could feel his heart beating in his chest and knew he could feel hers as well. After a few minutes, Ray reached up and brushed the hair from her forehead. She rewarded him with a smile.

"I love you Rayni Kowalski."

"I love you."

"So, what do you think about married life so far?"

"Marriage kicks ass."

Chapter 9

Fraser tore his eyes away from Cara's chest and stammered a response.

"Uh, yeah. Yes. Yours are….."

Cara laughed as she watched him stare at various points above her shoulders to keep from glancing down at her tank top covered chest.

"Pay back is hell."

"I hate you."

"Understood." Fraser couldn't help but laugh at his own vernacular being used against him. The two of them laughed until their sides hurt and then settled in to watch television and finish their meal.

It was nearly two in the morning when Cara woke up from the spot she had claimed on the floor. She rubbed her hair out of her eyes and looked at Fraser. He was sound asleep on her couch. She stood and immediately cursed the hardness of her living room floor. She pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and spread it over Fraser. The only light in the room was coming from the infomercial on television. Cara searched for the remote and finally found it wedged under the edge of a sofa cushion. She delicately shoved Fraser's foot out of the way and turned off the television.

Cara shuffled through the living room trying to make her way to her bedroom when the leg of an end table decided to reach out.

"Ah…shit!" Cara hopped on one foot as she swore. Fraser sat up slightly on the couch.

"Cara?"

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Fraser rubbed his hand down his face and shook his head.

"I should go."

"Don't be silly. You want to sleep in the guestroom or are you fine where you're at?"

"I'm fine. Are you sure?"

"Ben, are you my friend?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry about it. Go back to sleep. I'm beat."

"Okay. Good night Cara."

"Night Ben."

Rayni rolled over onto her back and covered her eyes with the back of her arm. A smile spread across her face as she took a deep breath and stretched her tired muscles. She was sore. Sore in the best possible way. Hearing a noise in the outer room of the suite she pulled the sheet around her and padded over to the door. She sighed and leaned against the doorframe at the site before her. Ray was rolling the room service tray across the floor toward the bedroom. He glanced up and saw Rayni.

"Mornin'."

"Morning."

"Didcha sleep well?"

"You and I both know there wasn't a whole lot of sleeping involved last night." Ray abandoned the cart and joined Rayni by the door. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. Just when Rayni thought Ray was going to initiate another round of 'not sleeping', he playfully swatted her on the behind.

"Come on. We gotta eat and get to the airport." Ray returned to the food cart and wheeled it past her into the bedroom.

"It smells great. I'm starving."

"You should be." Ray wiggled his eyebrows as he lifted the covers from the dishes.

Cara heard a light knock on her bedroom door. She looked at the digital numbers of her alarm clock and grunted.

"Cara?" Cara rolled over and looked at the closed door in confusion.

"Cara?"

"Ben?"

"May I enter?"

"Yeah." Cara wasn't much on conversation at 7:45 in the morning. Ben swung open the door and entered carrying a tray.

"I made breakfast."

"Uh." Cara smiled and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well how do you plan to eat if you are buried under that comforter?"

"Too early."

"It's nearly eight."

"I know."

"I must admit, I did sleep a little later than normal myself. It was nearly six this morning before I managed to get up from your couch." Cara felt the bed shift. Fraser placed the tray of food on the edge of the nightstand and turned to the lump in the bed next to him.

"Hey, I made waffles."

"Waffles?"

"Yes."  
"Real of Eggos?"

"Real." Cara pushed the blanket from her face and grinned up at him.

"You're sleeping on the couch more often." Both of them laughed comfortably as the settled themselves against the headboard. Cara flipped on the television and the two of them sat on her bed and watched the news while they ate breakfast.

"I'm not takin' it." Ray crossed his arms defiantly over his chest as he looked down at his wife.

"Take it."

"No."

"Take it."

"I said no."

"Why?"

"They make me feel like shit."

"Well I think that's a better alternative to a panic attack at 30,000 feet."

"Bite me."

"We don't have time. We have to be at the airport in a hour." Rayni smirked at him. He tried to maintain his glare, but it was pointless.

"Let me try it without the drugs this time. I think I'll be fine."

"I'm not sure if the other people on the plane are willing to take the chance that you won't be fine."

"If I start to freak out, you can give me one then."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. But I'm not going to be responsible if a flight attendant puts you in a sleeper hold and wrestles you to the ground."

"You're so humorous."

"I know." Rayni finished packing her suitcase while Ray finished the automated checkout. In a few hours they would be boarding the ship in Honolulu.

Cara pierced a syrup-covered bit of waffle with her fork as she sat on her bed beside Fraser.

"So, wonder what Rayni and Ray are doing right about now?" Cara wiggled her eyes up and down and waited for Fraser's reaction.

"Probably having lots of sex."

COUGH!! COUGH!! COOOUUUUGH!!

"Cara! Are you okay?! Here, take a drink." Fraser patted her gently on the back as he lifted her glass of orange juice to her lips.

"I'm….cough…..fine. I'm okay."

Fraser schooled his features and gave her his most innocent look.

"One has to be careful. Most accidents happen in the home." Cara glared at him and then stuck another fork full of waffle in her mouth.

"You suck."

"Now that is not true." Cara couldn't help but laugh at his playful tone.

"Ben Fraser. You are such a closet perv."

"I beg your pardon."

"Oh, don't worry. You're secrets safe with me."

"What secret?"

"Oh, you know the one. Do-good-straight-laced Mountie Boy on the outside. Innuendo-tossing-ass-grabbing-sex-fiend on the inside." Ben tried to look as indignant as possible but the laughter erupting from Cara made it nearly impossible.

"I am not."

Cara calmed her laughed and leaned closer to him. When she was a few inches from his face she purred.

"Oh, I think you are. You're a….you're a….."

"What?"

Cara giggled. "You're a horn-dog!"

"I most certainly am not!" Cara heard the laughter in his voice and couldn't resist teasing him some more.

"Oh, you're a man-ho. I'm sure of it."

"Well, if I'm such a ….whatever….what does that make you?"

"That doesn't make me anything. We're talking about you."

"Well, you seem to be the instigator in all my….my….."

"Man-ho behavior?"

"Fine. Then you're just as bad as I am. You're a….."

"I'm a what?" Cara narrowed her eyes at him. Fraser leaned forward with a smug look on his face.

"You're a sex kitten." Cara's eyes went wide with shock and amusement.

"Sex kitten?!"

"Yes."

"Sex kitten?! Me?! Hey, I kinda like that."

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear."

"Me-ow."

"God help me."

"I am a little sex kitten, aren't I?"

"How did we even get into this conversation?"

"You brought up sex."  
"You insinuated sex."

"That's what sex kittens do. Puuurrrr."

Fraser rolled his eyes again as Cara collapsed on the bed in laughter.

Chapter 14

"Ray."

"Ray."

"Ray, you need to relax." Rayni reached across the seat and squeezed his arm. She wasn't about to offer him her hand again. She was sure he would have broken it if she hadn't managed to pry herself away.

"I'm fine."

"You're freaking out."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you sweating?"

"It's hot."

"It's a climate controlled plane. It's not hot. Take the pill."

"No."

"Just take the pill, please. The stewardess offered to give me free booze if I could make you drink it."

"I'm fine."

"You're scaring the other passengers. Now take the damn pill!" Ray looked over at her frazzled expression and sighed in defeat. He thought he could manage on his own. He was wrong. Take off had freaked him out beyond comprehension. Actually vocalizing the phrase, 'Oh Jesus, we're all gonna die' during the safety lecture had been his first mistake in his plan to hide his fear. Now he was just trying to keep from running to the nearest exit. Rayni pulled a bottle of water from her backpack and shoved it at him.

"What happened to the loving and supportive wife?"

"This is loving and supportive Ray. If I didn't love and support you I would have ripped your balls off after the first thirty minutes in the air."

"That's just graphic."

"No Ray, that's painful. Remember that. Take the goddamn pill." He held his hand out and stared at the small pill she had roughly thrust into his palm. He knew he had pushed her to her limit. His first clue was the threat of physical violence. He knew he still had a little leeway, but once the blasphemous profanity started, he was in deep shit.

He swallowed the pill and took a sip of water. Scowling in her direction only warranted him an equally menacing glare from Rayni.

"Now, lean back, close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Yes dear."

Chapter 15

Rayni took another sip of her drink as Ray traced lazy circles over her stomach. She rested her arm on his knee as she leaned back against his chest. The ocean breeze blew the hair from her face as they sat and watched the sun disappear on the horizon.

"This is wonderful." She sighed.

"You're wonderful." Ray placed a light kiss on her bare shoulder.  
"Let's never leave. Let's just stay on this boat forever."

"Will you wear this bikini everyday?"

"No." Rayni giggled at his disappointed groan. "I've got several."

"Then it's a deal. We'll stay on this big ol' boat forever." Rayni smiled as she offered him a sip of her drink. They had been on the cruise for three days now and were enjoying every minute. When they weren't in their cabin making love, they were walking on the deck holding hands or lounging in one of the deck chairs by the pool.

"Are you getting drunk on me?" He whispered in her ear.

"No, I'm getting drunk on rum."

"Smart ass."

"Thank you."

"Let's go back to the cabin."

"I thought you'd never ask." As she leaned forward, Ray allowed his hands to slide down her sides and gently caressed her thighs.

"Let's order room service and get you out of all these clothes."

"Ray, I'm wearing a bikini. A small little string bikini."

"I know, you're practically smothered in material." As Rayni held her hand out for him she threw her head back and laughed. He pulled her to him and lifted her off her feet. They giggled and kissed their way to the elevators.

Cara pulled up to the curb in front of the consulate. She didn't even bother to remove her keys. She left the engine running while she walked around the front of her car and stood in front of Fraser as he stood sentry duty.

"Hey. I called and Turnbull said it was your turn to play tin soldier. Listen, I've got to go to a meeting tonight at the Drake. Rayni normally does these things, but since she is having lots of sex, I get to do it. Do you think you could go with me? Rayni told me it was better if I brought a date. We both know I haven't had a date in…well…let's not discuss that. So, if you can go, call me at the office before 5:30. I've got to stay and get the zoning proposal straightened out. It's nothing major. Just dinner with a few Councilmen and developers. Wear a suit. Not the uniform. I want to blend in as much a possible. That way we can leave unnoticed when it turns into a boring council meeting. Talk to you later, Ben."

Cara waved as she hurried back to her car. She honked her horn as she left. Fraser still remained motionless as he made his mental list of things to get done before picking up Cara.

Ray stretched out over the bed and smiled at Rayni's naked form walking across the cabin.

"Hurry back."

"I've got to take my pill." Ray frowned in thought for a moment before rising from the bed. As he leaned against the doorframe he watched Rayni reach into her make up case for her birth control pills.

"Don't." Rayni stopped and looked at him for a moment.

"Don't?" Ray stepped into the small bathroom and slipped his hand over Rayni's as she held the small plastic case.

"Don't."

"But….You sure?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." Rayni looked into his eyes and then at the plastic circular case. With a bright smile she tossed it in the trashcan. Ray kissed the side of her neck and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah." Ray sighed as he slid his hands down her back. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she pressed her hips into Ray.

"Here?" Ray smiled as Rayni trailed a path of kisses along his shoulder. A soft moan was his only confirmation as Ray lifted Rayni and deposited her on the small counter. This time there would be no soft kisses and slow foreplay. Rayni snaked her hand down Ray's chest and then to his stomach. He sucked in his breath as she grasped his length in her hand. She pumped him a few times before Ray plunged his tongue into her mouth. He tightened his grip on her hips as he pulled her closer toward him. As she balanced precariously on the counter, Ray positioned himself between her legs.

"Please." She whispered as she pulled at his waist.

"What? Tell me what you want?"

"Fuck me."

"Such language."

"You love it…..oh, yes." Ray pushed into her opening and started to slowly move inside her.

"I do. Oh….that feels good." Rayni wrapped her legs higher around his waist and leaned back on her hand while the other threaded through Ray's hair.

"Harder!" She cried as Ray quickened his pace. He slipped his hand to where their bodies were joined and found her sensitive bud. With a few brisk strokes of Ray's hand, Rayni felt that familiar pull in her abdomen. Ray's pace was fast and furious as he sucked on her collarbone.

"I'm….I'm….Ray!" Rayni's eyes slammed shut as her muscled tightened around him. With a few more thrusts, he joined her in release. Ray lightly rubbed his hands along her upper arms as their breathing slowed.

"I love you."

Ray smiled at her while he pushed a strand of hair from her forehead.

"I love you too."

Fraser took the steps to his apartment two at a time. Dief followed closely behind.  
"We're late." He stated as he pushed through his apartment door. He discarded various parts of his uniform as he moved through the apartment. He pulled his suit from the closet and was pleased that it didn't need pressing or brushing. He draped it across the end of the bed and quickly removed his boots. Within minutes he was in the shower.

Dief yawned as he watched his Alpha male rush around the apartment.  
"Is my tie straight?"  
"Woof." Fraser adjusted his tie once more and nodded at his reflection in the mirror.  
"Behave while I'm gone."  
"Errrf."  
"No, I'll be home."  
"Woof. Errf."  
"I will. We just fell asleep last time. Nothing happened."  
"Wooorf."  
"It didn't. Besides, it's none of your business if it did." Fraser brushed the front of his suit jacket with his hands before reaching for the door.  
"Woof." Fraser rolled his eyes and refused to reply to the wolf's insinuations.

Cara tossed the wet towel to the floor and frantically rubbed gel in her hair. Her short blonde locks went in all directions as she scurried down the hall and into her bedroom. She looked at the clock radio and groaned in frustration.

"Arrgg! I'm late. Damn!" She ran over to her dresser and pulled out a bra and a pair of panties. She quickly donned her underwear and began a frantic search for a pair of hose. She found an unopened pair in the bottom of her sock drawer and sat on the edge of the bed. After she fought her way into the hose, she ran back to the bathroom to dry her hair. She looked at the clock in the den on her way back to the bedroom and swore again.

Her hair and make-up were done, now she just needed to get dressed. She pulled her burgundy pants suit from the closet and draped it across the bed.

"Deodorant! Crap! Crap! Crap!" She ran back down the hall and into the bathroom.

After spraying her hair one last time and putting on some deodorant, Cara finally managed to put on her clothes. She was buttoning the last button of her jacket when the doorbell rang.

"Come on in Ben!"

"Good evening."

"You look nice." Cara said as she put her earrings in.  
"Thank you kindly. You look lovely as well."  
"Sweet talk me, big man." Cara laughed as Fraser held her coat.  
"Ready?"  
"I think. I've been running around like a wild woman. I got held up at work  
trying to work on some zoning stuff. I can tell you this. Rayni Kowalski  
needs to get her butt back to work." Fraser laughed as he helped Cara on  
with her coat. She nonchalantly handed him her car keys as she locked the  
door of her house behind them. Fraser opened her car door and made sure she  
secured her seatbelt before closing her door and rushing around the front of  
the car.  
As he slid into the front seat, he adjusted the seat for his height and  
checked all his mirrors. Cara smiled as she rolled her eyes.  
"Let's go. We're late."  
"Yes dear." Cara laughed at Fraser's joke while she put her lipstick on in  
the rearview mirror.  
"So tell me what type of function will we be attending tonight?"  
"A miserable gathering of Chicago's Chamber, Cook County's Elite County  
Councilmen and prominent businessmen. I'd rather take a blow to the head."  
"Ah."  
"Just hang close and don't let me get trapped by Marvin Pruitt. Rayni warned  
me about him. He's about a hundred and four years old and will talk your  
head off. He thinks because we work for the GIS department that we control  
the business zoning and approval for development."  
"I'll do my best."  
"At least we get dinner."  
"At least that's something."  
"We should be out of there by 9. 9:30 at the latest. I really appreciate you  
doing this. I owe you."  
"No thanks necessary. That's what friends are for." Fraser stole a glance  
and offered her a warm smile. As they drove in comfortable silence for a few  
moments, he reflected on how comfortable he was around Cara and Rayni. Cara  
liked him for him. Not because of his uniform or his looks. Just because of  
who he was as a person.  
"What are you grinning about?" Cara patted Fraser's arm playfully and  
brought him out of his reverie.  
"Nothing."  
"Liar."  
"I don't lie."  
"Right, and I don't breathe." Fraser chuckled as he pulled up to the Drake  
Hotel. He handed the valet the keys and quickly met Cara on the sidewalk.  
"Shall we?" Fraser extended his arm to Cara. She lowered her head and  
grinned.  
"God help us."

~~~

Cara and Fraser checked their coats and walked into the large meeting room.  
Cara groaned as she slipped her hand into Fraser's.  
"I hate these things. But, we might as well make the best of it. Shall we  
mingle?"  
"After you."  
Cara smiled and led Fraser through the crowd of business people and elected  
officials.  
"Jack!" Cara waved as a handsome older man walked toward her.  
Fraser couldn't help but smile as Cara tightened her grip on his hand.  
"Cara! What on earth are you doing here? What did you do to deserve such  
punishment."  
"Rayni's on her honeymoon."  
"Lucky girl." Cara smiled politely before turning to Ben.  
"Jackson Arnett, I would like you to meet Benton Fraser." Cara released his  
hand so he could shake Jack's.  
"It's a pleasure." After shaking Jack's hand he let his arm fall to his  
side. He didn't want to presume that Cara wanted to remain holding hands.  
Much to his delight, Cara threaded her fingers with his again.  
"Nice to meet you, Ben."

"Jack works in County Planning and Development." Ben nodded politely as Cara scanned the room.

"Tell me that's not Morgan." Jack groaned.

"Looks like it. What's he doing here?" Ben scanned the room to see if he could spot the object of their conversation.

"He's hoping to gain zoning changes on about 20 acres near the west side. He wants to build condominiums."

"Great. Just keep him away from me. He gives me the creeps."

"I'm sure your boyfriend will take care of that." Jack winked over at Ben.

"Ben and I are friends. I like him too much to subject him to my dating abilities." Cara and Jacked laughed easily with one another. Jack causally placed his hand on her shoulder and offered Ben a smile.

"I should get back to my table. My boss is going to accuse me of trying to slip out the backdoor." Jack extended his hand again. "Nice meeting you Benton."

"Likewise." Cara watched Jack walk back through the crowd and then turned her attention back to Ben.

"I guess we better find a place to sit."

"Of course." Ben placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the crowded meeting room. They found two available seats near the back of the room and decided to help themselves to the buffet.

"Oh God." Cara groaned.

"What's wrong?" Cara ducked her head and shifted so Fraser was blocking her view.

"It's Ian McFadden. He's with Emergency Preparedness. He's the most annoying man alive. He goes on and on about the County's 911 mapping system and how we don't update it fast enough when we get new plats. He drives Rayni nuts."

"Is he heading this way?" Cara stole a glance over Fraser's shoulder before quickly ducking back out of sight.

"Yep. I think he spotted me."

"Is he that bad?"

"Yes." Fraser smiled at Cara's discomfort.

"Should we try to run for it?"

"That's a great idea. On three…..ready…one…."

"Cara!"

"Damn." Cara lifted her head and smiled at the short yet rotund man walking toward her table.

"What are you doing here? You never have to come to these things."

"Rayni is out of town. I'm just filling in."

"Oh, that's good." Ian pulled a free chair from another table and slid right next to Cara. "Have you heard about what the City of Chicago is talking about doing?" Cara turned her head and gave Fraser a pained look.

"Ian, this is my friend, Benton."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." He barely acknowledged Fraser before turning his attention back to Cara. "They're wanting to go to ArcView. How's that going to affect updates? Will AutoCAD Map and ArcView even talk to each other?"

"I'm sure if the council is considering it, they'll make sure it's compatible with the County."

"I wouldn't count on it. If they can get a deal on it, they won't worry about compatibility issues until it's too late."

"I'm sure Eve will consult all the departments before considering…."

"Well, you better tell Rayni to be prepared for some headaches. If we can't get the County and the City together our Emergency Operations won't be what they should be."

"You and I both know it takes forever to get approval for…"

"I heard Mike Buckhannon is the one pushing for it." Cara rolled her eyes and tried not to scream.

"Look! There goes Eve now. If I were you, I'd bend her ear." Ian darted away from the table and Fraser frowned at the pained look on who he could only guess was Eve.

"I'm so sorry."

"He's very….."

"Annoying?"

"I was going to say committed."

"He needs to be committed. Do you have to put up with things like this when you have functions at the Consulate?"

"Sometimes."

"Does it drive you as crazy as it does me?" Fraser smiled and placed his arm across the back of her chair.

"Sometimes."

"All I ever wanted to do was sit in an office and make maps." Cara sighed as she took a sip of her water and watched the crowd mingle in front of them.

"How much longer do you have to stay?"

"What time is it?"

"7:36."

"Let's give it until 7:45 and then we'll make a break for the back door. Besides, Dief must miss you when you're gone."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Poor baby, he's probably lonely." Fraser gave her a mock glare before Cara erupted in laughter.

Chapter 21

"I'm sorry if that was miserable for you."

"It wasn't as bad a s you make it out to be." Fraser walked Cara through the lobby of the hotel and out to the sidewalk.

"Well, I owe you one, that's for sure."

"That's not necessary."

"No, I mean it. The next time you need a date for one of those Consulate deals, I'm your girl." Fraser offered her a bright smile.

"Sounds good."

"So, what now?"

"Pardon?"

"It's only eight o'clock on a Friday night. You want to pick up Dief and get a movie?"

"Sure. That sounds nice."

"Okay, but Dief doesn't get to pick the movie."

"Understood."

"I don't want to leave." Rayni sighed as they looked across the horizon from the railing of the ship.

"I know." Ray nuzzled her neck as she rested her head back on his shoulder.

"It's so beautiful."

"You're so beautiful."

"You have to go to work on Monday."

"I know. Fraser'll probably get me in some kinda scrape." Rayni laughed as she turned in Ray's arms to face him.

"He better not. He'll have to answer to me from now on."

"I thought he already did." He chuckled.

"True. I just don't want my husband getting hurt."

"Mmmm, that sounds nice."

"It does."

"Mrs. Kowalski?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your husband would like to do some very husbandly things to you."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Come on." Ray took her hand and the two of them hurried across the deck and through the doors. Ray pushed the button several times for the elevator while he rocked on his heels in anticipation. The doors finally opened and Rayni laughed as Ray pulled her into his arms and started licking her collarbone as the doors closed.

"Ray, we're in the elevator!"

"I know."

"What if someone…."

"We're married. We have a license to do this."

"Your reasoning is brilliant." She sighed as he cupped her breast in his hand. She slid her hands down his side and brushed the thin material of his t-shirt out of the way. He moaned into her neck as she pressed her palm into his erection. Ray responded by taking her earlobe between his teeth. The doors suddenly sprang open and Ray pulled her by the hand.

"Let's go." He growled.

"You're so forceful."

"I'm a manly man, baby."

"Talk's cheap. I want action." Ray stopped in front of their cabin door and pinned her with a smoldering look.

"Oh, you'll get action." Before she could vocalize her pleasure, Ray reached down to the back of her thighs and hoisted her into his arms. As she squealed in delight, Ray opened the door and carried her into the cabin. She expected him to deposit her on the bed, but Ray had other plans. He walked past the bed and turned around in front of the overstuffed chair in the corner of the honeymoon cabin. He loved the fact that it had no arms.

"Unlock your ankles." Ray ordered through the opened mouth kisses he was placing on her shoulder. Rayni did as she was instructed before Ray sat down on the chair with Rayni straddling his lap.

"You're wearin' too many damn clothes." Ray growled as Rayni leaned back a little and smiled at him.

"I'm wearing a bikini top and a pair of shorts."

"See? Too damn many clothes." Ray reached behind her and pulled on the thin strings that held her top on.

"What about you?"

"We'll worry about me later. Right now I want you as naked as possible."

"Yes sir."

"Stand up." Rayni liked it when Ray took charge. He was forceful and gentle all at the same time. She shifted her weight to one side so she could put one foot on the floor. Purposely sliding her calf across his erection, she stood beside him. She was about to unbutton the snap of her shorts when Ray shook his head.

"No. I'll do it." She smiled down at him as he unfastened her shorts and slid them down her thighs. The bikini bottoms she wore underneath soon joined them at her feet. Ray pulled her by the hand until she was standing in front of him between his knees. He smiled up at her as he palmed her breasts. Rayni tilted her head back and enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her body. She couldn't help but shiver as Ray placed a kiss on her abdomen.

"Oh God, Ray." She sighed as she grasped a fistful of his hair in her hands.

"You've got quite a tan line." Ray murmured as he kissed the tanned skin of her hip.

"Mmmm." Speech was now a forgotten luxury for Rayni. Ray pushed her back a step and trailed his tongue down her body. Rayni tightened her grip on his hair as his tongue dipped into her warm folds. She could feel her knees start to give way as Ray made slow circles across her center.

"Ray…..I'm….." Ray quickened his pace as he tightened his grip on her thighs. She arched her back and titled her head back. Ray was supporting her weight as she whimpered in pleasure. Ray could feel her body start to tremor under his touch. He took her just to the edge before pulling away and pulling her on top of him.

"I want you now." He whispered hoarsely in her ear as he positioned her on top of him. He lifted his hips a little as Rayni pulled his shorts down enough to free his erection. Her legs straddled the chair as she slowly slid her body down his length.

"Unngg, yeeaah." Rayni held on the back of the chair while Ray held on to her shoulders. He captured her mouth as he moved his hips beneath her. She matched his rhythm as she rode him. Soon they were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat as Ray moved his hand to where they were joined. Rayni gasped at his touch. Ray smiled at the pleasure he could bring her.

"Come for me, Rayni." Ray pushed her back until her hands were supporting her weight as they rested on his knees. The change in angle and the pressure he was applying to her center was too much. She felt as if she would explode.

"Ray!"

"Come for me." He whispered before taking her nipple between his teeth and applying just the right amount of pressure.

"Oh Jesus!" Rayni cried as she felt the nerves in her body contract. She clenched her muscles around Ray as she climaxed. Ray pulled her toward him and let her breathing regulate before thrusting into her again. His pace was quick and urgent. Ray tightened his arms around her waist as she moved on top of him. With one final hard thrust, he came.

"Rayni!" He moaned her name as he spilled inside of her. They clung to each other while they gasped for breath.

"I really don't want to leave now." Rayni mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah, no shit." They both chuckled as Rayni slowly lifted herself from him.

"Shower?"

"Not yet." Ray settled a meaningful gaze on her and she couldn't help but smile.

Chapter 22

"You're hogging the popcorn." Cara pulled the bowl closer to her chest and glared. "Don't look at me like that. You can pout all you want to. You're still hogging it!"

"Please play nice."

"He started it."

"Dief, you've had enough popcorn. Leave Cara alone."

"Eeerrf."

"What did he say? I know you can understand him in the freakish way you do."

"I'd rather not say."

"Tell me."

"No thank you."

"Either tell me or I'll have to beat it out of you."

"Not likely." Fraser smirked a little but kept his eyes on the television screen.

"Oh I can do it. I'm tougher than I look. I think I could take you."

"I think this movie has gone to your head."

"I could 'Jackie Chan' your ass." Cara laughed as Fraser shook his head.

"I think you've finally lost your mind. No more sugar for you after ten o'clock."

"I told you it makes me stupid."

"I should have listened."

"Yes you should have. Now tell me what Dief said."

"No."

"He was making fun of me wasn't he?"

"No, he was making fun of me actually."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not say." Fraser pinned the wolf with a glare as he made another noise. He wasn't about to tell Cara that Dief accused him of being afraid to make a move.

"I'll just have to beat it out of you." Cara joked.

"I'd have to have you arrested for assault."

"You would, wouldn't you!?" Cara turned to face him on the couch and swatted him on the arm.

"See, that right there is enough to press charges."

"Well, if we're up to pressing charges, I'm going to make them count." Cara grabbed a throw pillow from the end of the couch and launched toward his head. Fraser's reflexes were too fast for her and he caught the pillow before it struck his head.

"It doesn't appear you've succeeded in your plan." Fraser smiled at her with the pillow in his hand.

"But you forget one thing."

"What's that?"

"I fight dirty."

"Oh really. How so?"

"Rayni told me a very important little tidbit about you."

"What did she say?" Cara's expression split into a large smile.

"What?" Cara leaned forward until she was about an inch from his face.

"That you are a very ticklish man." Before he realized it, her fingers were twisting in his sides and he was laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop!"

"Make me, big man! I'm beating your ass!" Cara cried as she continued her assault. Fraser had managed to twist away from her for a brief second but wound up lying on his back on the end of the couch with Cara poised over him. He finally managed to catch her wrists in his grasp.

"What are you going to do now?" Cara looked at her wrists that were now stilled by Fraser's hold.

"Uh, rethink my options?" Cara laughed.

"Wise decision." Cara looked at Fraser and then to Dief.

"A little help? I'll feed you." Fraser's smile faded as Dief jumped on his chest and started licking his face. Cara resumed her tickling while Fraser flailed on the couch.

"Stop!"

"Give up?"

"I concede."

"You concede?! Nu-uh. Say 'uncle'."

"Uncle!" Cara stilled her hands and leaned back on the couch trying to catch her breath. Fraser managed to push Dief off his chest so he could actually breath again.

"That was unfair."

"I warned you."

"So you did."

"I think I pulled something I laughed so hard." Cara giggled.

"So do I."

"It's your own fault."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You should do what I say and I would have to resort to such vicious behavior."

"So I'm not allowed to keep some things to myself?"

"Sure you can. Just nothing I want to know." Cara smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, you do that." They sat in silence for a few minutes watching the images change on the screen. Fraser was still half reclined on the couch and Cara was still leaning a little on Fraser's side. Soon Fraser's legs were stretched out across her couch and Cara was resting her arms across his knees.

Chapter 23

Ben shifted his position on the couch and felt an unfamiliar weight on his left side. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled down at the top of Cara's head resting against his shoulder. Her arm was draped across his chest and her leg was hooked with his. He took a deep breath and tried to calm the pounding in his chest. He lightly traced the contour of her arm as she lay sleeping against him. What was the harm, she was still asleep? He closed his eyes and mentally chastised himself. He wouldn't do this. Cara didn't think of him as anything more than a friend. The movement against her arm caused Cara to stir. She slid her knee up higher and tightened her grip on Ben's chest. He held his breath while she settled closer to his side as they were sprawled out on her couch. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. With the gentle rhythm of her breathing he soon succeeded.

Ben was having an amazing dream. Cara had her fingers threaded through his dark hair and she was slowly kissing his neck. He moaned softly and in Cara's own sleep-filled haze she responded to his arms tightening around her waist. Ben rolled to his side and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck. His hand slid from her waist and around to her back pulling her into his body. Lost in the dream, he started to lightly nip and kiss at the exposed skin of her neck. The material of her thin t-shirt was pushed away and his hand slid up her bare back. Cara brought her knee up and slid it between his knees, his arousal pressed into her hip. Her fingers found their way to the base of his neck and she turned her head in time to feel his lips brush against her own. Still caught in the place between reality and dreams, he kissed her. Slow, deep and softly, he probed her mouth. Her moan vibrated through his lips and he stiffened. His eyes flew open and he was very aware that this was no longer a dream. Cara frowned at his abandonment of her mouth and slowly opened her eyes. They stared into each other's eyes searching for an answer to what had just happened. Ben was encouraged by the look on Cara's face as she slowly lowered her mouth to his again. Cara tugged on his shoulder and Ben instinctively moved above her. He settled between her legs and was painfully aware of the erection straining against his jeans. She lifted her hips just a fraction to meet his and couldn't suppress his name on her lips.

"Ben." She whispered. The sound of his name spurred him on. He slid his hand down her arm and to her waist. He grazed his fingers across the top of her sweatpants and then slid his fingers under the hem of her shirt. He felt her stomach muscles tighten as he moved his hand toward her breast. He stilled his movements and leaned back to look at her face.

"Cara? Should we stop?" He was giving her an out. Letting her say that this would be a mistake.

"Long enough to get to the bed." Her wry grin made him laugh as she pushed against his chest. They both stood before Cara pulled him by the hand toward her bedroom.

Chapter 24

As Ben followed Cara through the living room his mind was racing. They were friends. He wanted them to be more, but Cara never seemed to want more than friendship. Why now? Why like this? They hadn't even been on a date. Cara turned and looked at the expression on his face. She slid her hands up his chest and he was drawn to her mouth. As they kissed, Cara walked them backwards into her bedroom. The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she tumbled backwards, taking Ben with her. He landed with his legs straddling her thigh and his weight resting on his elbows.

"Ben." She whispered his name.

"What are we doing?" He sighed back. He was still uncertain.

"I think this is what's called foreplay." He leaned back and couldn't help but smile at Cara's grin.

"I meant, what does this mean…..to us?" Cara studied his face for a moment before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I suck at relationships. I'm horrible at them." She admitted.

"Okay. But, you never really seemed interested in me this way."

"I was. I am. I just….I just like you too much to see it end badly." Ben shifted his weight to his side and reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Who's to say it will end badly?"

"They always do."

"Then maybe we're due for a change." Ben whispered as he placed a soft slow kiss on her neck.

"Maybe." She smiled as she molded into his body. She trailed her fingertips up his muscular back before tugging at the hem of his shirt and freeing it from his jeans. He sighed as her fingers grazed his bare sides. He descended upon her mouth again before exploring her body with his hands. He slid her shirt over her head and lavished his full attention on her breasts. Cara arched her back into his touch as he gentle squeezed her breast under his palm. He worked his mouth down her throat and to her collarbone. He found the spot on her left collarbone that made her moan his name when he gently sucked her smooth skin. She traced her finger along his side and smiled as he moaned against her skin.

"I don't want to go back to the real world." Rayni pouted with her hands on her hips.

"Me neither, babe, but we can't honeymoon forever."

"The hell you say." She smirked at him.

"Okay, maybe we can. We just can't do it on this boat."

"Well, that just sucks."

"Have you got everything packed?" Ray looked around the room and in the bathroom once more while Rayni sulked on the end of the bed.

"Yes. It's all packed."

"Cheer up. Don't you want to go home and show all your pictures to everyone at the office?"

"Well, almost all of the pictures." Ray grinned as Rayni reached out and pinched his ass as he walked through the room.

"Come on. We better go. We've got to jump ship and make it to the airport."

"You're taking the pill." Ray ignored her while he put the strap of her carry-on over his shoulder.

"I mean it." She stated again as she checked her purse to make sure the Valium was there for the trip home.

"Don't start."

"Oh, I'm starting."

"Rayni." He tried to sound stern but Rayni just looked at him like he was stupid.

"Ray."

"I don't need it. I can fly just fine now."

"Yeah and moonbeams will fly out of my……"

"Rayni!"

"You're taking it if I have to wrestle you to the ground in the airport and shove it down your throat." She grinned.

"You're so forceful."

"I know. It's sexy isn't it?"

"Very."

"Come on, let's go." She kissed him on the lips and put her backpack over her shoulder and then her purse. Ray led her by the hand down the corridor of the ship.

"Come on, Mountie Boy! We're going to be late!"

"Mountie Boy? Cara, I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

"But I like it." Cara grinned as she tugged on Fraser's sleeve in an effort to remove him from his apartment.

"Their plane doesn't land for another two and half hours. We're not late."

"I like to get there early."

"You like to go to the shops."

"Yeah, well. Come on."

"I'm sure we could think of something else to do with our time." Cara stopped in her tracks at the suggestive tone in Fraser's voice. She turned to see his clear blue eyes fixed on hers.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Board game?"

"Nu-uh." Cara grinned.

"Rocks, paper, scissors?"

"Nope." Ben walked toward her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"How would you like to……" Before Ben could finish his playful question, Cara pulled his face to hers and kissed him. He pushed his apartment door closed with his foot and steered her over to his bed. Dief decided the fire escape would be a good place to wait.

Chapter 25

"Do you think Ray will be stoned?"

"More than likely." Cara laughed a little over the rim of her cappuccino.

"Poor guy."

"You've obviously never flown with him."

"Point taken." Both of them smiled at the gate while watching for Ray and Rayni.

"There they are." Ben pointed as he spotted Rayni leading Ray by the hand.

"Rayni!" Cara shouted as she waved her free hand in the air. Ray responded first by waving lazily in her direction.

"He's stoned."

"Yep." Rayni tugged on Ray's arm and walked wearily over to Ben and Cara.

"Welcome home!"

"Let's get home. I'm exhausted." Rayni moaned.

"Long flight?"

"You have no idea. Come on, Frankie." Ray chuckled as Rayni tugged him toward baggage claim.

"Frankie?" Ben asked as he guided Cara through the crowd with his hand on the small of her back.

"He broke into song somewhere over Colorado."

"My kind of town…..Chicago is…..my kind of to-own." Ray sang as Rayni rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh dear."

"Tell me about it. The stewardess was none too pleased when the sing-along broke out."

"Hey, that guy two seats back had a great voice."

"He should, it was Harry Connick, Jr."

"Oh yeah. We took pictures!" Ray announced as Rayni pulled one of their suitcases off the conveyor and shoved it at him.

"So I take it you had a good time."

"Great time!" Ray shouted a little louder than necessary. Ben chuckled as he slipped his arm around Cara's waist. She smiled as she handed him her coffee for him to share. Rayni stopped mid motion at the intimate gesture between her friends. Ray turned to see what was the matter.

"What?" Rayni ignored his question as a big smile spread across her face.

"It looks like we're not the only ones that had a good time this week." Cara smiled, as Ben's face flamed red.

"Well, you see…." Ben tugged at his collar while Cara laughed.

"Well, what do you know. You little hussy." Rayni laughed.

"Thank you." Cara replied.

"I was talking to Ben." As Ben's eyes widened, Rayni slung her bag over her shoulder and looped her arm with Cara's. The two women chattered on and on while Ben and Ray followed with the rest of the luggage.

"So Frase, you found somethin' better huh?" Ray pointed at Cara and smiled.

"Yes Ray, I did."

"It's nice finding the better part of yourself, huh?"

"Yes Ray. Very nice."

The End


End file.
